La vie est la proie du destin
by tilunarou
Summary: Edward est un riche milliardaire célibataire sur le point de devenir orphelin. La vie semble s'acharner contre lui quand il découvre une horrible vérité qui va bouleverser sa vie...
1. Prologue

_**La vie est la proie du Destin**_

**_Titre_: La vie est la proie du Destin. Perso Twilight. All Humans.**

**_Auteur_ : Tilunarou**

**Bêta: Aucun**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Notes perso : Cette histoire a en fait été écrite par moi-même il y a vraiment longtemps. Je l'ai remaniée, j'ai rebaptisé tous les personnages... J'ai changé quelques petites choses afin de rendre l'écriture meilleure. C'est un gros défi pour moi que de la publier ici aujourd'hui, je pense prendre beaucoup de risques... Mais qui ne tente rien à rien...**

**Alors, Bonne lecture ! :)**

**_PROLOGUE_ : **

1975

Edward Cullen, jeune garçon aux cheveux cuivrés, n'avait que sept ans lorsqu'il apprit par son père, Carlisle Cullen, riche homme miliardaire, que sa mère était très malade. Il sut très vite que la maladie qui avait affecté sa mère n'était autre qu'un cancer du sein.

La maladie fut découverte bien trop tard pour être guérie et elle ne dura en tout et pour tout, qu'un an. Une année entière durant laquelle ce petit garçon de sept ans se levait chaque matin en se disant que sa maman irait vite mieux. Chaque jour, un espoir naissait en lui, celui de garder sa mère auprès de lui, pour toujours. Mais, malheureusement, Esmee Cullen allait de pire en pire, son état s'aggravait et la maladie la rongeait très vite... Ce qui rendait Edward très triste.

Un matin de juillet 1975, la mère d'Edward mourut. Edward pleurait à chaudes larmes chaque jour, chaque soir. Il réclamait sans cesse sa mère pour qu'elle lui fasse un câlin. Mais elle n'était plus là, elle lui manquait. Cela avait provoqué un vide immense en lui et la douleur dans son corps n'en était que plus forte de jour en jour, à mesure que le temps passait. Son père avait tout essayé mais rien n'y faisait, le petit était très triste. A l'école, il restait seul à pleurer son chagrin, à essayer d'évacuer cette peine qui le tenaillait. Pendant plusieurs mois, ce garçonnet que l'on savait fragile, ne put se remettre de cette disparition.

Les mois passaient et Edward s'habituait peu à peu à l'absence de sa mère. Il n'en parlait pourtant jamais et son père pensait qu'il voulait l'oublier. Mais de temps à autres, il surprenait son jeune fils en train de regarder des photos de sa mère. Il l'avait même surpris en train de mettre une de ces photos dans son manteau. Savoir cela rassurait Carlisle Cullen car, à aucun moment Esmee ne devait s'effacer de la mémoire d'Edward.

Enfin, au bout d'une longue année, Edward se mit enfin à parler d'elle. Il accrocha à nouveau tous les cadres où sa mère apparaissait. Il les avait enlevés un an auparavant. Edward et son père regardaient ensemble les cassettes vidéos et admiraient la beauté de cette femme qu'ils aimaient tous les deux.

Carlisle Cullen n'aima aucune autre femme. Il eut quelques aventures, mais jamais il ne cessa d'aimer Esmee. De son côté, Edward ne voulait aucune autre mère, car jamais il ne pourrait avoir "une maman aussi gentille et belle que la mienne". Tout au long de son enfance, Edward a été un enfant choyé et gâté. Son père le chérissait et essayait de remplir ce vide du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Aujourd'hui, Edward a trente ans et il mène une vie normale. Il est le vice-président d'une association qui avait été rebaptisée "Association Esmee Cullen", en mémoire à sa mère qui avait elle-même oeuvré pour de nombreuses associations. Elle avait toujours fait preuve de beaucoup de générosité et de dévouement autour d'elle et avait apporté énormément d'amour, autant pour sa famille que pour tout un chacun. Edward a suivit les traces de sa défunte mère car il est très sensible aux problèmes des autres et désireux d'aider toutes les personnes qui en auraient besoin... et selon lui, il y en avait beaucoup.

Cependant, Edward porte un très lourd passé sur ses épaules. Son futur n'en sera pas moindre...

**NOTES : Voilà pour le prologue ! Ce n'est qu'une petite mise en bouche... C'est triste et ça le sera plus encore... Ames sensibles s'abstenir... ;) Je ne dévoile rien, alors si vous êtes curieux et curieuses, continuez de lire ! :D A bientôt pour la suite ! (Tout est écrit mais il y a beaucoup de remaniements à faire!)**


	2. Chapter 1 : Le Choc

**_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages sont la propriété de SM. Cette histoire m'appartient, merci de la respecter... **

**_Notes de l'auteur_ : Je vous avais prévenu(e)s, tout n'est pas rose dans cette fic... **

_**Chapitre 1: Le Choc**_

Huit heures. Le réveil sonne. Edward ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, il a prit un jour de congé exceptionnel. Habituellement, il se serait réveillé à sept heures et aurait rejoint, au volant de sa Volvo S60 grise, le bâtiment où il travaille en tant que vice-président de l' Association Esmee Cullen. Si tout se déroulait comme prévu, l'an prochain, il en serait le président, étant donné que Mr Dwyer serait à la retraite.

Mais aujourd'hui, il devait se rendre à l'hôpital pour neuf heures. Il y a quelques semaines de cela, il avait décidé de se soumettre à différents tests, afin de s'assurer que tout aille bien pour lui côté santé. Pour le moment, tous les résultats avaient été négatifs. Il avait rendez-vous aujourd'hui pour avoir les résultats du VIH (virus de l'immunodéficience humaine). Il était quelque peu anxieux, mais il restait tout de même confiant car il avait toujours été très prudent.

Edward était un homme élégant, grand et mince. Ses cheveux bruns-cuivrés étaient courts et désordonnés. Ses yeux verts émeraude ressortaient magnifiquement de son visage parfait et angulaire. A trente ans, il était toujours célibataire, mais pour lui, les histoires d'amour n'avaient jamais été un franc succès. Pourtant, il était bel homme et beaucoup de filles rêvaient de partager sa vie.

Edward entra dans la cuisine et se prépara un bol de café ainsi que quelques tartines beurrées. Il alluma la télévision afin d'écouter les nouvelles du jour. Il se mit ensuite en route vers le centre hospitalier au volant de sa Volvo.

Le médecin le reçut très chaleureusement et le fit asseoir dans son bureau.

-"Je vous en prie, Mr Cullen, asseyez-vous." dit le Dr Yorkie, en désignant un fauteuil à Edward.

Un silence pesant s'établit dans la pièce. Le médecin fut le premier à le briser.

-"Mr Cullen, j'ai reçu les résultats des tests ce matin. Je...hum... les..."

-"Venez-en au fait Docteur." dit lentement Edward.

-"J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que le test que vous avez effectué il y a deux semaines environ est... positif... Je suis navré..."

Ce fut un énorme choc. Une bombe qui explose sans crier gare. Edward était devenu tout pâle. Il ne pouvait plus parler. Il avait le SIDA. Il était atteint par une saloperie de virus... Comment cela était-il possible? Comment l'avait-il attrapé? Il avait toujours été prudent, jamais un faux pas. Jamais un oubli... Il pouvait le jurer...

-"Vous vous sentez bien?" Demanda le Docteur Yorkie.

-"O..oui. Ca va. Je suis vraiment choqué... Je ne comprends pas..."

-"A voir votre expression, vous avez l'air surpris. Savez-vous comment vous avez pû être atteint, Mr Cullen?"

-"Non Docteur. Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ai toujours fait très attention."

-"En lisant votre dossier médical, je me suis aperçu que vous aviez eu des problèmes de drogue il y a quelques années... J'ai donc toutes les raisons de penser que les deux évènements sont liés... Est-ce exact?"

Mais Edward n'entendait plus, il repensait à Tanya... Oui... C'était sans doute elle la cause de tout cela. C'était elle et ses seringues de merde qui lui avaient fait attraper cette maladie.

Il s'adressa calmement au médecin :

-"Docteur, veuillez avoir l'obligence de m'en dire plus concernant cette maladie."

-"Certainement."

Le Docteur Yorkie mit ses lunettes et se leva. Il alla chercher un chevalet, des schémas et une baguette puis commença son explication.

-"Les individus infectés par le VIH, responsable du SIDA, et qui ne présentent aucuns symptômes de la maladie, possèdent des anticorps "anti-VIH" dirigés contre ce virus. Un test permet de les mettre en évidence. Quand ce test est positif, comme il l'est pour vous aujourd'hui, l'individu est séropositif. Le SIDA est caractérisé par différentes maladies opportunistes se développant du fait d'une déficience de l'immunité. Privé d'immunité, l'organisme devient la proie de maladies diverses qu'il n'est plus en mesure de combattre." Le médecin se rasseya et demanda à Edward s'il voulait savoir autre chose.

-"Merci pour cette approche... Combien de temps me reste-t-il à vivre?"

-"Je ne peux répondre à cette question, malheureusement. Certains traitements permettent d'allonger l'espérance de vie mais on ne peut lutter contre ce virus qui entraîne à plus ou moins longue échéance, la mort."

Un long silence s'établit à nouveau. Edward sentit la pièce tourner autour de lui. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il allait se réveiller, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, absurde et horrible. Tanya... Seul ce nom lui venait en tête. Pourquoi? Comment? Il aurait dû le savoir... Pourquoi s'était-il laissé entraîner comme ça? Avec toutes les conséquences que ça a eut ! Il ne pouvait y croire...

Le médecin passa encore quelques instants à lui expliquer des détails concernant la maladie, mais Edward n'écoutait plus qu'à moitié. Lorsque le Docteur Yorkie eut terminé, Edward se leva et tendit la main au médecin qui signait l'ordonnance pour le traitement. Il le remercia encore et se retira.

Une fois dehors, il ne put retenir ses larmes et se mit au volant de sa voiture. Il patienta quelques instants avant de démarrer. Des images de Tanya le hantaient. Il secoua la tête pour les chasser et démarra la Volvo.

Il se gara devant la pharmacie et alla chercher ses médicaments. Puis il retourna chez lui et s'effondra.

Edward Cullen était un homme très fragile, surtout depuis la mort de sa mère. La sienne s'en suivrait... C'est à cela qu'il pensait en ce moment précis. Dans quelques années... ou quelques mois... Il se remémora les paroles du Médecin._ "Le test est positif". "Séropositif". "La mort"..._

Il était en colère contre lui-même. Il avait été faible dans le passé, et aujourd'hui il en payait les pots cassés. Tout ça à cause d'une femme... Tanya... Cette femme qu'il avait aimée, et chérie. Mais il l'avait aussi détestée et haïe... _"Allez Edward, tu verras, on sera bien après ça..." "Allons-y Eddie, j'en ai très envie...". _Ces paroles... Il ne voulait plus les entendre. Il avait tout fait pour les oublier. Et aujourd'hui, tous ces souvenirs revenaient au galop ! Et il ne le voulait pas. Tout cela avait été enfoui il y a longtemps, et ce n'était pas censé refaire surface ! _"Encore un et on arrête". _NOOOOON !

Edward devait se battre pour vivre le plus longtemps possible. Certains moments de son passé ont été pénibles et difficiles pour lui, et aujourd'hui, le sort semblait s'acharner contre lui...

Sa vie devait pourtant reprendre son cours... Le travail, la famille... Il fallait qu'il téléphone à son père... pour lui annoncer...

_**Notes****: J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu. Mettez moi une tite review que j'ai votre impression. Je sais que le sujet n'est pas facile à aborder... J'ai réfléchit longtemps avant de me lancer mais bon, ça fait partie des choses de la vie, et ça me tient très à coeur d'évoquer cette maladie... Une façon de lutter contre... Allez haut-les-coeurs... Je vous promets des réjouissances après les larmes... ;) A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !**_


	3. Chapter 2 : Sex & drugs

_**Chapitre 2 : sex & drugs**_

**_Notes du chapitre_ : Voilà la suite! Merci pour vos petites reviews. Je vais vous en dire un peu plus sur le passé d'Edward... J'ai fait un peu plus long cette fois, et un peu lémoné pour les coquines ;) Bonne lecture ! **

Edward poussa un long soupir. Il se décida enfin et décrocha le combiné. Il hésita quelques secondes puis tapa lentement le numéro de son père sur le clavier du téléphone. Déjà, dans sa tête, de nombreuses questions se bousculaient : comment allait-il lui annoncer la nouvelle? Par où allait-il commencer? Son père et lui étaient très proches, surtout depuis la mort de sa mère, mais là, il s'agissait de quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave... même s'ils avaient traversé de nombreuses épreuves ensemble... Et ça n'avait pas été facile tous les jours... loin de là.

Deux sonneries retentirent, puis quatre. Il était sur le point de raccrocher lorsqu'il entendit une voix au bout du fil.

-"Allo? Papa?"

-"..._pas là pour le moment, veuillez_..."

Non, c'était seulement le répondeur. _"Foutue machine!" _pensa Edward. Sans réfléchir, il laissa un message :

-" Papa, c'est Edward. Je suis rentré de l'hôpital... Le test est...positif..." Il inspira profondément et ravala ses larmes. "C'est de _"sa"_ faute. C'est _"elle"_ la coupable, j'en suis sûre. Rappelle-moi... ou passe à la maison..."

Il raccrocha lentement et s'asseya dans le canapé. Puis, soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait jamais fonder de famille, avoir une femme, des enfants. Son père n'aurait jamais la chance d'avoir des petits enfants à gâter, à chérir... Et tout cela à cause de Tanya Denali et de ses beaux yeux verts hypnotiques auxquels Edward n'avait jamais pu résister...

Il l'avait pourtant aimée, comme jamais il n'avait aimé personne. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle l'été de 1994, alors qu'il était allé boire un verre au _Frog and Rosbeef - _bar anglais situé à Bordeaux, où Edward avait l'habitude d'aller avec son meilleur ami Jacob pour boire une Guiness et jouer une partie de fléchettes.

Il se rappella comme elle était belle : son visage magnifique, son joli nez et ses lèvres pulpeuses. Sa poitrine généreuse et ses courbes envoûtantes. Sa longue chevelure blonde qui lui descendait jusqu'au bas du dos et formait de grosses boucles. Ses yeux verts et brillants étaient remplis de malice, et elle se servait de tous ces charmes pour parvenir à ses fins... surtout avec Edward. C'était la fille de rêve et Jacob et Edward étaient restés bouche-bée en la voyant ce jour-là au pub...

Edward sourit en y repensant... Son meilleur ami avait usé de tous ses charmes pour attirer l'attention de la belle Tanya, mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Edward. Elle battait des cils en le regardant parler, et passait sans cesse ses longs doigts fins dans ses cheveux pour remettre en place une mèche rebelle qui lui tombait sur le visage. Les petites fossettes qui se creusaient quand elle souriait avaient tout de suite fait craquer Edward, et il lui semblait que depuis ce jour, elle n'avait cessé de l'hypnotiser...

Tanya travaillait en tant qu'infirmière dans une clinique, et elle avait des horaires de travail très difficiles. Malgré cela, Edward et elle surent vivre leur bonheur et allier travail et amour. Au bout de six mois, Tanya vint s'installer chez Edward et leur romance continua. Ils parlaient déjà mariage et enfants, et se voyaient heureux à jamais. Un bonheur sans tâche... Il l'aimait comme un fou, et même si parfois il lui trouvait un air bizarre, il se disait que c'était parcequ'elle travaillait beaucoup trop.

Malheureusement, Edward se trompait. Car un jour il découvrit la vérité sur sa bien aimée. Une réalité bien triste en fait car, au bout d'un an de vie de couple tout à fait normale, il tomba dans l'enfer... Celui de la drogue.

_**1995**_

Alors qu'Edward était parti à la recherche d'une cravate pour aller travailler, il resta stupéfait en ouvrant le tiroir de Tanya. Là, tout au fond, bien cachée sous une pile de sous-vêtements, se trouvait une seringue... vide mais usagée... Edward se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, cherchant à comprendre ce que cela signifiait... Il la prit avec précaution et la huma. Il ne reconnaissait pas cette odeur, mais selon lui, ce n'était pas très catholique...

Tanya était déjà partie travailler à la clinique, et Edward était en retard. Il cacha la seringue à un autre endroit, et décida de demander des explications à Tanya plus tard dans la soirée. Il rumina tout celà tout au long de la journée. Son esprit était ailleurs et il ne faisait attention à rien. Jacob avait dû attirer son attention au moins dix fois pendant l'heure du déjeuner. Mais il n'avait rien dit à son ami, et était resté très évasif concernant son attitude.

-"Tanya est enceinte, c'est ça?" demanda Jacob.

-"..."

-"Edward? Tu m'entends? Tanya est enceinte? C'est ça qui te fait réfléchir ou bien?"

-"Quoi?... Hein?... Euh, excuse-moi Jacob, c'est pas trop le moment de plaisanter là... Je n'ai rien, je suis juste un peu crevé..."

-"T'es complètement à l'ouest aujourd'hui. Je sens qu'un truc ne va pas et tu ne veux pas m'en parler..."

-"Arrête de te faire des films, OK? Je vais bien, je suis fatigué. Fin de la discussion!"

Sur ce, il se leva et retourna travailler. Il avait été dur avec Jacob. Il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait rien lui dire tant qu'il n'avait pas mis les choses au clair avec Tanya. C'était un problème très personnel, et même s'il connaissait Jacob depuis plus de dix ans, il n'était pas prêt à lui parler de tout ça, sans connaître la vérité auparavant.

Le reste de la journée passa très lentement. Il ne recroisa pas Jacob, et il en était soulagé car il ne voulait pas lui faire face pour l'instant. Un peu lâche comme attitude, mais il le fallait...

De retour chez lui, Edward alla rechercher la seringue là où il l'avait cachée. Puis il s'asseya dans un des fauteuils du salon, et attendit patiemment le retour de Tanya. Deux heures plus tard, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il tremblait un peu et redoutait ce qui allait suivre.

-"Edward? Chéri, tu es là?" Entendit-il Tanya appeller.

-"Dans le salon." répondit-il, froidement.

Elle posa son sac dans l'entrée et enleva ses talons aiguilles. Puis, elle se dirigea vers le salon et découvrit Edward, assis sur le fauteuil. Il avait le visage fermé, et froid. Ses yeux étaient plissés et sombres. L'éclat habituel qui les habitaient était parti. _"Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui se passe?" _se demanda-t-elle. _"Pourvu que...oh non..."_. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur ce qu'Edward tenait dans la main : la seringue qu'elle avait utilisée hier soir pour se faire un petit shoot avant de dormir. Partir dans un délire juste avant de faire l'amour avec Edward la rendait complètement folle... Elle prenait alors encore plus de plaisir... Elle avait réussit à cacher tout ça à Edward pendant de longs mois, évitant au maximum d'en prendre quand il était là, mais ça devenait de plus en plus difficile pour elle. Elle en avait besoin, toujours plus... Et maintenant, Edward avait découvert le pot aux roses... Elle était fichue...

-"Bonsoir, Edward."

-"Bonsoir, Tanya. Alors? Tu n'as rien à me dire à propos de _CECI_? A voir ta tête, je pense que j'ai vu juste..." Dit Edward fermement. "Ca dure depuis combien de temps? Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire? Tu te shoote à quoi?" hurla-t-il.

-"Je... J'ai..." Elle le fixait de ses yeux verts enjôleurs et commença à lui faire du charme. "Ecoute Edward, ce n'est pas aussi grave que tu ne le penses... Viens avec moi, s'il-te-plaît..." supplia-t-elle.

-"Je n'irai nulle part tant que je n'aurai pas d'explications." dit-il beaucoup plus calmement, comme si Tanya l'avait hypnotisé. Cependant, il se leva, et la suivit hors de la maison.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il la suivait. Mais il savait qu'il devait le faire. Elle ne lui avait pas dit ouvertement qu'elle se droguait, mais il s'en doutait, forcément. Quelle autre explication pourrait-il y avoir? Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Cela expliquerait les soit disant "heures supp'" faites à la clinique et son état de fatigue lorsqu'elle rentrait le soir. Cela expliquait aussi de nombreux comportements étranges auxquels Edward n'avait jamais eu de réponses...

Tanya conduisit calmement sa décapotable jusqu'au quartier le plus mal famé de la ville. Puis, après avoir tourné à plusieurs feux et carrefours, elle se gara devant une vieille bicoque éclairée par plusieurs spots de couleur. A l'intérieur, une musique qu'Edward ne connaissait pas jaillissait très fort des hauts parleurs. Il s'agissait en fait du nouvel album de Korn _"Follow the Leader". _Une centaine de drogués se trémoussaient, joint dans une main et bière dans l'autre, et essayaient tant bien que mal de tenir encore debout.

Edward voulu immédiatement quitter cet endroit infame et rentrer chez lui, mais Tanya l'en empêcha.

-"Tu as voulu savoir, alors tu vas savoir." dit-elle, furieuse.

-"Comment as-tu pu en arriver là? Tu aurais dû m'en parler, je t'aurais aidée!"

-"Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, j'aime ma vie telle qu'elle est. Je prends du plaisir à tout cela. Alors maintenant, tu restes ou tu pars, c'est toi qui choisit!" lâcha-t-elle, tout à coup, les yeux emplis de colère et de larmes.

-"Je ne peux pas rester ici à te regarder prendre toutes ces saloperies. Je ne veux pas me sentir impuissant face à toi, sans te protéger... Allez viens, rentrons. Je t'aiderai à surmonter tout ça. Je t'aime, je ne veux plus que tu te fasses du mal."

-"Je ne me fais que du bien ici Edward. Je t'aime aussi, mais si tu t'en vas alors ne cherche plus jamais à me revoir." dit-elle tristement.

-"Alors je reste, mais je t'attendrai dans la voiture. Reviens vite s'il-te-plaît." supplia-t-il.

-"Comme tu veux. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Ne m'empêche pas d'avoir ma dose ce soir Edward, j'en ai vraiment besoin."

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui passa la main dans les cheveux. Edward était tendu, mais il se laissa faire. Il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup, et son idée était qu'une fois sortis d'ici, il lui parlerait et la convaincrait de faire une cure de désintox afin de pouvoir vivre une vie encore meilleure à ses côtés. Il se l'était promis... Tanya attrapa le visage magnifique d'Edward, l'attira vers elle et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Edward ne répondit pas à son baiser, et il la vit partir en direction du bar.

Tanya déposa un baiser sur la joue de Liam, le barman, et de Démétri, un ami de longue date. Elle lui glissa un mot dans l'oreille et fila ensuite dans la foule.

Démétri s'approcha alors du barman, Liam, et lui dit :

-"Tu lui serviras notre cocktail maison chaque fois qu'il demandera à boire. Tanya dit qu'il se lassera vite fait de rester dans sa voiture et viendra boire un verre à un moment donné."

-"OK, c'est toi le patron." dit Liam en rigolant.

-"Fais ça discret, faut qu'il ne se doute de rien."

-"Pas de problème, j'ai l'habitude." répondit-il en lui adressant un petit clin d'oeil.

Démétri glissa un petit sachet dans la poche extérieure de la chemise de Liam, lui administra une petite tape dans le dos et s'éloigna à son tour vers la foule.

Edward était resté planté au milieu de la pièce, les yeux hagards. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Tanya venait de l'abandonner là, et était partie se shooter, comme si de rien était. Il avait des remords. Pourquoi n'était-il pas parti? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas laissée avec ses copains? Si ça se trouve, elle couchait avec l'un d'entre eux. Ou plusieurs d'entre eux? On fait n'importe quoi quand on a plus tous ses esprits... Edward avait la nausée rien que d'y songer... Aurait-elle osé faire ça? Il doutait de tout à présent...Serait-il toujours capable de l'écouter sans penser qu'elle disait des mensonges? Pourrait-il seulement encore lui adresser la parole, la toucher ou lui faire l'amour?

A ce moment précis, il savait que s'il était resté, c'était parcequ'il l'aimait trop pour la laisser... Il fallait qu'il l'aide. Mais, il ne la reconnaissait plus, elle était si différente de la femme qu'il connaissait. Cette histoire était incroyable, il devait sûrement rêver et il allait se réveiller. C'était un cauchemar!

Il passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux et se dirigea vers le bar. A quoi bon rester dans la voiture alors qu'il pouvait boire un petit verre en l'attendant. Comment arrivait-il à rester si calme face à cette situation? Il ne comprenait pas son attitude... C'était irréel, comme s'il était envoûté par les lieux et qu'une force irresistible le faisait rester ici.

Il était loin de penser que Tanya lui avait tendu un piège machiavélique, qui serait la cause de sa descente aux enfers. Sans aucune arrière pensée, Edward se dirigea vers le bar et commanda une vodka pomme. Le barman, qui l'avait immédiatement repéré, la lui servit en ajoutant discrètement un peu de poudre dans son verre. C'était une drogue incolore et inodore mais qui altérait très vite l'esprit, et rendait les personnes qui en buvaient très accro. Edward but sa vodka d'un trait, en se disant qu'un petit coup dans le nez l'aiderait à oublier ses problèmes et en commanda une autre. Liam se fit un plaisir de le resservir... autant de fois qu'Edward le lui demanderait, tout en dosant la drogue de plus en plus fort.

L'alcool commençait à faire son effet. Edward se sentait bien désormais, il était sur un petit nuage et sa tête était redevenue légère. Il avait oublié toute sa colère contre Tanya et il était "zen". La musique assourdissante de Korn lui paraissait beaucoup plus légère dans son esprit et il pouvait presque dire qu'il l'appréciait. Au bout de quatre verres de vodka-pomme, il se décida à partir à la recherche de sa dulcinée. Il la vit, dans la foule, entourée d'hommes et de femmes, en train de rire à gorge déployée. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui enserra la taille chaleureusement. Elle se retourna, surprise par cette étreinte, puis sourit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de "l'état" d'Edward. Ses fossettes se creusèrent, ce qui lui faisait totelement perdre la raison.

-"Chéri, on dirait que tu as trop bu pour ce soir. Rentrons à la maison mon coeur, la fête est finie pour toi..." susurra-t-elle dans son oreille.

-"T...Tu te trompes, je vais bien." répondit-il.

-"Oui, oui, tu as raison. Allez viens, on rentre. Salut les gars, à bientôt." dit-elle en tirant Edward par le bras.

Ses amis la saluèrent et reprirent leurs activités. Le couple arriva à la voiture et Tanya aida Edward à s'installer sur le siège passager. Puis elle démarra la décapotable et partit en direction de la maison. Edward dormit tout le trajet, et Tanya dû faire preuve de tous ses charmes pour le réveiller. Il capitula, s'extirpa de la voiture et suivit Tanya jusque dans leur chambre. Il passa par la salle bain pour se brosser les dents et enfiler une tenue plus adéquate pour dormir. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, il s'arrêta net. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Tanya était là devant lui, ne portant QUE ses talons aiguilles. _"Dieu qu'elle est sexy!" _pensa-t-il. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée, car il ne voulait pas se laisser berner. Il voulait la repousser, lui dire que ce qu'elle était devenue était mal, qu'elle devait arrêter de jouer avec sa vie de la sorte et essayer de s'en sortir. Mais une autre partie de lui lui disait le contraire et le poussait à aller faire l'amour à cette femme sublime.

Tanya s'approcha de lui, en se déhanchant de la manière la plus sexy qui soit. Elle faisait onduler tout son corps comme une sirène et elle regardait Edward droit dans les yeux, comme s'il était une proie qu'elle allait dévorer toute crue. Comme s'il était hypnotisé, il la regarda avancer bouche-bée et une protubérance naquit dans son pantalon. _"Comment arrive-t-elle à faire ça?"_ se demanda-t-il. _"Elle doit avoir un sacré pouvoir sur moi pour me manipuler de la sorte, c 'est incroyable." "Te laisse pas faire" murmura une voix tout au fond de lui, "ou elle aura ta peau!". _Edward ferma les yeux un court instant et quand il les réouvrit, Tanya était en face de lui, si proche qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle contre ses lèvres. Elle ne disait toujours rien, le fixant seulement du regard et lui souriant. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa fougueusement. Edward la laissa faire et entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser sa langue entrer dedans. Leurs langues se mêlèrent et entreprirent un ballet frénétique. Au bout de quelques instants, ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. Tanya tira son compagnon par le bras, jusqu'au lit, et lui défit sa chemise, bouton par bouton, puis la laissa tomber sur le sol. Ensuite, elle déboutonna son pantalon et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Elle caressa la bosse qui s'était formée sous le caleçon d'Edward et le coeur de ce dernier eut un raté à ce contact. Elle sourit et débarrasa son amant de son sous-vêtement. Puis elle le poussa doucement sur le lit et le chevaucha aussitôt, ne laissant même pas le temps à Edward de réagir. Il émit un petit grognement, et l'attira tout contre elle, lui faisant sentir son envie dévorante de lui faire l'amour. Elle sourit de nouveau, et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, puis dans le creux de l'épaule. Ses baisers étaient doux et sensuels, et Edward frissonnait de plaisir chaque fois qu'elle posait ses lèvres sur sa peau. _"Il est encore temps de tout arrêter... Ne te laisse pas faire Edward..." hurla encore la même voix. "Si tu fais cela, elle aura gagné et tu ne pourras plus faire machine arrière." _Mais Edward ne s'occupait pas de la petite voix qui hurlait au fond de lui, il écoutait plutôt sa libido qui lui ordonnait de continuer. Tanya jouait de manière sulfureuse avec son nombril et faisait tournoyer sa langue avec habileté, laquelle continua son chemin jusqu'à son pénis. Edward haleta et émit un bruit sourd qui excita Tanya encore plus. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle intensité en faisant cela avec sa compagne. Il faillit exploser dans sa bouche mais elle s'arrêta avant que cela ne se produise.

-"Plus tard, bébé... nous n'en sommes pas encore là... Nous avons toute la nuit pour ça!" dit-elle en souriant.

Leurs ébats durèrent en effet une bonne partie de la nuit. Tanya en demandait encore et encore et Edward se sentait pousser des ailes, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Le Kamasutra n'avait qu'à bien se tenir, ils avaient largement pû l'égaler !

Epuisés, ils s'endormirent enfin, à l'aube. Heureusement, le lendemain était un jour ferié, ils allaient pouvoir rattraper leur sommeil.

Mais lorsque deux heures plus tard Edward ouvrit un oeil, il se rendit compte que sa compagne jouait avec son anatomie et que son pénis était d'accord pour participer. Il attrapa alors sa compagne par la taille, la posa sur le lit, fondit sur elle et la pénétra aussitôt avec une certaine force – qu'Edward lui-même ne pouvait expliquer! Elle cria de plaisir instantanément, et après quelques va-et-vient profonds et intenses, il se déversa en elle en criant son nom... Il s'écroula sur sa compagne et leurs respirations saccadées essayèrent de trouver un ryhtme plus régulier alors qu'ils fermaient les yeux pour s'endormir à nouveau.

La violence avec laquelle il lui fit l'amour tout le reste de la matinée ne lui ressemblait pas, mais au plus profond de lui-même il avait aimé ça et il savait qu'il recommencerait, autant de fois que cela serait possible. C'était pour cette raison que, après avoir bu plusieurs vodka-pomme pendant plusieurs soirs au même endroit, il s'habitua très vite aux effets secondaires et en redemandait sans cesse.

Un jour Tanya lui avoua toute la vérité et Edward était entré dans une colère folle. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle lui avait menti tout ce temps et qu'elle lui avait tendu un piège. C'était une trahison, une haute trahison. Il ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner et se promit de ne plus retourner là-bas. Il se sépara de Tanya quelques jours mais une force irrésistible le poussa, au bout de trois jours, à repartir à la bicoque et à reprendre de la drogue : l'envie et le manque... Tanya lui manquait aussi, leur relation était vraiment devenue très intense.

Durant deux longues années, il s'était rendu en ce lieu et avait commandé, non pas une vodka-pomme, mais une dose de cocaïne ou d'héroïne, qu'il s'administrait aux côtés de Tanya et de ses nouveaux amis, Liam et Démétri. Ils lui avaient apprit tous les rudiments de ces drogues infernales et elles n'avaient désormais plus aucuns secrets pour Edward. Il avait pris aussi l'habitude de fumer plusieurs joints par jour et de boire des alcools très forts et illégaux comme l'absynthe. C'est ainsi que commenca la descente aux enfers d'Edward Cullen...

_**Janvier 1997**_ :

Carlisle Cullen faisait les comptes lorsque tout à coup, il remarqua quelque chose d'incroyable. Il manquait une somme d'argent énorme sur le compte de son fils : environ 50 000 francs ! L'argent du compte était descendu à une vitesse vertigineuse en à peine deux ans, ce qui n'était pas du tout le genre d'Edward. Bien qu'étant milliardaire, son fils était quelqu'un d'économe et de raisonnable.

Il décida donc d'aller rendre une petite visite à son fils afin d'obtenir quelques explications. Il descendit au garage et sortit son cabriolet rouge. Puis, il prit la direction de la maison qu'occupaient Tanya et son fils.

Mais il ne s'attendit pas du tout à ce qu'il découvrit.

Il trouva Edward étendu par terre, inanimé, et blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine...

_**Notes de l'auteur : Ouhhhhh la vilaine ! Désolée de finir comme ça... La suite dans une grosse semaine, j'espère car là je vais être très occupée ! A bientôt ! Et n'oubliez pas de reviewer, c'est mon seul salaire, et la meilleure des motivations pour continuer !**_


	4. Chapter 3 :Rehab

**Chapitre 3 : Rehab'**

_**Notes :Bonjour à toutes et tous ! Je suis de retour, en retard... Beaucoup de choses à faire et de soleil, donc pas beaucoup de temps pour notre Edward... Je vais remédier à tout ça. **_

_**Dans le chapitre précédent, Carlisle trouvait son fils en très mauvais état... Voilà ce qui va se passer... j'innove un peu d' Edward POV... Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez et si vous en voulez encore !**_

_**Je précise tout de même que je n'ai jamais pris de drogues donc je ne fait qu'IMAGINER les sensations des personnages! :o)**_

_**Flashback Edward POV**_:

_Je tournais en rond dans la pièce depuis une bonne demi heure, attendant que Tanya rentre du squat pour ramener de la dope... J'étais en manque depuis un sacré bout de temps, et je commençais à perdre patience. Ca me rendait complètement fou de devoir attendre si longtemps... J'arpentais le salon et passais mes mains dans ma tignasse toute décoiffée. _

_Ne sachant plus quoi faire, je me dirigeais vers le bar et attrapais la bouteille de whisky. Je me servais un verre, puis deux. Et un troisième. Purs, sur glace. Ca allait un peu mieux, mais il me manquait toujours quelque chose. Tout se bousculait dans ma tête pour ne faire place qu'à la drogue et l'envie d'en prendre, encore et toujours. _

_Tanya arriva enfin, le sourire aux lèvres. Comment arrivait-elle à surmonter cela? Elle en avait pris en même temps que moi la dernière fois, et elle était sereine et souriante. Elle m'embrassa langoureusement et commença à se coller à moi. Je la repoussais gentiment._

_-"Chérie, pas maintenant, je n'ai pas la tête à ça pour le moment."_

_-"Edward, tu exagères..." dit-elle, en faisant sa mine boudeuse._

_-"Tu n'attendras pas longtemps je te le promets..." Lui dis-je en l'embrassant furtivement. "Allez, passe-moi la came, j'en ai vraiment besoin..." suppliai-je._

_-"Tu es incorrigible, mon amour."_

_Nous nous installâmes sur la table du salon. Tanya prépara les rails de coke et nous la sniffèrent. Une sensation de bien être m'envahit aussitôt, et je me sentis beaucoup mieux. Le mélange de la drogue et du whisky me firent un bien fou et mon esprit partit aussitôt dans un délire vraiment exquis. Tanya éclata de rire en me voyant et me dit quelque chose que je ne compris pas... Je m'en fichais royalement car j'étais dans mon monde et je comptais bien savourer ce moment que j'avais tant attendu... _

_Quelques instants plus tard, Tanya vint se frotter tout contre moi, défit les boutons de mon pantalon, et commença à me caresser à travers mon boxer... Elle me regardait avec ses yeux de biche, et je la laissais faire. Nous fîmes l'amour sauvagement et, une fois encore ce fut vraiment bon. Tanya avait un don pour me rendre fou et l'alcool et la drogue rendaient cela encore meilleur que tout ce que j'avais pû tester auparavant. _

_Lorsque Tanya dû partir pour assurer le service de nuit à la clinique, je me retrouvais seul à la maison. La coke était encore sur la table et je décidais d'en reprendre. Comme je ne devais pas bouger de la nuit, je décidais de reprendre aussi un verre ou deux de whisky... Mais, lorsque je voulus me relever pour aller aux toilettes, je m'écroulais et ce fut le trou noir..._

_**Fin du flashback**_

Carlisle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Des restes de cocaïne et une bouteille de whisky vide étaient posés sur la table, et son fils était étendu par terre. Il se rua vers Edward et prit son pouls. Il respirait encore. Carlisle poussa un soupir de soulagement et regarda ses pupilles. Elles étaient très dilatées. _"Bon Dieu!" _pensa-t-il. _"Qu'est-ce qui lui a prit de faire ça?"_. Il attrapa son téléphone et composa le 15. Il expliqua brèvement la situation à la jeune-femme qu'il eut au bout du fil, donna l'adresse et raccrocha. Il retourna auprès de son fils, et lui caressa le front.

-"Mon Dieu Edward, qu'as-tu donc fait? Je ne comprends pas..." sanglota-t-il.

Il chassa les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et continua à le cajoler. Il commençait à trouver le temps long et pesta contre l'ambulance qui n'arrivait pas. Des tonnes de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête afin de comprendre pourquoi son fils se droguait... Etait-ce Tanya qui l'avait incité à tout cela? Devait-il l'appeler pour qu'elle vienne au chevet d'Edward? Elle serait sûrement inquiète à son retour en ne voyant pas Edward à la maison.

Il réfléchit longuement et décida d'attendre les explications d'Edward avant de la prévenir.

L'ambulance arriva enfin et il guida les secouristes dans le salon.

-"Je l'ai trouvé ainsi alors que je lui rendais visite. Il y avait de la cocaïne sur la table et une bouteille de whisky vide. Je n'étais pas au courant qu'il se droguait. J'ai pris son pouls et j'ai regardé ses pupilles. Ses constantes sont bonnes aussi." dit-il. "J'ai fait des études de médecine" ajouta-t-il lorsque l'ambulancier le regarda, incrédule.

-"Très bien Mr Cullen, vous avez fait tout ce que vous aviez à faire. Nous allons prendre la situation en main. Vous devriez vous asseoir quelques instants."

-"Je vais bien. Je viens avec vous dans l'ambulance." déclara-t-il.

-"Vous en avez le droit. Mais laissez-nous travailler."

Les ambulanciers mirent Edward sur une civière et l'embarquèrent dans l'ambulance, en direction du CHU de Bordeaux. Carlisle lui tint la main tout le long du trajet, comme s'il était un petit garçon. Ces évènements le ramenèrent quelques années en arrière, lors du décès de sa femme... Il secoua la tête, se refusant d'y penser. Son fils allait vivre, et il allait se battre pour le faire survivre à ces saletés. Si Tanya était vraiment la cause de tout celà, Edward ne serait pas prêt de la revoir. Et il allait aider son fils à aller mieux, il se le promit.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'hopital parut très long à Carlisle. Il ne cessait de réflechir et de penser à ce qui allait arriver à Edward. Une terrible épreuve les attendait, et il ne savait pas comment il allait faire face à tout cela. Il lui faudrait se montrer fort et il devrait aider son fils le plus possible. L'argent n'était bien sûr pas un problème et il pourrait amener Edward dans le meilleur centre de désintoxication de France. L'internement durerait le temps qu'il faudra, du moment que son fils guérissait complètement. Puis il faudrait engager des psychologues et des personnes qui l'aidront. Bien sûr, le meilleur soutien sera celui de sa famille et de ses amis... s'il lui en restait encore quelques uns après ça...

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôpital. Edward fut aussitôt pris en charge par une équipe de médecins qui lui firent un lavage d'estomac. Puis il fut placé en salle de réveil, en attendant de reprendre connaissance.

Carlisle patientait dans le couloir, un café à la main. Il n'en avait pas bu une seule gorgée, et il devait être froid à présent. Un médecin s'approcha de lui.

-"Bonjour Mr Cullen. Votre fils n'est toujours pas réveillé, mais il est hors de danger. J'ai besoin de votre signature sur quelques registres, vous voulez passer dans mon bureau?"

-"Bien entendu, Docteur." répondit Carlisle en se levant.

Le Docteur Stephan lui fit signer quelques papiers et lui conseilla un lieu de cure, à côté d'Aix-les-Bains. Celà l'éloignerait assez de la maison, et il serait bien isolé pour se remettre de sa dépendance. De plus, le personnel médical était très compétent et le médecin pouvait le recommander auprès de ses collègues. Carlisle accepta son offre.

Ils furent interrompus par l'infirmière qui vint leur annoncer qu'Edward s'était réveillé, alors le Docteur Stephan et Carlisle se dirigèrent vers la chambre du malade. Edward était encore pâle mais il semblait bien aller. Une fois que les infimières eurent terminé leur travail et que le docteur eut posé quelques questions à son patient, Carlisle se retrouva seul avec son fils. Un silence s'établit aussitôt dans la pièce et on entendit plus que le "bip-bip" de la machine à laquelle Edward était toujours relié.

-"Comment te sens tu Edward?" demanda Carlisle plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-"Pas trop mal..." répondit-il, visiblement gêné par la situation. "Merci..." souffla-t-il.

-"Ne me remercie pas. Tu as eu de la chance que je me trouve là au bon moment. Sinon, je ne sais pas ce qui aurait pû t'arriver..."

-"Papa... Je..."

-"Ne dis rien Edward. Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses et tes explications pour le moment. Je suis profondément choqué par ce que j'ai découvert ce soir chez toi. L'alcool, la drogue... C'est trop pour moi ! Tu as lapidé notre argent dans ces cochonneries et tu t'es ruiné la santé ! Depuis combien de temps? BON DIEU tu pourrais être mort à l'heure qu'il est Edward !"

Edward baissa la tête, gêné par toutes ces accusations faites par son père. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien, et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû entrer dans le cercle de la drogue et l'alcool. Mais il avait été piégé... même s'il n'avait rien fait pour s'arrêter quand il en était encore temps... car il avait été trop faible... et qu'il avait eu trop honte d'en parler à son père, ou à ses amis.

-"Tanya m'a tendu un piège juste après notre rencontre et elle m'a entraîné dans cet enfer... Je..." dit-il en hésitant.

-"Tanya? Tu vas me faire croire que Tanya prend de la drogue et se soûle? Tu pourrais au moins être plus persuasif!" railla Carlisle, même si au fond de lui il se doutait que tout venait d'elle.

-"OUI ! Tanya se drogue et boit, Carlisle !" hurla Edward. Il n'appelait presque jamais son père par son prénom, mais là il était extrêmement en colère. "Et encore tu ne sais pas le quart des choses qu'elle est capable de faire ! Tu en serais choqué! Elle m'a piégé en me refourgant de la came dans mes boissons afin que je m'y habitue et devienne accro. Le jour où elle m'a tout avoué, j'ai été trop faible pour renoncer, et je suis devenu un vrai junkie. Voilà où j'en suis maintenant."

Carlisle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il se calma et n'eut qu'une seule envie. Prendre son fils dans ses bras et le serrrer très fort.

-"Ecoute Edward, je suis désolé de m'être emporté. Tout va bien aller maintenant. Je t'ai trouvé une place dans un hôpital où tu seras très bien soigné. Je t'aiderai. Tout ira bien, et on s'en sortira."

Il serra très fort son fils dans ses bras et le laissa se reposer. Il en avait besoin.

Quelques jours plus tard, Edward refusait toujours de partir en cure, et selon la loi, rien ne l'y obligeait. Il avait cependant convenu avec son père de venir habiter avec lui à la villa et de retourner travailler. Edward devait essayer de reprendre une vie normale, et cela semblait lui convenir. Tanya n'avait pas redonné signe de vie depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Edward en était malade, car elle l'avait complètement abandonné. Carlisle avait envoyé sa femme de ménage nettoyer la maison de son fils et elle n'avait croisé personne. Toutes les affaires de Tanya avaient disparues, et la jeune-femme s'était volatilisée. Rien n'avait été volé, c'était déjà ça.

Carlisle décida de passer un coup de téléphone à Edward, qui travaillait à l'Association Esme Cullen.

-"Association Esme Cullen, Edward à votre service."

-"Comment va mon fils, aujourd'hui?" demanda Carlisle.

-"Oh Papa, bonjour... A vrai dire pas très bien."

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas?" Demanda son père, inquiet.

-"Je ne vais pas bien, il faut que je retourne là-bas. J'ai besoin d'en prendre. Je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps à ce rythme. Je ne dors presque plus, et je suis sur les nerfs à longueur de journée. Papa, aide-moi, je t'en prie..."

-"Edward, tu dois être fort... Ne craque pas, je t'en supplie. J'arrive tout de suite. Nous allons rediscuter de cette cure. C'est la meilleure solution pour que tu ailles mieux. Tu es d'accord?"

-"J'y songe tous les jours, papa. J'ai peur de ne pas réussir."

-"Ces médecins sont les meilleurs de l'héxagone, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. J'arrive tout de suite."

-"D'accord. Je ferai ce que tu voudras. Mais je ne te promets pas de réussir. A tout à l'heure."

Carlisle raccrocha, vraiment inquiet. Il avait bien vu que son fils n'allait pas bien depuis une semaine, mais qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître. Il l'avait entendu s'agiter dans son sommeil et marmotter des envies de reprendre de la drogue... Cela avait beaucoup inquiété Carlisle et il avait donc recontacté l'hôpital dans lequel il voulait envoyer Edward. Ils pouvaient le prendre dès la semaine prochaine. Carlisle espérait qu'Edward n'allait pas changer d'avis et que la fin du cauchemar allait enfin prendre fin.

Edward et son père étaient dans le bureau de Phil Dwyer, le Directeur de l'Association Esme Cullen. C'était un très bon ami de la famille, et c'était quelqu'un de très compréhensif. Il connaissait tout de la "mésaventure" d'Edward et avait accepté de le reprendre au sein de l'Association. Phil considérait que chaque individu devait avoir une seconde chance, même s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Il les accueillit donc chaleureusement dans son bureau et leur présenta deux fauteuils, afin qu'ils puissent s'asseoir.

-"Merci de nous recevoir, Phil. C'est vraiment très aimable à vous." dit Carlisle calmement.

-"De rien, Carlisle. C'est normal, entre vieux amis."

-"Nous venons te voir à propos d'Edward. J'ai décidé... enfin nous avons décidé qu'il était temps pour Edward d'entamer une cure de désintoxication... L'hôpital peut le prendre dès lundi. Nous ne savons pas encore combien de temps cela prendra, mais..."

-"Peu importe le temps, tant que notre Edward revient en forme!" le coupa Phil. "Je lui garantie sa place ici à son retour, sans problèmes."

-"Merci." dit Edward timidement.

-"Ne me remercie pas Edward, je fais celà car j'ai confiance en toi, et que je sais que tu t'en sortiras. N'oublie pas que les amis et la famille sont là pour t'aider en cas de besoin, et je crois que tu as déjà dû t'en rendre compte..."

-"Oui, c'est vrai. Vous avez tous été formidables. Je vous en remercie."

-"Le meilleur moyen pour toi de nous remercier est de te sortir de cet enfer, et de nous revenir en pleine forme."

-"J'essaierai, c'est promis." dit Edward à Phil en lui serrant la main.

Carlisle et son fils quittèrent le bureau de Phil et rentrèrent à la villa pour préparer la valise d'Edward. Un long périple les attendait...

_**POV Edward – Mars 1997**_

_Un mois que j'étais dans cet endroit et je me sentais mal... L'envie de m'échapper et de trouver le premier dealer qui passe était pesante et imposante. Je ne faisais qu'y penser, à longueur de temps. La nuit. Le jour. Tout le temps. _

_Tanya occupait aussi une partie de mes pensées, mes rêves. Son visage. Ses yeux magnifiques, son sourires, ses fossettes. Son corps sublime, ses seins, ses fesses... Que faisait-elle en ce moment? Où était-elle? Pensait-elle à moi? Pourquoi ne m'appellait-elle pas? Elle avait déjà dû m'oublier... Elle avait dû lire les journaux... _

_Deux jours après mon arrivée ici, les gros titres ne parlaient que de ça. **"Le fils du célèbre miliardaire se dope!" "Une honte pour la famille Cullen." "Dopage chez les miliardaires!" **Elle n'avait pas pu les rater. Ces raclures n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que de nous emmerder. Carlisle m'avait dit de ne pas me préoccuper de ça, mais ça m'avait mis dans une colère folle! Comment avaient-ils su? Il y avait des taupes partout ! Peut-être même dans cet hôpital! Je ne parlais pourtant à personne, je me sentais bien trop mal pour le faire. _

_Le manque me rongeait à petit feu, et j'étais obligé de rester dans cette chambre. Je participais à quelques activités mais je ne me sentais pas à mon aise ici... C'était vraiment morbide... Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour ne pas m'échapper... Heureusement que mes amis m'appellent tous les jours... Jacob, Emmett et Rose... Et bien sûr, Carlisle. Phil m'a même passé un ou deux coups de fil. C'est vraiment gentil de sa part. _

_Putain, je veux de la came... Fait chier quoi, juste un p'tit joint... Ou alors un whisky... **"Allez Edward, ressaisis-toi! T'es la pour t'en sortir, pas pour t'enfoncer ! "...** Elle va la fermer la petite voix ou bien? Ras-le-bol d'être ici j'en peux plus!_

_**Juin 1997**_

_5 mois ont passé. Je vais mieux, même si le manque est toujours là, quelque part. Selon les médecins, je devrais sortir avant Noël si je continue dans cette voie. Je commence à parler aux autres pensionnaires, à partager mes histoires. Les thérapies de groupe sont vraiment intéressantes et permettent de lâcher tout ce que l'on a sur le coeur. _

_Jacob est venu me rendre visite la semaine dernière. Il ne me lâche pas... Il a toujours été mon meilleur ami, et bien que je l'ai lâchement laissé tomber pendant mes deux années de délire avec Tanya, il est toujours là pour moi aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas si je le mérite, mais il est là. Il m'a raconté ses aventures amoureuses... enfin... ses fiascos plutôt ! Car les filles, il les prend il les jette mon pote Jacob ! Un vrai Don Juan ! _

_Emmett et Rose sont également venus me voir. Ils semblaient inquiets pour moi, mais ne me l'ont pas montré une seule seconde. Ils m'ont confié vouloir un enfant... Ca m'a vraiment remis du beaume au coeur. Ces deux là sont amoureux comme au premier jour..._

_Tanya... J'y pense encore. Elle m'obsède... jusque dans mes rêves. Je la vois nue sur notre lit, me demandant de lui faire l'amour... Et moi, je ne peux pas m'approcher d'elle car mes jambes sont scotchées au sol... Alors elle s'éloigne et elle disparaît... pour toujours. J'ai essayé de questionner mon père, mais il reste muet à mes interrogations. Il ne veut rien me dire sur elle, ni me donner des explications. Il refuse que je la revoie. Il refuse que je lui parle. Je serais bien obligé de la revoir à un moment donné. Du moins, je le souhaitais profondément..._

_Surtout si elle avait un peu de coke à me filer..._

_**Octobre 1997**_

_Le Docteur de l'établissement vient de m'annoncer que je pourrais sortir le mois prochain. Je suis 'clean' depuis huit mois, et mon état est stable, comme ils disent. Je ne cache pas mon envie de me servir un verre ou deux ou de me faire un pétard, mais ça va mieux, beaucoup mieux. Je ne me réveille plus en sursaut la nuit, trempé de sueur, après avoir désiré un rail de coke ou un gros joint. Je ne ressens plus cette envie de boire comme un trou dès que quelque chose me perturbe. Je parle ouvertement de mes problèmes passés à mes compagnons et je me suis même porté volontaire pour aider les nouveaux à avancer dans les thérapies de groupe. Le boulot que je faisais à l'Association Esme Cullen – et que j'espérais vite retrouver- me donnait un sacré avantage. Tous les jours, là-bas, j'aidais de jeunes délinquants et des sans-abris à s'en sortir. C'était quand même un comble pour moi d'être arrivé si bas ! Alors maintenant, si je pouvais aider, je le faisais. _

_C'était quand même agréable de ne plus se sentir oppressé par ce manque... De ne plus vivre chaque jour dans la douleur car on avait pas sa dose de came. Je me sentais revivre pleinement. J'avais commencé à faire des listes de choses importantes à faire lorsque je serai de retour à la maison : redécoration de la maison, nettoyage intensif de l'extérieur (jardinage, piscine...), faire une grosse soirée avec mes meilleurs amis, et passer le plus de temps possible à l'Association. Il fallait que je m'occupe, que je me vide la tête de toutes ces cochonneries ! Je donnerai aussi des conférences à l'université et dans des établissements scolaires pour sensibiliser les jeunes à propos de la drogue. Je me sentais investi d'une sorte de mission... Ca paraîssait fou, mais c'était vrai ! J'avais besoin de faire tout ça. Pour moi. Pour mon père. Pour mes amis. Pour ma mère..._

_(Fin POV Edward)_

_**Novembre 1997 – Parc Bordelais.**_

Edward venait d'arriver au Parc. Il attendait Tanya. Il lui avait téléphoné la veille, pour la voir et discuter. Bien entendu, il n'avait parlé de ça à personne, car aucun ami proche ni membre de la famille ne l'aurait encouragé à retourner la voir. Ils n'auraient pas compris qu'après neuf mois de cure de désintoxication, il retourne auprès de celle qui l'avait plongé dans cet enfer. Cependant, il devait la voir. Il devait mettre les choses au clair avec elle. Ils étaient restés de longs mois sans se voir et il devait mettre un terme à leur relation, définitivement. Il voulait la quitter pour de bon, pour dire 'stop' à tout cela et tourner la page.

Il la vit arriver au loin. Ses longues jambes étaient toujours aussi parfaites, et ses hanches ondulaient quand elle marchait. Elle lui souriait, et il pouvaient deviner ses petites fossettes qu'il aimait tant. Ses yeux verts brillaient de mille feux et ses longs cils couverts de mascara lui donnaient un regard des plus profond. _"Mon Dieu qu'elle est belle!"_ pensa Edward. _**'Oh non Edward, ne commence pas... Tu es là pour rompre avec elle, pas pour finir dans son lit!' lui dit une petite voix à l'intérieur de sa tête. **__"Oh mais regarde-là. Son nez est si beau, sa bouche si pulpeuse et ses seins...tellement parfaits... J'aimerai tellement les prendre dans mes mains..." __**'STOP, STOP, STOP Edward ! Elle ne te fera que du mal! N'oublie pas ça!' **_

Edward secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées malsaines et faire taire la petite voix. Tanya était très proche de lui à présent et il prit une profonde inspiration. Il ne devait pas se laisser avoir par elle, car il savait qu'elle avait le don de réussir à le faire flancher pour tout... Elle arriva enfin tout près de lui, et elle voulut se jeter dans les bras d'Edward, mais il recula. Elle s'arrêta net, horrifiée par ce refus.

-"Edward, chéri, ça ne va pas?" demanda-t-elle.

-"Allons nous asseoir un peu plus loin, tu veux bien?"

-"Comme tu voudras." dit-elle boudeuse.

Ils s'asséyèrent sur un banc, à l'ombre d'un arbre qui devait avoir une centaine d'années, près du plan d'eau. Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda dans les yeux. Il inspira une nouvelle fois et lui dit :

-"Tanya, je viens de sortir d'une cure de désintoxication de neuf mois, et je ne veux plus jamais toucher à toutes ces saloperies. La drogue, l'alcool. C'est fini pour moi. Seulement, je sais que si je reste à tes côtés, je replongerai aussi vite. C'est pour cette raison que je souhaite que toi et moi on arrête là notre histoire. Tu es magnifique et j'ai passé de merveilleux moments à tes côtés. Mais le contexte et les circonstances étaient tout autre que ce que je veux vivre à présent. Je veux mettre un terme à tout ce qui touche de près à la drogue et à l'alcool, et tu fais partie de ces "choses". Je suis désolé..."

Il avait dit tout cela d'une traite sans laisser le loisir à Tanya de lui couper la parole. Il avait vu ses yeux éclatants devenir sombres et se remplir de larmes au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Mais il était resté fort et il n'avait pas lâché. Tanya avait les yeux baissés à présent et elle essuyait les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Edward lui prit le menton et lui releva la tête.

-"Regarde-moi Tanya, s'il-te-plaît. Je peux t'aider. Comme mon père l'a fait pour moi. Je t'enverrai là-bas, dans le même établissement, et je paierai pour tous tes soins. Je serai à tes côtés, si tu le veux. C'est la seule chose que je puisse te proposer."

-"Tu as tellement changé..."

-"Je n'ai pas changé, c'est toi qui m'a transformé en un être que je ne connaissais pas. Je suis redevenu celui que j'ai toujours été." dit-il sèchement. "Nom de Dieu, Tanya, j'ai faillit mourir ! Et je ne veux plus jamais que ça recommence ! Et si le prix à payer est de ne plus te revoir, alors je ne te reverrai plus jamais!"

-"Oh... Je vois. Alors comme ça je suis la cause de la chute du richissime Edward Cullen?" Ses yeux auraient pû envoyer des éclairs et engendrer la foudre dans tout le parc. "MOI, JE suis la cause de TES ennuis. J'AI faillit TE faire mourir ! J'AI engendré TA chute et J'AI provoqué la honte qui s'est abattue sur la famille CULLEN ! Et bien, alors veuillez m'excuser, votre grandeur pour tous ces désagréments" railla-t-elle. "Je vais retourner auprès des miens, et pleurer sur votre sort!"

Elle tourna les talons, mais Edward la rattrapa par la main.

-"Lâche-moi!" siffla-t-elle. "Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit!"

-"Je n'ai jamais dit toutes ces choses, Tanya... Je ne te rends pas responsable de tout cela. Seulement, m'éloigner de toi m'éloignera de ce monde... sauf si tu décides de guérir à ton tour..." dit Edward calmement.

-"Laisse-moi maintenant. Je crois que nous devrions effectivement ne plus nous voir. Nous n'appartenons plus au même monde toi et moi. Adieu, Edward..." dit-elle, des larmes dans les yeux.

-"Adieu, Tanya."

Il se retourna et quitta le Parc Bordelais. Il récupéra sa voiture et rentra chez lui. Il craignait quand même le pire. Tanya était prête à tout dans ses moments de colère.

Et, en effet, quelques jours plus tard, il se retrouva face à sa photographie dans la rubrique nécrologique du journal local. Tanya était décédée 4 jours après leur rupture. Il apprit par des amis qu'elle avait fait une overdose. Edward serra les poings si fort qu'il s'entama la peau avec ses ongles. Il pleura énormément, se sentant sans doute coupable de ce décès prématuré.

Il assista à l'enterrement, mais de loin. Il resta au fond de l'église, et ne participa pas à la mise en terre. Il ne voulait pas affronter les parents de Tanya, c'était trop dur pour lui. Cependant, il leur adressa un courrier de condoléances et ils y répondirent pour le remercier.

Dans cette nouvelle épreuve, Edward était très bien entouré. Par son père, tout d'abord qui avait eu cependant du mal à comprendre pourquoi son fils avait ressenti le besoin de revoir son ex petite amie. Puis par Jacob, son meilleur ami de toujours. Et bien sûr, Rosalie et Emmett. Ces trois là étaient toujours là pour lui, malgré tout ce qu'Edward leur avait fait endurer ces dernières années. Ils ne lui en avaient pas tenu rigueur. C'étaient les meilleurs amis qu'il avait, et il comptait bien leur rendre la pareille tôt ou tard.

Ce jour-là, Edward claquait une porte qu'il ne voulait pas réouvrir. Le chapitre drogue et alcool était fini, et il ne voulait plus en parler...

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, en ce 2 février 1998, il avait apprit sa séropositivité, certainement due à son amour pour une ravissante blonde aux yeux verts brillants de malice prénommée Tanya Denali...

**Notes****: j'espère que ça vous aura plu... J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire... Pfiou ! Le prochain chapitre est encore cruel, mais bon faut entrer dans le vif de l'histoire et comprendre le pourquoi du comment de la fic quand même ! Il me faudra au moins 15 jours avant le prochain chapitre car je fais de la trad' pour les copines aussi, et puis c'est les grandes vacances ! Je vous laisse laisser des commentaires ! LACHEZ-VOUS ! A bientôt pour la suite !**


	5. Bonus POV Tanya

_**BONUS : POV TANYA**_

_**Notes:**_ **Des idées me trottent dans la tête tout le temps et donc je poste ce petit bonus, afin que vous voyiez vraiment ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Tanya à partir du moment où elle rencontre Edward ! Je poste dans la foulée la suite des mésaventures d'Edward. **

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

_**POV TANYA**_

_**Eté 1994**_ :

Carmen avait insisté pour que je l'accompagne dans ce pub anglais où elle allait régulièrement depuis quelques semaines. Cela ne m'enchantait guère, j'avais vraiment autre chose à faire. Je m'allumais un joint et m'installais dans le canapé, en attendant qu'elle passe me prendre. _"The frog & Rosbif". _Quel nom débile pour un bar... J'étais presque sûre qu'il n'y aurait que des bourges et des étudiants complètement bourrés qui dépensaient l'argent de papa et maman. Au moins, ce petit joint allait me ragaillardir pour la soirée. Et puis, je trouverai bien un mec mignon pour me payer deux ou trois chopes de bière.

-"Allez Tanya, ressaisis-toi! C'est pas tous les jours que tu sors dans ce genre d'endroit. Tu dois faire bonne apparence!" pensais-je.

Je filais à la salle de bain pour réajuster mon maquillage. Mes lèvres pulpeuses allaient en faire craquer plus d'un. Mon top était décolleté mais pas trop. Juste comme il fallait. La mini jupe était parfaite aussi. J'enfilais mes chaussures à talon, et fumais la dernière latte de mon joint. J'étais fin prête pour aller faire la fête.

Carmen arriva juste à temps pour me prendre. Je l'embrassais sur la joue, et nous partîmes à Bordeaux au volant de sa 206 cc bleu pâle. Nous trouvâmes une place pour se garer le long des quais, et nous continuâmes à pied jusqu'au pub. Durant le trajet, Carmen m'avait appris que le pub était installé dans une ancienne prison pour femmes du 16ème siècle et qu'il était le seul pub à Bordeaux qui brassait ses propres bières. Le houblon et le malt venaient d'Angleterre et étaient brassés au milieu de ce magnifique bâtiment de pierre. Carmen était une passionnée d'histoire et elle avait passé beaucoup de temps dans le quartier pour finir sa thèse, laquelle parlait des bâtiments "spéciaux" de Bordeaux.

Carmen et moi n'avions que peu d'intérêts en commun, et je l'avais rencontrée par l'intermédiaire de son frère, Démétri, qui était devenu un de mes amants et un de mes fournisseurs. Carmen ne connaissait pas cette facette de son frère, ni de moi. Mais nous étions assez proches. Sortir ce soir lui faisait plaisir, et vu que j'aimais bien sa compagnie, j'avais accepté.

Il faisait chaud dans ce pub, et c'était bruyant. Un match de foot était transmis en direct sur écran géant et les Girondins gagnaient donc il y avait de l'ambiance. Nous trouvâmes une petite table près du bar, et nous commandâmes deux pintes de Guiness, puis trinquâmes à une belle soirée. Tout de suite, je sentis comme un regard sur moi. Je décidais de ne pas y prêter attention et continuais de discuter avec Carmen. Puis mon amie se pencha vers moi pour me glisser à l'oreille :

-" Tanya, ne te retourne surtout pas, mais derrière toi il y a deux bombes sexuelles qui nous mattent et qui n'en démordent pas!"

-"Arrête de te faire des films Carmen, ils ne regardent QUE moi!"

Nous éclatâmes de rire et burent une nouvelle gorgée de Guiness. Cette bière était vraiment spéciale, mais ô combien excellente ! Puis les deux jeunes-hommes en question se levèrent et allèrent faire une partie de fléchettes juste à côté de notre table. Le grand brun me dévorait du regard, mais je préférais largement l'autre. Ses cheveux bruns aux reflets roux et cuivrés étaient désordonnés, ce qui lui donnait un air vraiment sexy. Son pantalon lui pendait sur les hanches de manière sexy et sa chemise ouverte en haut laissait dépasser un petite toison fine. Mon Dieu qu'il était beau ! Son copain qui était brun aux yeux très foncés semblait avoir des origines indiennes. Il était très grand et très musclé. Il roulait des mécaniques et son sourire ultra-bright ne faisait rien pour arranger ça. _"Berk!" _pensai-je. _"Ce n'est vraiment pas mon type de mec!"_

Nous les regardâmes jouer et après leur partie ils nous proposèrent de boire un verre en leur compagnie. Le brun s'appellait Jacob Black et l'autre Edward Cullen. Ce nom me disait quelque chose mais je ne me souvenais plus où je l'avais entendu. Nous apprîmes à nous connaître et Edward et moi nous rapprochâmes très vite, sous le regard déçu de son ami. Carmen qui n'était pas insensible à Edward non plus faisait un peu la moue, mais elle engagea la conversation avec Jacob, qui, même s'il ne semblait pas très ravi au départ, finit par céder.

Lorsque l'heure fût venue pour le pub de fermer, nous partîmes tous les quatre en balade dans le vieux Bordeaux. Puis les garçons nous raccompagnèrent à la voiture. Edward me tendit sa carte avec son numéro de téléphone, et je promis de l'appeler dès le lendemain.

Je rentrais chez moi heureuse comme jamais. Cet homme si beau et si charmant ne m'avait pas lâchée du regard de toute la soirée et je savais qu'il me désirait... Son regard émeraude ardent m'avait rendue folle. J'avais hâte d'être à ce jour où nous ferions l'amour de manière bestiale et romantique à la fois...

Avant de m'endormir, je sniffais un peu de coke afin d'apaiser mes ardeurs et de plâner en pensant à Edward...

_**Novembre 1994:**_

Cela faisait quatre mois qu'Edward et moi sortions ensemble, et c'était le bonheur parfait. Enfin presque... Je lui mentais, et j'avais honte, car je ne voulais pas lui mentir... je l'aimais tellement. Mais mon secret ne devait jamais lui parvenir aux oreilles sinon je savais qu'il me quitterait.

Qu'est-ce qu'un milliardaire ferait avec une droguée? Rien! Rien du tout! Il ne voudra plus de moi après ça. Alors je lui cachais tout. Je m'inventais des heures supplémentaires à la clinique pour pouvoir aller prendre de la came au squatt et surtout en acheter auprès de mes fournisseurs.

Démétri et moi ne faisions plus l'amour depuis ma rencontre avec Edward, et il m'en voulait à mort. J'étais fidèle, c'était au moins ça... Je n'étais pas une putain, juste une droguée. Mais je ne faisais rien de mal, j'aimais juste me défoncer la tête de temps en temps. C'était une sensation tellement bonne...

Le squatt était une vieille maison qui appartenait à Caïus, le leader de notre bande. Lui seul décidait de qui entrait et n'entrait pas dans la bande. Il était aussi notre principal fournisseur, même s'il avait plusieurs bras droits qui faisaient le boulot à sa place, comme Démétri ou Aro. Caïus était un drôle de personnage, et il me faisait peur. Heureusement qu'on ne le voyait pas souvent. Je devrais pourtant un jour l'affronter si j'étais amenée à entraîner Edward ici, avec moi.

Démétri me sortit de ma rêverie.

-"Salut Tanya!" me cria-t-il pour couvrir le bruit de la musique. "T'as pas encore amené ton boyfriend? Tu nous le présentes quand? Qu'on lui paye un petit joint?"

-"Tu sais que t'es drôle. T'es jaloux ma parole." dis-je en arquant un sourcil.

-"Pas du tout. Et Renata est meilleure que toi au lit!"

-"Que tu dis! J'y crois pas une seconde! Dès qu'elle est défoncée, elle ne tient plus debout!"

-"Jalouse!"

Nous rîmes et commençâmes à danser. Puis Démétri m'offrit de l'héroïne que je m'injectais directement dans le bras. Une minute plus tard, je commençais à délirer, et je me dandinais sur la piste. Je roulais des hanches sur des musiques orientales et je faisais le show pour toute la tribu! Ca divertissait beaucoup de personnes, hommes et femmes confondus. Je savais que j'avais un don, celui d'hypnotiser les gens rien qu'en les regardant droit dans les yeux, et je m'en servais beaucoup pour arriver à mes fins.

Quand, essoufflée, je vins me rasseoir sur le canapé, Démétri me glissa dans l'oreille :

-"Si je ne te respectais pas, je te sauterais tout de suite sur ce canapé."

Je ris et continuais à m'amuser jusqu'à ce que les effets du shoot s'estompent.

Je repris ensuite ma voiture pour rentrer à la maison. Je pris une douche rapide pour effacer toutes les odeurs de mon passage au squatt, puis j' enfilais ma nuisette bleue, et me couchais dans les draps de satin, aux côtés d'Edward. Il dormait profondément alors je me blottis tout contre son torse, fermais les yeux, et m'endormis également, éreintée mais sereine.

_**Février 1995:**_

-"Où est cette fichue seringue? Je suis sûre de l'avoir mise ici, Nom de Dieu..." Marmonnai-je pour la dixième fois de la matinée.

Je venais de rentrer de la clinique et j'avais vidé le tiroir à cravates d'Edward dix fois sans rien trouver. Je m'étais fait un shoot hier soir avant de dormir et pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'Edward, je n'avais pas jeté la seringue dans la poubelle. J'avais choisi un tiroir au hasard et l'avais planqué bien au fond pour ne pas qu'il la trouve.

"_Quelle idée j'ai eu de la mettre dans ce tiroir là!" _

_**"T'étais trop défoncée pour savoir où tu la planquais, idiote!" **_

_"Tu vas pas t'y mettre saleté de conscience, c'est assez pénible comme ça!"_

-"Merde, fais chier, s'il l'a trouvée je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou!" chuchotais-je pour moi-même.

Il fallait que je retourne bosser car une des infirmière était malade. J'irai ensuite au squatt et ne rentrerai que beaucoup plus tard... J'aurais peut-être une chance de m'en sortir...

_"Merde, merde, merde, c'est des conneries, j'ai aucune chance de m'en tirer... Il va me quitter là, c'est sûr..." _

_**"Tu l'as cherché ma pt'ite, ça fait un moment que tu lui mens!" **_

_"La ferme!"_

Je décidais d'envoyer un petit message à Edward pour tester son humeur : 'Mon amour. Collègue malade. Vais rentrer tard. Je t'aime. Bisous'

Je partais donc travailler et laissais mon mobile dans mon casier. Toujours pas de réponse... Il était fâché, je le savais. Il répond toujours à mes SMS d'habitude... Au travail, j'essayais, en vain, de me concentrer. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce qui allait se passer ce soir... J'avais peur... Mais j'avais hâte de finir ma garde pour aller au squatt. J'avais vraiment besoin d'un petit remontant là...

Les heures défilèrent assez vite, il y avait beaucoup de patients à soigner. A 16h, je me mettais au volant de ma voiture et filais au squatt. J'embrassais rapidement tout le monde et je vis au loin Démétri qui engloutissait sa langue dans la gorge de Renata. "Berk berk berk!" pensais-je. Je fis la moue, et continuais ma route pour rejoindre Liam. Il me serra fort dans ses bras et il vit de suite que j'avais besoin de quelque chose. Il m'amena dans la pièce principale et il me prépara un rail de Coke. Je le sniffais immédiatement, et cela me revigora. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux, très vite.

-"Merci Liam. J'en avais besoin." lui dis-je en souriant.

-"Raconte-moi ce qu'il ne va pas ma belle. Ton chéri t'as fait du mal?"

-"Non, c'est plutôt moi lui en a fait." répondis-je penaude.

-"Raconte-moi tout, Tanya. On va arranger ça."

Je lui racontais toute l'histoire et à la fin, nous mîmes un plan à exécution pour permettre à Edward de me pardonner assez vite, et de le faire ainsi intégrer notre bande. Je rentrais donc presque sereine à la maison, même si une boule s'était formée dans mon ventre.

J'ouvris la porte d'entrée et enlevais mes chaussures.

-" Edward? Chéri, tu es là?" Appellai-je.

-"Dans le salon" répondit-il.

Je rangeais mes chaussures dans le placard et entrais dans le salon. Il était dans l'obscurité. Uniquement la petite lampe était allumée. Edward était assis sur le fauteuil. Son visage était fermé et froid. Ses yeux, habituellement éclatants et pleins de joie étaient sombres et froids.

_"Mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" _

_**"Tu le sais ce qu'il se passse ma grande, mais t'es encore sous l'effet de ta poudre de merde!" **__"Pourvu que... oh non..." _

_**"Et siiiiii ! Il l'a !"**_

Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur ce qu'Edward avait dans la main : ma seringue! Cette foutue seringue que j'ai cherché partout ce matin! J'avais été si bête de prendre un tel risque ! Je regardais Edward avec horreur et lui, il restait impassible devant mon expression.

-"Bonsoir, Edward."

-"Bonsoir, Tanya. Alors? Tu n'as rien à me dire à propos de _CECI_? A voir ta tête, je pense que j'ai vu juste..." Dit Edward fermement. "Ca dure depuis combien de temps? Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire? Tu te shoote à quoi?" hurla-t-il.

-"Je... J'ai..." Je le fixais de mes yeux enjôleurs et commençais à lui faire du charme. "Ecoute Edward, ce n'est pas aussi grave que tu ne le penses... Viens avec moi, s'il-te-plaît..." suppliai-je.

-"Je n'irai nulle part tant que je n'aurais pas d'explications." dit-il beaucoup plus calmement, comme hypnotisé. Cependant, il se leva, et je le suivis hors de la maison.

_"Yes, ça a marché! Au moins je lui fais toujours autant d'effet!" _

_**"Te réjouis pas trop vite ma grande, il n'est pas encore dans tes filets." **_

_"La ferme toi..."_

Je conduisis Edward jusqu'au squatt, où mes amis nous attendaient. J'avais beaucoup hésité avant de me mettre d'accord avec Liam du plan à mettre en place. Mais j'aimais Edward, et, bien que ça paraisse très égoïste, j'étais prête à faire n'importe quoi pour le garder à mes côtés. Il y avait des chances pour que ça rate, mais je m'en fichais. Je voulais tenter le tout pour le tout.

Edward commença à inspecter les lieux du regard et déclara qu'il voulait quitter immédiatement cet endroit. Je ripostais :

-"Tu as voulu savoir, alors tu vas savoir." dis-je, furieuse.

-"Comment as-tu pu en arriver là? Tu aurais dû m'en parler, je t'aurais aidée!"

-"Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, j'aime ma vie telle qu'elle est. Je prends du plaisir à tout cela. Alors maintenant, tu restes ou tu pars, c'est toi qui choisit!" lâchai-je, tout à coup, les yeux emplis de colère et de larmes.

-"Je ne peux pas rester ici à te regarder prendre toutes ces saloperies. Je ne veux pas me sentir impuissant face à toi, sans te protéger... Allez viens, rentrons. Je t'aiderai à surmonter tout ça. Je t'aime, je ne veux plus que tu te fasses du mal."

-"Je ne me fais que du bien ici Edward. Je t'aime aussi, mais si tu t'en vas alors ne cherche plus jamais à me revoir." dis-je tristement.

-"Alors je reste, mais je t'attendrai dans la voiture. Reviens vite s'il-te-plaît." supplia-t-il.

-"Comme tu veux. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Ne m'empêche pas d'avoir ma dose ce soir Edward, j'en ai vraiment besoin."

Je lui passais la main dans les cheveux, l'attirais contre moi, et lui déposais un baiser sur les lèvres. Il ne répondit pas à mon baiser et me laissa partir vers le bar.

_"Yes! Le coup de 'tu pars et je te quitte' a fonctionné! Liam avait raison, il ne pouvait pas se passer de moi lui non plus... Il fallait maintenant que je réussisse l'étape numéro 2 : réussir à lui faire boire un truc."_

Arrivée au bar (qui était en fait le comptoir de la cuisine que l'on avait aménagé), j'embrassais Liam et Démétri sur la joue. Puis je chuchotais à l'oreille de ce dernier :

-"J'espère que t'as bien été briéfé. Pas d'entourloupe, je t'ai à l'oeil! Cocktail maison. Il viendra à un moment donné, fais-moi confiance. Sois sympa pour une fois!" lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-"Pigé Miss!"

Je me faufilais dans la foule et allais danser un peu avant de prendre une dose ou deux. J'avais envie de faire la fête et de me défouler. Mais il fallait aussi que je voie Caïus afin de lui demander si Edward pouvait rejoindre la Communauté que nous avions formée. Je savais qu'il était là aujourd'hui et je demandais à Aro où je pouvais le trouver. Il m'amena jusqu'à lui et je pris place à ses côtés après qu'il m'ait invité à m'asseoir. Je lui expliquais brièvement la situation et il réfléchit quelques instants. Il me posa quelques questions sur Edward auxquelles je répondis avec le plus de précisions possible. Il réfléchit encore après ça, puis me donna son accord. Il devrait venir ici pour consommer, et non uniquement pour s'amuser, comme nous tous. Je le remerciais chaleureusement et ressortais de la pièce, soulagée. Caïus n'était pas aussi méchant qu'il paraissait. Il avait même quelques côtés 'cool'.

Je retournais auprès des autres et les rejoignais pour fumer un ou deux pétards... Putain que c'était bon... Mon esprit partait dans des délires et je riais aux éclats avec les autres. Au bout d'une heure ou deux, je sentis des bras forts et musclés m'entourer la taille chaleureusement. Je sursautais légèrement puis me rendis compte que c'était Edward. Je vis dans ses yeux une lueur danser et briller. Il était ivre et il était shooté à mort. Je lui souris, sachant que ça le ferait craquer, grace à mes petites fossettes. Il perdait la raison chaque fois que je lui souriais de cette façon.

-"Chéri, on dirait que tu as trop bu pour ce soir. Rentrons à la maison mon coeur, la fête est finie pour toi..." susurrai-je dans son oreille.

-"T...Tu te trompes, je vais bien." répondit-il.

-"Oui, oui, tu as raison. Allez viens, on rentre. Salut les gars, à bientôt." dis-je en tirant Edward par le bras.

Mes amis me saluèrent et nous arrivâmes à la voiture. J'aidais Edward à s'installer et je le ramenais à la maison. Il alla dans la salle de bain, et pendant ce temps, je lui préparais une petite surprise. Je me déshabillais entièrement, à l'exception de mes talons aiguilles. Puis je me positionnais debout face à la porte de la salle de bain, les mains sur les hanches, en l'attendant. Lorqu'il ressortit de la salle de bain, il s'arrêta net, la bouche grande ouverte. Il sembla ensuite reprendre ses esprits et hésiter à venir vers moi. Les effets de la drogue et de l'alcool commençaient à s'estomper et il réfléchissait à mon comportement. Il semblait lutter contre l'envie de me faire l'amour.

Ni une ni deux, je m'approchais de lui en roulant des hanches de manière exagérée, mais sexy tout de même. J'usais de tous mes charmes pour le faire flancher, et je plantais mon regard dans le sien avec conviction. Il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit. Je lui enroulais les bras autour du cou, tout en restant muette. Puis je l'embrassais avec fougue, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de dire 'ouf'. Notre baiser fut passionné et plein de tendresse. Il m'enlaça la taille et approfondit notre baiser. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous nous séparâmes, à bout de souffle. Je tirais ensuite Edward vers le lit. Je lui défis sa chemise, lentement, même si je voulais lui arracher avec force. Je fis de même avec son pantalon et j'entendis sa respiration sacadée lorsque je caressais son érection à travers son boxer. Je fis glisser ce dernier et Edward se retrouva nu comme un ver. Je me positionnais à califourchon sur lui et il frotta son sexe contre le mien pour me faire sentir à quel point il avait envie de moi. Je le couvrais alors de baisers dans le cou, sachant très bien que ça le destabiliserait. Je descendis ensuite de plus en plus bas, jouant ici et là avec toutes les parties stratégiques de son corps, avant d'engloutir son pénis au fond de ma gorge. Edward émit un râle de plaisir. Je continuais à faire des va et vient avec ma bouche sur sa verge et je le sentis se raidir. Je m'arrêtais immédiatement et lui susurra à l'oreille :

"Plus tard, bébé... Nous n'en sommes pas encore là... Nous avons toute la nuit pour ça!"

Il émit un grognement et me retourna sur le lit. Puis il joua avec mes seins, mon nombril, puis avec mon clitoris à l'aide de sa langue, comme je l'avais fait auparavant avec lui. Je gémissais de plaisir à chaque caresse et à chaque coup de langue. Après de longues minutes de torture, il s'enfonca enfin en moi, me faisant hurler de plaisir. J'enfonçais mes ongles dans son dos, ce qui ne le fit pas réagir. Pour seule réponse, il continua à entrer en moi avec force, et à entretenir ce va et vient sensuel et brutal. Nous jouimes à l'unisson, criant nos noms respectifs.

Nous fîmes l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit et de la matinée. J'avais joui un nombre incalculable de fois et lui aussi. Cela n'avait jamais été aussi bon que ce jour-là. Il fallait que ça continue et je l'espérai.

Edward m'accompagna plusieurs soirs de suite au squatt, ne se doutant pas qu'on le droguait à son insu. Lorsqu'il l'apprit, il entra dans une colère folle et je crus que c'était la fin. Mais au bout de quelques jours, il revint... trop en manque...

J'explosais de joie lorsque je le vis ce jour-là, au squatt. Il était encore plus beau que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Je lui sautais dans les bras et l'embrassais avec fougue, devant toute la bande. Je me fichais complètement de leur présence. J'avais retrouvé Edward, MON Edward, MON amour...

Démétri quant à lui, semblait faire la tête. Il avait sûrement cru pouvoir me récupérer... Rénata était partie se consoler dans les bras de Liam voyant que son amant ne lui portait que peu d'intérêt, surtout en ma présence.

Ce fut le plus beau jour de ma vie, même s'il y en eut d'autres qui suivirent.

_**Janvier 1997**_

Je venais de rentrer du squatt car nous n'avions plus de réserve à la maison. La grosse fête de l'autre jour avait été fructueuse et on en avait bien profité.

Edward était à cran et il lui fallait vite sa dose. Il me supplait de lui en donner rapidement. Il avait déjà quelques verres d'avance et son haleine sentait le whisky.

-"Ok, ok. Je te le prépare mon coeur, t'affole pas!" lui dis-je en m'approchant de lui. Je l'embrassais et commençais à coller mon corps contre son sexe. Il me repoussa, presque violemment et me dit:

-"Chérie, pas maintenant, je n'ai pas la tête à ça pour le moment."

-"Edward, tu exagères..." répondis-je en boudant.

-"Tu n'attendras pas longtemps je te le promets..." dit-il en m'embrassant furtivement. "Allez, passe-moi la came, j'en ai vraiment besoin..."

-"Tu es incorrigible, mon amour."

Je préparais les rails moi-même. Je ne pouvais pas en prendre en trop grosse quantité car je devais éliminer les effets avant d'embaucher. J'avais besoin de ce boulot pour payer les doses, alors il ne fallait pas faire de conneries...

Je le regardais sniffer le sien puis je l'imitais. Il partit en trip assez vite, l'alcool aidant. Je rigolais en le voyant faire.

-"Je t'aime Edward."

Je crois qu'il ne comprit pas ce que je lui dis. Il était dans son monde... J'attendis donc quelques instants avant de repartir à l'attaque de son sexe... Car moi, j'étais en manque d'Edward et je comptais bien en profiter au maximum avant le boulot !

Lorsque l'heure fut venue pour moi de partir, j'avais eu trois orgasmes et je partais donc comblée. Je laissais Edward seul après l'avoir embrassé passionément.

-"A tout à l'heure pour un autre round mon coeur!"

-"A tout à l'heure ma chérie. Je t'aime."

Je revins beaucoup plus tard dans la nuit. La maison était calme. Edward devait dormir. Je me dirigeais dans le salon. La cocaïne et le whisky étaient toujours posés sur la table. La bouteille était vide. Je ressentais quelque chose d'étrange mais je ne pus déceler ce que c'était. J'allais rapidement jusqu'à la chambre. Personne. Dans la salle de bain. Personne. Je fis le tour de la maison. Edward était introuvable. Je téléphonais au squatt. Démétri et Liam n'avaient pas vu Edward ce soir. J'étais inquiète. Où pouvait-il être? Avait-il décidé de me quitter sur un coup de tête? A contre coeur, je passais un coup de fil chez son père. Personne. C'était très étrange... Je ne comprenais pas du tout ce qu'il se passait... pourvu que rien de grave ne s'était passé. _"On m'aurait téléphoné quand même non?" _pensai-je.

Je m'écroulais par terre et pleurais à chaudes larmes. Je m'endormis à même le sol. Lorsque je me réveillais, Edward n'était pas revenu. Je décidais donc de prendre mes affaires et de m'en aller. Edward m'avait quittée et je devais l'accepter. Ou alors il était mort... Mon Dieu, faites que je me trompe. Je quittais la maison, la gorge serrée et me rendis au squatt afin de demander asile auprès de Démétri...

_**Fin janvier 1997**_

J'avalais ma salive avec difficulté lorsque je lus les titres des journaux du jour :

_**"Le fils du célèbre miliardaire se dope!" "Une honte pour la famille Cullen." "Dopage chez les miliardaires!" "Edward Cullen part en cure de désintox"**_

Cela me glaça le sang et j'en restais muette de stupéfaction. Il m'avait trahie. Depuis toutes ces semaines il m'avait trahie... Il était parti en cure, se laver de toutes les drogues qu'il avait dans le corps. Il m'avait abandonée... Il n'avait même pas songé à m'amener avec lui...

Il m'aimait pourtant... Il me l'avait dit des centaines de fois... Je l'aimais aussi... ALORS POURQUOI DIABLE ETAIT-T-IL PARTI FAIRE CETTE PUTAIN DE CURE?SANS MOI?

Démétri enlaça ses bras autour de ma taille et papillonna mon cou de baisers... Cela me calma, mais je tremblais toujours... Mon grand amour m'avait trahie... Je n'avais désormais plus aucune raison de lui rester fidèle. Je sautais sauvagement sur Démétri et nous firent l'amour comme jamais nous l'avions fait. Ce n'était pas aussi bon qu'avec Edward mais j'en avais besoin, pour me soulager et oublier mes déboires.

Pendant plusieurs semaines j'essayais de joindre l'hopital ou la villa des Cullen, mais on ne me répondait pas. Je n'étais pas de la famille et je n'avais aucune raison de demander des nouvelles d'Edward Cullen. J'étais dégoûtée d'être traitée de la sorte. Dégoûtée de ne pas pouvoir prendre des nouvelles de mon amour... Des mois durant, je vivais dans l'espoir qu'il me rappelle un jour, que mon téléphone sonne et que j'entende sa voix au bout du fil... Mais je n'avais plus d'espoir... Pourtant...

_**Novembre 2007**_

J'avais chaud. Démétri était enroulé autour de moi, et me faisait transpirer. Mon téléphone sonna, et je décrochais machinalement, sans regarder le numéro.

-"Allô?"

-"C'est Edward. On peux se voir?"

J'en restais bouche-bée.

-"Tanya? Tu es là?"

-"Oui."

-"Au parc Bordelais, demain matin, 11h."

-"OK. Je..."

Il raccrocha. Je restais muette. Après tous ces longs mois d'absence, il m'avait rappelée et il m'avait filé un rencard! Ouah ! J'étais aux anges! Je me défis des bras gluants de Démétri et sortit du lit pour aller prendre une douche rafraîchissante. Démétri ne serait pas content de savoir qu'Edward était revenu. Je ne lui dirai rien pour le moment. Il serait capable d'aller lui casser la gueule avant que je ne me soies expliquée avec lui.

Demain arriva très vite et je me dépêchais d'aller au parc Bordelais pour rejoindre mon amour. Ce que j'étais heureuse de le revoir bientôt. Je n'en revenais pas.

Je le vis au loin, toujours aussi beau. Mais plus je m'approchais, plus je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'étais sur le point de l'embrasser pour lui dire bonjour quand il recula. Je le regardais, horrifiée.

-"Edward, chéri, ça ne va pas?"

-"Allons nous asseoir un peu plus loin, tu veux bien?"

-"Comme tu voudras." dis-je boudeuse.

Nous nous asseyâmes et il prit une bonne inspiration avant de commencer à parler.

-"Tanya, je viens de sortir d'une cure de désintoxication de neuf mois, et je ne veux plus jamais toucher à toutes ces saloperies. La drogue, l'alcool. C'est fini pour moi. Seulement, je sais que si je reste à tes côtés, je replongerai aussi vite. C'est pour cette raison que je souhaite que toi et moi on arrête là notre histoire. Tu es magnifique et j'ai passé de merveilleux moments à tes côtés. Mais le contexte et les circonstances étaient tout autre que ce que je veux vivre à présent. Je veux mettre un terme à tout ce qui touche de près à la drogue et à l'alcool, et tu fais partie de ces "choses". Je suis désolé..."

Mes yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes, je ne pouvais les retenir plus longtemps. Je baissais les yeux pour me cacher. J'avais honte d'avoir cru qu'il était là pour tout reprendre à zéro! Quelle sotte j'avais été ! Bien sûr qu'il voulait me quitter, qu'allait-il faire d'une droguée à ses côtés? Je sentis ses doigts attraper mon menton et me forcer à le regarder.

-"Regarde-moi Tanya, s'il-te-plaît. Je peux t'aider. Comme mon père l'a fait pour moi. Je t'enverrai là-bas, dans le même établissement, et je paierai pour tous tes soins. Je serai à tes côtés, si tu le veux. C'est la seule chose que je puisse te proposer."

-"Tu as tellement changé..."

-"Je n'ai pas changé, c'est toi qui m'a transformé en un être que je ne connaissais pas. Je suis redevenu celui que j'ai toujours été." dit-il sèchement. "Nom de Dieu, Tanya, j'ai faillit mourir ! Et je ne veux plus jamais que ça recommence ! Et si le prix à payer est de ne plus te revoir, alors je ne te reverrai plus jamais!"

-"Oh... Je vois. Alors comme ça je suis la cause de la chute du richissime Edward Cullen? MOI, JE suis la cause de TES ennuis. J'AI faillit TE faire mourir ! J'AI engendré TA chute et J'AI provoqué la honte qui s'est abattue sur la famille CULLEN ! Et bien, alors veuillez m'excuser, votre grandeur pour tous ces désagréments. Je vais retourner auprès des miens, et pleurer sur votre sort!"

Je tournais les talons, mais Edward me rattrapa par la main.

-"Lâche-moi!" sifflai-je. "Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit!"

-"Je n'ai jamais dit toutes ces choses, Tanya... Je ne te rends pas responsable de tout cela. Seulement, m'éloigner de toi m'éloignera de ce monde... sauf si tu décides de guérir à ton tour..." dit Edward calmement.

-"Laisse-moi maintenant. Je crois que nous devrions effectivement ne plus nous voir. Nous n'appartenons plus au même monde toi et moi. Adieu, Edward..." dis-je, des larmes dans les yeux.

-"Adieu, Tanya."

Je le quittais ainsi, sans me retourner. J'avais mal, Bon Dieu que j'avais mal. Je me mis à errer dans les rues, les yeux hagards, dans le vide, déambulant comme une somnambule à Bordeaux. Je me faisais klaxonner mais je m'en fichais. Je pouvais bien mourir, c'était le cadet de mes soucis. Edward ne m'aimait plus et il m'avait abandonnée. Complètement abandonnée. Cela me paraissait tellement improbable! Je n'y croyais pas.

Je rencontrais des amis de Liam qui m'invitèrent chez eux. Drogue, Sexe et alcool étaient de la partie et je mixais le tout à un rythme effréné pendant plusieurs jours. Combien je ne sais pas. Je ne savais plus où j'étais, ce que je faisais. J'étais devenu un robot, je ne mangeais quasiment plus. Je me shootais jusqu'à en perdre la raison, buvait jusqu'à plus soif. Je faisais l'amour avec des mecs différents tous les jours, sans me protéger. J'avais ignoré tous les appels de Démétri. Je ne voulais plus revoir personne. Je voulais être seule... A jamais... Pour toujours... Pour l'éternité...

_**Notes**_ : _**Voilà, fin de ce petit apparté ! n'oubliez pas de me reviewer, j'adore lire vos commentaires. J'ai pas voulu décrire la mort de Tanya, car vous savez toutes et tous qu'elle meurt donc pas la peine d'en rajouter quoi. **_

_**Je sais que je ne dis pas comment Edward attrape réellement le virus, mais en fait on ne le saura jamais. Il ne le sait pas lui-même alors comment moi je pourrais savoir? ^^ Tout ça pour dire, qu'il sait que c'est arrivé forcément pendant qu'il fréquentait Tanya car avant il a toujours été prudent. Maintenant est-ce que Tanya avait le virus et ne le savais pas? Où est-ce une seringue sale utilisée par erreur? Nous ne le saurons JAMAIS ! **_


	6. Chapter 4 : L'accident

_**Chapitre 4 : L'accident**_

_**Disclaimer**_ **: Les personnages sont la propriété de Stephanie Meyer. Cette histoire m'appartient, merci de la respecter...**

**_Notes_ : J'espère que vous avez apprécié le petit bonus en POV Tanya. J'avais envie de me faire plaisir ! :) J'essaierai d'en faire de temps en temps avec d'autres personnages... Bonne lecture !**

Edward était assis dans le canapé, près du téléphone. Il attendait impatiemment que son père l'appelle. Il était prêt à bondir dès la première sonnerie du téléphone ou de la porte d'entrée. Il espérait que son père choisirait de lui rendre visite plutôt que de lui téléphoner car le téléphone n'était pas un moyen sûr, par rapport aux paparazzis. On ne pouvait jamais savoir où les rats se cachaient, prêts à bondir pour une info glanée ici et là. Edward en avait déjà fait l'amère expérience au moment où il avait fait sa cure de désintoxication. Il pestait toujours contre ce journaliste qui avait épié la discussion entre son père et lui. Il espérait que son père y repenserait...

Pendant ce temps, à son domicile, un homme d'environ soixante ans, grand et encore bien musclé, aux cheveux grisonnants et aux yeux verts émeraude garait son coupé rouge dans l'allée de son domicile. Il détacha sa ceinture de sécurité, sortit de la voiture et ferma doucement la portière. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la villa, mis la clé dans la serrure et entra. Il ôta son manteau et ses chaussures, enfila ses pantoufles et s'asseya dans le canapé.

Cet homme c'était Carlisle Cullen, le père d'Edward. Il prit la télécommande de la télévision mais en le faisant, il remarqua que le bouton rouge de son répondeur clignotait. Il reposa la télécommande en soupirant et appuya sur la touche "PLAY" de la machine. C'était un message de son fils. Il l'écouta attentivement.

_"Papa, c'est Edward. Je suis rentré de l'hopital... Le test est... positif. C'est 'elle' la coupable, c'est sa faute, j'en suis certain. Rappelle-moi ou viens me voir. Au revoir."_

_Bon Dieu de Bon Dieu! _jura Carlisle intérieurement. Il resta cinq bonnes minutes sans rien dire, planté dans son canapé, sans bouger. Tout s'était brouillé dans sa tête. _"Elle"_... Ca ne pouvait être que Tanya Denali. Cette garce lui avait refilé cette maladie avec ses seringues dégueulasses... _Bon Dieu!_ hurla-t-il de nouveau silencieusement, en serrant les poings.

Puis, tout à coup, tout se passa très vite. Il enfila rapidement ses chaussures et son manteau, se rua dehors sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte à clé, monta dans le coupé rouge, mit le moteur en marche et démarra en trombe en direction de la maison de son fils. Ses yeux étaient emplis de colère et de larmes. Cette colère éclata au moment où il s'arrêta au feu rouge. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et se mit à pleurer. Des conducteurs impatients le klaxonnèrent alors que le feu passait au vert. Il se gara donc sur le bas-côté et éclata de nouveau en sanglots. Des passants le dévisagèrent, se demandant ce que ce sexagénaire pouvait bien faire garé ici, sans warning. Carlisle pleura quelques minutes, puis se calma. Il sortit le mouchoir à carreaux de sa poche et se moucha bruyamment. Au bout de quelques minutes, il démarra tout doucement car il pensait qu'il fallait être prudent. De toute façon, le mal était fait, et rien ne pourrait empêcher la maladie de se propager. Des traitements existaient à ce jour, et il y avait une chance que son fils puisse s'en sortir... du moins il l'espérait...

Le visage de Tanya lui apparut soudainement. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette image affreuse de son esprit. Pas qu'elle était laide, ça non. Bien au contraire. Un joli brin de fille. Mais Carlisle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné de leur avoir pourri la vie à son fils et à lui. L'image d'Edward inanimé par terre lui réapparut. C'est ainsi qu'il l'avait retrouvé, drogué et ivre. Et bien sûr, c'était elle qui l'avait initié à la drogue. Elle l'avait piégé, embobiné. Puis elle avait provoqué cette vague de honte autour de la famille Cullen. Si elle ne l'avait pas entraîné dans cet enfer, jamais ce journaliste n'aurait épié cette conversation et en aurait fait la une des journaux.

Après maintes recherches, Carlisle avait découvert le pot aux roses. Il avait payé ses avocats très cher pour qu'ils retrouvent le salaud qui piratait leur ligne téléphonique et déversait ses trouvailles dans les journaux à scandale ! Tous les frais que Carlisle avait engendrés pour retrouver ce journaliste avaient été remboursés par le journal qui l'avait embauché ! Il avait même eu plus !

Carlisle sentit le malheur s'abattre sur lui. D'abord sa femme, Esme, morte d'un cancer du sein. Puis maintent son fils Edward, atteint du SIDA. Jamais il ne pourrait avoir de petits-enfants à chérir et à gâter. Soudain, il éclata sa colère :

-"Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au Bon Dieu pour mériter ça? Comment un être aussi bon peut-il laisser faire de telles choses?"

Une larme roula sur la joue de Carlisle. Il l'essuya d'un geste lent, avec sa main droite. Son regard était brouillé par les larmes et il cligna des yeux afin de les libérer. Il ressortit son mouchoir et se moucha de nouveau. Le trajet lui semblait très long. Dix kilomètres séparaient les deux demeures. Ce n'était pas long mais Carlisle semblait avancer telle une tortue... Il pensait qu'il n'allait jamais arriver chez son fils...

De son côté, Edward tournait comme un lion en cage dans la pièce. Il trépignait et se demandait pourquoi son père n'était pas encore là. Il était midi. C'était l'heure à laquelle son père avait l'habitude de rentrer chez lui. Peut-être n'avait-il pas encore pris connaissance de son message. Afin de s'en assurer, il décrocha le combiné et composa rapidement le numéro. Après quelques sonneries, le répondeur se déclencha :

_"Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Carlisle Cullen, mais je ne suis pas là pour le moment. Si la situation est urgente, essayez mon portable... s'il est branché. Sinon, laissez votre message après le bip."_

Le 'bip' retentit mais Edward ne laissa aucun message. Il raccrocha, rassuré, car son père devait sûrement être en route. Il n'appella pas sur son portable car il avait toujours considéré que téléphone et voiture ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Il se décida donc à attendre en se disant que dix kilomètres ne se faisaient pas en deux secondes. Et il avait raison. Il partit à la cuisine, prit une pomme qu'il prit soin de laver et peler avant de la manger. Il alluma la télévision et regarda son programme animalier préféré. Aujourd'hui, il y avait un reportage sur les pumas. Il aimait beaucoup ces animaux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ces bêtes le fascinaient autant!

Carlisle était sur le chemin. Il était rentré plus tôt que prévu. Il regarda sa montre. Il était midi passé de cinq minutes. Il arriverait chez son fils dans quelques instants. Il repensa encore à Tanya, celle qui avait condamné son fils chéri, son unique enfant... Si elle n'était pas déjà morte, il irait lui donner des nouvelles de la famille Cullen! Mais cette garce s'était shootée jusqu'à la mort il y a de ça quelques mois. Juste après qu'Edward l'ait larguée après sa cure de désintoxication. Elle n'avait sûrement pas supporté la rupture... Personne ne saurait jamais ce qui lui était passé par la tête mais, cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

Tout en se remémorant toutes ces histoires, Carlisle ne vit pas le camion de marchandises venir en face de lui alors qu'il doublait. En effet, ce camion, pressé par le temps à cause d'une livraison urgente qui n'arriverait pas dans les délais prévus, négligea le STOP. Il avait pourtant vérifié si personne ne venait, mais il avait uniquement regardé à gauche, tout en continuant de rouler. Ainsi, il ne vit pas le coupé rouge doubler à sa droite et qui donc roulait sur la file de gauche. Le choc fut très brutal : le camion heurta la voiture de Carlisle de plein fouet. Le chauffeur, terrifié, stoppa son camion et se rua vers la voiture rouge. Il tenta d'ouvrir la portière côté conducteur, sans succès. Puis, il abandonna Carlisle quelques minutes pour installer le triangle de signalisation afin d' indiquer la présence d'un accident. Il revint à la hâte à la voiture et parvint à ouvrir la portière côté passager. Grâce aux leçons de sécurité qu'il avait prises, il réussit à prendre le pouls de la victime, et s'apperçut que Carlisle était encore en vie. Puis il stoppa un automobiliste et lui expliqua la situation en bref. Il lui demanda de trouver une cabine téléphonique et d'appeller les pompiers au plus vite. Il n'avait pas de portable et sa cibie ne marchait plus.

"Expliquez-leur bien la situation et dites leur bien où on se trouve exactement. Le conducteur est mal en point. Merci Monsieur."

Il était rare de rencontrer des chauffeurs responsables d'un accident prendre autant de soin pour une victime. Dans la plupart des accidents, de nos jours, les responsables fuyaient quand ils étaient encore vivants ou valides. Mais Ben Cheney savait que, quoi qu'il fasse, il serait en tort. Mais il y avait une chose qu'il ne voulait pas : que cet homme meurt à cause de lui. Il fallait à tout prix le sauver. Il voulait devenir le sauveur de celui qu'il avait renversé.

Au même moment, les pompiers s'affairaient vivement à la caserne. Ils avaient reçu un appel d'un automobiliste et se ruaient vers leurs camions. Les sirènes hurlaient. Les pompiers roulaient vite, et ils étaient suivis de SAMU, d'une ambulance et de la poilce. Ils se dirigeaient rapidement vers le lieu de l'accident. Après avoir fait quelques kilomètres, ils aperçurent enfin le triangle de présignalisation. Ils s'arrêtèrent. Les coups de klaxon fusaient de tous les côtés. Une troupe de policiers s'occupa de la circulation tandis que les pompiers ouvraient la voiture comme une boîte de conserve. L'ambulance apporta la civière à proximité de la voiture et on installa délicatement Carlisle dessus. On lui mit aussitôt une minerve et un masque à oxygène sur le nez et la bouche pour l'aider à respirer. Puis on lui posa une perfusion et des pastilles autocollantes sur le corps. Les battements faibles de son coeur s'affichèrent sur un électrocardiogramme. Les ambulanciers montèrent la civière dans l'ambulance qui démarra immédiatement en direction du CHU de Bordeaux.

Dans l'ambulance, des infirmières s'affairaient autour de Carlisle. Ce dernier était très mal en point, et avait très peu de chance de s'en sortir. Mais bien sûr, ils allaient tout faire pour le sauver.

Pendant ce temps, le chauffeur du camion s'était présenté à la police nationale comme étant le responsable de l'accident. Il expliqua les faits aux agents.

-"J'étais pressé. J'ai grillé le STOP. J'ai regardé à gauche. Il n'y avait personne. Donc j'ai tourné sans regarder à droite. Je n'ai donc pas vu que ce Monsieur doublait. Je..."

Il sanglota doucement. Il se dit que peut-être il avait tué un homme et brisé une famille. L'agent de police lui somma de venir répéter tout cela au Commissariat. Monsieur Cheney le suivit sans broncher. Arrivé au Commissariat, il leur répéta tout.

Edward était mort d'inquiétude. Il regarda sa montre. Midi quarante-cinq. Il se décida enfin à joindre son père sur son téléphone portable, car il aurait déjà dû être là. Pour l'écouter... l'aider... Lui remonter le moral. _"Bon sang, papa, où es-tu?" _jura Edward entre ses dents.

Il pianota rapidement le numéro de son père, car il était affolé. Une sonnerie retentit, puis deux... Là, il s'inquiétait réellement...

Dans l'ambulance, le regard d'une infirmière croisa celui d'une autre. Le conducteur s'énerva :

-"Mais bon sang, Heidi, répondez!" hurla-t-il.

-"Je le cherche Jared, mais je ne le trouve pas." répondit-elle.

-"Tia, aide-la! Et cherchez bien! C'est peut-être un membre de sa famille qui s'inquiète."

Enfin, l'infirmière prénommée Tia trouva le portable de Carlisle dans la poche intérieure de son blouson.

En effet, lorsqu'Edward entendit enfin le déclic du téléphone (et fut soulagé de l'entendre), il fut surpris, déçu et inquiet d'entendre une voix de femme à l'autre bout du fil...

**Notes**** : Voilà ! j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews au dernier chapitre, et pourtant j'ai des nouvelles lectrices chaque jour ! Laissez moi un ptit commentaire ça me fera chaud au coeur !**

**Merci, merci !**


	7. Chapter 5 : Adieu

_**Chapitre 5 : Adieu**_

_**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont la propriété de Stephanie Meyer. Ceci est mon histoire. Merci de la respecter._

_**Notes**:** Voilà, je continue dans le triste... lol. Promis ça va aller mieux après. Mais faut que ça se fasse quand même. Ne pleurez pas de trop! On se voit en bas.**_

_Enfin, l'infirmière prénommée Tia trouva le portable de Carlisle dans la poche intérieure de son blouson._

_En effet, lorsqu'Edward entendit enfin le déclic du téléphone (et fut soulagé de l'entendre), il fut surpris, déçu et inquiet d'entendre une voix de femme à l'autre bout du fil..._

-"Allô?" demanda Tia, l'infirmière qui accompagnait Carlisle Cullen à l'hopital.

-"Oh, veuillez m'excuser, j'ai dû le tromper de numéro. Je croyais avoir mon père au bout du fil, mais je suis tellement nerveux que j'ai dû me tromper de touche sur le clavier." dit-il d'un trait, à bout de nerfs. "Excusez-moi encore, Mademoiselle."

-"Non, ne raccrochez pas. Vous ne vous êtes pas trompé de numéro..." dit-elle d'une voix plus que gênée.

-"Je... Je ne comprends pas."

-"Votre père conduit-il un coupé rouge?"

-"Oui, c'est exact, mais..."

-"Je suis navrée de vous annoncer une nouvelle aussi horrible, mais... Votre père a eu un accident de la route. Il est gravement atteint. Nous sommes sur le chemin de l'hôpital."

-"..."

-"Monsieur? Vous êtes toujours là?"

-"Oui... Oui... Je suis là. Je suis juste sous le choc. Cela faisait un petit moment que j'attendais mon père à la maison... J'arrive tout de suite. Où l'emmenez-vous?"

-"Au urgences du CHU de Bordeaux."

-"Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite. Merci Mademoiselle."

-"De rien, Monsieur. Au revoir."

Edward raccrocha lentement le combiné et s'effondra sur le canapé, en larmes. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, et se mit à sangloter comme un petit garçon. Tout de suite, des images de sa mère, mourante, lui revinrent en tête.

_"Oh mon Dieu, non... Comment une chose aussi horrible peut-il m'arriver à ce moment précis? Pourquoi maintenant? Autant de malheurs en même temps, comment est-ce possible? Je dois être maudit..."_

Edward resta encore de longues minutes à se demander si les lignes de son destin étaient toutes aussi tragiques. Qu'allait-il devenir sans son père? Qui allait le soutenir pendant sa maladie? Il serait seul, abandonné de tous.

_"Non, Non, Non et NON ! Mon père ne va pas mourir ! Il va très bien s'en sortir ! Cela ne peut pas être autrement, je ne l'accepterai pas ! Papa est un homme fort et résistant, il se battra pour survivre."_

Edward se leva d'un bond. Il fallait qu'il aille voir son père et lui tenir la main pour l'encourager. Il recomposa le numéro de son mobile et il reconnut aussitôt la voix féminine de tout à l'heure.

-"Allô?"

-"Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle, ici Edward Cullen, je vous ai appelé il y a quelques minutes. Comment va-t-il maintenant?"

-"Son état est encore médiocre, je ne vous le cache pas, mais nous en saurons plus après avoir fait les examens, Monsieur."

-"Très bien. Faites tout ce qui sera nécessaire pour le soigner. Mon père s'appelle Carlisle Cullen. Il a jadis travaillé dans cet hopital, il est donc bien connu. Dans combien de temps pensez-vous arriver au CHU?"

-"Dans quelques minutes, Monsieur."

-"J'arrive dans ce cas. Au revoir."

Il raccrocha. Ensuite, il prévint Rose, Emmett et Jacob de ce terrible accident. En bons amis, ils promirent de passer aussi rapidement que possible. Jacob lui dit qu'il préviendrait Monsieur Dwyer afin qu'il ne s'inquiète pas de ne pas les trouver au bureau. Edward remercia chaleureusement son ami, et raccrocha, rassuré d'être si bien entouré.

Il ouvrit sa penderie, en sortit une écharpe et un manteau. Puis, il prit ses clés et sortit de la maison, qu'il ferma à double tour. Il se dirigea en petites foulées vers sa décapotable, mit le moteur en marche et démarra aussitôt. Il prit la direction de l'hôpital et se mit à penser.

De nombreuses images de son enfance se mirent à défiler devant ses yeux. Il se revoyait avec sa mère et son père, le dimanche, alors qu'ils allaient tous pique-niquer après l'église. Il se souvenait des parties de cache-cache qu'ils faisaient tous les trois dans les bois. Le sourire de sa mère lui apparut et il eut un petit pincement au coeur. Elle lui manquait toujours, elle avait provoqué une grande absence dans la demeure et dans la vie des Cullen. Mais son père avait toujours tout fait pour combler ce vide. Ce père qu'il aimait tant, celui qui l'avait aidé à se sortir de l'enfer de la drogue, celui qui l'avait soutenu pendant presque une année à Aix-Les-Bains, au moment de sa cure de désintox'. Ce même père qui, aujourd'hui, était très souffrant car il avait eu un accident de voiture. Il ne comprenait pas du tout comment ça avait pu arriver car Carlisle était habituellement très prudent au volant et il n'avait jamais eu d'accidents.

Il arriva enfin à l'hopital. Il se gara très maladroitement à côté d'une vieille voiture blanche. Il sortit de son véhicule, prit soin de mettre l'alarme et se mit à courir en direction de l'entrée principale des urgences. Les gens se retournaient sur son passage, se demandant pourquoi cet homme était si pressé. Edward se rua vers l'accueil et demanda:

-"Je cherche mon père, Carlisle Cullen. S'il-vous-plaît."

L'hôtesse, une ravissante brune aux yeux bleus, pianota sur son ordinateur et lui répondit :

-"Je suis désolée, Monsieur Cullen mais, je n'ai personne à ce nom dans mes fichiers."

Edward passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux. Il lut sur son badge qu'elle s'appellait Jessica Stanley. Il lui répondit, avec douceur :

-"Mlle Stanley, je vous en supplie, aidez-moi. Mon père a eu un grave accident de voiture et l'ambulance qui devait l'amener ici devrait être arrivée maintenant."

-"Si c'est le cas, alors il n'est pas encore répertorié. Allez voir au bureau des infirmières, un peu plus loin dans ce couloir."

-"Merci Mademoiselle Stanley."

Edward se rua dans le couloir et rencontra un infirmier. Il était beau garçon, le teint mat et les yeux bruns pétillants. Son badge indiquait qu'il s'appellait Embry.

-"Excusez-moi, Monsieur." demanda poliement Edward. Je cherche Carlisle Cullen. Il a dû être admis ici il y a peu de temps pour un grave accident de voiture.

-"Vous êtes de la famille?"

-"Oui, je suis son fils."

Le visage illuminé de l'infirmier s'assombrit tout à coup. Il paraissait embarassé et angoissé à la fois. Edward fut surpris de ce changement d'attitude.

-"Qu'y a-t-il? Il n'est pas...?" questionna Edward.

-"Non... Mais il est gravement atteint. Je n'en sais pas plus, malheureusement, mais je peux vous conduire au chirurgien qui s'est occupé de lui dès son arrivée. Il vous en dira probablement plus."

-"Je vous en serai très reconnaissant."

-"Suivez moi, je vous prie."

Edward essayait de rester le plus calme possible, mais au fond de lui il avait une peur bleue. Il ne savais rien de plus que "il est gravement atteint", et il se savait pas comment interpréter cela. Il tremblait de tout son être mais ne laissait rien transparaître. Il devait rester fort, du moins pour le moment...

Il suivit donc l'infirmier dans le dédale de couloirs de l'hopital. Enfin, de loin, il aperçut un jeune-homme brun, qui devait avoir environ trente ans. Un signe de tête de l'infirmier lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait bien du chirurgien et Edward se présenta à lui. Le Docteur Seth Clearwater le fit entrer dans son bureau. Après avoir fermé la porte, il l'invita à s'asseoir.

-"je vous en prie, prenez place Monsieur Cullen."

-"Merci Docteur... Que se passe-t-il? Est-ce que c'est grave?"

-"..."

-"Je vous en prie, dites-moi la vérité. J'ai le droit de savoir de quoi souffre mon père, et s'il va s'en remettre bientôt."

-"Ecoutez, ce que j'ai à vous dire est très délicat, Monsieur Cullen. Votre père est arrivé ici très amoché : une jambe cassée, de nombreuses plaies ouvertes... Il a été heurté de plein fouet par un camion alors qu'il doublait. Le camion a grillé le 'STOP' et s'est engagé sans regarder du côté où votre père arrivait. Heureusement, le chauffeur a fait preuve de beaucoup de solidarité et il a fait appeller les pompiers. Il s'est occupé de lui avec le plus grand soin jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours."

-"Oh mon Dieu! Quels sont les résultats des examens que vous avez passé?" s'impatientait Edward.

-"Les examens montrent que votre père souffre d'une hémorragie cérébrale. Il est malheureusement..."

-"Condamné?"

Le Docteur Clearwater hocha la tête doucement. Edward tapa du poing sur la table, les dents serrées.

-"Combien de temps lui reste-t-il?" murmura Edward.

-"Très peu... Mais nous ne pouvons pas vous le dire avec exactitude."

-"Où puis-je le voir?"

-"Chambre 119. Restez autant de temps que vous le voudrez..."

-"Merci infiniment."

Les deux hommes se saluèrent d'une poignée de main et Edward quitta le bureau à la hâte. Il se précipita en direction de la chambre qu'on lui avait indiquée, puis en voyant Carlisle, il s'arrêta ausitôt. Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre et vit son père allongé. La pièce était sombre. Son père semblait très faible. Il s'agenouilla près de lui et lui prit la main.

-"Papa, c'est moi, Edward."

-"Salut fiston!" dit faiblement Carlisle.

-"Alors, comment te sens-tu?"

-"Pas très bien. On dirait que mon heure est venue."

-"Ne dis pas cela." sanglota Edward. "Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes. Je t'en prie, reste avec moi."

-"Non, Edward. Le seigneur m'a appelé auprès de lui... Tu dois être fort. Cette maladie, tu dois y faire face le plus longtemps possible, d'accord? Je veux que tu deviennes Président de l'Association de ta mère, pour que ellle et moi nous soyions fiers de toi. Tu entends ce que je te dis?" Demanda Carlisle, d'un ton soudainement plus dur.

-"Papa, je t'en prie..."

-"Laisse-moi finir. Veux-tu ouvrir la sacoche qui se trouve dans mon manteau? Bien... Maintenant, prend l'envelope à l'intérieur. Lis la lettre qui est dedans. Sans discuter!"

Edward faillit défaillir en voyant l'inscription sur l'envelope : "TESTAMENT". Il se demandait aussi ce que son père faisait avec ça sur lui... Il commença tout de même à lire le contenu de la lettre :

-"Moi, Carlisle Cullen, je lègue toute ma fortune à mon fils, Edward Cullen. Je lui fais don également de ma maison ainsi que de tous les biens qui s'y trouvent. Je lui lègue aussi mon coupé rouge. J'exige d'être enterré auprès de mon épouse, Esme Cullen. Je ne veux pas de grandes cérémonies. La presse ne sera pas la bienvenue. Telles sont mes dernières volontés."

-"Evidemment, pour le coupé, c'est fichu, il est complètement détruit." plaisanta doucement Carlisle.

Son fils pleura doucement alors qu'il achevait la lecture du testament, évacuant ainsi toute la rage, la colère et la tristesse qu'il gardait en lui depuis qu'il avait eu l'infirmière au téléphone. Son père passa la main dans les cheveux cuivrés de son fils, et ils restèrent ainsi en silence, à se dire adieu. Edward ne pouvait accepter le fait que son père puisse, à son tour l'abandonner et le laisser seul avec cette saloperie de maladie qui allait le ronger à petit feu.

-"Papa, que ferai-je de tout notre argent une fois que mon heure à moi sera venue? Je..."

-"Chuuuut... Tu n'as pas à penser à cela maintenant Edward. Tu as encore plusieurs années de vie devant toi. Tu sauras le placer correctement, j'en suis sûr. Tu es quelqu'un de brillant et d'intelligent, tu sauras en faire bon usage. Je te fais confiance."

Puis, tout à coup, il sentit la main de son père se relâcher peu à peu. Il entendit ses dernières paroles :

-"Je t'aime mon fils, ne l'oublie jamais..."

-"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooon!" hurla Edward dans un sanglot. "Noooooooooooon!"

Son père avait fermé les yeux pour la dernière fois. Ils ne verraient plus jamais la lumière du jour. Edward pleura longtemps sur le corps inanimé de son père. Les infirmières ne sont pas intervenues. Elles comprenaient son chagrin et le laissèrent avec son père. En effet, Il pleura à chaudes larmes un bon moment, puis se leva, embrassa son défunt père puis s'en alla sans mot dire.

Soixante ans... C'était l'âge auquel Carlisle Cullen était décédé. Soixante ans c'est jeune quand on y pense... Peut-être aurait-il pû vivre jusqu'à quatre-vingt dix ans... Même cent ans !

Edward sortit dans le couloir et eut la surprise d'y vois ses trois amis. Il se jetta dans les bras de Jacob, son meilleur ami de toujours. Ce dernier ayant compris que Carlisle venait de mourir ne dit rien et accepta son étreinte. Il lui tapota affectueusement dans le dos et laissa son ami déverser son chagrin. Un peu plus tard, Emmett et Rosalie McCarthy lui adressèrent ses condoléances, et ils descendirent tous les trois à la cafétéria de l'hopital pour se retrouver.

Ils se remémorèrent quelques anecdotes sur Carlisle, et ils rirent et pleurèrent à ces souvenirs. Carlisle Cullen n'aurait pas voulu qu'on pleure sur son sort pendant une éternité... Il aurait préféré qu'on ne garde de lui que les bons souvenirs... C'est ce que les trois amis essayèrent de faire...

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir signé plusieurs formulaires, Edward sortit de l'hopital avec ses amis. Ils se quittèrent sur le parking. Edward se dirigea vers sa décapotable, se mit au volant et démarra doucement. Il rentra chez lui, s'allongea tout habillé dans son lit et s'endormit aussitôt.

Le lendemain, il téléphona au notaire de la famille (qui était un grand ami) afin de lui faire part des dernières volontés de son père. Il lui répondit que Carlisle lui avait fait parvenir une copie de ses volontés et qu'il s'occuperait de tout le plus rapidement possible. Edward pourrait donc venir signer toute la paperasse sous peu...

Rosalie proposa à Edward de s'occuper des faire-parts à envoyer aux amis de la famille ainsi que d'une partie des "préparatifs" de l'enterrement (fleurs, plaques...). Edward la remercia chaleureusement. Il pouvait toujours compter sur elle dans les moments délicats, et il ne la remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce qu'elle faisait.

Edward se sentait lourdement responsable de cet accident. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait obligé son père à venir le voir alors qu'il aurait très bien pû venir lui-même. Il était triste et pestait contre lui-même. Il enrageait mais surtout, il se sentait seul au monde... Malgré la présence de ses amis.

Le lendemain, la mort de Carlisle Cullen faisait la une des journaux. Edward ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer du dégoût.

-"Encore de l'argent gagné facilement!" Grogna-t-il.

_**Trois jours plus tard**_ :

L'enterrement de Carlisle Cullen avait été sobre et simple, respectant ainsi les dernières volontés du défunt. Il y avait très peu de monde. Uniquement les amis très proches de la famille Cullen, et quelques collègues d'Edward. Aucun membre de la famille, hormis Edward bien sûr, n'était présent car celui-ci était le seul Cullen restant. Du côté de sa mère, plus personne n'était encore vivant. Il était seul au monde, vraiment seul.

Un cortège funéraire amena les amis du défunt au cimetière où était enterrée sa femme. La bière de Carlisle fut placée près de celle d'Esme, morte vingt-trois années auparavant. Une larme roula sur la joue d'Edward. Une main forte et vigoureuse se posa sur son épaule. Jacob était toujours là, quand il le fallait... Ils se connaissaient tellement bien tous les deux que les paroles étaient inutiles dans ce genre de moment.

A la fin du sermont du prêtre, les convives laissèrent Edward seul afin qu'il se recueille auprès de son père et de sa mère. Il leur promit de ne pas les oublier et de venir les voir le plus souvent possible.

Une seule chose le réjouissait en ce jour si funeste et tragique : sa mère ne serait désormais plus seule, là-haut, au Paradis. Son mari l'avait désormais rejointe et ils pourraient surveiller leur fils ensemble, réunis, pour toujours...

_"Je vous aime comme jamais, et j'espère que vous êtes heureux ensemble, réunis..." pensa-t-il._

Une réception suivit l'enterrement. Rosalie avait tout préparé, et elle avait fait du très bon travail. On voyait qu'elle y avait mis beaucoup de coeur et d'amour pour les Cullen.

Edward serra beaucoup de main ce jour-là. Beaucoup de personnes vinrent lui présenter leurs condoléances et lui dire que son père était un homme merveilleux. La plupart du temps, il opinait de la tête et faisait un demi sourire, pour être poli. Il n'avait qu'une envie à cet instant présent : rentrer chez lui, et se retrouver seul. Phil Dwyer, son patron, vint à son tour, et à la grande surprise d'Edward, il le prit dans ses bras et lui tapota le dos.

-"Allez vous reposer Edward, et prenez 15 jours de vacances. Après ça, je veux revoir mon meilleur élément en forme à l'Association."

-"Merci Phil. Merci beaucoup. Je vous promets de ne pas vous décevoir."

-"Je sais que vous ne me décevrez pas, Edward."

Le réception se termina enfin. Edward se retrouva seul avec ses amis, lesquels lui ordonnèrent de rentrer chez lui pendant qu'ils rangeaient la salle de réception. Edward ne se fit pas prier et laissa ses amis seuls.

-"Il en avait bien besoin. Le pauvre est éreinté. Vous avez remarqué comme ses yeux sont creusés?" dit Rosalie. "Ca lui fait un teint horrible!"

-"Je crois qu'il n'a pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps..." lui répondit Jacob. "J'espère qu'il va vite se ressaisir."

-"C'est un gros dur notre Edward... Et puis on est là nous! Deux-trois soirées avec des jolies filles devraient le remettre d'aplomb!" dit Emmett qui prenait toujours tout à la rigolade.

-"Emmett!" dit Rosalie, horrifiée. "Je ne crois pas que ça soit le moment de plaisanter. Ce n'est pas le jour pour ça..."

-"Je suis désolée ma chérie" dit-il penaud. Mais dès que Rosalie eut le dos tourné pour ramasser les verres à cocktail et les amener dans la cuisine, Emmett fit un clin d'oeil complice à Jacob.

-"Si tu crois que je ne te vois pas, tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil mon cher mari. Viens m'aider au lieu de faire le pitre. Jacob, c'est pareil pour toi!"

Ils se mirent au travail afin que la salle de réception soit vidée et propre le lendemain matin.

_**Notes : Je clos le chapitre larmichettes. On va passer aux choses sérieuses. Bella n'arrive pas encore... Encore 5 chapitres je crois... Désolée ! LOL ! A bientôt ! Je pense pas avant 15 jours car faut que je retravaille mes chapitres... ;)**_


	8. Chapter 6 : Seul Mais fort

**_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages sont la propriété de Stephanie Meyer. Cette histoire m'appartient, merci de la respecter... **

**_Notes de l'auteur_ : Je vous remercie pour les reviews que j'ai reçues pour les chapitres précédents. Ca me motive pour continuer ! Ce chapitre est un chapitre intermédiaire, où Edward réarrange sa vie sans son père, et où il essaie de tout remettre en ordre...**

**Je voulais juste faire un rappel de la chronologie de mon histoire car j'ai perdu du monde à un moment donné. Edward s'est drogué avec Tanya de 1995 à 1997; il a fait sa cure en 1997 qui a duré 9 mois. Tanya est morte en novembre 1997. Edward découvre sa séroposivité début 1998, ce qui nous amène au moment présent de cette fic... Voilà pour la mise au point...**

**On se voit en bas ;)**

_**Chapitre 6 : Seul, mais fort.**_

Le lendemain:

L'enterrement de son père avait été un moment difficile pour Edward. En effet, sa vie avait été un cauchemar depuis quelques jours. En une journée, il avait appris sa séropositivité et que son père était mort des suites d'un accident de voiture. Trois jours après ça, il avait assisté à la mise en terre de son père. Edward Cullen était désormais le seul héritier possible de la fortune de son milliardaire de père. Ses grands-parents étaient décédés il y a longtemps, ses parents plus récemment. Ces derniers étaient tous deux enfant unique, et lui-même n'avait ni de frère ni de soeur.

Alors, la question était : qu'allait-il faire de tout cet argent une fois que lui aussi serait parti? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il s'efforça de ne plus y penser et décrocha son téléphone. Il composa le numéro de l'Association et attendit. Une voix féminine lui répondit :

-"Association Esme Cullen, bonjour." entonna gaiement une voix.

-"Bonjour Angela, ici Edward Cullen. Comment allez-vous?"

-"Edward... Toutes mes condoléances..."

-"Merci Angela. Veuillez me passer Phil, s'il-vous-plaît."

-"Oui, bien entendu. Patientez quelques minutes... Phil, ici Angela. Edward est en ligne et il veut vous parler. Sur la une."

-"Très bien. Merci Angela."

-"Edward, je vous mets en communication avec Phil."

-"Merci Angela. A bientôt."

-"Phil Dwyer, j'écoute."

-"Bonjour Phil, ici Edward Cullen."

-"Oui Edward, je vous écoute."

-"Phil, je voulais vous remercier d'être venu hier, et de m'avoir donné ces jours de congés. Je ne pourrais jamais vous en être assez reconnaissant. Je souhaiterai aussi prendre un rendez-vous avec vous à mon retour de vacances. Pour aborder un sujet... personnel..."

-"Rien de grave?"

-"Ne vous inquiétez pas. On se voit donc à la première heure le jour de mon retour?"

-"Très bien, Edward, je note ça. Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien?"

-"Oui, oui. Je suis encore retourné par tous ces évènements."

-"Oui, bien sûr, excusez-moi. Reposez-vous Edward. Revenez nous en forme."

-"Merci. A bientôt."

Il raccrocha. Phil était un bon directeur : soixante ans, les cheveux grisonnants, les yeux bleus éclatant de santé. Sa retraite était proche et Edward le remplaçerait peut-être un jour... Il lui faisait penser à son père. Il lui ressemblait étrangement.

Il avait décidé de tout dire à son patron. Pour la maladie... Il décida aussi d'attendre un peu avant de l'annoncer à Jacob, Rose et Emmett. Il ne voulait pas les embêter avec ça pour le moment. Il ne voulait surtout pas de leur pitié. Ses amis avaient déjà beaucoup à faire dans leurs vies personnelles.

Ils lui en voudraient, c'est sûr, mais ce n'était pas grave. Il avait pris sa décision.

Edward s'écroula dans son canapé et éclata soudain en sanglots. Pendant un instant, il n'entendit rien, pas même la sonnerie du téléphone. Celui-ci sonna longtemps, mais il n'entendit pas.

Après quelques minutes, Edward reprit ses esprits. Il lui fallait surmonter cette tragédie, faire preuve de courage et de force. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Il était midi. Edward se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur : il ne restait presque plus rien. Il se prépara donc un sandwich au jambon et finit le restant d'un délicieux fromage de Savoie – le préféré de son père. Il mangea en silence. Il pensa à ce qu'il allait faire pendant ses vacances.

D'abord vendre cette maison et aménager dans la villa de son père. Il avait assez de la villa et de la maison de campagne pour lui tout seul. Il faudrait appeler un déménageur, même si la plupart des meubles iraient aux bonnes oeuvres vu qu'il y avait déjà assez de mobilier dans les autres maisons. Peut-être que Jacob et Emmett viendraient l'aider à déménager. Il le faudrait car ce serait drôle ! Ses deux amis joueraient les gros bras pour tester et comparer leurs forces ! A n'en pas douter, Emmett serait vainqueur et Jacob dirait l'avoir laissé remporter la partie! De vrais gosses ces deux là quand ils s'y mettaient! Mais le spectacle valait le détour !

Puis Edward devrait aller se renseigner à la mairie pour être sûr qu'il ne restait plus aucun autre Cullen vivant sur la planète. C'était peine perdue, mais il voulait en avoir le coeur net.

Il finit son déjeuner et se leva pour se faire un café. La minuterie du micro-ondes s'écoula et la sonnerie retentit. Il sortit le verre, ajouta une pierre de sucre, remua le tout et but lentement.

Etant donné que ses vacances lui servaient à mettre ses affaires en ordre, il alla acheter des cartons de démanagement et commença à empaqueter ses biens. Il passa un coup de téléphone à EMMAÜS, afin de savoir s'ils étaient intéressés par des dons de meubles. Ils accèptèrent volontiers et dirent à Edward qu' un camion de l'Association passerait dans la semaine pour prendre les meubles.

Il mit de côté toute sa vaisselle pour en faire don à l'Association Esme Cullen. Ainsi, la cuisine aurait de nouvelles fournitures. Il prit soin de tout bien noter sur les cartons afin de s'y retrouver le jour du déménagement.

On sonna à la porte et Edward en fut surpris car il n'attendait personne. Il fut encore plus étonné en trouvant ses trois meilleurs amis sur le pas de la porte. Jacob souriait de toutes ses dents, et le couple Emmett-Rosalie se tenait enlacé. Edward les fit entrer.

-"Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à cette heure-là?" demanda Edward, perplexe.

-"On s'est dit que tu aurais besoin de nous pour t'aider à faire les cartons!" dit Emmett. "Enfin, de moi surtout, car le gringalet là-bas il ne peut pas soulever grand chose!"

-"Le gringalet t'entend, la grosse brute!" ajouta Jacob.

-"Nous avons apporté le dîner!" ajouta Rosalie. "Pizza! Quoi de mieux pour accompagner un bon match de foot?" dit-elle, tout sourire.

-"Ah oui, j'avais oublié le match!" dit Edward, des étoiles plein les yeux.

-"Alors si le plus grand fan des Girondins de Bordeaux oublie le match alors où va-t-on?" se moqua doucement Rose.

-"Avec tous ces évènements..."

-"Sssshh... Je sais... Je voulais juste plaisanter!" dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

"_Cette femme-là était vraiment exceptionnelle. Emmett était tombé sur une perle!" pensa Edward._

Rosalie mit les pizzas au four et Jacob alluma la télévision. Edward leur dit de laisser tomber les cartons pour ce soir, mais qu'ils pourraient s'y mettre tous ensemble dès le lendemain. Ils acceptèrent et leur hôte leur proposa donc de passer la nuit chez lui. Ce serait leur dernière nuit dans cette maison.

Ils s' installèrent dans le canapé et le match commença. Ils se retrouvaient enfin ensemble comme ils le faisaient souvent auparavant, et cela faisait vraiment du bien de retrouver ses amis... Comment Edward avait pu passer autant de temps sans eux? Quand il était avec Tanya, il ne les avait presque plus vus, mais aujourd'hui, leur amitié était intacte et il leur était reconnaissant de ne pas l'avoir abandonné après tout cela. Au contraire, ils l'avaient soutenu et aidé durant ces dures épreuves et il pensait ne jamais pouvoir les remercier assez pour tout cela.

Le match avait été houleux et serré. Bordeaux gagna de justesse, ce qui ne satisfaisait pas Edward car il pensait que son équipe aurait pû faire beaucoup mieux.

-"Ils ont gagné, c'est l'essentiel, non?" demanda Rose.

-"Oui, mais ils ne jouent pas très bien en ce moment... Et c'était vraiment juste!"

-"Ils feront mieux la prochaine fois! Qui veux du pop-corn?"

Le soirée se termina devant un très bon film d'action, et les quatre compères se couchèrent exténués.

Le réveil fut difficile le lendemain. C'est Rosalie qui fut réveillée la première et commença à ranger la salle à manger. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'avait pas réussit à lever les garçons alors elle décida de préparer le petit-déjeuner, afin de stimuler leurs papilles et les faire sortir du lit. Son plan fonctionna à merveille et bientôt ils furent tous attablés pour goûter aux prouesses culinaires de Rosalie Hale McCarthy.

-"Un vrai cordon bleu ta petite femme Emmett. Je me demandais d'où venait ces petits kilos en trop, mais je comprends mieux!" railla Jacob.

Emmett lui asséna une claque derrière la tête en guise de réponse et Jacob partit dans un éclat de rire. Ces deux là retombaient en enfance chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce. Edward et Rosalie échangèrent un regard navré et pouffèrent à leur tour comme des adolescents.

-"Tu ferais mieux de te trouver une femme, Black, au lieu de papillonner à droite et à gauche. Faudrait penser à te ranger, t'es plus tout jeune!" dit Emmett.

-"Cela me convient très bien pour le moment, merci. Occupe-toi plutôt de trouver une femme à Edward ! Il va commencer à rouiller..." lui répondit Jacob.

-"Hey vous deux! Je suis là ! Faites pas comme si je n'existais pas!" dit Edward, vexé.

-"Te vexe pas mon grand, mais on ne t'as pas vu au bras d'une femme depuis la belle Ta... - aaaïïïïeeeeeee! Rooose!" hurla Jacob de douleur.

-"Ce que tu peux être crétin parfois!" dit cette dernière, consternée.

-"Laisse-les parler Rose, ça ne fait rien, crois-moi. On est adultes, on peux parler du passé, ce n'est pas un problème. Tanya a été une personne très importante dans ma vie, et malgré tout ce que je ferai, elle sera à jamais gravée dans mon coeur et mon esprit. C'est ainsi... Même si j'ai eu mal... Cela fait 3 mois qu'elle est partie maintenant... Je sais que je dois passer à autre chose mais je n'y arrive pas. Peut-être qu'un jour je rencontrerai une femme qui me fera oublier tout ça... On verra bien !" dit-il.

Ses amis le regardaient avec des yeux ronds. C'était la première fois depuis la mort de Tanya qu'Edward leur parlait de ça. Ils étaient abasourdis, mais comprenaient son mal être et sa douleur. Ils changèrent rapidement de discussion, et entamèrent la mise en cartons des affaires de leur ami. Edward leur avait expliqué qu'une partie des affaires irait à EMMAÜS, une autre à l'Association Esme Cullen, et le reste à la villa de son père. Un camion de déménagement viendrait aujourd'hui pour amener les affaires à la villa, et EMMAÜS passerait dans la semaine pour le reste. Il utiliserait sa propre voiture pour apporter les affaires à l'Association après ses vacances. Ses amis s'exécutèrent et se mirent au travail. A quatre, cela irait beaucoup plus vite.

Emmett souleva l'imposante malle qu'Edward avait entreposée il y a longtemps dans le garage, devant Jacob qui roulait des yeux de façon impertinente. Rosalie avait du mal à cacher sa fierté d'avoir épousé un homme si musclé et... fort. Emmett monta la malle dans la chambre d'Edward et ce dernier y déposa tous les vêtements qu'il possédait. Il en avait profité pour trier tout ce qui ne lui allait plus ou ne lui plaisait plus, afin d'en faire don aux pauvres.

Ses amis et lui réunirent toutes les affaires et le petit mobilier d'Edward dans le salon afin que le déménagement se fasse plus facilement. Les déménageurs arrivèrent en début d'après-midi, et Jacob, Emmett et Edward les aidèrent à remplir le camion. Ce fut rapide car il n'y avait vraiment pas grand chose à ramener à la villa Cullen.

Ils partirent tous en direction du nouveau domicile d'Edward, celui-ci en tête, au volant de sa Volvo. Il roula prudemment car il empruntait, pour la première fois depuis la mort de son père, la route sur laquelle il s'était tué. Edward ne put retenir une larme en abordant l'endroit où Carlisle avait trouvé la mort. Des restes de feux brisés jonchaient encore le bas-côté. Il détourna le regard. C'était trop dur pour lui.

Il arriva enfin à la Villa. C'était également la première fois qu'il y retournait. Il s'était promis de ne pas pleurer et d'être fort. Il ouvrit la porte avec un pincement au coeur. L'endroit allait lui sembler bien vide... Mais il avait envie d'y habiter...

L'arrivée de ses amis et des déménageurs lui changea les idées. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas seul. Au moins, ça lui évitait de faire face à la solitude. Cela leur prit un certain temps avant de tout mettre en place, car Edward n'y avait pas franchement réfléchi. Les pièces de la maison étaient jonchées de cartons qu'il devrait défaire plus tard. Arghhh, il détesait le rangement ! Heureusement que son père avait une femme de ménage! Ca lui ferait ça en moins à faire dans la maison ! Chelsea était une femme en or, qui s'occupait divinement bien de la maison et, par dessus le marché, qui cuisinait comme une déesse. Mais pour le moment, elle était en congés, donc il faudrait qu'il s'y colle !

Edward s'installa dans sa vieille chambre d'adolescent. Il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de s'installer dans celle de son père. Il rangea ses vêtements dans l'armoire, puis remit en marche l'élèctricité afin que le congélateur et le réfrigérateur puissent tourner. Il rangea les quelques aliments qu'il avait ramené de chez lui, tout en se disant qu'il faudrait faire des courses!

-"Edward, tu veux que j'aille au supermarché faire des courses?" demanda Rosalie.

_"Bon Dieu! Cette femme avait-elle un sixième sens?"_

-"Ecoute Rose, je ne vais pas te dire non... Si nous voulons nous faire un repas digne de ce nom ce soir, il va nous falloir autre chose que des cornichons et du piment en boîte!" grimaça-t-il.

-"J'ai compris! Je file au Centre Commercial m'occuper de ça!"

-"Attend, je te donne un chèque. Je vais te le signer... Le perd pas hein!"

-"Je ne m'appelle pas Jacob Black!"

-"Heyy ! Je vous entends là-bas!" s'indigna Jacob. "Ne te perd pas en route Rosie! La bouffe ne se trouve pas au rayon chaussures!"

-"Très drôle!"

Rose fit un clin d'oeil à son ami, prit le chèque et s'en alla faire les courses avec sa BMW M3 rouge. Elle adorait sa voiture. Tellement qu'elle ne laissait personne la conduire. Pas même Emmett.

Les garçons se retrouvèrent seuls à la Villa, en compagnie des déménageurs, prénommés Tyler et James Crowley. Ils étaient frères jumeaux et avaient ouvert leur entreprise de déménagement il y a tout juste un an. Edward avait découvert leur annonce par hasard dans le journal local, et le fait de faire travailler une petite entreprise plutôt qu'une grosse boîte lui plaisait assez.

L'après-midi avait passé très vite, Rose était revenue le coffre plein de bonnes choses et elle s'était aussitôt mise aux fourneaux pour nous préparer un bon petit plat.

-"Vous avez bien travaillé Messieurs." dit Edward aux deux frères. "Vous méritez un petit apéritif." déclara-t-il.

-"C'est gentil, mais nous ne voudrions pas vous déranger..." dit Tyler.

-"Vous ne nous dérangez pas! Jacob, Emmett, vous voulez boire quelque chose?"

-"La même chose que toi,Edward."

-"Des bières ça vous tente?"

-"Va pour une bière!" Répondit Emmett. "Rosie, tu veux quelque chose?"

-"Un soda bien frais. J'en ai mis au frigidaire en rentrant. Merci mon amour."

Le petit groupe discuta longuement, tout en sirotant leurs bières. Edward avait prit une bière sans alcool, car il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à reboire ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'alcool. L'envie de replonger était encore infiniment présente dans le fin fond de sa tête, et il ne fallait pas tenter le diable, surtout en ce moment. Ils parlèrent essentiellement de football, et les débats allaient bon train car les frères Crowley étaient supporter de l'Olympique de Marseille.

Edward les invita à partager le repas que Rosalie avait préparé. Ils acceptèrent, n'ayant rien de prévu ce soir-là. La jeune-femme avait préparé un couscous du feu de Dieu, et ils mangèrent tous de bon coeur. Emmett en avait reprit trois fois, et Jacob deux fois! Rosalie regardait d'un air rieur son mari dévorer son dîner et se dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais trouvé meilleur époux qu'Emmett McCarthy.

Les déménageurs prirent congé tard dans la soirée. Edward les remercia d'être restés et leur dit de lui envoyer la facture à cette adresse. Il leur glissa tout de même un généreux pourboire lorqu'ils se serrèrent la main. Ils le remercièrent et rentrèrent chez eux, épuisés et repus.

-"Ma chérie c'était vraiment délicieux ! Dommage qu'il n'y en ait plus, j'en aurais bien repris une louchette!" dit Emmett en se frottant le ventre.

-"Bon Dieu Emmett, mais où mets-tu tout ça?" demanda Jacob, les yeux ronds.

Ils rigolèrent et finirent la soirée devant un vieux western. Rosalie s'endormit dans les bras d'Emmett au milieu du film, alors Edward lui dit d'aller l'allonger dans la chambre de son père, ce qu'il fit avant de revenir regarder la fin du film.

-"Vous n'avez qu'à rester là encore cette nuit. Il est tard et je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose sur la route du retour."

-"Ok Edward, merci beaucoup. Rosalie travaille demain, elle partira de bonne heure, car elle voudra sûrement passer à la maison avant. Par contre, moi, je peux t'aider à finir de vider l'autre maison si tu veux. Jacob? T'es toujours avec nous?"

-"Euh... oui, oui. Je dois aller bosser à l'Asso demain, je ne peux pas venir vous aider. Mais je peux passer déjeuner avec vous si vous voulez."

-"Pas de soucis, Jake." répondit Edward en réprimant un baillement.. "Je crois que nous devrions aller au lit. Jake, le canapé est tout à toi! La chambre d'amis n'est pas dispo, il y a trop de bazar dedans!"

-"Pas de soucis, ça me convient très bien" dit-il les yeux déjà fermés. Un ronflement sourd s'en suivit.

-"J'hallucine, il dort déjà ce p'tit con!" s'exclama bruyamment Emmett.

-"Tu devrais le connaître depuis le temps!" s'esclaffa Edward. "Bonne nuit Emmett, à demain. Et... Merci encore."

-"De rien Edward. Tu aurais fait pareil pour nous... Bonne nuit."

Ils regagnèrent chacun leur chambre, et dormirent d'un sommeil de plomb.

Le lendemain, Rosalie se réveilla, comme Emmett l'avait prédit, de bonne heure. Elle devait rentrer chez eux pour prendre une douche et se changer. Elle en profita pour préparer un petit sac pour Emmett, qu'elle lui apporterait ce midi, afin qu'il puisse se changer lui aussi. Edward et lui n'avaient pas la même carrure, et même si c'était assez appétissant, les T-shirt de son ami moulaient beaucoup trop son mari. Elle se mit ensuite en route pour la parfumerie dans laquelle elle travaillait.

Jacob se leva un peu plus tard et rejoignit lui aussi son domicile pour prendre une douche et se changer. Il partit ensuite à l'Association Esme Cullen où il travaillait depuis un certain temps.

Emmett et Edward, quand à eux, retournèrent à la maison d'Edward pour finir de la vider. Il ne restait pas grand chose à par les meubles destinés à EMMAÜS. Ce fut donc assez rapide, et ils quittèrent la maison sans y jeter un dernier coup d'oeil. Edward avait vécu des choses extraordinaires dans cette maison, mais il avait aussi de très mauvais souvenirs. Ce n'était pas si mal de quitter cet endroit après tout...

Il téléphonna à l'agence immobilière afin qu'ils s'occupent de la vente de la maison, et il en fit part aussi à son notaire pour qu'il organise les papiers nécessaires.

Midi arriva très vite et les quatre amis mangèrent un kébab (deux pour Emmett) à la terrasse d'une sandwicherie. Leurs discussions étaient très animées et il régnait entre eux une complicité sans faille. Jacob repéra une fille à l'autre bout de la terrasse, laquelle semblait subjuguée par son charme séducteur. Il obtint son numéro et lui promit de l'appeller le soir-même. Emmett ricana comme un gamin et Rose dû lui asséner un coup de pied sous la table pour le faire taire.

Rose et Jacob repartirent travailler vers quatorze heures. Emmett rentra chez lui, exténué. Edward, quand à lui, partit faire un peu de shopping pour réaménager un peu la maison de son père (il la trouvait vraiment vieux jeu) et changer la décoration de sa chambre! Ses posters d'adolescent devaient disparaître des murs et faire définitivement place à quelque chose de plus adulte. Il entreprit de changer la tapisserie, de mettre du parquet flottant et de trouver des éléments de déco pour sa chambre, la salle à manger et la cuisine. Il commanda le tout dans un magasin de bricolage et cela lui serait livré très bientôt. Le week-end prochain, il devrait encore solliciter ses amis pour l'aider à mettre tout cela en place. Ca promettait d'être drôle !

En rentrant chez lui, il vida encore quelques cartons afin de débarasser la chambre d'amis, laquelle aurait aussi besoin d'un bon relooking. Il s'en occuperait un peu plus tard.

Le lendemain, une question redondante se posait toujours dans la tête d'Edward : qu'allait-il faire de tout cet argent une fois son jour arrivé?

Il n'avait personne à qui l'offrir, hormis ses amis et les Institutions caritatives... Edward tenta de ne plus y penser mais rien y faisait. Il se souvenait des paroles de son père : _"Je te fais confiance. Tu sauras le placer en de bonnes mains."_

Edward se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine, se prépara un café, quelques tartines mais il n'avait pas très faim ce matin-là. Cette question lui empoisonnait la vie... La sonnerie du micro-ondes se fit entendre et retira Edward de ses pensées. Il prit la tasse fumante et la déposa sur la table, y ajouta du sucre. Puis, il entendit le facteur arriver. Il sortit donc et le salua. Monsieur Banner travaillait depuis de nombreuses années à la Poste. Edward en avait toujours eu le souvenir : il lui apportait toutes les commandes qu'il effectuait quand il était môme. Il se souvenait de sa voix lui annonçant l'arrivée du maillot de la nouvelle star bordelaise. La voix de l'homme le ramena à ses esprits :

-"...n'est-ce pas?"

-"Je vous demande pardon?"

-"Belle journée, n'est-ce pas?" répéta Mr Banner.

-"Oui, très belle. Y-a-t-il du courrier?"

-"Oui, une lettre."

-"Merci. Vous voulez un café?"

-"Non, merci. Je suis déjà en retard."

-"Très bien. Une autre fois, j'espère."

-"Je n'y manquerai pas. Au revoir et bonne journée."

-"Au revoir."

Edward fronça les sourcils. C'était une lettre du notaire, Mr Newton. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il l'ouvrit pour en avoir le coeur net.

_**Monsieur Cullen,**_

_**Je vous propose un rendez-vous avec Maître Newton le vendredi 20 février à 11h, afin de signer tous les documents que vous nous avez demandé de préparer.**_

_**Veuillez agréer toutes nos salutations les plus distinguées.**_

_**Le cabinet notarial**_

Edward passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, puis deux. _"Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça veux dire? Je ne devais pas le voir avant plusieurs semaines... Pourquoi si vite alors?" _Edward était de plus en plus nerveux. Il décida d'aller prendre une douche froide pour se calmer... Cela ne marcha qu'à moitié. Il se décida donc à prendre le téléphone et à appeller son avocat.

-"Office Notarial, bonjour."

-"Bonjour, ici Edward Cullen. Je désirerai parler à Maître Newton. Ceci est urgent et personnel." annonça-t-il d'un ton sec.

-"Je vérifie ses disponibilités, Monsieur Cullen... (quelques insants plus tard.) Je vous le passe Monsieur."

-"Merci beaucoup."

-"Bonjour Monsieur Cullen. Que puis-je faire pour vous?"

-"Bonjour Maître. Je viens de recevoir un courrier me donnant un rendez-vous pour vendredi, seulement je ne comprends pas l'intérêt de ce rendez-vous... "

Maître Newton s'éclaircit la gorge.

-"Monsieur Cullen... Je vais être franc. Vous êtes aujourd'hui l'héritier d'une fortune collossale, et vous n'avez aucun héritier... Pour le moment. Je me dois de vous mettre en garde, car la maladie qui vous affecte à ce jour vous met dans une situation délicate. Car malheureusement, si vous ne faites pas don à quelqu'un de cet argent, alors l'Etat prendra tout et ne vous laissera pas un centime."

-"Je le sais, Maître... Et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète aujourd'hui... Car je ne sais pas quoi faire."

-"Ecoutez-moi, Edward. Je suis sûr que vous serez assez malin pour trouver une solution. Votre père était un très grand ami à moi, et son départ précipité m'a vraiment fait souffrir, mais vous devez être fort. Pour lui. Pour eux. J'espère vraiment, vous entendez, vraiment, que ces salauds n'auront pas un centime de cet argent, pas un seul. Vous allez vous battre car votre père le voulait, et le veux toujours..."

-"Mais si j'échoue...?"

-"Vous n'échouerez pas, vous entendez?"

-"Non... Je... je n'échouerai pas." dit-il d'une voix faible.

-"Très bien, Edward. Vous viendrez vendredi au bureau et nous en rediscuterons ensemble. Nous signerons aussi les papiers pour la vente de votre maison. Une promesse de vente a déjà été effectuée."

-"Oh? Très bien. Alors à vendredi."

-"A vendredi, Edward."

Il raccrocha le combiné lentement. Ses yeux étaient remplis de haine et il serra la lettre entre ses mains avant de la jeter sur la table. Demain, il irait à la mairie et il chercherait des éventuels membres de sa famille qu'il ne connaîtrait pas... mais il y avait peu de chances que cela arrive.

Jacob lui téléphonna pour prendre des nouvelles. Il lui demandait s'il était libre ce week-end pour sortir entre vieux potes. Edward accepta avec plaisir, mais lui annonça qu'il y aurait aussi quelques travaux à faire chez lui ce week-end, ce que son ami accepta. Jacob lui raconta ensuite qu'il avait revu la fille de la sandwicherie et qu'il avait réussi à la mettre dans son lit après un repas au restaurant... Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire... Jacob aimait beaucoup les femmes et chaque semaine ou presque il lui racontait ce genre de détails...

-"Une vraie furie. Oh la vache Ed, j'te jure, je dois avoir le dos complètement lacéré à cause de cette fille! Et plus je lui en donnais, plus elle en redemandait... Je..."

-"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaake ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir tous les détails." le sermonna Edward pour la troisième fois.

-"Excuse-moi Ed. De toute façon, je pense pas la revoir..."

-"Oui, ça j'ai l'habitude Jake. Quand vas-tu te décider à arrêter de traiter les filles comme de la viande, hein?"

-"Edward ! C'est pas de ma faute si aucune de ces filles ne me plaît vraiment!"

La conversation continua un bout de temps avant qu'Edward ne décide de la stopper. Il prétexta avoir quelque chose dans le four. Il adorait Jacob, mais là, la conversation allait mal tourner si ça continuait. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre son meilleur ami lui décrire toutes les positions du Kamasutra!

Le jour suivant, Edward se réveilla de bonne heure. Il décida de passer le plus de temps possible à la mairie. Il prit un petit-déjeuner rapide et sortit de la Villa. Il ferma à double tour et sortit sa Volvo du garage. Il se trouva à la mairie quelques instants plus tard. Il y avait un peu de monde. Lorsque vint son tour, il s'adressa à une hôtesse.

-"Monsieur? Que puis-je faire pour vous?"

-"Et bien, voilà." hésita-t-il. "Pour des raisons personnelles, je souhaiterai faire mon arbre généalogique et savoir si par hasard, il y aurait des personnes qui font partie de ma famille et que je ne connais pas encore..."

-"Veuillez me donner votre nom, s'il-vous-plaît."

-"Cullen. Edward."

-"Le nom de votre père s'il-vous-plaît?"

-"Cullen. Carlisle. Ma mère s'appellait Esme Masen."

-"Merci. Il me faudra quelques temps pour rechercher votre dossier. Repassez me voir en début d'après-midi."

-"Très bien. Je reviendrai vers quatorze heures alors. Au revoir, et merci."

Edward décida d'aller flâner en ville pour se trouver un nouveau costume. Il repéra aussi des éléments de décoration qui rendraient très bien dans la chambre d'amis. Il les commanda à la boutique et demanda à ce qu'on les lui expédie. Ils versa des arrhes et récupéra sa facture. Au moins, il ne serait pas venu en ville pour rien. L'heure de retourner à la mairie arriva vite. L'hôtesse lui donna tous les papiers nécessaires pour effectuer ses recherches. Il lui demanda s'il pouvait les amener avec lui et elle acquiesca, lui disant qu'elle les avait photocopiés. Edward la remercia et partit.

Arrivé chez lui, il passa en revue toute la famille. Ni oncles, ni tantes, ni cousins. RIEN! Edward était seul... La famille Cullen serait bientôt éteinte...

Edward descendit de la voiture. C'était la première fois qu'il venait au cimetière depuis l'enterrement. Il posa la plante qu'il avait achetée avant de venir et se mit à leur parler :

-"Bonjour Papa, bonjour Maman... Vous me manquez tellement... Je reviens de chez le Notaire et je suis dans de beaux draps ! Figurez-vous que si je n'ai pas d'héritier ou d'héritière, alors tout mon argent, NOTRE argent, ira dans les caisses de l'Etat... Ces salauds me liquideront sans vergogne, et personne ne pourra rien y faire. Je ne vais quand même pas donner tout mon argent au premier venu... J'ai bien pensé à Rose, Emmett ou Jacob, mais... lequel choisir? L'Association aura sans doute besoin d'un petit plus, mais je ne peux pas tout donner ! On ne lâche pas des milliards comme ça n'importe comment! J'ai besoin d'aide et vous me manquez beaucoup!"

Il resta quelques instants auprès d'eux, puis s'en alla, les yeux mouillés par les larmes.

Le weekend end suivant était dédié aux travaux dans la chambre d'Edward. Ses trois amis passèrent tout le weekend chez lui afin de l'aider. Tout fut terminé le dimanche soir, et le résultat était magnifique. Edward devait avoir hérité du don de sa mère pour la décoration, car c'était somptueux. Une fois les meubles remis en place, les 4 amis s'allongèrent en travers du lit, et contemplèrent le plafond.

-"On a fait du beau boulot, les gars!" dit Edward fièrement. "Heu...désolée Rose..."

-"C'est pas grave Ed. Habillée comme ça, je ressemble plus à un camionneur qu'à une nana!" dit-elle.

-"Ma chérie, ne raconte pas de bêtises. Tu peux porter n'importe quoi, tu seras toujours radieuse!" lui dit Emmett en lui offrant un magnifique sourire.

-" 'tain, arrête j'vais pleurer!" railla Jacob.

-"Ta gueule Black! Bon, on mange quoi?"

-"Pizza?" demanda Rose.

-"OK!" répondirent-ils à l'unisson. "

-"C'est pas ce soir le match?" demanda Rose.

-"Oui, contre le PSG!" dit Jacob.

-"Faut qu'on se magne sous la douche alors, car ça commence dans moins d'une heure!"

-"Prem's!" dit Rose en se levant.

-"Je viens avec toi, ça ira beaucoup plus vite à deux!" ajouta Emmett.

-"Pas de cochonnerie sous la douche vous deux!" cria Jacob. Mais ils étaient déjà loin... "Je prends l'autre salle de bain?"

-"Oui, vas-y. J'irai juste après toi. Je vais mettre le four en route et sortir des bières pendant ce temps-là." répondit Edward.

-"Est-ce que ça va?" demanda Jake, hésitant.

-"Oui, très bien, pourquoi?"

-"Pour rien. Je m'inquiète pour mon meilleur ami, c'est tout."

-"J'ai connu mieux, mais avec le temps ça s'arrangera."

Jacob hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Edward poussa un profond soupir et ajouta :

-"Je l'espère en tous cas..."

_**Notes : j'espère que vous avez aimé mon chapitre. J'ai eu du mal à écrire... Pfiou, je sais pas pourquoi mais certains passages n'étaient pas évidents. Au prochain chapitre, vous ferez la connaissance d'autres personnages... LESQUELS? J'attends vos propositions! ;)**_

_**Je ne sais pas encore quand je les posterai... surprise ! J'attends vos reviews, je sais que vous êtes nombreuses (nombreux?) à m'avoir ajouté en liste favorite... Un petit coucou prend 30 secondes ! MERCI ! A bientôt !**_


	9. Chapter 7 : Jasper

**_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages sont la propriété de Stephanie Meyer. Cette histoire m'appartient, merci de la respecter... Les caractères des personnages ne sont donc pas "calqués" sur ceux de SM mais inventés par moi et n'ont donc pas les même caractères et les même comportements !**

**Notes de l'auteur : Bon, je crois que la réponse à ma question est dans le titre ^^ !**

_**Chapitre 7 : Jasper**_

_**Deux semaines plus tard, mars 1998:**_

Edward était retourné plusieurs fois se recueillir sur la tombe de ses parents. Chaque fois, il leur parlait longuement. Chaque fois, il cherchait une réponse à son problème, en vain. Il y avait réfléchi pendant des heures, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire de tout cet argent. Cela le hantait. Jour et nuit.

Ses vacances passèrent à la vitesse grand V. Il avait vendu la maison très rapidement, et donc il l'avait définitivement quittée, mais sans regrets. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec ses amis et il s'était beaucoup amusé. Ca lui avait fait vraiment beaucoup de bien.

Aujourd'hui, il allait reprendre le travail et un nouveau dossier allait lui être confié. Cela lui tenait vraiment à coeur car il voulait montrer à son "patron" qu'il était de retour en forme et prêt à travailler, comme il le lui avait promis quelques jours plus tôt. Mais avant, il allait devoir lui parler de la saloperie de maladie qui avait élu domicile dans son corps... Et ça l'angoissait!

L'Association Esme Cullen existait depuis presque 50 ans. Edward y travaillait depuis 6 ans. Son père y avait travaillé et il en avait été longtemps le Président. Edward devrait occuper ce poste très bientôt, lorsque Phil Dwyer prendrait sa retraite.

A l'Association, chaque membre prend en charge une personne "en difficulté", et l'aide, par le dialogue, à remonter la pente et à arranger sa situation. Ainsi, de nombreux Sans domicile Fixe, enfants fugueurs ou autres "délinquants" étaient recueillis à l'Association après accord d'un tribunal et étaient pris en charge pour se former une nouvelle vie ou une vie meilleure. L'organisme faisait le nécessaire pour leur trouver un appartement et les réintégrer dans la société en leur trouvant un travail. Bien sûr, ils étaient toujours "surveillés" de près afin qu'ils ne replongent pas ensuite.

Edward s'était vu traiter de nombreuses affaires : un toxicomane – avec lequel il avait pû parler de ses propres expériences- , une prostituée qui voulait changer de vie, un enfant battu, un autre qui détestait ses parents et voulait changer de famille. Et il en avait vu d'autres, des pires et des meilleurs. Edward aimait son travail car il voulait aider les gens, ceux qui avaient des problèmes. Tout comme son père l'avait aidé lui...

Edward arriva au travail à 8h, soit une heure avant l'heure habituelle. Il devait parler à Phil dans quelques instants, mais il décida de prendre un bon café avant (le troisième depuis ce matin!). Ses collègues étaient heureux de le revoir. Jacob Black l'accueillit, le sourire aux lèvres :

-"Salut vieux! Alors, tu nous reviens en forme?"

-"Oui, enfin, j'essaie! Tu sais, c'est dur..."

-"Je comprends... Allez, je t'offre un café!" lui dit-elle en lui mettant une tape dans le dos.

-"OK. Ca marche, Jake!"

Les collègues d'Edward ne savaient pas qu'il était séropositif. Il ne voulait pas leur dire maintenant. Seul Phil serait au courant... pour le moment. Il ne savait pas encore quand il le dirait à Jake, Rose et Em... Quand il se sentirait prêt, certainement.

Les deux amis prirent leur café ensemble et discutèrent. Jacob lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son absence. Edward rit beaucoup.

Jacob lui annonça qu'en ce moment, il s'occupait d'un sans-abri très dur à raisonner. En effet, il préférait dormir dans la rue plutôt que dans un appartement. Il ne voulait rien savoir. Il avait fait de nombreux séjours à l'hopital pour hypothermie et autres maladies dues au froid, mais il restait têtu comme une mule et ne voulait pas être aidé.

-"C'est absurde!" dit Edward. "Malheureusement, il n'est pas le seul à régir comme ça..."

-"Je ne le sais que trop... Il est têtu comme une mule!"

-"Mais il faut que tu trouves un moyen de le raisonner, car ce pauvre homme ne peut décemment pas rester dormir sous un pont!"

-"Très bien, chef!"

-"Je ne suis pas encore ton Directeur, Jake!" dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Il regarda sa montre. "Je dois y aller. Phil m'attend. Un nouveau dossier... Un ado si j'ai bien compris..."

-"Bon courage! On se voit plus tard?"

-"Je verrai si j'ai le temps, Jake... On se croisera sûrement!"

-"Ok. Salut!"

-"Salut!"

Edward se dirigea vers le bureau de Phil le coeur battant, et, en arrivant devant la porte, il souffla un bon coup avant de frapper.

-"Entrez!" dit la voix de Phil Dwyer.

Edward entra.

-"Ah, bonjour Edward. Asseyez-vous."

-"Bonjour Phil. Merci."

-"Alors, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me dire de si important qui ne pouvait pas attendre plus tard?"

La gorge d'Edward se serra. Il fallait qu'il entre dans le sujet de but en blanc sinon il n'y arriverait pas.

-"Je viens d'apprendre que je suis séropositif, Phil."

Le Directeur en resta bouche-bée. Il regarda Edward dans les yeux et se mit à bafouiller.

-"Je... Ed... Je suis... d...désolé, je ne voulais pas vous offenser..."

-"Phil... Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, vraiment."

-"Si, j'aurais dû prendre au sérieux votre sollicitation pour un rendez-vous privé... Surtout après le décès de votre père."

-"Il fallait le dire de toute façon... Je tenais vraiment à vous l'annoncer avant tout le monde, car vous étiez la seule personne à devoir le savoir... pour le moment."

-"Vous n'en avez fait part à personne encore?"

-"Non... seul mon notaire est au courant. Vu qu'il gère les affaires familiales."

-"Je suis flatté de cette confiance que vous avez en moi, Edward. Votre père était un grand ami, et j'avais pour lui une grande estime. Vous marchez sur ses traces et je vous respecte d'autant plus pour ça."

-"Merci, Phil. Mon intention de vous dévoiler ma maladie avait tout d'abord un but professionnel, bien évidemment. Mais il va de soi que je vous considère également comme un membre de la famille et il était normal de vous tenir au courant de ma situation."

-"Qu'ont dit les médecins? Si je puis me permettre..."

-"Selon eux, la maladie est bel et bien là, et elle m'emportera un jour. Je suis un traitement, mais mon état est avancé, donc je vais souffrir... Je risque d'être quelques fois absent pour les anlyses, les examens... et les maladies..."

-"Oui, bien entendu, je comprends... Est-ce que vous vous sentez d'attaque pour la reprise?"

-"Oui, complètement."

-"Alors si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, je vais vous transmettre votre nouveau dossier. Je vous confie un adolescent de quinze ans qui a fugué il y a un an environ. Il ne veux plus retourner chez lui, et il a fuit les services sociaux depuis tout ce temps en se cachant dans la rue, en volant et en n'allant plus à l'école. Il devrait être scolarisé en classe de seconde, mais autant vous dire qu'il n'a pas fait sa rentrée. Sa mère ne sait plus quoi faire pour le récupérer... Le père est décédé alors qu'il était jeune, ce qui est sûrement dû au traumatisme du gosse."

Edward se passa la main dans les cheveux plusieurs fois pendant la tirade de son Directeur, mais ne dit rien pour le stopper. Ce gosse devait être vraiment mal dans sa peau pour refuser l'amour d'une mère et préférer vivre dans la rue, caché... A moins que sa mère ne le reniait et ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Peut-être qu'elle le battait?

-"Est-ce que la mère de ce jeune-homme a été violente envers lui?" demanda-t-il.

-"Pas que nous sachions. Il s'est fait attraper pour vol à l'étalage pas loin d'ici. Comme il refusait de parler et que le responsable du magasin est un ami à moi, il a été amené à l'Asso. Le juge a autorisé son séjour ici, vu qu'il ne voulait pas retourner chez lui. Tout cela s'est passé pendant vos "vacances" et aujourd'hui, il est à vous, Edward."

-"Je vais m'en charger. Je suppose qu'il faut que j'essaie de le faire retourner chez sa mère?"

-"Vous avez tout compris. On l'a installé dans la chambre 7. Allez le voir dès que vous êtes prêt."

-"J'irai aujourd'hui, après le déjeuner."

-"Très bien. Veuillez me laisser maintenant, j'ai du travail."

-"Oui, très certainement. Au revoir Phil."

-"A bientôt Edward. Et n'hésitez pas à venir me parler."

-"Je m'en souviendrai."

Ils se saluèrent d'une poignée de main, et Edward quitta le bureau de Phil, soufflant de soulagement une fois la porte fermée. Phil n'avait pas posé beaucoup de questions sur sa maladie, et ça l'arrangeait. De toutes façons, Phil connaissait le passé d'Edward, donc le cheminement dans sa tête n'avait pas dû être très compliqué. Mais il ne le jugeait pas et pour ça, Edward lui en était très reconnaissant.

Il regarda sa montre, et se dirigea vers son bureau. La plaque sur la porte indiquait :

_**Edward Cullen**_

_**Directeur Adjoint**_

_**Vice-Président**_

Dans quelques mois, il serait le nouveau président et directeur de l'Association. Mais pour combien de temps? Il l'ignorait...

Il entra dans la pièce et s'asseya dans l'imposant et confortable fauteuil en cuir, derrière son bureau. Il ouvrit aussitôt le dossier de cet adolescent. Jasper Withlock-Swan. Une photo de lui s'échappa du dossier. Ce gosse était adorable mais ses yeux étaient tellement tristes. Edward se souvint alors qu'il avait perdu son père alors qu'il était encore jeune. Il ne l'avait presque pas connu et son absence se faisait sûrement ressentir.

Il se concentra quelques instants sur la photographie du jeune-homme. Il avait les cheveux blonds-miel, ébouriffés et mi-longs. Ses yeux, couleur noisette, semblaient tellement tristes qu'Edward eut un pincement au coeur. Il avait la peau très blanche, limite blafarde et sourait timidement, ce qui lui donnait l'aspect d'un ange espiègle. Il n'avait que quinze ans et était censé étudier en classe de seconde, mais ce n'était pas le cas... Il avait quitté le domicile de sa mère, Isabella Swan, un an auparavant et n'y avait plus jamais remis les pieds depuis.

_"Je vais devoir tirer cette affaire au clair... Fuguer pendant un an à cet âge n'est vraiment pas normal..." pensa Edward."Cette Isabella Swan - quel doux prénom...- doit soit lui faire du mal, soit souffrir le martyre de ne plus voir son enfant auprès d'elle..."_

Isabella Swan n'avait que 18 ans lorsqu'elle avait donné naissance à Jasper. Son mari était décédé quelques années plus tard d'un terrible accident de voiture. Elle est aujourd'hui journaliste pour un magazine féminin et possède une maison dans une petite commune près de Bordeaux. Elle avait alerté la police de la disparition de son fils, et elle l'avait cru mort jusqu'à ce que, quelques jours plus tôt, les forces de l'ordre lui apprennent qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé mais que Jasper refusait de la voir. Personne ne savait pourquoi, le gosse disait juste "non" et se fermait comme une huître. Par sécurité pour Jasper, et étant donné son âge, il avait été placé à l'Association après décision du Juge pour Enfants. Sa mère n'avait, pour le moment, aucun droit de visite. Elle avait été interrogée par la police, mais rien de suspect n'avait été trouvé.

Cette affaire se présentait vraiment mal, et ce dossier allait être très dur à traiter. Edward le lut d'une seule traite. Il y passa tout le reste de la matinée. Lorsqu'il acheva la dernière page, il était midi, et son ventre gargouillait. Il allait essayer de trouver Jake pour partager son déjeuner avec lui.

Il se rendit donc à la cafétéria et vit que son meilleur ami était déjà attablé. Il s'avança vers lui.

-"Salut Jacob! Je peux?"

-"Oui, achieds-toi Edward." répondit Jacob la bouche pleine. "Echcuje moi..." dit-il penaud.

-"Je vais me chercher un plateau et je reviens!"

-"Ok."

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux amis conversaient de manière très animée.

-"J'ai passé la matinée sur ce dossier. C'est très passionnant mais je vais m'arracher les cheveux à coup sûr!" dit Edward en se servant un verre d'eau.

-"La matinée?"

-"Oui, je n'ai pas pû m'arrêter. Ce gosse a de nombreux points communs avec moi. On se ressemble, et j'ai l'impression de me voir en lui."

-"Explique-moi cela."

-"Tout d'abord, il a perdu son père alors qu'il était jeune et cela lui a créé un manque affectif profond. Quand ma mère est morte, elle me manquait de la même manière, et, comme lui, je me refusais à l'avouer. Cependant – et je sais que je ne devrais pas penser comme ça – il a été plus courageux que moi et il s'est enfuit ! Je n'ai jamais eu l'audace de le faire. J'étais bien trop froussard. La seule différence dans son cas est qu'il se disputait souvent avec sa mère et qu'il lui criait dessus sans arrêt. Du moins c'est ce que disent les rapports d' Is- la mère..."

-"Quel âge a-t-il?"

-"Quinze ans."

-"Il est dans la tranche d'âge où la majorité des jeunes font des conneries." soupira Jacob.

-"Ouais... Je vais aller le voir tout à l'heure. On verra bien ce qu'il a dans le crâne ce gosse. Et toi? Ca se passe comment avec Alec?"

-"C'est toujours pareil. Il refuse de trouver un appartement. Il dit que la rue est sa maison et qu'il va s'enfuir d'ici. C'est dingue, je te jure. J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi têtu!"

Un long silence s'établit, que Jacob décida de briser.

-"J'ai rencontré une fille sublime hier soir au "Frog&Rosbif". Une déesse qui s'appelle Léah. Ma-gni-fi-que!" dit -il, des étoiles dans les yeux. "Grande, brune aux yeux marrons. Le teint mat. Un peu comme moi et canon mon vieux, si tu l'avais vue... Et des jambes... sublimes..." Il soupira...

-"Ah oui? Et tu l'as déjà mise dans ton lit?"

-"Non!" fit-il en soupirant une nouvelle fois. "On se revoit ce soir."

-"Ah? Et tu vas lui sortir le grand jeu?"

-"Ecoutes ça et prends en de la graine! Dîner au restaurant, puis balade au clair de lune sur la plage... Elle va craquer, c'est obligé. Alors? Qu'en penses-tu?"

-"Je dirais que tu es fou Jacob Black ! Et après?" dit Edward d'un air amusé.

-"Ca, je te le dirai demain..."

Les deux amis partirent dans un fou rire phénoménal. Quelques personnes se retournèrent pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Puis ils finirent leur café et sortirent de la cafétéria. Ensuite, ils se séparèrent car le travail les attendait. Jacob allait essayer de convaincre Alec de trouver un appartement et Edward allait rencontrer Jasper pour la première fois. Cela le rendait très nerveux, et il ne savait pas l'expliquer. Après tout, il avait déjà eu affaire à d'autres ado et à d'autres personnes dans des situations similaires. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que ce gamin lui faisait cet effet-là?

**"Parceque tu te vois en lui." dit la petite voix**

"Ah, non pas encore toi! Fiche le camp!"

**"Faut bien que quelqu'un t'ouvre les yeux!"**

"Tu divagues!"

**"A d'autres!"**

Edward secoua la tête pour chasser la voix de sa tête, et se dirigea vers ce qu'ils appellaient "La résidence". En effet, c'était l'endroit où logeaient tous les sans-abris qui le souhaitaient (en attendant de trouver un appartement) ainsi que toutes les personnes qui attendaient qu'on leur trouve un foyer ou une famille d'accueil. Jasper avait donc été placé ici en attendant que la situation s'éclaicisse par rapport à sa mère...

_"Franchement, il est clair que la mère n'a rien à voir avec tout cela... Il est perturbé car son père lui manque et il déverse toute sa colère sur le monde extérieur. Je le sais car j'ai fait pareil..." _se dit Edward.

Pendant ce temps, dans sa chambre, Jasper pestait. Il tournait en rond depuis un moment. De temps à autres, d'un geste rageur, il tapait dans une chaussure qui allait heurter violemment la porte, le mur ou une autre surface.

-"Putaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! Pourquoi veulent-ils que je parle à ce guignol? Je me suis tiré de chez moi, et voilà, fin de l'histoire. Tout ça parceque je ne suis pas majeur, c'est sûr. 'Tain, les cons... Je me suis débrouillé jusque là, j'ai réussi à m'en sortir alors pourquoi ils m'enferment maintenant? ARRRRRRGHH!"

Il frappa à nouveau dans la chaussure. Il faillit hurler encore une fois mais intériorisa sa colère. Il voulait partir d'ici en courant mais il se dit que ça ne servirait à rien. Il décida donc de ne pas décrocher un seul mot face à ce gars qu'ils allaient lui envoyer. Ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Oui, il en serait ainsi. Il ne dirait rien, et c'était tout. Une lueur furieuse brillait dans ses yeux.

Edward frappa à la porte mais il n'entendit aucune réponse. Il recommença. Toujours rien. Il finit par entrer.

-"Bonjour Jasper, je suis Edward Cullen. Je me suis permis d'entrer car tu n'as pas répondu."

-"..."

-"Oh... Je vois que tu n'as pas envie de parler... Bien."

Edward s'asseya dans un fauteuil et observa le jeune-homme. Jasper était un jeune garçon grand, mince mais musclé pour son âge. Ses cheveux étaient blonds et ses yeux noisette. Son teint pâle les faisaient ressortir à merveille. Cependant, comme sur la photographie, ils trahissaient sa tristesse et, en ce moment, la colère s'y mélangeait. Manifestement, il ne voulait pas parler à Edward.

Ils restèrent un long moment à se dévisager l'un et l'autre. Jasper toisait Edward, comme pour lui montrer qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de lui et de sa morale. Edward se décida à briser le silence.

-"Alors, tu ne voudrais pas me dire quelquechose à ton sujet? Quelquechose qui te poserait problème en ce moment même?"

-"Vous voulez vraiment que je vous dise quelquechose? Vous m'EMMERDEZ ! Voilà! Vous m'emmerdez avec votre question débile et votre gueule enfarinée. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, vous ne pouvez pas ME comprendre, car vous ne savez rien ! RIEN!"

-"Si tu me parles alors je pourrais essayer de comprendre et ensuite de t'aider..."

-"Et comment vous comptez faire ça hein? Monsieur a lu mon dossier, donc Monsieur connait tout de moi! Pourquoi je répondrais à vos foutues questions si vous avez déjà tout lu? Vous connaissez les réponses, alors allez vous en et fichez moi la paix!" brailla-t-il.

-"Inutile de me parler sur ce ton!" dit Edward un peu plus fort, sans néanmoins hurler. "Je suis ici pour t'aider comme je l'ai fait pour d'autres avant toi et comme je le ferais encore dans les années à venir. Je ne suis pas là pour me faire insulter, ni me faire crier dessus. Tu es ici car tu as un problème que l'on doit résoudre ensemble. Que ça te plaise ou non, c'est la justice qui a tranché, et me crier dessus n'arrangera rien ! D'accord? " demanda-t-il plus calmement.

-"Noooooooooooooooooooon!" hurla Jasper. "Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider! Point final! Je n'ai aucun problème! Aucun! Ok? Je veux ma LIBERTE ! C'est tout! Et ce ne sont pas vos affaires, ça vous va?"

Edward se passa la main dans les cheveux à plusieurs reprises. Il ne comprenait pas ce gosse. Quelle tête de mule, bon sang! Il fallait pourtant qu'il le fasse réagir, mais comment? Il avait besoin de réfléchir, mais pas ici, pas maintenant. Alors il décida d'entrer dans le jeu de Jasper.

-"Très bien. Je m'en vais." Jasper se figea. "Tu as raison, je n'ai rien à faire là. Après tout, tu as su te débrouiller tout seul tout ce temps, alors je pense que tu survivras une année de plus dans la rue. Bonne chance Jasper. J'espère que tu seras heureux..." dit-il en se retournant et en quittant la pièce. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et entendit un gros "BANG" venir de la chambre, suivit d'un cri. Jasper avait sans doute encore martyrisé cette pauvre chaussure...

_"Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire? C'est pas vrai ce gosse... Il est complètement désorienté, je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça... Il faut que je trouve une solution au plus vite sinon il va se déteriorer à petit feu, et Dieu seul sait ce qui pourrait arriver..." pensa Edward... _

Edward déambulait dans le couloir en se passant continuellement les mains dans ses cheveux. Il était nerveux et il commençait à se ronger les ongles quand il se heurta à Phil. Il s'empressa de lui raconter son entrevue avec Jasper, espérant un peu de réconfort et une solution auprès de lui. Phil n'en fit rien et lui dit seulement que la réaction du jeune-homme était normale pour une première rencontre. Il ajouta qu'il comptait sur lui pour trouver une solution et retourner le voir dès le lendemain.

Lorsque Phil fut assez loin pour ne pas l'entendre, Edward jura de frustration. Il repartit à l'attaque de ses ongles et quitta l'Association. Il se mit au volant de sa décapotable et se rendit au cimetière de la ville. Il avait besoin de parler à ses parents, comme à chaque fois qu'il se posait trop de questions ou était submergé par les émotions.

Il alla sur leur tombe et y déposa un bouquet de fleurs. Il resta silencieux quelques instants puis leur raconta ses mésaventures d'aujourd'hui. Puis, il partit.

Arrivé chez lui, il vit que son répondeur clignotait. Il appuya sur "PLAY". Il y avait deux messages.

-"Edward, bonsoir, ici Phil Dwyer. Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête mais Jasper s'est enfui. Nous faisons tout notre possible pour le retrouver. Nous espérons qu'il ne fera pas de bêtises. Je voulais vous tenir au courant aussitôt, j'ai jugé qu'il était préférable que vous le sachiez. Bonne soirée Edward et à demain."

_"PUTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! Pourquoi est-il parti? Meeeeeeeeeeeerdeeee!"_

-"Edward, c'est Jacob. T'es là? You-ouh ! Bon, apparement non. Je voulais savoir comment ton entrevue avec le petit s'était passée. Tu me raconteras demain, car là je dois aller chercher Léah chez elle. Sinon, avec Alec, ça s'arrange... Il a réfléchit et il veut bien un appartement, mais il veut le plus petit qui existe en ville, avec une cheminée pour faire cuire sa nourriture! Je crois que ce type est un hurluberlu de premier rang... Il a de ces idées ! Je me demande parfois si je ne dois pas demander un avis psychologique ! Il y a encore du boulot à ce que tu peux voir, mais j'avance... Bon mon vieux, je vais pas rester là à discuter avec ton répondeur pendant 1000 ans car comme tu le sais, ce soir c'est le grand soir! J'ai rendez-vous avec la femme de ma vie... Allez, bye et... à demain!"

-_"La femme de sa vie!" _ria doucement Edward. S'il fallait compter le nombre de fois qu'il avait dit cela, Edward ne s'en souviendrait même plus exactement. Jake était un sacré dragueur.

Il se prépara un café et s'installa dans son fauteuil... Il se mit à penser :

_"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça? Est-ce que c'est à cause de notre conversation?" _Il culpabilisait... Il savait qu'il ne devait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Ce n'était pas sa faute si Jasper avait un fichu caractère. Cependant, il le trouvait tout de même très attachant, et c'était perturbant car il le connaissait à peine. Il avait même envie de s'en faire un ami. Mais l'amitié n'est possible que si les deux personnes sont d'accord. Or, là, l'un des deux ne veux rien avoir à faire avec l'autre... et il s'est enfui...

_"Quelle journée de merde!"_

_**Notes****: voilà la fin, alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Moi j'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre...**_

_**Le prochain est mon petit plaisir perso... Soirée romantique de Jacob et Léah... M'en voulez pas mais je suis de la team Jacob alors faut bien que me fasse plaisir ! ;) Alors à votre avis lémon ou pas lémon au prochain ;) A vous de me dire !**_

_**et faites vos pronostics aussi pour me dire si Jasper revient ou non? Ce sera dans le chapitre d'après...**_

_**A bientot ! **_

_**Til...**_


	10. Chapter 8 : So Romantic !

**Notes de l'auteur**** : Voici le chapitre de mon ptit loup garou adoré (qui n'est d'ailleurs pas un loup garou dans cette histoire...). J'ai eu du mal à me lançer... mais voilà c'est écrit ! Bonne lecture...**

**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages appartiennent à la formidable Stephanie Meyer. Je ne fais que les emprunter et les manier autrement... ^^**

**Chapitre 8 : So Romantic !**

**POV JACOB**

J'avais quitté l'Association à l'heure, pas une minute de plus, pas une minute de moins. Je n'avais même pas pris le temps de saluer qui que ce soit, pour ne pas être en retard. Je tenais trop à ce rendez-vous et il fallait que j'assure.

_"Depuis quand t'es stressé pour un rendez-vous avec une fille?" m'interrogea ma conscience._

_**"Je ne suis pas stressé... Pressé est beaucoup plus juste comme qualificatif."**_

_"A d'autres..."_

Je secouais la tête pour chasser ma conscience qui était bien pénible aujourd'hui. Je me dirigeais vers ma moto et enfilais mon casque. J'adorais ma vieille Harley. Je pouvais passer des heures à travailler dessus pendant mon temps libre. J'aimais la chevaucher et la conduire et entendre le moteur vrombir. C'était vraiment jouissif... C'était parfois même mieux que de faire l'amour à une fille...

Je me hâtais donc de monter sur mon engin, de le mettre en route et d'enclencher la vitesse. Je roulais rapidement jusque chez moi, slalomant entre les voitures embouteillées sur le périférique. Je ne mis que très peu de temps pour rentrer. Je n'habitais pas trop loin de mon lieu de travail, dans un modeste appartement. A moi tout seul, je n'avais pas besoin d'un grand espace, et je m'y accomodais très bien. Tant que cela suffisait pour accueillir mes conquêtes.

Je n'avais pas de petite-amie attitrée. Pas de petite amie à la maison signifiait pas d'embêtements. Je mangeais ce que je voulais, regardais ce que je voulais à la télé, et je me couchais à l'heure que je voulais avec qui je voulais. Les relations n'étaient pas pour moi. Je ne me voyais pas du tout en couple comme Rose et Emmett... Ah ça non... Rose avait carrément le dessus sur lui et c'était flippant ! Je m'amusais à le taquiner avec ça, très souvent. J'étais très bien tout seul et cela m'allait parfaitement bien.

Je garais ma moto dans le garage prévu à cet effet et retirais mon casque. Je montais les marches quatre à quatre pour gagner mon appartement, situé au deuxième étage de l'immeuble. J'ouvris la porte et filais directement dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

-"Mmmmh, ce que ça fait du bien..." murmurai-je pour moi.

Je détendis mon corps musclé sous le jet de la douche. Dieu que c'était bon. J'attrapais mon shampoing et me frottais vigoureusement les cheveux avec. Puis je pris mon gel douche et m'en appliquais sur tout le corps. Je m'attardais sur mon sexe dur et entrepris de me caresser afin de calmer mes ardeurs – lesquelles n'avaient aucun sens. Je jouis au bout de plusieurs minutes et rinçais ensuite mes cheveux et mon corps tout en reprenant mon souffle. Je m'envelopais dans une serviette et me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Je m'habillais d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche légèrement transparente, laquelle je laissais entrouverte. Je plaçais une goutte de gel dans le creux de ma main, et tentais de donner à mes cheveux un semblant d'ordre.

Etant donné que j'avais un peu d'avance, je décidais d'appeler Edward pour savoir si sa rencontre avec le gamin s'était bien passée. Mais c'est son répondeur qui s'était mis en marche après quatre sonneries. Je lui laissais un message :

-"Edward, c'est Jacob. T'es là? You-ouh ! Bon, apparement non. Je voulais savoir comment ton entrevue avec le petit s'était passée. Tu me raconteras demain, car là je dois aller chercher Léah chez elle. Sinon, avec Alec, ça s'arrange... Il a réfléchit et il veut bien un appartement, mais il veut le plus petit qui existe en ville, avec une cheminée pour faire cuire sa nourriture! Je crois que ce type est un hurluberlu de premier rang... Il a de ces idées ! Je me demande parfois si je ne dois pas demander un avis psychologique ! Il y a encore du boulot à ce que tu peux voir, mais j'avance... Bon mon vieux, je vais pas rester là à discuter avec ton répondeur pendant 1000 ans car comme tu le sais, ce soir c'est le grand soir! J'ai rendez-vous avec la femme de ma vie... Allez, bye et... à demain!"

Edward aura de quoi se marrer en m'écoutant c'est déjà ça! "La femme de ma vie" ! Je lui faisais le coup à chaque fois ! Je ne sais même pas si ça le fait toujours rire !

Je jettais un oeil à la pendule. Il n'était pas encore l'heure mais je décidais tout de même de partir. J'attrapais mon casque ainsi qu'un deuxième pour Léah. J'avais décidé de prendre ma moto pour notre rendez-vous, car elle m'avait fait comprendre qu'elle aimait bien les sensations que cela procurait.

_"Depuis quand tu prends en compte l'avis d'une femme, Jacob?" me demanda mon sub-conscient._

**"Je ne fais jamais ça! Mais si ça peut aider à la mettre dans mon lit, alors je le fais!"**

_"oh..."_

**"Ca t'en bouche un coin la ptite voix, hein? Alors maintenant, la ferme!"**

"..."

Allez hop, adieu la petite voix! Elle m'agaçe celle-là! Toujours en train de se mêler de tout.

Je fermais l'appartement, et descendis au garage. J'enfournais ma moto et sortais doucement du sous-sol. Je m'infiltrais dans la circulation, en direction de chez Léah. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mon coeur faisait un raté à chaque fois que je pensais à elle ou prononçais son nom, mais il fallait qu'il arrête ça. J'allais passer la soirée avec cette fille, coucher avec elle puis la quitter, pour toujours. Comme je le faisais à chaque fois. Je décidais de piquer une pointe de vitesse dans une ligne droite, histoire de me changer les idées et de me faire du bien. L'adrénaline que me procurait la vitesse était ultra-jouissive et me faisait tout oublier, l'espace d'un instant. Cela ne dura pas, évidemment. Car je ne souhaitais vraiment pas me faire choper par la police...

J'arrivais devant chez Léah et garais ma moto devant la petite maison qu'elle habitait. J'ôtais mon casque, remettais mes cheveux en ordre et m'avançais dans l'allée qui menait à sa porte. Je sonnais et attendis. Après ce que semblaient être d'interminables secondes, elle m'ouvrit, et je la vis. Son corps de rêve était mis en valeur par une robe splendide qui s'arrêtait juste au dessus des genoux. Ses jambes d'une longueur infinie... Et ce décolleté... Comment je vais réussir à tenir le coup? Elle est bien trop sexy et... excitante... Elle me sortit de ma rêverie.

-"Salut Jacob!" me dit-elle.

-"Salut Léah!" lui répondis-je. "Je suis en avance, j'espère que cela ne te gène pas."

-"Pas du tout, j'étais prête." dit-elle. "Entre, je t'en prie."

J'entrais dans le salon, et elle ferma la porte derrière moi. Ses mouvements étaient gracieux, et son parfum flottait dans l'air. Elle sentait divinement bon.

_"Black? Depuis quand tu te préoccupes du parfum d'une gonzesse?"_

_**"Je... Quoi? Tu dérailles la petite voix..."**_

Elle me fit asseoir dans un des canapés et me servit un verre de Porto. Nous trinquâmes à notre rencontre et commencèrent à parler.

-"Je suis venu en moto, j'espère que tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient."

-"Aucun. Il sera donc alors préférable que tu ne prennes pas de deuxième verre..." me dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

-"Tu as raison. Et je n'en avais pas la moindre intention." lui répondis-je du tac au tac. "De plus, nous avons un peu de route à faire pour arriver à destination, alors nous ne devrions pas perdre de temps..." ajoutai-je.

-"Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes?"

-"Surprise!", dis-je en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire.

-"OK. Je crois alors que des bottes seront plus adaptées que des talons aiguilles. Laisse-moi cinq minutes pour aller les chercher." dit-elle en se levant et en s'éloignant.

Mmmmmh ces fesses ! Cette robe lui allait à ravir et la mettait très très en valeur... Cependant, je la soupçonnais de rouler des hanches un peu plus qu'à son habitude. Elle était en train de m'allumer, et je ne sais pas ce qui me prenait de rester assis comme un con sur ce fauteuil au lieu de la suivre et de la prendre sauvagement contre le premier mur qui se présenterait ! "Nom de dieu, Jacob, calme-toi. Tu viens juste d'arriver!"

Elle revint, bottes au pied, et elle était encore plus sexy comme ça. Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches et me dit :

-"Ferme la bouche, Jacob, tu vas avaler une mouche!"

-"Euh...Je...Je... On y va?" demandai-je en me levant. Elle sourit légèrement, contente de son effet. La garce ! Elle avait de la répartie. Et elle m'avait laissé pantois ! Jamais une fille n'avait réussi à faire ça avant. Jamais une fille ne m'avait rabaissé comme ça! Nom de Dieu, la soirée s'annonçait vraiment inédite, et j'aimais ça! J'aimais qu'elle puisse oser résister à Jacob Black... Mais je n'allais pas me laisser faire... Ca non!

-"Je te suis!" répondit-elle.

Elle grimpa sur la moto, derrière moi, après avoir mis le casque que je lui avais prêté. Elle enroula ses bras autour de ma taille, et je démarrais en direction du bassin d'Arcachon. Nous avions de la chance car il faisait vraiment beau pour un mois de mars. Le vent cinglait un peu avec la vitesse de la moto mais il n'était pas trop frais. Heureusement que Léah avait mis ses bottes et sa veste en cuir sinon, elle aurait eu froid. Je sentis ses bras se resserrer autour de moi et sa tête se poser sur mon dos, et pour une raison étrange, cela me fit frissonner.

Nous arrivâmes à Arcachon une demi-heure plus tard, et je parquais ma moto près de la jetée. J'avais réservé une table dans un des restaurants du front de mer, mais nous avions un peu d'avance sur l'horaire, alors je proposais à Léah d'aller se promener jusqu'au bout de la jetée. Elle accepta.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie?" lui demandai-je.

-"Je suis vétérinaire. J'ai un cabinet pas loin de chez moi, mais ce qui m'intéresse c'est le terrain."

-"Le terrain?"

-"Oui, je vais dans les réserves naturelles ou les parcs régionnaux pour m'occuper des animaux protégés qui y vivent en liberté. La plupart des animaux sont badgés afin qu'on puisse les surveiller dans leur état naturel."

-"Tu veux parler des ours?" fis-je en grimaçant. "Ca te fout pas la frousse?"

-" Il n'y a pas que des ours qui vivent dans les sites naturels ! Je n'ai jamais approché un ours, mais j'aimerai... Même si ma passion première ce sont les loups. Et bien que les gens en ont peur – surtout les bergers pour leurs troupeaux- ce sont des bêtes adorables."

-"T'es flippante! Des loups? T'es barge!"

-"Non, c'est fascinant!" dit-elle, des étoiles plein les yeux!

-"Si tu le dis !" dis-je en riant. "Le principal c'est que tu aimes ton boulot!"

-"Oui. Et toi alors, que fais-tu?"

-"Je travaille dans une Association d'aide aux personnes démunies ou en détresse."

-"Oh... C'est... surprenant..." dit-elle en levant un sourcil.

-"Et en quoi est-ce surprenant Madame-je-suis-une-sauveuse-de-mangeurs-de-moutons?" demandai-je, sarcastique.

-"Je ne sais pas. Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je te voyais plutôt mécano ou un truc du style!"

-"Et tu aurais eu raison! Mais ça c'est ma passion, pas mon job!"

-"Je vois... Et bien, tu es plein de surprises Jacob, et j'aime ça chez un mec!"

-"Tu me vois flatté!" dis-je en riant. "Tu as faim?"

-"Une faim de loup!"

J'éclatais de rire et la pris par le bras afin de la diriger vers le restaurant. Elle se joignit à moi et nous riâmes de bon coeur. Le serveur nous installa en terrasse et nous commandâmes un énorme plateau de fruits de mer, accompagné d'un vin délicieux. Je n'en bu que très peu, vu que j'avais d'autres projets en tête pour ce soir, et que j'avais besoin de ma moto...

Je crois que je l'ai dévorée des yeux toute la soirée. Ses cheveux longs et ondulés tombaient sur ses épaules. Ils étaient soyeux et des petits reflets dorés y apparaissaient avec le soleil. Son visage était ovale et ses traits étaient fins, harmonieux et extrêmement féminins. Son nez était fin et droit. Ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Elle me souriait, et son sourire était magnifique et charmeur. Bref, elle était parfaite, et je la désirais plus que tout. J'avais quand même l'impression que quelque chose de bizarre se passait entre nous, mais je décidais d'ignorer cette partie là.

-"Tu as des origines étrangères n'est-ce pas?" me demanda-telle soudainement.

-"Euh... Ou..Oui." répondis-je. "Mon grand-père est né et a vécu dans une réserve indienne, située aux Etats-Unis. Mes parents sont venus s'installer en France et je suis né ici. Mais évidemment, je ne peux pas renier mes origines."

Elle resta bouche-bée. Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit?

-"Quoi?"

-"Et bien, moi aussi j'ai des origines indiennes..." dit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

-"Tu rigoles?" demandais-je, abasourdi.

-"Non." Puis, je réfléchis... Sa peau cuivrée. Ses dents blanches. Ses cheveux noirs. Comment n'avais-je pas pû remarquer ça avant?

_"Si t'arrêtais de regarder ses fesses, tu l'aurais remarqué, sombre crétin!"_

**"Oh toi c'est pas le moment!"**

-"Incroyable!" dis-je, encore abasourdi.

-"C'est clair" souffla-t-elle.

Nous restâmes silencieux quelques instants, piochant dans le plateau de fruits de mer. A plusieurs reprises, nos mains s'effleurèrent et je sentis la chaleur de sa peau sur la mienne. Bon sang, l'atmosphère devenait vraiment brûlante... étouffante même. J'avalais un grand verre d'eau, presque cul-sec, pour me rafraîchir les idées. Cette fille était vraiment spéciale et l'effet qu'elle me faisait était irréel. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'agissais comme ça. Jacob Black le tombeur était en train de parler de pluie et du beau temps avec une créature de rêve au lieu de couper court au repas et de filer dans le premier endroit venu pour la sauter. Merde, il m'arrivait quoi au juste? Je ne pouvais pas craquer pour une nana? IMPOSSIBLE ! Du jamais vu, et puis... j'en avais pas envie... SI? Merde, dans quel guêpier je m'étais fourré là? Il fallait qu'on se barre d'ici au plus vite, avant que ce ne soit la catastrophe totale.

-"Tu veux aller marcher?"

-"Déjà? Tu t'ennuies tellement?" demanda-t-elle, en faisant la moue... '**Argggggggh je déteste quand elles font ça...'**

-"Pas du tout... Champagne ou café?" demandai-je pour couper court.

-"Café. Tu sais Jacob... Je comprendrais si tu ne voulais plus qu'on se revoie... Je veux dire... Je vois bien que quelque chose cloche, mais j'arrive pas à trouver ce que c'est... Alors si tu voulais bien éclairer ma lanterne..."

-"Oh..." Dans le genre direct, on faisait pas mieux... "Non, c'est pas ça... C'est juste que les rendez-vous galants c'est pas trop mon... euh..." hésitai-je. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire sans la blesser.

-"Style? Truc? Dada?" finit-elle pour moi avec un grand sourire. "J'avais compris ça depuis longtemps, Jake."

-"Longtemps?" lui demandai-je en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-"Depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu dans ce bar. Et ce n'était pas hier." dit-elle d'un air amusé...

-"Oh..." Putain, elle m'avait encore cloué le bec! Grrrrrrrrrrr, comment fait-elle ça?

Elle rougit. Dieu qu'elle était encore plus divine... Cette fille venait de m'annoncer que d'une part elle m'avait repéré depuis un sacré bout de temps, et que d'autre part, je ne l'avais pas laissée indifférente et que malgré ma "réputation", elle avait quand même voulu sortir avec moi... Je restais sans rien dire pendant un petit moment, puis hélais le serveur et lui commandais deux cafés gourmands. Puis je me retournais vers elle et lui dit :

-"Ecoute, je suis pas un grand bavard, et, effectivement ce genre de rendez-vous n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Mais je ne suis pas là à contre-coeur. J'avais envie de ce rendez-vous, alors si tu veux bien, on en parle plus et on continue la conversation où on l'a laissée... Ok?"

-"Ok. Parle moi de ta famille."

Le reste du repas se termina sans autre incident majeur, et je pris beaucoup de plaisir à discuter avec elle, et à la voir déguster les pâtisseries de son café gourmand... J'ai dû plusieurs fois réajuster mon pantalon... J'avais été sincère avec elle. Et, même si j'avais très envie de la mettre dans mon lit, j'étais vraiment heureux de me retrouver ici, à parler de tout et de rien.

Nos familles ne faisaient pas partie de la même tribu, mais elles étaient voisines depuis des générations, ce qui était extraordinaire. Je n'en revenais toujours pas de cette coïncidence. Je me disais que c'était ce qui avait dû m'attirer en elle depuis le début. Ca ne pouvait être que ça...

Je lui parlais aussi d'Emmett, de Rose et d'Edward. Elle espérait les rencontrer et je lui répondis que tout était possible. Elle me parla aussi de ses amis, et me promit de me les présenter également. La soirée fila à toute allure.

Je partis régler la note au bar pendant que Léah faisait un tour au coin des dames. Nous nous retrouvâmes à l'extérieur, et lui tendis son casque.

-"En route pour la surprise!" chantonnais-je.

Elle rit et monta derrière moi, enserrant ses bras autour de ma taille. Elle susurra un "merci" dans mon oreille et nous partîmes vers la plus belle plage de la côte.

Quelques instants plus tard, nous arrivâmes à Péreire. J'avais pris soin de prendre une route stratégique, de telle sorte que, en arrivant, nous avions une vue spectaculaire sur la plage. J'avais ralenti quelque peu afin que l'on puisse profiter de la vue. La plage Péreire est une grande plage de sable fin, située à l'orée d'une forêt de pins. C'était un endroit magnifique où on pouvait se balader, lézarder au soleil, ou encore pratiquer des activités nautiques. J'étais amoureux de cet endroit, et j'aimais m'y promener... seul la plupart du temps. Peu de filles étaient déjà venues ici avec moi. Deux en fait...

Je parquais la moto sur le parking prévu à cet effet, et amenais Léah sur le bord de la plage. Elle souriait, et ses yeux étaient étincelants.

-"La vue te plaît?" demandais-je avec un grand sourire.

-"C'est magnifique..." souffla-t-elle. "Je n'étais jamais venue ici. C'est superbe!"

-"On marche?"

-"OK."

Je lui tendis mon bras et elle le prit en souriant. Nous restâmes silencieux quelques minutes, appréciant le paysage qui s'offrait à nous. Le soleil était en train de descendre, et par cette belle journée de mars, le coucher du soleil allait être rapide mais superbe. Je lui proposais donc de s'asseoir sur un banc dans le parc qui surplombait la mer et d'observer la descente de l'astre dans l'océan. Un petit vent soufflait et Léah eut un léger frisson. Je passais mon bras sur ses épaules et la serrais un peu plus contre moi. Elle déposa sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule et je fus vraiment surpris (empoté?) à son contact. Je restais donc un peu figé, puis la chaleur de son corps contre le mien me fit me détendre un peu. Je posais doucement ma tête sur la sienne.

Le spectacle était magnifique et c'était la première fois depuis longtemps que je l'appréciais réellement. Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, ma main glissa dans son dos et commença à faire des allers-retours comme pour la réchauffer. Puis elle a tourné son regard vers moi, et j'ai vu son beau visage, ses fossettes et ses lèvres pulpeuses. Ni une, ni deux j'ai plongé sur elle et je l'ai embrassée. Ca n'a duré que quelques secondes, puisque je voulais sonder sa réaction. Elle était surprise mais elle ne semblait pas contrariée. Alors j'ai recommencé, et j'ai cherché à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, ce qu'elle a accepté sans ménagement. Nos langues ont commencé un ballet frénétique et endiablé jusqu'à ce que l'on se sépare, essoufflés. Nous sommes restés de longues minutes à nous regarder droit dans les yeux, alors que le soleil finissait son plongeon majestueux dans l'eau. Puis, nous nous sommes embrassés de nouveau, encore et encore. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à détacher mes lèvres des siennes, et apparement, elle non plus.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés là à nous embrasser comme des adolescents mais celà avait dû durer un sacré bout de temps. Je sentais que Léah commençait à avoir sérieusement froid, alors pour éviter qu'elle ne se congèle littéralement sur la moto, nous sommes rentrés.

Une fois devant chez elle, j'ai refusé de "rentrer boire un dernier verre". Elle avait l'air déçue et me demanda pourquoi.

-"Léah, écoute, j'ai vécu un truc terrible ce soir... J'ai adoré passer cette soirée avec toi... Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai envie de recommencer avant de ... Tu vois?"

-"Oh..." '**Là, JE lui avais cloué le bec... Hin, hin, revanche !'**

-"Ne crois pas que je te repousse, j'en ai très envie... Mais..."

-"J'ai compris, Jake..." Elle s'approcha de moi et passa des bras autour de ma taille. Elle se lova contre mon torse et nous nous somme enlacés pendant quelques instants. "A demain?" demanda-t-elle.

-"Oui, bien sûr... Je t'appelle. J'ai du boulot en perspective mais j'essaierai de ne pas partir trop tard de l'Asso."

-"Fais comme tu peux." dit-elle.

C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes dit au-revoir. Putain, j'en revenais pas! Ma conscience était clouée sur place! J'avais résisté ! J'avais sû passer une soirée entière avec une nana sans la mettre dans mon lit ! Putain! Edward ne me croiera JAMAIS !

Je remontais sur ma moto et rentrais chez moi, le coeur léger. Peut-être que je peux changer? Cette fille m'avait en quelque sorte envoûté! Une sorte de charme émotionnel qu'elle m'avait envoyé et qui m'avait complètement transformé. Merde ! Moi-même je la trouvais différente des autres filles. C'était une sensation tellement bizarre... Et puis, il y avait cette foutue coïncidence sur nos origines... J'y croyais toujours pas !

Arrivé chez moi, il me fallait une bonne douche froide ! Toutes ces émotions devaient sortir de mon corps. Je n'étais pas du tout préparé à ça, et quelque part ça me perturbait énormément.

Je m'allongeais ensuite dans mon lit et repensais encore à Léah. Ses yeux bruns étincellants étaient constament dans mon esprit. Son rire aussi. Ses cheveux... si doux et soyeux. Ses lèvres... Ses baisers.

_"Ca y est, il nous la joue amoureux transis ! Réveille-toi Black, cette fille est trop bien pour toi..."_

Elle m'énerve cette conscience... Mais elle a peut-être raison. Une fille comme ça ne me mérite pas... J'espère qu'Edward a une longue pause déjeuner demain, car il va devoir me servir de psy ! Quoique... Il doit avoir ses propres soucis en ce moment. Entre son retour de désintox il y a seulement 4 mois, la mort de Tanya et celle de son père, il ne vivait pas des moments faciles ! Le pauvre me faisait de la peine, mais il semblait bien s'en tirer. Il savait qu'on était là pour lui, et qu'on le serait toujours. Mais il était trop courtois pour nous le demander. Alors avec Emmett et Rose, on s'arrangeait toujours pour aller le voir régulièrement pour prendre soin de lui. Comme nous l'avions fait pour le déménagement. Quelle soirée nous avions passé ! On en avait pas eu de comme ça depuis longtemps. Il faut dire qu'Edward nous avait mis un peu de côté pendant sa relation avec Tanya. Mais nous ne nous doutions pas de la vraie "nature" de leur relation.

Enfin, c'était le passé, et maintenant, notre Edward était revenu et tout était redevenu normal... ou presque.

J'attrapais mon portable qui était posé sur la table de nuit, et découvris qu'il y avait un message. Léah...

_'J'ai passé une agréable soirée. Vivement la suivante... A demain. Bonne nuit. L'_

Je soupirais, tapais une réponse rapide, et m'endormis aussitôt la lumière éteinte.

_**Notes:**_** Ca va ? Vous avez survécu? LOL. J'ai eu du mal à me lançer dans l'écriture de ce chapitre, mais une fois lancée, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter ! Ca fait pas trop chamallow? Le lémon une autre fois! Lol. A vos reviews ! **

**Bisous**

**Til...**


	11. Chapter 9 : Espoir

_**Disclaimer**_** : Tous les personnages sont ceux de la célèbre Stephanie Meyer. Je ne fais que les emprunter et les rendre différents.**

**_Notes de l'auteur_ : Voilà, je vous ramène Edward. Il vous a manqué? C'est parti pour un neuvième chapitre. Bientôt Bella sera là... ;) (-clin d'oeil à toi MakeUp !). **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 9 : Espoir**

_**Le lendemain (du chapitre 7):**_

Edward faisait les cent pas depuis un petit moment dans son bureau. Il était arrivé très tôt pour connaître tous les détails de la disparition de Jasper, mais personne n'en savait rien. Edward était allé interroger tous les résidents et personne ne l'avait vu partir! C'était incroyable !

Il était angoissé à l'idée que Jasper ne revienne jamais, même si tout au fond de lui, il savait que c'était impossible. Il devait revenir... C'était trop important qu'il revienne...

Il réouvrit le dossier du gamin, espérant trouver quelquechose qu'il n'avait pas lu, ou qui aurait pû lui échapper. Edward tomba alors sur le rapport concernant la mort de Mr Whitlock, le père de Jasper. Il avait percuté un train alors qu'il roulait à moto. La voie de chemin de fer ne possédait aucune barrière et l'homme s'était sûrement dit qu'il avait le temps de passer malgré l'avertissement produit par le voyant rouge et la proximité du train, lequel n'a bien sûr pas pû ralentir. Le train a heurté de plein fouet la moto et Mr Whitlock est décédé sur le coup.

_"Mon Dieu que c'est horrible!" pensa Edward._

Il avait omis de lire ce passage hier car il ne pensait pas que les circonstances de la mort de Mr Whitlock puissent lui être utiles pour aider Jasper à rentrer chez lui. Et cela ne l'aidait pas plus aujourd'hui... Pauvre gamin! Il n'avait jamais vraiment connu son père et ça avait dû être un choc pour lui d'apprendre les circonstances de sa mort.

Etant donné que, hormis cet épisode, il avait lu tout le dossier de Jasper, il décrocha le combiné et appella Phil.

-" Phil Dwyer, j'écoute."

-"Bonjour, ici Edward Cullen... Je vous dérange peut-être?"

-"Pas du tout Edward. Vous vouliez des nouvelles de Jasper, je suppose?"

-"C'est exact."

-"Nous ne l'avons toujours pas retrouvé. Il doit se cacher quelque part. Je pense qu'il finira par revenir tout seul, à un moment ou à un autre."

-"Je l'espère..." soupira Edward

-"Est-ce que vous allez bien?" demanda Phil.

-"Oui, oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas. La mère de Jasper est-elle au courant que son fils a fugué?"

-"Bien sûr, nous la tenons informée de tout. Elle est totalement bouleversée. Elle commence à perdre espoir..."

-"Je la comprends, même s'il ne faut pas. Je vous laisse Phil, vous devez avoir du travail."

-"En effet. Si vous le souhaitez vous pouvez aider Jacob dans sa mission."

-"Très bonne idée! J'accepte! Ca me changera les idées."

-"Je crois que oui, en effet. A bientôt Edward."

-"Au revoir Phil."

Il raccrocha le combiné et referma le dossier de l'enfant. Sa photographie s'en échappa et il revit son visage torturé et mystérieux. Il fixa la photo avec un trombonne et rangea le dossier dans le tiroir du bureau. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de Jacob. Il frappa et entra sans attendre. Son meilleur ami était au téléphone et ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver.

-"A ce soir alors... Oui... Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais à l'heure... Je vais m'arranger. Oui... A ce soir."

Jacob raccrocha. Edward le regardait, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

-"Salut Jake!"

Il sursauta, et Edward aurait juré qu'il avait rougit.

-"Ed... Edward! Quelle surprise! Comment vas-tu?" dit-il en s'approchant de son ami et en lui tendant la main.

Il la lui serra chaleureusement, et lui mit une tape sur l'épaule.

-"Bien, et toi?" demanda-t-il en le dévisageant.

-"Ca va très bien ! Et toi?"

-"Bien. Jasper n'est pas revenu, donc Phil m'a suggéré de t'accompagner pour ta mission du jour avec Alec."

-"Oh... Je t'assure qu'il reviendra. Je sais que cette mission te tient à coeur. Le gamin avait sûrement besoin de réfléchir... "

-"C'est ce que je me suis dit. Je ne perds pas espoir, mais ça me fait mal de le savoir je ne sais où alors qu'il pourrait être ici. Je veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il a dans le crâne ce petit."

-"Je comprends... Tu veux un café? On a encore le temps avant d'aller voir Alec. Je n'ai rendez-vous avec lui que plus tard dans la matinée."

-"Bon, d'accord. Mais c'est moi qui t'invite. C'est mon tour!"

-"Ok!"

Une fois attablés avec un café et une panière de croissants tout chauds, Jacob décida de lui raconter sa soirée avec Léah. D'un air plus que malicieux, il demanda à son ami :

-"Alors? Tu n'as rien à me demander?" Ses yeux brillaient abondamment. Edward fit semblant de ne pas comprendre.

-"Sur Alec? Non. Je pense que je connais bien le personnage pour t'aider..."

-"Oh, Edward, ne fais pas l'idiot!..."

-"Bon... Alors? Comment s'est passée ta soirée avec Léah?" demanda-t-il, d'un air plutôt distrait. _**"Tout ça pour une partie de jambes en l'air" pensa Edward.**_

-"SU-PER ! Je crois que cette fois je suis tombée sur une perle. Elle me fascine, elle arrive à me tenir tête, et plusieurs fois, elle m'a même cloué le bec!"

-"Tu rigoles? C'est presque impossible de te tenir tête. Seul Emmett et Rose y parviennent! Même moi je laisse tomber. Quand aux filles, tu ne les laisses pas parler autant d'habitude! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?"

-"Je sais pas, le dialogue est venu naturellement... Cette fille m'adore, elle me "guette" depuis des semaines au _'Frog&Rosbif'_ et même si elle semble têtue comme une mule, je crois qu'elle me plaît bien, et ça me fout la trouille."

Edward était resté sans mot dire. Il se retrouvait devant une situation incongrue, car Jake n'avait jamais de problèmes avec les filles. Il n'avait jamais de relation. Rien que le fait d'avoir vu Léah une deuxième fois l'avait surpris, mais là... dire qu'elle lui plaisait, ça paraissait impossible!

-"T'es en train de me faire une blague? Allez raconte moi tout!"

-"Ne sois pas rabat-joie, et écoute un peu. Je me suis donné du mal pour elle. Balade à moto jusqu'au Bassin d'Arcachon, puis promenade sur la jetée. Restaurant sur le Front de mer, et enfin balade sur la plage Péreire... "

-"Et bien, on peut dire que tu t'es donné du mal." dit Edward, étonné.

-"Hey! Qu'est-ce que tu veux c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire pour séduire une fille... Nous avons longuement discuté de nos boulots, nos amis, notre famille..."

-"Et tu l'as embrassée quand dans l'histoire?"

-"As-tu fini à la fin? Figure-toi qu'elle et moi sommes tous deux d'origine indienne... La tribu de son grand-père et la tribu du mien se situaient à quelques kilomètres l'une de l'autre, et c'est franchement hallucinant ! Nous avons trop de points communs pour que tout cela soit réel et ça me fiche la trouille, Edward!"

-"Tu t'es pas barré quand même?"

-"Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Je continue. Après la promenade, nous avons regardé le coucher de soleil, je l'ai prise dans mes bras, et..."

-"C'que c'est romantique... Snif..." dit sournoisement Edward. "Bon, alors tu l'as embrassée ou non?"

-"Ensuite" dit calmement Jacob, les yeux rêveurs, "j'ai pris son visage dans mes mains et je l'ai embrassée. C'était le plus magnifique des baisers. Ses lèvres étaient..."

-"STOP ! Je ne veux pas en savoir plus!"

-"Jaloux?"

-"Non, mais je n'ai pas besoin de connaître tous les détails de tes rendez-vous amoureux, surtout ces moments-là. Et?" demanda-t-il, impatient.

-"Je l'ai raccompagnée chez elle, on s'est fixé un autre rendez-vous pour ce soir et je suis rentré chez moi. J'ai déjà hâte d'y être..." dit-il en soupirant.

-"Tu t'es fait coiffer au poteau? T'es rentré bredouille?" demanda Edward étonné.

-"Oui. Mais c'est pas grave. La soirée valait vraiment le coup. J'te l'ai dit, je me sens différent."

-"C'est pas grave? C'est sérieux alors?"

-"Je crois que oui. Je dois quitter le travail plus tôt ce soir. Léah m'amène quelque part, et c'est une surprise."

-"Une surprise? Alors là... Où est Jacob? Qu'avez vous fait de mon meilleur ami le sérial baiseur?"

-"C'est moi, je te le jure..." Il mit sa tête dans ses mains. "Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour pouvoir faire face à tout cela... Tu vas m'aider?"

-"Si tu veux. Mais tu sais moi et les histoires d'amour ça fait deux... Je ne suis pas très doué. Regarde où ça m'a mené la dernière fois!" dit-il honteusement.

-"Ouais... Et dire que je voulais me faire Tanya..."

Un silence s'établit pendant quelques instants, que Jacob rompit.

-"Tu veux me parler de ce Jasper?"

-"Ouais, tu veux savoir quoi?"

-"Tout!"

Edward lui expliqua que leur rencontre s'était très mal passée et qu'elle avait été assez houleuse. Il lui narra la discussion, sans omettre les insultes du gamin. Il lui raconta comment il avait été grossier et sans gène, osant lui répondre comme il l'avait fait avec sa mère.

Selon Jacob, l'attitude de Jasper était des plus normales si l'on considérait son passé : la mort d'un père et son absence. Ce gosse était triste, et il le faisait ressentir par la violence, les injures.

Edward exprima son désir de le revoir car il avait beaucoup de points communs avec lui et, d'une certaine manière, il se voyait en lui. Réussir à renvoyer Jasper chez sa mère, de son plein gré, n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Mais il fallait qu'il réussisse. Il confia à son ami ses craintes d'échouer dans une affaire comme celle-ci, qui lui tenait vraiment à coeur. Edward espérait aussi rencontrer Isabella Swan, la mère de Jasper, assez vite, afin de démêler toute cette histoire. Jasper serait sûrement furieux qu'Edward rencontre sa mère, mais peu importe. Il le fallait. Cela faisait partie des choses à faire pour l'aider.

L'heure d'aller chercher Alec approchait à grands pas, et Edward finit donc son croissant et avala sa dernière gorgée de café. Il reposa la tasse calmement et dit :

-"J'espère que ça ne te dérange vraiment pas que je t'accompagne... J'ai vraiment besoin de me libérer la tête..."

-"Pas de soucis mon vieux!" dit Jacob en se levant. "Allons-y!"

Ils se levèrent, payèrent leurs consommations, et se dirigèrent vers la "Résidence". Jacob frappa et après avoir entendu un petit "oui" discret, ils entrèrent.

-"Bonjour Alec, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? Je vous présente mon ami et collègue Edward Cullen. Il va nous accompagner pour aujourd'hui."

-"Vous n'avez pas retrouvé le petit?" demanda Alec.

-"Non, toujours pas... Je suis venu interroger Alec ce matin. Comme je l'ai fait avec tous les autres résidents." ajouta Edward devant le regard étonné de Jacob.

-"Ah, ok, je comprends mieux..."

-"Que faisons nous aujourd'hui?" demanda Alec.

-"Nous visitons un petit studio avec tout le confort nécessaire... et une cheminée!" ajouta Jacob en voyant les sourcils froncés d'Alec.

-"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend?" demanda-t-il, tout excité.

-"On se calme, nous partons immédiatement. Edward, tu nous y conduis?" proposa Jake.

-"Oui, bien sûr."

-"Chouette! Allons-y alors" chantonna Alec, surexcité.

Edward et Jacob échangèrent un regard et ils eurent envie d'éclater de rire face à la précipitation d'Alec, mais ne le firent pas. Il fallait rester un tantinet professionnel quand même. Ils prirent l'ascenceur tous les trois et descendirent jusqu'au sous sol, où était garée la Volvo d'Edward. Alec émit un petit sifflement quand il vit la voiture, et Jacob leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Alec insista pour monter devant. Jake céda et s'installa tout seul à l'arrière. Edward mit le moteur en marche et prit la direction de l'appartement.

Une jeune femme prénommée Afton leur fit visiter l'appartement. Il seyait beaucoup à Alec. Il se disait qu'il pourrait faire des feux dans la cheminée tous les jours, y faire griller des steaks succulents et dormir auprès du feu, dans sa couverture.

-"Est-ce que ça vous plaît?" demanda Jacob.

-"Oui, c'est extraordinaire! Mais je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer un tel appartement." dit Alec, bien tristement.

-"Et bien, il va falloir travailler. Afton m'a dit qu'elle acceptait de vous louer le studio, à condition d'avoir un emploi à temps plein. De plus, l'association devra se porter garant pour vous – ce qui ne pose aucun soucis majeur, rassurez-vous – au cas où il vous arrive quelque chose. Et bien sûr, nous vous aurons toujours à l'oeil... au cas où..." dit Jacob, de manière plus grave.

-"Un travail? Un vrai? YA-OoooUH ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça il y a quelques semaines."

-"Nous sommes là pour ça, Alec. Maintenant, calmez-vous, je vous en prie. Il faudra conntacter les agences pour l'emploi. Qu'aimeriez-vous faire?"

-"Je ne sais pas... Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi avant... Je voulais être dans la vente autrefois... L'alimentation."

-"Vous voulez dire vendeur ou serveur?"

-"Quelque chose dans ce style..."

-"Intéressant... Il se trouve que la cafétéria de l'Association cherche un nouveau serveur. Il faudra donc servir les clients, mais aussi nettoyer les tables et les chaises. Et évidemment nettoyer les lieux à la fermeture... Qu'est-ce que vous en dites?"

-"Tout c'que vous voudrez M'sieur Jacob. Tant que je gagne assez pour payer le loyer de cette merveille!" dit-il, des étoiles plein les yeux.

-"J'irai me renseigner dès demain à l'Association, auprès du gérant de la cafétéria."

-"Super! Merci..."

-"De rien, Alec. Je suis là pour ça..."

La jeune-femme refit son entrée à ce moment-là, et Jacob lui expliqua comment les choses allaient se passer par rapport à l' Association. Elle lui donna la liste des papiers à fournir et à faire signer par Phil. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle traitait avec eux et elle avait entièrement confiance. Elle serra la main d'Edward, Jacob et Alec, et partit.

Si tout se passait bien, Alec aménagerait dans un mois. L'Association lui avancera la caution afin qu'il puisse investir les lieux immédiatement. En attendant, il continuerait de loger à la "Résidence" et travaillerait pour payer son loyer et acheter du matériel ménager - si toutefois il changeait d'avis concernant son idée de dormir par terre. Il faudrait aussi lui ouvrir un compte à la banque et lui trouver un tuteur qui se chargera de gérer son argent. Il ne serait pas totalement libre une fois parti, du moins pas dès le début.

_**"Il s'en sort très bien avec Alec" pensa Edward. "Si seulement je pouvais m'en tirer aussi bien avec Jasper! J'espère qu'il va revenir... Où pouvait-il bien être? Nom de D..."**_

-"...compagne?"

-"Comment?" demanda Edward. "Excuse-moi, je rêvassais."

-"Tu nous raccompagnes?"

-"Ou.. Oui, bien sûr."

-"Est-ce que ça va?" demanda Jake, inquiet.

-"Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je pensais à Jasper." avoua-t-il.

-"Ne vous inquiétez pas, M'sieur. J'suis sûr qu'il va revenir le gosse." dit Alec. "Bon, et si on y allait? C'est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner."

-"Déjà?" dit Jacob, surpris. "Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Ca a duré plus longtemps que prévu." **"**_**Je vais quand même pas être en retard... Ca non ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'est cette surprise quand même..."**_

-"Jacob, c'est toi qui rêvasse là. Allons-y!"

Jacob ne fit pas de commentaires et prit place à l'arrière. Ils retournèrent à l'Association pour déjeuner. Jacob était totalement absent. Lui qui était si bavard d'habitude, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il quitta Edward un peu avant 14h. Il devait aller voir Phil pour lui faire son "rapport" et lui donner les papiers à signer pour Alec.

Edward se dit que cette fille avait dû lui faire un très gros lavage de cerveau pour qu'il réagisse ainsi... Mais ça lui faisait plaisir de le voir heureux.

Edward retourna dans son bureau pour travailler sur des choses que Phil lui avait données en attendant que Jasper revienne. Cela l'occupa une bonne partie de l'après-midi, et il ne vit pas la fin de la journée passer. Rose l'appella pour l'inviter à dîner, ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir. Une bonne partie de rigolade entre amis ne pouvait que lui faire du bien.

De son côté, Léah attendait Jacob avec impatience. Elle espérait qu'il accepterait de l'accompagner à sa "surprise" car c'était une grande chance pour elle et pour son travail.

_"Et pour nous..." ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même..._ En effet, elle se disait que s'il acceptait, c'est qu'il tenait à elle plus qu'il ne le laissait croire. Elle croisa les doigts comme une furie, et attendit, quelque peu angoissée...

Jacob sonna enfin et cela la fit bondir de son canapé. Elle ouvrit la porte et le vit, tout sourire. Elle lui expliqua la situation aussitôt, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de l'embrasser. Elle débita tout d'une traite, et lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, un peu essouflée. Pour toute réponse, il se jeta sur elle pour l'embrasser et la fit tournoyer dans les airs... Il appela ensuite son patron, lui demandant s'il était possible de partir un peu plus tôt en week-end, car il avait des affaires personnelles à gérer. Ce n'était pas très correct vis-à-vis de son patron, mais à cet instant, il s'en fichait pas mal. Phil accepta, lui disant qu'Edward s'occuperait de parler au gérant de la cafétéria à sa place.

Jacob raccrocha et prit Léah par la taille. Il l'enlaça et la colla contre son torse. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement durant quelques minutes et partirent main dans la main en direction de la voiture de Léah. Une longue route les attendait jusqu'au Gévaudan... Là-bas , il y avait un parc naturel remplit de loups, et Léah y avait été appellé pour ausculter une louve malade et donner son avis médical. Son voeu avait été exhaucé et elle y allait avec Jacob. Elle était heureuse comme jamais. Ce week-end avec Jake allait être décisif sur beaucoup de choses, elle le savait.

_**Le lendemain**_

Edward arriva à l'Association avec encore une heure d'avance. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, de nouveau inquiet du sort de Jasper. Il se précipita dans son bureau et fit le numéron de Phil.

-"Phil Dwyer, bonjour."

-"Bonjour Phil, ici Edward Cullen. Je venais aux nouvelles pour Jasper."

-"Rien de nouveau, malheureusement. Il demeure introuvable."

-"Bon, très bien. Tenez-moi au courant dès que les choses évoluent." dit Edward, une pointe de déception dans la voix.

-"Vous serez le premier au courant, soyez-en sûr." promit Phil.

-"Merci... Je vais vous laisser maintenant, je dois m'entretenir avec le gérant de la cafétéria..."

-"Bien. Apportez-moi les documents dès que vous avez terminé, comme ça je pourrais les signer avant le week-end, et ce sera classé. Vous savez ce qui arrive à Jacob?"

-"Pas le moins du monde. Je ne suis pas dans la confidence et son portable est éteint."

-"Une fille à coup sûr!" rigola Phil.

-"..."

-"Ne soyez pas gêné, Edward! Je connais Jacob depuis assez longtemps..."

-"Mouais... Je dois y aller...". Il ne voulais surtout pas aborder ce genre de sujet avec Phil.

-"A plus tard Edward!"

-"Oui, à plus tard."

Il raccrocha. Jacob avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir un patron comme Phil... Mais il avait pris des risques en partant en week-end à l'improviste. En effet, Phil risquait de lui donner une montagne de travail en plus dès le lundi suivant afin de compenser son absence quelque peu injustifiée. Surtout alors qu'il s'était engagé pour trouver un travail à Alec à la cafétéria de l'Asso... Edward riait dans sa barbe en pensant à la tête de son meilleur ami quand il trouverait les instructions fin prêtes sur son bureau.

Puis il repensa à Jasper... _"Mais où peut-il être? Il n'a pas pu disparaître comme ça? C'est incroyable..." _Edward se prit la tête entre les mains. Il ne savait que faire face à une telle situation. Phil parlait déjà de lui assigner un autre pensionnaire, mais Edward refusait de croire que Jasper avait disparu pour toujours...

Mais il dû arrêter de penser à son protégé car il était temps pour lui d'accompagner Alec à la cafétéria, afin de rencontrer le patron, Monsieur Marcus Volturi.

L'entretien se passa plutôt bien, et Marcus accepta de prendre Alec à l'essai pendant deux semaines. Alec promit d'être sérieux et de bien faire son "job". Il commencerait dès lundi. Jacob et Edward pourraient donc l'observer à l'heure du déjeuner pour vérifier que tout se passe bien. Enfin, si Jacob daignait revenir de week-end – "_il avait intérêt_ !" pensa Edward.

Après être passé dans le bureau de Phil pour lui apporter tous les documents concernant le contrat d'Alec, Edward rentra chez lui, et se commanda une pizza. La soirée foot s'annoncait palpitante ce soir. C'était vraiment un match important pour les Girondins.

_**Le lendemain**_ :

Même s'il n'était pas censé travailler un samedi, Edward se gara au sous-sol de l'Association, et monta dans son bureau. Phil, comme venu de nulle-part, fit son apparition et dit à Edward, le sourire aux lèvres :

-"Il est revenu. Ce matin à huit heures tapantes. Seul. Un peu sale, et affamé. Il est dans sa chambre, et bien sûr, il ne veux pas dire un seul mot sur sa fugue. Il est fermé comme une huître. C'est donc à vous de jouer pour arriver à démêler la situation. Bon courage Edward, et à plus tard. Vous viendrez me faire un petit rapport?"

-"Bien sûr Phil. A tout à l'heure alors."

-"Vous avez bien fait de venir on dirait!"

-"Oui... J'espère!"

Edward se retint de sauter de joie à cette nouvelle extraordinaire. _"Il est revenu! Il est...revenu! Bon, calme toi Edward, c'est pas gagné complètement... T'emballe pas..."_

Il se reprit, et se dirigea vers la Résidence. Il inspira profondément avant de frapper à la porte de la chambre sept. Un léger "entrez" se fit entendre, alors il ouvrit la porte et entra. Il vit Jasper avachit dans son lit, les yeux rivés sur la télévision. Le plateau repas qu'on lui avait amené était vide. Il avait dû avoir vraiment faim pour manger tout ça en si peu de temps.

Le jeune garçon ne daigna même pas le regarder. Edward ferma la porte.

-"Bonjour Jasper. Content de te revoir."

-"..."

-"Alors, où étais-tu passé?"

-"Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous fou... faire? Vous êtes pas mon père!"

-"Loin de moi cette idée, Jasper. Mais je me suis fais un sang d'encre pour toi. J'étais responsable de toi, et je le suis toujours, que ça te plaise ou non. Je me demandais où tu étais..."

-"J'ai traîné à droite à gauche, ça vous va? Je suis revenu maintenant." dit-il d'un ton glacial.

-"Très bien. Tu as encore faim?"

-"Un peu..."

Edward appela la cafétéria pour savoir s'il avaient quelquechose à leur amener. C'était inhabituel de commander à emporter mais le staff connaissait bien la situation alors ils firent une exception. Dix minutes plus tard, ils apportaient une pizza et une bouteille de soda. Edward les remercia, et coupa la pizza en plusieurs parts. Il s'installa sur le bureau de Jasper, qui le rejoignit aussitôt. Ils mangèrent en silence. Jasper dévora.

_"Depuis quand n'a-t-il rien eu dans l'estomac?"_

-" Tu avais faim, on dirait..."

-"Oui. On ne mange pas beaucoup dans la rue..."

-"Pourquoi ne pas être revenu plus tôt alors? Personne ne t'a obligé à rester dans la rue, et encore moins à y aller!"

-"C'est quand même vous qui m'avez gueulé dessus l'autre jour et c'est votre faute si je suis parti!" hurla-t-il. Edward resta abasourdi par ce que Jasper venait de dire.

-"Je ne peux pas tolérer ça. Ni un tel langage! Je suis là pour t'aider et tu passes ton temps à m'injurier. J'aimerai que toi et moi puissions trouver un terrain d'entente. Je te laisse y réfléchir, et on en reparle lundi. Si tu changes d'avis, alors recontacte-moi. Sinon, je demanderai à quelqu'un d'autre de s'occuper de toi ici."

Il avait dit ces mots à contre-coeur. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Cependant, le gamin risquait encore de partir... Il était tellement buté. Edward ne lui demandait pas de tout lui dire maintenant, juste de faire un effort d'adaptation. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais il fut stoppé :

-" Ne partez pas! Je ne veux personne d'autre que vous. C'est pour cette raison que je suis revenu. J'avais peur qu'à la longue, on vous confie quelqu'un d'autre. Je... je voudrais vous faire mes excuses" balbutia-t-il. "Je me suis montré grossier et impoli. Je n'aurai pas dû... pardon."

-"Je les accepte." dit Edward en lui tendant la main. Jasper la prit et ils se la serrèrent gentiment. _"Ouf" pensa Edward,"il était moins une... J'espère que ça va durer..."_

Ils restèrent là à discuter pendant de longues heures, sans pour autant aborder le "problème " de Jasper. Edward voulait que ça vienne de lui, il ne voulait en aucun cas le forcer à dire quoi que soit sans qu'il soit prêt à le faire. Cela le braquerait à coup sûr. Il allait donc falloir qu'il soit patient.

_**Deux semaines plus tard**_

Malgré de nombreuses altercations dues au mauvais caractère de Jasper, les relations entre les deux personnages s'affinaient. Jasper se méfiait encore d'Edward et restait distant, ne divulgant jamais son passé.

De son côté, Jacob avait passé un week-end de rêve avec Léah, et il avait été très impressionné par la poigne dont sa jeune amie avait fait preuve dans son travail. La voir ausculter cette louve et lui porter les soins nécessaires l'avait subjugué, et quelque peu excité. Rien de charnel ne s'était passé entre eux ce week-end là... ni jusqu'à présent... Ils en avaient discuté. Léah préférait attendre, et Jacob lui avait cédé... Edward et Emmett n'en revenaient pas qu'il soit toujours avec la même fille depuis deux semaines, sans rien avoir fait avec elle. Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à Jake...

Ce qui avait été moins drôle, en revanche, c'était le retour à l'Asso. Phil lui avait fait payer son absence injustifiée et lui avait donné du travail à la pelle : Finir le dossier d'Alec, remettre tous les documents aux personnes concernées (l'agent immobilier, le patron de la cafétéria, entre autres). Il a dû poster des tas d'autres choses qui ne concernaient pas du tout ses affaires en cours. Il avait dû aussi étudier un nouveau dossier, celui d'une adolescente de seize ans prénommée Alice. Elle était partie de chez elle à cause de problèmes familiaux et avait commis quelques délits dans des boutiques de luxe ! Et il s'arrachait les cheveux avec cette gamine qui ne voulait rien savoir et lui tenait tête sans arrêt!

Alec quand à lui avait été définitivement engagé à la cafétéria et il faisait vraiment du bon travail.

Tout le monde avait été bien occupé ces derniers jours et, entre le boulot et les soirées entre amis, Edward était très fatigué. Les prémices de la maladie se faisaient sentir, et il tentait à tout prix de le cacher à ses amis.

Un matin, comme à l'accoutumée, Edward alla voir Jasper. Ils se mirent à parler de choses et d'autres quand tout à coup, sans prévenir, Jasper se tut et regarda Edward droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier s'arrêta net et attendit une explication à ce silence soudain :

-" Mon père est mort quand j'étais encore un gamin, d'un accident de moto. Il a heurté un train. Comme j'étais jeune, ma mère m'a seulement dit qu'il était parti pour toujours, mais elle ne m'a jamais dit où... Je ne savais pas où il était. Puis, quand elle a estimé que j'étais assez grand, elle m'a enfin dit la vérité : qu'il était au ciel depuis longtemps, à cause d'un accident de moto. J'ai réalisé qu'elle m'avait menti et qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça. J'étais son fils et elle aurait dû me le dire... Je ne lui parlais plus, ou presque. Je lui en ai beaucoup voulu. Mais, depuis, je lui ai pardonné ça. Même si j'ai toujours beaucoup de rancoeur. Ces derniers temps, on s'engueulait tous les jours pour rien, alors je suis parti. Ca fait presque un an, et je ne veux pas y retourner. L'ambiance était trop lourde là-bas, j'étouffais... Je ne pouvais plus rester. Ma mère vit encore avec le fantôme de mon père, et même si on ne doit pas l'oublier, il y a des limites."

Il avait dit tout cela sans s'arrêter et Edward était resté stupéfait.

-"Je...Je savais tout cela... enfin... presque tout..." admit Edward.

-"Je le sais. C'est écrit dans mon dossier... Mais je voulais vous le dire, à ma façon. C'est ce que vous vouliez non?"

-"Oui... Merci. On va peut-être pouvoir avancer un peu maintenant, non?"

Pour toute réponse, Jasper haussa les épaules. Edward sourit. Un premier pas avait été fait. C'était déjà ça. Il lui faudra maintenant bientôt rencontrer Madame Swan pour avoir sa version de l'histoire et lui faire part de ce que pensait Jasper à son égard. Edward était sûr que le garçon ne l'entendrait pas de cette oreille, mais il faudrait pourtant réussir à faire le lien entre la mère et le fils à un moment donné... Il n'avait pas le choix, c'était son métier et il n'était pas tous les jours facile.

**Notes : Je m'arrête ici, j'ai trop peur de faire du bla-bla pour rien et de vous endormir. Jasper a lâché le morceau, même si on savait déjà la plupart des choses, comme Edward... Prochain chapitre Alice et Bella entrent en scène ! Ca va déménager ! Ou pas... ;) Un peu de suspense vous fera pas de mal ! Je pense publier dans 15 jours... Mais avec la rentrée scolaire, je vous promets pas de réussir... **

**N'oubliez pas la review !**

**Biz**

**Til ! ^^**


	12. Chapter 10 : Fête Foraine

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. **

**Notes de l'auteur** : **Avec un peu de retard, voici le chapitre 10...**

_**Chapitre 10**_

_**Avril 1998**_

Edward était heureux que Jasper lui ait enfin avoué toute la vérité à propos de son passé. Bien sûr, il connaissait déjà toute l'histoire mais il avait voulu la lui faire dire afin qu'il puisse extérioriser sa peine. Et puis, lire sur un papier une histoire n'était pas tout à fait la même chose que de l'entendre de la bouche du principal intéressé. Edward s'était empressé de raconter la bonne nouvelle à ses parents au cimetierre, le soir même. Là où ils étaient, ils devaient être fiers de lui... Du moins, il l'espérait.

Ce jour-là, Alec devait aménager dans son nouvel appartement. Tout s'était bien passé à la cafétéria et Mr Volturi, très content de son nouvel employé, lui avait fait signer un contrat. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois qu'il y travaillait. Alec avait hâte d'aménager, de manger de la viande grillée dans sa cheminée et, ensuite, de laisser les braises réchauffer la pièce. Ainsi, il dormirait dans SA couverture, à même le sol, près de l'âtre. Mais Jacob ne comptait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Il l'obligerait à meubler son studio et à le faire vivre comme au vingtième siècle. Il n'aimait pas cette idée... mais il faudrait quand même lui faire entendre raison.

Ils arrivèrent tous les deux à l'appartement. Toutes les pièces étaient, bien entendu, vides, en dehors des commodités habituelles comme les WC et l'évier. Alec, sa valise à la main, fit le tour de l'appartement et s'arrêta dans le coin "salon". Il installa sa vieille grille dans la cheminée et sa couverture sur le sol, devant l'âtre. Il entreposa le reste de ses affaires dans un placard.

-"Ca fait un peu sommaire comme déco" railla Jacob.

-"M'sieur Jacob, je vous ai dit que je ne voulais rien d'autre. J'aime ma vie comme ça..."

-"Alec, soyez sérieux. Maintenant que vous avez un toit, il faut vous acheter des affaires, de la nourriture, un nécessaire de toilette et de la vaisselle."

-"Oui, bien sûr. Je ne suis pas non plus un cro-magnon !"

-"Très bien, alors allons-y! Maintenant!"

Jacob trouvait cette entrée dans la société assez prématurée mais Phil Dwyer avait insisté pour que Jacob le pousse à s'intégrer au plus vite. Selon lui, il fallait qu' Alec subisse une sorte de choc pour se rendre compte que la rue n'était pas faite pour lui et que la vie en société était ce qu'il lui fallait. Ils se rendirent donc au supermarché, et achetèrent quelques broutilles : de la vaisselle, une nouvelle couverture ( _"ô miracle!" _pensa Jacob), un réveil, une brosse à dents, du dentifrice, du linge de maison, une cafetière et de la nourriture. Alec n'avait pas voulu acheter de frigidaire. Jacob n'insista pas. Dans quelques semaines, il changerait sûrement d'avis. Mais il faudrait le convaincre.

Bien sûr, il lui manquait encore beaucoup de choses pour vivre normalement mais il ne voulait rien de plus. Ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui était déjà un grand pas. Même s'il en restait beaucoup d'autres.

Pendant ce temps là, Edward s'apprêtait à rendre visite à Jasper. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses à se dire et à s'avouer mais Jasper restait muet quand il s'agissait de parler de lui et surtout de sa mère. Edward devait donc "deviner" ses sentiments, et les interpréter. Chose pas vraiment évidente, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il savait que Jasper voulait revoir sa mère et que son père lui manquait, mais le jeune garçon ne lui avait jamais avoué. C'était trop dur pour lui de franchir ce cap. Edward ne pouvait pas croire que Jasper ne veuille jamais revoir sa mère. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre du jeune-garçon, ce dernier regardait son programme favori à la télévision. Edward s'installa avec lui pour regarder la fin et, un quart d'heure plus tard, Jasper éteignit le poste avec la télécommande. Il sourit à son visiteur. Un silence s'établit mais Edward le brisa rapidement :

-"Que voudrais-tu faire aujourd'hui?"

-"Je ne sais pas. Je vais peut-être faire un foot avec des copains ou rester là." dit-il d'un air harassé.

-"Bon, ce n'est pas grave. J'allais te proposer d'aller à la fête foraine avec Jacob et Alice, mais puisque tu as d'autres projets..."

-"La fête foraine? Est-ce qu'il est trop tard pour vous accompagner?" demanda-t-il.

-"Non, mais... Pourquoi cette subite envie de venir?" Jasper était pratiquement devenu cramoisi tellement il avait rougi. "Oh... Je vois. C'est vrai qu'elle est ravissante."

-"Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez." dit-il gêné. "Je... J'adore les fêtes foraines, c'est tout."

-"Je te donne un quart d'heure pour te préparer. Je vais voir si Jacob est revenu. Je passe te prendre ensuite."

-"OK."

Edward quitta la pièce en souriant. Il rencontra Jacob dans les couloirs, pressé à première vue. Ils faillirent se heurter. Jacob savait qu'il était en retard. Il voyait maintenant Léah régulièrement et Edward tendait à croire que c'était du sérieux. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami comme ça auparavant, sauf peut-être avec Emily. Jacob voyait Léah aussi souvent que possible, négligeant même ses copains. Edward ne pouvait imaginer que son meilleur ami ait enfin trouvé la femme idéale. Jacob jurait aussi n'avoir toujours pas franchit le pas avec elle mais Edward avait vraiment du mal à le croire !

-"Tu es en retard!" lui signala Edward.

-"Je sais. Il y avait des embouteillages. Et Alec est bien trop bavard. Où est Jasper?"

-"Il se prépare. Dès qu'il a su qu'Alice venait, il a tout de suite accepté ma proposition. "

-"Ah oui? Alice aussi était enthousiaste à l'idée de venir mais elle a dit que c'était parceque ses parents ne l'y amenaient jamais."

-"Je vois... Bon, on va les chercher? Ils doivent être prêts."

-"On se retrouve au parking."

-"OK."

Jacob frappa à la porte de la chambre d'Alice et entra après qu'elle l'y ait autorisé.

-"Bonjour Alice, es-tu prête?" demanda-t-il.

-"Oui, dans une minute."

-"Dépêche-toi, nous sommes en retard."

-"J'ai dit : une minute!" répondit-elle froidement.

-"J'ai bien entendu. Inutile de me parler sur ce ton."

La jeune-fille sortit de la salle de bain. Elle était ravissante. Ses cheveux noir corbeaux, assez courts, pointaient dans tous les sens, ce qui lui donnait un look très amusant. Elle s'était très légèrement maquillée, ce qui faisait ressortir ses lèvres pulpeuses. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon léger et d'un top assorti.

-"Est-ce que tu es prête maintenant?" demanda Jacob d'un air pressé. "On est en retard."

-"Oui!" fit-elle d'un ton glacial.

-"Très bien. Allons-y!"

Elle le suivit jusqu'à l' ascenseur, et ils prirent la direction du sous-sol, où étaient garées les voitures. Jasper et Edward les y attendaient depuis un bon quart d'heure.

-"Vous êtes en retard!" pesta Jasper. "Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquiez?"

-"Alice finissait de se préparer."

-"Je suis désolée, mais moi, au moins, j'ai fait un effort de présentation!" dit-elle, pincée.

-"Oh, les filles, toutes les mêmes. Ca passe des heures dans la salle de bain, et pour un résultat plutôt pas terrible! T'aurais pû au moins te coiffer!" pouffa Jasper.

-"Oh la ferme!" hurla-t-elle. "Ne commence pas à m'énerver Bouboucle ou je te casse la figure avec mon petit doigt!".

Sa voix avait bien résonné dans le sous-sol. Edward mit fin au conflit.

-"Allez, c'est fini vous deux. Entrez dans la voiture!"

-"Je ne monterai sûrement pas avec elle!" riposta Jasper.

-"Et pourquoi pas?" demanda Edward. "Allez! Montez! Sans discuter!"

Les deux adolescents s'exécutèrent et montèrent chacun leur tour dans la voiture d'Edward. Jacob s'installa sur le siège passager et Edward se mit au volant. Il démarra la Volvo qui ronronna, et prit la direction de la fête foraine. Alice et Jasper ne s'adressèrent pas la parole durant tout le trajet, lequel fut donc très calme.

Jacob parla d'Alec avec Edward, lui confiant qu'il ne voulait toujours pas meubler son appartement et préférait dormir par terre. Il avait quand même réussit à acheter une nouvelle couverture, car l'autre était vraiment miteuse. Edward lui dit d'être patient, que le déclic finirait par arriver. Son meilleur ami soupira... Il ne voyait pas le bout de cette affaire.

Ils arrivèrent enfin. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, et la foule était dense. Ils trouvèrent une place sur l'immense parking. A l'entrée de la foire, un énorme marché s'offrait à eux : un vrai régal pour Alice qui s'arrêtait à tous les stands pour regarder un sac à main, une robe, un collier ou une paire de boucles d'oreilles. Les garçons n'en pouvaient plus de ses va et vient entre toutes les friperies du marché. Ils furent donc très heureux d'arriver aux attractions. La grande roue trônait devant eux, majestueuse et brillante. Il leur fut impossible de résister d'y faire un tour. Alice et Jasper dûrent s'asseoir côte à côte dans la nacelle, mais ils ne se parlèrent pas. Jacob et Edward avaient senti une énorme tension entre eux, et ils espéraient que ça allait vite se débloquer car c'était intenable. Il y avait de l'élèctricité dans l'air entre ces deux là, et il fallait que ça éclate!

En sortant de la grande roue, notre quatuor choisit un manège à sensation qui s'appellait "Les Poings". Ils montèrent tous les quatre dans un gant de baseball rouge. Alice ne cessa de hurler pendant tout le temps de l'attraction, et Jasper tenta de lui attraper la main, mais elle le repoussa à chaque fois. Il n'essaya donc plus, vexé.

Ils firent de nombreuses attractions, mangèrent de la barbe à papa et des pommes d'amour. Alice repartit de la fête avec de nombreux paquets qui rentrèrent tout juste dans le coffre de la Volvo. L'après-midi avait filé à toute allure et l'heure de rentrer à l'Association était vite arrivée. Jasper et Alice n'avaient pas vraiment envie d'y retourner mais il valait mieux être là-bas que chez eux, où il n'y avait que des problèmes.

L'essentiel était qu'ils avaient tous passé un bon moment. Edward et Jacob étaient ravis de voir que quelque chose passait entre les deux adolescents, même si pour le moment ils étaient dans le déni. Leurs problèmes familiaux en étaient certainement la cause. Leurs esprits et leurs coeurs étaient en désaccord et cela les rendaient aveugles face à tous ces sentiments.

Les relations entre Edward et Jasper s'amélioraient de jour en jour. Ils se rapprochaient et le jeune-garçon se confiait de plus en plus à son éducateur. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose dont il ne parlait pas : sa mère. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'Edward décida qu'il était grand temps d'aller lui rendre une petite visite. Il se promit de le faire dès le lendemain, et appella Phil pour lui faire part de son idée. Il lui communiqua le numéro personnel d'Isabella Swan afin qu'il l'appelle en personne pour lui annoncer sa venue.

Isabella accepta avec joie de reçevoir Edward, car elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour son fils. Le savoir en vie dans cette Association la rassurait, mais elle redoutait d'apprendre ce qu'il y avait de caché dans sa petite tête de mule. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas les raisons de sa fugue, et à cause de cela, elle redoutait aussi l'entretien avec ce Mr Cullen. Elle avait peur de passer pour une mère indigne qui n'avait pas sû retenir son fils ni lui parler. Elle espérait n'avoir pas trop à se justifier face à tout cela. Elle avait déjà tout dit à la police et ne voulait pas encore le répéter.

Edward avait bien ressenti toute l'angoisse émaner de Madame Swan. Il l'avait sentie à la fois stressée et contente de sa visite. La pauvre femme devait se sentir bien perdue sans son fils à ses côtés. Et il la comprenait.

Pour le moment, la maladie d'Edward ne se manifestait que par quelques rhumes attrapés ça et là, et quelques maux de gorge sans gravité. Ni Jacob, ni Emmett ni Rosalie ne semblaient l'avoir remarqué. Jasper non plus. C'était mieux ainsi car pour le moment, Edward ne souhaitait le dire à personne. Il ne se sentait ni le courage ni la force de raconter tout cela à ses amis. C'était beaucoup trop dur à gérer pour lui. Il était dans le flou le plus total, et il avait peur. Alors ne pas en parler était une façon pour lui d'oublier tout cela, en attendant qu'il soit prêt à en parler. Il espérait juste que pour le moment, la maladie ne se ferait remarquer sous aucune forme qui soit.

Le lendemain, vers quatorze heures, il arriva devant le domicile d'Isabella Swan. Il gara sa Volvo dans la cour et sortit de la voiture. Il sonna et attendit. La porte s'ouvrit et le visage gracieux et magnifique d'Isabella lui apparût. C'était un petit bout de femme d'environ 1m60. Elle était mince et ses jambes étaient interminables. Brune, les cheveux assez longs et légèrement ondulés, elle arborait des yeux marrons sublimes et très perçants. Elle était vêtue d'un jean et d'un chemiser, tout simplement. La beauté à l'état pur.

Edward resta sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes, et elle fit de même.

-"Bonjour Madame Swan, je m'appelle Edward Cullen, je suis l'éducateur en charge de votre fils à l'Association." dit-il sans s'arrêter.

-"Enchanté Monsieur Cullen." dit-elle en lui tendant la main. Il la serra et une sorte de courant élèctrique se fit sentir à leur contact. Ils furent tous les deux surpris et rompirent le contact immédiatement. Elle l'invita à entrer, ce qu'il fit, et elle referma la porte d'entrée.

La maison d'Isabella était très jolie et la décoration était très agréable. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir dans un canapé et fila à la cuisine chercher une théière et une cafetière, du sucre et des petits gâteaux secs, le tout sur un immense plateau d'argent qu'elle posa sur la table basse. Elle sortit deux tasses d'un des placards de la salle à manger, deux petites cuiller, et demanda à Edward ce qu'il préférait. Il voulait un café et un sucre, et elle le servit. Elle versa du thé fumant dans l'autre tasse et s'asseya à son tour.

-"Merci Madame Swan..." dit Edward

-"Appellez-moi Bella. J'ai l'impression d'être une petite vieille quand vous m'appellez Madame Swan!" dit-elle en souriant légèrement.

-"Comme vous voudrez. Je vais essayer... Appellez-moi Edward alors. Ce sera sans doute plus facile ainsi. Même si ce n'est pas très professionnel."

-"Très bien Edward. Un petit gâteau?"

-"Non merci Bella. Ou peut-être plus tard."

Elle baissa les yeux. Cet homme l'impressionnait, mais elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et lui parler. Elle triturait ses doigts depuis un bon moment maintenant, et elle s'en rendit compte. Elle rougit quelque peu et but une gorgée de thé.

-"Comment va-t-il?" demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

-"Il va mieux. Au départ, il était froid et vulgaire avec moi. Il n'arrêtait pas de me répondre, de m'insulter même. Comme vous le savez déjà, il s'est enfui. Il a réapparu au bout de deux jours. Quinze jours plus tard, il me racontait son histoire en intégralité...

-"Qu'entendez-vous par 'histoire', Edward?"

Edward lui narra alors le récit de Jasper. Bella l'avait écouté attentivement. Ses yeux chocolats brillants n'avaient cessé d'observer Edward. Elle remit en place une de ses boucles brunes derrière l'oreille et dit :

-"Cela fait un an que je ne l'ai pas vu. Il me manque tellement" soupira-t-elle. Il est parti le lendemain de son anniversaire et cette anée je n'ai même pas pû le fêter avec lui. Je pensais qu'il rentrerait, alors je l'ai attendu toute la journée, mais il n'est pas revenu à la maison. J'ai passé toute la nuit à pleurer, et à demander à Dieu pourquoi il ne rentrait pas. Son cadeau l'attend toujours dans sa chambre, avec son cadeau de Noël..."

-"Lorsque Jasper saura que je vous ai rencontré, je pourrais lui apporter. Mais étant donné que pour le moment il ne me fait pas encore totalement confiance, cela lui ferait un choc si je lui disais que je vous ai vue. Vous comprenez cela n 'est-ce pas?"

-"Oui, bien sûr..." Elle hésita. "Edward... Promettez moi que vous me le ramènerez." Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

-"Je vous le promets Bella, je vous le promets." Il trouvait ce geste vraiment... sexy !

-"Merci" dit-elle dans un sanglot.

Elle croisa son regard vert émeraude et vit qu'il était sincère. Il burent leurs boissons chaudes et mangèrent des petits gâteaux tout en parlant de Jasper. Bella lui confia qu'elle avait peur d'être mal vue par les autorités par rapport à la fugue de Jasper. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été plus présente pour lui à la mort de son mari, et disait qu'elle aurait peut-être pû empêcher tout cela. Edward la rassura en lui répondant qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de s'en vouloir, qu'elle avait été dévastée par la mort de son époux. Jasper avait lui aussi été choqué, et il était tout jeune. Il avait cherché du soutien envers sa mère, qui était, elle aussi, désespérée et n'avait pas sû trouver les mots. Il ajouta qu'elle ne devait pas s'en faire, que la situation allait s'arranger mais que ça allait prendre du temps.

L'après-midi passa à toute allure et Edward se vit obligé de quitter Bella, même s'il se plaisait en sa compagnie. Bella l'aimait beaucoup elle aussi : son fils était entre de bonnes mains. Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Edward lui ramènerait son fils. Elle avait confiance en lui. Il lui avait fait bonne impression dès le début, dès son coup de téléphone de la veille. Il était calme, compréhensif, et attentif aux autres. Et elle avait l'impression de parler à un vieil ami quand elle discutait avec lui. Leur échange n'avait pourtant pas duré longtemps, mais ça avait suffit à la mettre en confiance.

Il lui promit de revenir souvent la voir, du moins aussi souvent que son travail lui permettrait. Elle était ravie de l'entendre et tout au fond de son âme, elle espérait que ce jour arriverait très vite. Elle le vit donc partir avec beaucoup de regrets. Elle était cependant heureuse d'avoir eu des nouvelles de son fils. Elle n'en avait pas eu d'aussi bonnes depuis longtemps. Maintenant, elle comptait sur Edward pour lui parler de Jasper. Une larme roula sur sa joue mais elle l'essuya d'un geste de la main. Son regard se posa sur une photo de son chérubin. _"Quand va-t-il revenir? Se demanda-t-elle. "Ne veux-t-il plus jamais me revoir? Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait?" _Elle se posait toutes ces questions depuis tellement de temps. Son fils ne devait plus l'aimer. Edward lui avait dit qu'il ne parlait jamais d'elle, qu'il refusait tout dialogue à ce sujet. Il lui en voulait... Il lui en voulait de lui avoir caché la vérité si longtemps. Mais il était si fragile, si jeune, qu'elle n'avait pas voulu l'attrister car il était vraiment proche de sn père.

Edward ne comptait pas parler de cette visite à Jasper. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait. Jasper était encore assez instable niveau sentiments. Surtout quand il sagissait de sa mère.

Edward avait eu une très bonne impression de Bella. Il la trouvait gentille et charmante par dessus le marché... Bella... son prénom résonnait dans sa tête. C'était beau, simple et ça lui allait à merveille. Il lui semblait la connaître depuis un moment déjà. Il se sentait à l'aise avec elle, et il lui avait semblé que c'était réciproque...

Il était 18h, et Edward hésitait entre rentrer chez lui ou retourner à l'Association faire son rapport sur la visite à Bella. Il réfléchit quelques instants et décida de rentrer car il se rappella qu'il y avait un match de football à la télé : Bordeaux – Monaco. Mais avant, comme à son habitude, il alla se recueillir auprès de ses parents. Après avoir remplacé les fleurs fanées par celles qu'il venait juste d'acheter, il commença à leur parler :

-"Bonjour papa, bonjour maman. J'espère que les fleurs vous plaisent. Je suis allé à la fête foraine hier avec tous les autres. Jasper et moi on s'entend de mieux en mieux. Je crois que je vais bien m'en sortir avec lui, même si pour le moment, il ne parle pas de ses parents." Un silence s'établit et il continua. "Il n'ose pas en parler. C'est peut-être un peu trop prématuré... Je crois aussi qu'il s'est entiché de la petite Alice, mais il n'en parle pas non plus. C'est un enfant réservé. J'ai rendu visite à sa mère, Isabella. Elle est vraiment très gentille, agréable et je ne vous cache pas qu'elle est vraiment très jolie. Elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour Jasper. Elle aimerait le revoir. Il lui manque comme vous me manquez..."

Il jeta un dernier regard sur la tombe de ses parents et partit. A cette heure, il y avait beaucoup d'embouteillages et Edward mit trois quart d'heure pour rejoindre la villa. Il rangea la voiture au garage et entra chez lui. Le match ne commencerait que dans une heure. Il avait le temps de se préparer un bon petit plat. Alors qu'il donnait la touche finale à son repas gargentuesque (il avait une faim de loup ce soir!), la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Lorsqu'il ouvrit, il découvrit Emmett et Rosalie, une bonne bouteille de rosé dans une main et une boîte à pizza dans l'autre. Edward les accueillit chaleureusement, content que ses amis aient pensé à la soirée foot qui s'annonçait, comme au bon vieux temps. Le match allait commencer d'une minute à l'autre. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé, écharpes des Girondins au cou. Les trois amis laissèrent exploser leur joie lorsque le club girondin ouvrit le score. Mais malheureusement, les monégasques égalisèrent. En seconde mi-temps, Bordeaux marqua un second but qui leur assura la victoire. Edward, Emmett et Rose étaient très contents de cette victoire. Edward avait une passion folle pour le football, qu'il avait héritée de son père et de son grand-père. Il était un grand supporter des Girondins de Bordeaux depuis son plus jeune âge et avait à plusieurs reprises fréquenté le stade Chaban-Delmas. Il rêvait de pouvoir assister à au moins un match de la coupe du monde qui se profilait. Il fallait qu'il y réfléchisse, qu'il en parle avec Jacob, Rose et Emmett. Il pourrait peut-être amener Jasper. C'était une idée... Cela pourrait être une aventure extraordinaire.

Ses amis prirent congé assez rapidement après le match. Rosalie était fatiguée. Edward décida lui aussi de se coucher, même s'il n'était pas très tard. Il avait été content de sa journée, mais aussi de sa soirée. Si Jacob avait été là, ça aurait été comme au bon vieux temps... Edward se demandait bien pourquoi il n'était pas venu. Il ne manquait jamais une soirée foot habituellement...

_**Pendant ce temps là...**_

Jacob était arrivé chez Léah en début de soirée, pour dîner. Elle l'avait invité à passer la soirée avec elle. Au programme, Dîner et DVD. Tout se passait à merveille, Léah était une excellente cusinière et il se régalait. Cependant, leurs discussions étaient beaucoup moins animées qu'habituellement, et la moitié de leurs conversations se passaient dans leurs yeux et leurs regards. Les pupilles brunes de léah étaient plus étincellantes que jamais, et ses lèvres frémissaient chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard ténébreux et ardent de Jacob. Il semblait que l'atmosphère s'était légèrement réchauffé, et qu'il y avait de l'orage dans l'air.

Au moment de terminer la dernière bouchée de son gratin de Saint-Jacques, Jake faillit bien s'étouffer lorsqu'il sentit le pied de sa compagne remonter le long de sa jambe et caresser son entre-jambe. Il écarquilla les yeux mais Léah continuait de manger comme si de rien était. Il sourit malicieusement et se leva pour débarasser les assiettes. Malencontreusement, il fit tomber une fourchette par terre, et alors qu'il la ramassait, sa main de perdit sous la table, caressant au passage les cuisses de Léah. Elle bondit sur sa chaise, faisant d'autant plus sourire Jacob, lequel repartit vers la cuisine en roulant éxagérément des hanches, comme elle l'avait déjà fait des semaines auparavant pour l'exciter.

Il déposa les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle, et alors qu'il se retournait pour aller chercher le fromage et la salade, il se retrouva nez à nez avec sa belle. Elle arborait un sourire magnifique et charmeur et un feu d'artifice semblait éclairer ses yeux bruns. Jacob resta quelques secondes sans bouger, ébahit par sa beauté, puis fondit sur la bouche. Elle répondit avidement à son baiser, se collant à lui de plus en plus à mesure que le baiser s'approfondissait. Les mains de Jacob étaient déjà parties en balade sous le chemisier de sa compagne et elle ne faisait rien pour le retenir. Il entendit un petit craquement, signe qu'un des boutons avait dû céder. Léah fourrageait dans les cheveux courts et noirs de Jacob et émettait quelques gémissements lorsqu'il carressait sa peau cuivrée et brû poussa un petit cri lorsque Jake l'attrapa par les fesses et la força à enrouler ses jambes autour de lui. Il la porta jusqu'à la chambre et la déposa sur le lit. Elle reprenait sa respiration et ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux.

-"Tu es sûre de le vouloir?"

-"Oui..."

-"Je t'aime tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?"

-"Oui, moi aussi je t'aime Jacob. Fais-moi l'amour!"

-"Avec plaisir ma belle..."

Sur ces mots il fondit une nouvelle fois sur sa bouche et leurs langues entamèrent un ballet sensuel et frénétique. Puis, tendrement, il enleva chaque bouton de son chemisier, qu'il fit ensuite glisser le long de ses bras. Son soutien-gorge et sa jupe ne firent pas long feu et rejoignirent le vêtement au sol.

Jacob regardait Léah dans les yeux, avec amour et passion. Il voulait respecter cette femme et lui faire l'amour de la manière la plus douce et la plus sensuelle qui soit. Mais son côté diabolique voulait la prendre sans relâche, de manière brutale et sensuelle à la fois. Comme il le faisait avec les autres filles avant de l'avoir rencontrée. Il avait tellement attendu ce moment, il avait été patient et avait décidé d'attendre qu'elle soit prête à ça. Léah avait ses raisons. Elle voulait être sûre que Jacob était sincère et honnête avec elle. A ce jour, elle l'était, et elle voulait lui donner son corps, sans relâche...

Jacob commença à tracer, avec sa langue, des lignes brûlantes et avides sur la peau de Léah. Son corps était magnifique, et il voulait le dévorer. Mais il se contenta de le caresser, de le lécher, et, de temps à autres, d'aspirer la peau afin de tenter de s'enivrer de l'odeur qu'il dégageait. Il offrit à ses mamelons une danse magique et érotique uniquement exercée avec son pouvoir lingual. Ils réargirent ardemment, se tendant et se durcissant sous les coups de langue effrenés de son partenaire. Jacob prit ensuite possession du ventre, puis du nombril de Léah, laquelle se cambrait et gémissait à chaque mouvement effectué par son amant. Sa langue vint ensuite frôler le pubis de la belle qui portait toujours son sous-vêtment. Comme pour la narguer, il se mit à lécher le tissu rouge et transparent qui recouvrait la partie la plus intime de son anatomie. Léah retenait sa respiration, frustrée.

-"Oh, Jacob, je t'en prie, enlève-moi ce string illico!"

-"Est-ce vraiment une façon de demander ma puce?"

-"JACOB BLACK !"

-"Hmmmmmm..."

-"S'il-te-plaît..." se résigna-t-elle.

-"Très bien, puisque tu insistes..." dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin qui en disait long.

Il ôta le string de manière précautionneuse, puis se jeta avidement sur le sexe de la jeune-femme, laquelle cria de surprise. Il plongea sa langue à l'intérieur de son intimité à plusieurs reprises, en aspirant, de temps à autres, le clitoris gonflé de plaisir de sa petite-amie. Léah haletait et gémissait, et, tout à coup, elle se mit à trembler et à gémir de plus en plus fort. Elle jouit, criant le nom de Jacob à plusieurs reprise. Le jeune-homme continua l'exploration de son intimité jusqu'à ce que la respiration de sa compagne fut moins saccadée.

Il retourna auprès d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Léah, qui pouvait, dans certains cas, avoir autant de force qu'un homme, profita de la situation pour plaquer Jacob sur le dos et se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Il sourit, et elle l'embrassa à nouveau. A son tour, elle entreprit de lui faire plaisir et après moultes va et vient avec sa langue pour le faire languir, elle engloutit son sexe dans sa bouche.

-"Oh, mon dieu, Léah! Continue..." dit-il abasourdi.

Il n'avait jamais rien ressentit de tel avec les autres filles. Léah était vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et il commençait à comprendre la chance qu'il avait d'être avec elle. Il l'aimait. Il le savait depuis longtemps, mais n'avait osé lui avouer qu'il y a peu. Il avait par la même occasion, appris que Léah l'aimait aussi. Même si cela ne l'avait pas beaucoup surpris, il avait été content d'apprendre que c'était réciproque.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tombait amoureux, mais les sentiments qui se développaient entre eux étaient juste incroyables et uniques, et n'avaient rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait pû ressentir avec Emily, il y a de ça quelques années.

La langue de Léah était magique et effectuait de nombreuses prouesses sur la verge dressée de Jacob. Elle excellait dans cette matière, et Jacob se promit de s'en souvenir.

Lorsqu'il sentit que le dénouement était proche, il supplia Léah d'arrêter, ne voulant pas jouir de cette façon pour leur première fois. Elle obéit, un peu à regrets, et se mit de nouveau à califourchon sur lui. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, longuement et sensuellement. D'un mouvement gracieux et habile, Léah s'empala sur le sexe de Jacob qui en resta stupéfait. Cette fille n'arrêterait donc jamais de le surprendre ! Elle commença à se mouvoir sur lui, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus rapidement. Jacob l'aidait en donnant des coups de reins ici et là, et leurs mouvements et leurs respirations devinrent de plus en plus saccadés. Il la tenait fermement par les hanches l'aidant à aller et venir sur lui. Son sexe devenait plus dur et plus gros à mesure que leurs ébats avançaient et il pouvait sentir l'étroitesse de son vagin faire pression de plus en plus sur lui. C'était tellement bon et tellement jouissif. Il commença à gémir de plus en plus, et il fut bientôt rejoint par Léah. Au bout de quelques minutes, il vinrent à l'unisson, hurlant le prénom de l'autre dans un râle rauque et sensuel à la fois. Léah s'écroula sur le torse de Jacob, essoufflée, et ferma les yeux. Il lui déposa un baiser sur l'épaule et fit de même. Ils s'endormirent aussitôt.

**Notes de l'auteur : Le lémon surprise vous a plû? Non, non, Jacob et Léah ne volent pas la vedette à Edward et Bella. Ca va venir pour eux aussi, mais ça prendra un peu plus de temps évidemment ! ;) Le prochain chapitre sera festif !**

**Concernant Emily, l'ex de Jacob, je ne sais pas encore si je vais déveloper... Pour le moment, non, après on verra selon mes envies et mon inspiration.**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews ! Il m'en faut plein! ;)**

**A bientôt**

**Til ^^**


	13. Chapter 11 : 50 ans !

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à la brillante S. Meyer. Je les lui ai empruntés pour jouer avec.**

**Notes : Voilà, festif comme promis ! Merci à Sookie et Eric qui m'ont bien inspirée sur le coup ! (Pour ceux qui connaissent Tru Blood). J'ai bien fait de regarder la saison 4 moi! ;) **

**CHAPITRE 11 : 50 ANS !**

Lors du weekend qui a suivit toutes ces péripéties fut célébré les cinquante ans de l'Association Esme Cullen. Phil Dwyer, actuel directeur de l'Association avait mis tout en oeuvre pour que la fête soit digne. Il avait fait venir les meilleurs traiteurs et avait commandé de l'excellent vin. Il était fier de représenter cette Association, et il voulait le montrer. Salariés et résidents étaient conviés à la fête, de même que leurs parents ou amis proches.

Edward avait invité Emmett et Rose, et Jacob avait amené Léah. Ainsi, il la présenterait officiellement à tout le monde, et on pouvait dire qu'il était fier comme un paon. Edward, lui, aurait vraiment voulu amener Isabella, mais malheureusement, cela était impossible, étant donné que Jasper refusait toujours de la voir. Jasper ne savait même pas encore qu'Edward l'avait déjà rencontrée et qu'il commencait à passer beaucoup de temps avec elle. D'ailleurs, personne ne le savait, hormis Jacob et Phil. Mais ces derniers pensaient qu'il y allait uniquement dans un but professionnel. C'était le cas. Mais pas seulement... Après sa première visite à Isabella, il y était retourné deux fois. En une semaine à peine. La première fois, il avait prétexté vouloir lui montrer des photos de Jasper (ce qui était vrai en somme, même si ce n'était qu'une excuse...) et Isabella l'avait ensuite invité à prendre un café deux jours plus tard pour (soit-disant) qu'il lui parle de son fils car il lui manquait énormément (ce qui en somme était vrai, même si ce n'était qu'une excuse pour le voir). Edward s'était d'ailleurs dit, suite à ces deux visites que Jasper ne devait plus être une source d'excuse pour voir Bella. Cela était une énorme infraction à la conduite qu'il devait avoir dans son travail, et s'il abusait, Phil pourrait lui retirer le dossier. Malgré toute l'affection que Phil avait pour Edward, il ne devait pas avoir de relations personnelles avec des personnes impliquées dans un dossier. Il devrait donc avoir une discussion avec Bella, et le lui expliquer. Vite. Avant que ça ne dégénère...

La fête battait son plein, et après les discours ennuyeux de Phil, les invités purent porter un toast et entamer le délicieux champagne acheté pour l'occasion. Un buffet gigantesque garni de nombreux toasts et autres petits fours trônait au milieu de la pièce et les invités se servaient tout en discutant les uns avec les autres. C'était très convivial.

Jacob s'approcha de ses amis. Léah était accrochée à son bras, et semblait réellement anxieuse. Elle portait une magnifique robe noire et des talons aiguilles assortis. Elle n'était que légèrement maquillée mais cela la mettait beaucoup en valeur. Jacob portait un costume et une cravate qu'il avait vite relâchée. Il ne supportait pas d'être habillé ainsi mais Phil avait exigé que ses employés portent une tenue de soirée. Une fois arrivés à hauteur de Rose, Emmett et Edward, il leur présenta Léah.

-" Salut tout le monde! Je vous présente mon amie Léah. Ma chérie, voici mes amis de toujours. Rose et son mari Emmett. Et voici Edward, mon collègue et meilleur ami."

-"Enchanté Léah" dit Edward en lui tendant la main. Elle la serra, un peu intimidée.

-"Bonjour Léah. Alors c'est vous qui avez réussi à caser notre séducteur de toujours?"

-"Emmett !" le gronda Rosalie. "Excusez-le Léah, c'est un rustre. Enchanté, moi c'est Rose." Elle lui claqua une bise sur chaque joue et Léah resta bouche-bée face au dynamisme de cette femme.

-"Jacob m'a parlé d'Emmett. Il était sûr qu'il dirait un truc comme ça!" dit-elle en souriant, tout en faisant un clin d'oeil à Rose.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Léah se plaisait parmi les amis de Jacob, et elle en était ravie. Elle parla énormément avec Rose. Elles s'entendaient vraiment bien. Elles se promirent de se réserver, très bientôt, un après-midi shopping. Rien qu' entre elles. Elles étaient toutes excitées à cette idée. Jacob ne faisait que sourire en la regardant, ce qui n'échappa pas à Edward. Ce dernier prit son meilleur ami à part.

-"On dirait bien que tu es mordu. Félicitations! Elle est magnifique."

-"Oui. Je suis très heureux avec elle. Je n'aurais jamais pensé vivre une telle chose un jour."

Edward donna une tape dans le dos de son meilleur ami. Ils continuèrent à discuter. Jacob demanda des nouvelles de Jasper et Edward lui demanda des nouvelles d'Alice. Cette dernière était toujours très renfermée et ne voulait pas trop parler de sa famille. Elle répétait sans cesse que ses parents étaient comme morts pour elle. Elle avait aussi peur pour sa petite soeur Nessie, laquelle vivait toujours chez eux. Jacob pensait très sérieusement à aller rencontrer Mr et Mme Brandon afin de mettre cette affaire glauque au clair. Edward approuva totalement cette idée.

-"C'est en rencontrant Isabella Swan que je me suis rendu compte qu'elle n'était coupable de rien concernant Jasper. Elle avait été longtemps soupçonnée de batttre son fils, mais à présent je suis sûr que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle aime son fils. J'en suis certain. Elle n'a juste pas sû s'y prendre quand son ex-mari est mort. Elle a perdu pied et Jasper en a fait les frais."

-"Et tu as apris tout ça en moins d'une semaine?" demanda Jacob perplexe.

-"Elle n'a pas eu besoin de me parler énormément. Je l'ai senti, c'est tout."

-"Senti, hein?"

-"Oui. Cette femme dégage tellement d'humanité qu'il ne peut en être autrement!"

Ils furent interrompus par Jasper qui arrivait dans leur direction. Il était accompagné d'Alice, laquelle était vraiment radieuse. Ses cheveux pointaient dans tous les sens, ce qui la rendait vraiment excentrique. Elle portait une magnifique robe verte, et arborait un décolleté plongeant, à la limite de l'indescent pour une fille de son âge. Les deux adolescents bavardèrent quelques instants avec Jacob et Edward puis prirent la direction du buffet. Alice amena ensuite Jasper dans un coin excentré de la pièce et avant même que le jeune-garçon ne lui demande ce qu'elle faisait, elle colla ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il ouvrit grand les yeux de stupéfaction, puis au bout de quelques secondes, les ferma et lui rendit son baiser. Jasper pensait que cette fille était complètement dingue, mais en même temps il était fou d'elle. Il lui semblait qu'il l'avait toujours aimée, même s'il ne la connaissait que très peu et qu' à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient leurs échanges étaient électriques. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant puis recommencèrent à s'embrasser. Leurs langues tournoyaient dans un ballet frénétique et sensuel. Les mains de Jasper avaient glissées sur les fesses de sa compagne, et elle avait poussé un petit gémissement à son contact. Elle lui avait répondu en fourageant dans ses cheveux d'or, et en se rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Elle pouvait désormais sentir une boule se former dans le pantalon de son ami, et elle gémit encore une fois. Jasper continuait à caresser les fesses d'Alice et cela l'excitait de plus en plus. Il commençait à être vraiment à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

-"Hum, hum..."

Ils s'arrêtèrent aussitôt et se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Jacob se tenait derrière eux, les bras croisés et le regard sombre. Ses traits étaient sévères et ses yeux étaient noir et ténébreux.

_"Oh, oh !" pensa Alice. "Je suis mal barrée... Vu la gueule qu'il fait, je vais en prendre pour mon grade"_

-"Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux?" gronda Jacob.

-"Je crois que c'est clair non?" dit Jasper d'une voix assez rude.

-"Ne vous foutez pas de moi. Je me fiche que vous vous bécotiez tous les deux, mais bon sang, faites ça ailleurs! On est au beau milieu d'une réception. Phil aurait pû vous voir, ou encore un ancien directeur de l'Asso. Même si on est là pour s'amuser et fêter les 50 ans de l'Asso, ayez un peu de pudeur. Si je vous revoie vous tripoter comme ça en public je vous renvoie dans vos chambres respectives avec mon pied au cul !"

Alice avait baissé la tête pour cacher un demi sourire. Jasper avait carrément pouffé, sans se cacher. Jacob leur avait fait un petit clin d'oeil avant de les laisser. Il se retint de ne pas exploser de rire. Il se dirigea vers le buffet pour rejoindre Emmett qui était en train de se goinfrer de petits fours. Jacob lui mit une belle tape dans le dos et son ami manqua de s'étouffer. Jake explosa de rire, et Emmett menaça de lui mettre la tête dans les toilettes dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Edward les rejoignit.

-"Je viens de croiser Jasper et Alice. Ils étaient très occupés..."

-"QUOI?" demanda Edward un peu trop fort. Quelques regards se tournèrent vers lui.

-"Ils s'exploraient les amygdales dans un coin de la salle de réception."

-"Nom de ... Et ils sont où maintenant?"

-"Je les ai vus danser à l'instant. Je ne suis pas leur chaperon Ed. Et ils font ce qu'ils veulent!"

-"Si ça peut les aider niveau relationnel c'est pas plus mal après tout. Vous voulez encore du champagne les gars? Emmett, pour l'amour du ciel, arrête de t'empiffrer comme ça, tu vas finir par me faire honte et je vais regretter de t'avoir invité!"

Emmett s'arrêta aussitôt. Il avait la bouche pleine, et il regarda Edward et Jacob... Ils éclatèrent de rire une nouvelle fois. Puis Emmett se calma et regarda ses amis de manière plus sérieuse cette fois.

-"Allons trouver Rose vous voulez?"

-"Oui, ok, comme tu voudras Emmett"

Rose était assise avec Léah à une des tables mises à la disposition des invités. Elles parlaient mode et chiffons. Les garçons les rejoignirent, et Edward posa sur la table une bouteille de champagne et 5 verres qu'il avait attrapés au passage. Il servit ses amis, et alors qu'il allait porter un toast, Rosalie le coupa.

-"Edward, tu veux bien me laisser faire s'il-te-plaît?"

-"Bien sûre Rose. A toi l'honneur."

-"Merci. Alors voilà... Edward, Jake, Léah... Emmett et moi allons avoir un bébé !"

-"Ouah ! Félicitations à vous. Je suis très content pour vous deux. Vous le méritez réellement."

-"Merci Edward. Depuis le temps qu'on attendait ça... C'est enfin arrivé!"

-"J'y crois pas !" dit Jacob. "Nounours a réussit à planter sa graine? Félicitations mon vieux !"

-"Merci Jake."

Ils trinquèrent donc à la prochaine venue de ce bébé. Rose ne but qu'une gorgée et laissa le soin à Emmett de terminer sa coupe.

-"Il est prévu pour quand ce petit ange?" demanda Léah.

-"Pour début janvier. La date d'accouchement est estimée au 10 janvier 1999. J'espère pouvoir passer les fêtes de fin d'année tranquillement."

-"Emmett Junior devra se tenir à carreau jusque là!" dit Jake en riant.

-"Qui te dit que ce sera un garçon?" demanda Edward.

-"Remarque il faut mieux qu'il ressemble à Rose qu'à Emmett!" railla Jake.

-"JAKE!" gronda Léah. Le sourire radieux de Jacob s'effaça et il se tût. On aurait vraiment dit un petit garçon qui avait fait une bêtise.

Edward et Emmett se moquèrent gentiment, ne voulant pas attiser les foudres de Léah.

-"On a commencé à regarder les petites annonces aussi. Nous cherchons un terrain pour construire une belle maison à ce bébé. On a des vues sur un magnifique bout de terrain, à la campagne. Il nous plaît vraiment mais il faut qu'on s'occupe des banques maintenant!" continua Emmett. "Je pourrais m'occuper d'une bonne partie de la construction, mais pour le reste, il faudra qu'on nous prête une coquette somme. Rose et moi avons des idées assez arrêtées sur ce que nous voulons, et on ne compte pas baisser les bras sans trouver ce qui nous plaît réellement."

-"Je te donnerai quelques bonnes adresses." dit Edward. "J'ai pas mal de relations dans les banques. On en parlera plus tard si tu veux bien?"

-"Merci Ed ! Oui, tu as raison, ne gâchons pas la fête!" sourit Emmett.

-"Je suis vraiment content pour toi. Pour vous..." Ils se firent une légère accolade.

L'heure du dîner approchait et toutes les convives s'installèrent à table. Le repas était excellent et il y avait beaucoup à manger.

Le réfectoire avait été transformé à l'occasion et le résultat était parfait. Alice y avait grandement participé et on pouvait dire qu'elle y avait mis du coeur à l'ouvrage. Jacob avait été très étonné de tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire avec du tissu et des ciseaux ! Et aussi de voir comment elle pouvait mener une dizaine de personnes à la baguette pour se faire entendre raison. Elle avait fait des listes immenses de tâches à effectuer, et avait assigné des postes à chacun des résidents de l'Association. Du haut de ses seize ans, Alice s'était montrée très autoritaire et très professionnelle. Jacob était fière d'elle. C'était vraiment une belle expérience pour son évolution.

Les cinq amis discutèrent allègrement pendant le repas. Les filles parlaient bébé et layette, les hommes construction et argent.

-"Si c'est une fille, la chambre sera rose du sol au plafond ! Si c'est un garçon ce sera du vert anis. J'ai déjà commencé à parcourir les boutiques pour bébé, mais j'attends un peu avant d'acheter... même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque!" sourit Rosalie.

-"Oui, j'ai entendu dire qu'il fallait attendre la fin du troisième mois pour l'annoncer et être sûr" dit Léah.

-"Exact. Mais je n'ai pas pû m'empêcher de vous le dire, j'étais tellement heureuse!"

-"Je te comprends... Si un jour ça m'arrive, je ne pourrais pas tenir ma langue non plus."

-" Euh... ma chérie, tu sais, on a le temps pour ça non?" dit Jacob vraiment mal à l'aise.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi." dit-elle en lui caressant la joue. Jacob se détendit.

-"C'est trop mignon!" railla Emmett en faisant semblant de renifler. "Trop touchant." Jacob lui adressa un regard meurtrier, ce qui fit d'autant plus sourire Emmett.

-"Edward, au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu avais pensé d'Isabella Swan?" demanda Jacob pour changer de conversation.

-"Je ne sais pas si parler boulot ici et avec nos amis est une bonne idée, Jake." répondit Edward.

-"Allez quoi ! Comment est-elle? Enfin, je veux dire, est-ce qu'elle a l'air sympa ou est-ce que c'est plutôt un tyran?" dit-il en voyant le regard assassin de Léah.

-" Et bien, elle a l'air plutôt gentille que mauvaise si tu veux mon avis. Elle est assez douce et simple. Et elle est jolie aussi pour tout te dire. Un très beau brin de femme."

-"Qui est cette Isabella, Edward," questionna Rosalie.

-"La mère de l'ado dont je m'occupe en ce moment à l'Asso. Je suis allé lui rendre visite cette semaine, sans en avoir parlé à Jasper. Il a quitté le foyer familial il y a un an et on ne sait pas pourquoi."

-"Oh... Je vois." dit Rose. "Mais alors pourquoi tes yeux pétillent quand tu parles d'elle?" ajouta-t-elle moqueuse.

-"Rose ! Mes yeux ne pétillent pas ! Je la vois pour des raisons professionnelles, rien de plus."

-"Je ne t'ai pas demandé de te justifier. Mais je sais ce que je dis !"

-"De toute façon, je ne suis pas censé parler de tout cela avec vous. C'est..."

-"PRO-FES-SIO-NNEL !" dirent-ils tous en coeur.

Ils éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson. Edward se jura de ne plus parler de Bella en leur présence, et d'éviter tout sujet professionnel avec eux. Cependant, Rose avait raison. Il était ravi de penser à Bella, de parler d'elle et d'évoquer la beauté qu'elle incarnait. Ces derniers jours, il n'avait fait que penser à elle. Il cherchait des prétextes pour l'appeler mais n'en trouvait aucun. Il essayait de se dire qu'il ne pouvait pas penser à elle ainsi mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il était obsédé par elle, par ses yeux chocolats exquis et par son intelligence. Leurs dernières conversations n'avaient pas toutes concerné Jasper. Ils avaient parlé littérature, musique et cuisine. Edward n'avait pas eu de telles conversations avec une femme depuis Tanya... Et même si la perspective de revivre ce genre de relation l'effrayait, il était également assez émoustillé... Il semblait déjà tellement la connaître... C'était fou mais c'était vrai...

-"Edward? Tu es toujours avec nous?" demanda Jacob.

-"Oui, bien sûr !"

-"Cela fait trois fois que je te demande si tu veux encore du vin."

-"Oh... J'étais en train de penser... Désolé... Je veux bien du vin Jake, merci."

La reste de la soirée se déroula sans encombres. Les amis d'Edward ne firent plus d'allusions à Isabella, et Edward s'évertua à ne plus y penser.

Alice et Jasper dansèrent ensemble toute la soirée, et ils finirent par s'éclipser. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de se retrouver dans la chambre de Jasper, afin de ne pas se faire repérer. Ainsi, pendant qu'Alice se dirigeait vers les toilettes, Jasper alla boire un verre au buffet. Puis il monta dans sa chambre, comme si de rien était. Alice le suivit quelques instants après, et frappa à la porte de son chéri. Il lui ouvrit.

-"J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas." dit-il.

-"Je suis là, tu le vois..." répondit-elle, assez timidement.

Jasper éteignit la lumière et ne laissa allumée que la petite veilleuse. Elle sourit. Il s'approcha lentement d'Alice et passa les mains dans ses cheveux. Il caressa l'arête de son nez aquilain avec son pouce et descendit jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elle l'embrassa de manière assez sensuelle et suggestive, ce qui fit trembler Jasper de plaisir. Il émit un son rauque, ce qui fit sourire sa compagne. Elle mordilla le pouce puis commença à le lécher. Elle l'engloutit ensuite dans sa bouche, et se mit à faire des aller retours. C'était la chose la plus incroyable que Jasper n'ait jamais vue. Son érection se faisait sentir dans son entre-jambe, et il commença à respirer avec difficulté. Il pouvait sentir Alice sourire contre son pouce. Il la plaqua contre la porte de sa chambre, en profita pour fermer à clé (quelle prévoyance!), enleva lentement son pouce de la bouche de son amie et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser doucement, leurs langues se mêlant l'une à l'autre, de plus en plus vite. Leurs vêtements se retrouvèrent très vite par terre et la frénésie qui habitait les amoureux les amena très rapidement vers le lit. Jasper dévorait Alice de baisers et lui caressait toutes les parties du corp de manière assez experte. La jeune-fille, quand à elle, soupirait de plaisir et émettait des petits grognements impatients. Jasper avait décidé de jouer avec elle encore un peu. Il lui mordilla tout doucement les mamelons, les suçota, ce qui donnait à sa compagne un plaisir fulgurant. Sa poitrine était tellement généreuse et magnifique qu'il pourrait s'y affairer des heures durant. Ses doigts n'ont cependant pas tardé à rejoindre son intimité humide et à dessiner des cercles autour de son clitoris. Alice haletait. Elle n'avait jamais connu quelque chose d'aussi fort auparavant.

-"Alice, mon coeur, tu es si mouillée... Putain, ça m'excite tellement." susurra-t-il à son oreille.

-"Jazz... Viens en moi, je t'en supplie" haleta-t-elle en se tortillant sous lui.

-"Tout ce que tu voudras ma douce"

Il enfila très habilement un préservatif et se glissa aussitôt en elle. Alice glapit de bonheur et Jasper émit un grognement sourd. Alice trouvait les grognements de Jasper très excitants et, en conséquence, son plaisir redoubla.

-"Tu es si parfaite, Lili." Il commença à bouger plus vite, allant et venant en elle dans un rythme saccadé. Alice enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Jasper afin qu'il la pénètre plus profondément encore. Elle relevait même le bassin de temps à autres pour que leurs corps s'emboitent à la perfection et leur amène un plaisir des plus divins. Elle s'agrippait à lui de toutes ses forces.

-"Oh oui, encore, c'est trop bon Jazz. Oh ouiiiiii, encore!"

-"Tout ce que tu voudras ma puce."

A la demande de sa belle, il continua à accélérer le mouvement, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. Alice a bien cru ne jamais pouvoir tenir le coup, mais elle a suivit le rythme, jusqu'au bout. Elle sentait l'orgasme naître au fin fond de ses entrailles et monter progressivement.

-"Oh mon dieu Jazz, continue... C'est tellement bon." cria-t-elle.

-"Oh Alice, tu es tellement divine..." répondit-il en criant lui aussi.

Leurs cris se mélèrent, et leurs corps se mirent à trembler à l'unisson. Des spasmes de jouissance les secouèrent et ils atteignirent l'extase, ensemble, avec frénésie. Jasper s'écroula sur sa compagne, le souffle court. Alice aussi avait du mal à respirer tellement son orgasme avait été violent et intense. Mais Jasper papillonait déjà son corps de baisers et ses mains se baladaient impunément sur son corps de velours. Sa bouche était déjà posée sur ses seins qu'il mordillait encore. Puis ils alla embrasser son nombril, ses hanches généreuses et l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Alice retenait tellement sa respiration qu'elle n'avait plus de souffle pour crier... Il regarda son intimité avec gourmandise.

-"Mon Dieu, que tu es belle mon amour..."

Il se jetta avidement sur son sexe et donna un premier coup de langue qui fit bondir Alice sur le lit. Jasper lui tint alors fermement les cuisses avant de continuer à explorer son intimité. Il fit tournoyer sa langue avec habileté, jouant avec son petit bout de chair, le titillant encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'Alice se mette à trembler de nouveau et à crier le prénom de Jasper tellement fort que si tous les résidents n'étaient pas à la fête, ils auraient été réveillés en sursaut.

Alice s'écroula sur l'oreiller, pantelante. Sa respiration était saccadée. Jasper avait posé sa joue sur la cuisse de sa belle et dessinait des cercles avec ses doigts autour de son nombril. Il tentait de reprendre son souffle tant bien que mal. Il remonta à la hauteur d'Alice, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front. Ils s'endormirent, épuisés par leurs ébats sexuels, heureux comme jamais ils ne l'avaient été depuis longtemps.

Pendant ce temps, la fête battait son plein au réfectoire de l'Association. Jake et Léah venaient de terminer un rock endiablé et se servaient un verre de thé glacé pour se rafraîchir.

Les premières notes de **"She's like the wind"* **se firent entendre dans la pièce et une collègue d'Edward vint lui proposer de danser. Il accepta, en bon gentleman qu'il était, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de danser. Ses pensées voguaient sans cesse vers Bella et il trouvait ça insensé. C'était trop injuste qu'elle ne puisse pas être là ce soir. Il allait devoir parler de tout cela à Jasper assez vite afin qu'il puisse la voir en toute liberté. La situation était trop intenable.

Rose et Emmett roucoulaient sur la piste. Ils étaient tellement heureux. Ils transpiraient le bonheur et la grossesse allait très bien à Rose.

Après la danse avec sa collègue, Edward s'approcha du bar, prêt à commander une vodka RedBull. Mais il se ravisa et ne commanda qu'un RedBull. Le fait que Bella lui manque était réel, même si ça paraissait vraiment irréel puisqu'il ne la connaissait que depuis moins d'une semaine. Mais boire pour oublier son absence n'était pas une solution. Surtout que ça riquait de raviver des mauvais souvenirs. Il alla donc rejoindre Jacob et Léah qui roucoulaient non loin de là.

-"Hey Edward, ça va bien?" demanda Jake.

-"Oui, ça va. Merci. Un peu fatigué je pense."

-"Je t'ai vu danser avec Betsy, je crois que tu lui as tapé dans l'oeil!" ajouta-t-il avec malice.

-"Tu parles ! Elle est gentille mais c'est pas vraiment mon style..."

-"Tu m'étonnes, c'est pas le mien non plus."

Il rigolèrent de bon coeur. Au bout de quelques minutes, Edward se reprit et demanda à Léah :

-"Jacob m'a dit que vous étiez originaire d'une réserve indienne proche de la sienne?"

-"Oui, c'est exact. Une pure coïncidence. Nous sommes en train de faire des recherches. Mais apparement nos deux tribus n'avaient aucun lien familiaux. Ce qui n'aurait de toute façon rien changé entre nous." dit-elle en souriant et en caressant la main de Jake.

-"Vous viendrez manger tous les deux à la maison un de ces soirs?"

-"Avec plaisir, Edward" répondit Léah.

-"Bien sûr !" renchérit Jacob."Léah cuisine comme une déesse. On apportera le dessert. Tu mourras en le mangeant tellement c'est bon!"

-"Tu exagères mon chéri!" dit Léah en rougissant.

-" Arrête de rougir comme ça ou c'est toi que je vais manger au dessert..." susurra-t-il à sa dulcinée.

Edward fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu et continua à discuter avec ses amis. Emmett et Rose les rejoignirent. La soirée passa assez vite et il fut bientôt temps de rentrer chez soi. Résidents et employés seraient réquisitionnés le lendemain pour ranger et nettoyer le réfectoire. En attendant, tout le monde devait aller se reposer.

**POV EDWARD:**

Je saluais une dernière fois mes amis et entrais dans la Volvo. J'avais passé une excellente soirée, et j'étais vraiment détendu. Je n'avais pas pensé une seule fois à la maladie qui me rongeait à petit feu. Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'y penser. Les bonnes nouvelles ont fusé dans tous les sens. La grossesse de Rose. Leur future maison. La relation amoureuse entre mon meilleur ami et Léah. Une fille formidable. Elle s'était bien intégrée au groupe et tout le monde l'appréciait. Voir tous mes amis heureux me rendait heureux moi aussi.

Je pensais rentrer à la maison directement, mais je décidais au dernier moment de faire un détour par le domicile de Bella. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Mon instinct m'y a guidé, et je l'ai suivi.

Il y avait de la lumière. Dans le salon. Elle n'était donc pas couchée. Je jetais un oeil à ma montre. 2 heures du matin. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas la déranger à une heure pareille. Ce n'était pas concevable. C'était impoli. Ca ne se faisait pas, tout simplement...

Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai envie, Nom de Dieu ! Foutrement envie ! Est-ce que je suis devenu cinglé? Je ne connais même pas cette fille !

Mon bon sens me fit faire demi-tour. Je rentrais donc chez moi, épuisé mais heureux. Comme jamais.

**Notes : * Tout le monde connait ou je dis d'où ça vient? (B.O Dirty Dancing).**

**J'espère que ça vous a plû... On va accélérer un peu le mouvement au prochain chapitre! = choses sérieuses ! :)**

**A bientôt. 2 ou 3 semaines je pense.**

**Bisous à toutes et tous (?)... Laissez moi une review ! MERCI**

**TIL**


	14. Chapter 12 : Révélations

**Chapitre 12 : Révélations.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer. Je les lui emprunte un petit peu, pour votre plus grand plaisir...**

**Notes : Un grand merci à MakeUp qui a bien voulu corriger mes fautes... Ca vous évitera quelques bonds dans votre siège ;). Bonne lecture à vous... Alors, Bella or not Bella? On se voit en bas! ;)**

_**Trois semaines plus tard. POV Edward...**_

Trois semaines que les cinquante ans de l'Asso avaient eu lieu. Trois semaines que j'avais hésité à frapper chez Bella. Trois semaines que je la voyais quasiment tous les jours. Sans que personne ne le sache. Trois semaines que mon coeur battait à tout rompre quand je la voyais, quand je pensais à elle. Trois semaines que j'avais envie de tout dire à Jasper mais que je n'y arrivais pas. Car j'avais peur qu'il se sente trahit. Trois semaines que je mourrais d'envie d'embrasser Bella mais que je n'osais pas le faire.

Je me sentais comme un idiot de penser tout cela. Cette fille me plaisait et moi, je ne faisais rien. J'attendais quoi? Qu'elle fasse le premier pas? Et si elle n'en avait pas envie? J'avais l'impression d'être un ado... Un gosse... Un gamin même.

Je soupirais. Je décrochais et raccrochais le téléphone au moins dix fois. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'étais perdu, et je ne pouvais même pas appeller mon meilleur ami car il n'était au courant de rien. Je ne pouvais en parler à personne, et personne ne pouvait m'aider.

**Fin POV Edward**

**Flashback – POV Extérieur**

Le lendemain de la soirée des cinquante ans de l'Association, Edward se tenait de nouveau devant la porte d' Isabella Swan. La voiture de la jeune-femme était garée devant la maison donc il savait qu'elle était là. Il sonna, le coeur battant. Elle ne tarda pas à ouvrir. Elle le regarda, stupéfaite.

-"Mr Cullen?" demanda-t-elle, surprise. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Il y a un problème avec Jasper?"

-"Non... Non. Aucun. Je passais dans les parages et je me suis dit que vous voudriez peut-être des nouvelles de votre fils. Je sais que j'aurais dû appeler avant... Je suis désolée..."

-"Non!" dit-elle vivement. "Je veux dire, ce n'est pas grave. Asseyez-vous, j'étais en train de me faire un café. Vous en voulez?"

-"Avec plaisir, Isabella."

-"Appellez-moi Bella, s'il-vous-plaît, Edward."

-"D'accord... Bella."

Bella retourna en cuisine préparer du café et Edward s'installa dans le canapé. Elle revint très vite, posa les deux tasses fumantes sur la table basse et s'assit à ses côtés. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants puis se mirent à parler de Jasper. Edward lui raconta qu'il aimait beaucoup Alice, une jeune-fille qui, elle aussi, vivait à l'Association, et qu'ils venaient tout juste d'entamer une relation. Il lui montra une photographie prise il y a peu, qui représentait les deux ado.

-"Vous aimez beaucoup mon fils, n'est-ce pas?"

-"Oui, c'est exact. Vous savez, en lisant son dossier, je lui ai trouvé beaucoup de points communs avec moi. Nous avons pratiquement eu la même enfance. Ma mère est morte alors que j'avais seulement sept ans. D'un cancer."

-"Je... Je suis désolée... Je ne voulais pas..."

-"Ne vous excusez pas. Je me vois en Jasper, même si mes relations avec mon père après le décès de ma mère étaient totalement différentes des vôtres. Je veux tout donner pour ce gosse. J'y tiens vraiment."

Edward ne savait pas pourquoi il lui racontait tout cela. Sûrement parcequ'il en avait besoin. Bella l'écoutait. Elle était vraiment très intriguée par cet homme. Devait-elle lui faire confiance? Sûrement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était tellement attirée par lui. Certainement parcequ'il avait l'apparence d'un Dieu Grec ! Son corps long et athlétique était à tomber. Ses yeux verts émeraudes étaient magnifiques, son visage était parfait. Elle pouvait voir des petites fossettes légèrement saillantes se dessiner lorsqu'il souriait. Et il avait cette manière tellement sexy de passer la main dans ses cheveux !

-" Merci Edward. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de tout ce que vous faites pour mon fils. Pour moi. Pour nous. "

-"Je ne fais que mon travail, Bella."

-"Je pense que vous faites beaucoup plus que cela, Edward. Et vous le savez."

Un nouveau silence vint s'établir entre eux. Bella le brisa :

-"Un autre café, Edward?"

-"Non merci. Je vais devoir y aller. Ou je vais être en retard."

-"Comme vous voudrez. Revenez me voir quand vous voulez. Je veux dire... Dès que vous..."

-"Une balade à cheval vous tente demain?" la coupa Edward. "Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire bien sûr."

-"Vous montez?" s'étonna-t-elle.

-"Oui, je possède quelques chevaux dans un haras non loin de là. Vous avez déjà monté?"

-"J'adore les chevaux. Je monte dès que possible. Ce sera avec plaisir. Je suis en vacances pour quelques jours. Ca me changera les idées."

-"Je passe vous prendre à 10 heures?"

-"Avec plaisir, Edward."

-"Alors à demain, Bella."

-"A demain."

Ils se serrèrent la main chaleureusement. Un courant électrique se fit ressentir à leur contact, ce qui les fit sursauter. Ils se regardèrent, un peu gênés, et se dirent au lendemain. Edward rentra chez lui, soulagé mais inquiet. Il était en train de s'engager dans quelque chose de très compliqué. Tout d'abord par rapport à Jasper. Puis par rapport à son travail. Et enfin, sa maladie. Il secoua la tête. Pour le moment, ce n'était qu'un rendez-vous, pas une relation ou autre chose. Il décida donc de voir au jour le jour ce que cela donnerait et alors il aviserait...

Bella referma la porte derrière Edward, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait attendu ce moment depuis le premier jour où elle avait vu Edward Cullen. Il était si beau et si charmant. Elle avait tellement hâte d'être au lendemain! Mais en même temps, elle était un peu inquiète car elle espérait que leur pseudo-relation (car pour le moment il n'y avait rien de concret entre eux) ne nuirait pas au travail d'Edward et ne perturberait pas trop Jasper quand il l'apprendrait... Car il allait l'apprendre tôt ou tard. C'était inévitable. _"Est-ce qu'il me détestera encore plus? Il ne voudra même plus me voir après ça." _pensa-t-elle. Il fallait qu'elle en parle avec Edward car ça la tracassait énormément ! Et elle était certaine que de son côté, Edward y pensait également.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Trois semaines durant, Edward et Bella se virent chaque jour, ou presque. En secret.

Lors de balades à cheval, en montagne ou au bord de la mer, ils avaient écumé les plus jolis coins des environs et avaient appris à mieux se connaître. Ils étaient devenus très proches, et se considéraient comme de bons amis, même si tout au fond d'eux, c'était beaucoup plus que ça.

Bella avait découvert qu'Edward était un merveilleux pianiste qui pouvait jouer des morceaux magnifiques avec une facilité déconcertante. Son morceau favori était "Clair de Lune" de Debussy, alors Edward avait tenté de le lui apprendre. Bella avait commencé le piano quand elle était enfant mais elle n'avait jamais joué quelque chose d' aussi difficile. Edward l'aidait et elle perséverait, même si elle savait qu'elle ne le jouerait jamais aussi bien que lui.

De son côté, Edward apprenait la cuisine. Bella était une cuisinière hors-pair qui savait mijoter de nombreux petits plats tous aussi succulents les uns que les autres. Il avait dû se couper des milliers de fois avant de réussir à hacher un oignon ou une échalotte correctement, mais il y parvenait désormais. Il réussissait même à faire seul et sans recette des lasagnes et des hachis de toutes sortes. Bella était fière de son apprenti.

Ils avaient beaucoup rigolé durant ces trois semaines, et ils avaient partagé tellement de choses ! Edward voyait en Bella une femme formidable et charmante (et canon!). Bella voyait en lui un homme sensible et généreux (et sexy!). La littérature était leur passion commune et ils passaient le plus clair de leurs journées à citer des passages de leurs auteurs préférés jusqu'à ce que l'un deux ne craque et abandonne. Bella était beaucoup plus douée que lui, étant donné qu'elle connaissait les romans d'Austen et Brontë par coeur. Edward était bon perdant, mais les gages que Bella lui infilgeait était assez cruels... Il voulait à chaque fois se venger mais il n'y parvenait pas souvent... C'est qu'elle était tenace Bella !

Les rendez-vous s'étaient rapprochés très naturellement, ce qui éveillait les soupçons des amis d' Edward. En effet, Jacob, Emmett et Rose avaient moins vu leur ami ces derniers jours et ils trouvaient cela très louche. Il ne leur avait parlé de rien, et c'est ce qui les étonnait encore plus. Edward n'avait pas pour habitude de faire des cachoteries. Jacob avait décidé de mener sa petite enquête mais il n'avait rien réussi à arracher à son meilleur ami. Ca l'avait vexé. Il ne cachait rien à Edward de sa relation avec Léah alors il estimait que si son meilleur ami sortait avec quelqu'un, il se devait de lui dire. Rose lui avait répondu qu' Edward avait le droit de leur cacher l'existence de cette fille. Selon elle, il voulait être sûr de ne pas faire une bêtise comme la dernière fois... Mais Emmett et Jacob étaient suspicieux, et ils avaient l'intention de faire subir à Edward un interrogatoire en règle !

Un soir, alors qu'ils revenaient du cinéma, Bella invita Edward à boire un dernier verre chez elle. Ils parlèrent encore longtemps et rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter.

-"Bella, je peux te poser une question assez indiscrète?" demanda Edward après avoir hésité longuement.

-"Bien sûr. Tout ce que tu voudras." Répondit-elle.

-"Tu voudrais me parler de ton ex-mari?" demanda-t-il, d'une voix assez basse.

-"Oh..."

-"Laisse tomber, c'était une mauvaise idée."

-"Pas du tout... Je vais te raconter toute l'histoire. Mon ex-mari s'appellait Stephan. Je l'ai rencontré au lycée. Il était très beau garçon, et il faisait partie d'une bande de gars dont il était le 'chef'. A l'époque, je n'étais pas très populaire, et il ne me prêtait pas vraiment attention. Puis, un jour, ça a changé. Il m'a invitée au bal de fin d'année et depuis ce jour, nous ne nous sommes plus quittés."

Elle marqua une pause, et releva ses yeux chocolats vers Edward, qui la fixait intensément de ses yeux vert émeraude. Il l'encouragea à continuer.

-"Après le lycée, j'ai suivi des études de journalisme et il a entamé une carrière de mannequin. Il était très doué et il a vite signé de nombreux contrats. Une fois mes études terminées, nous vivions assez confortablement donc nous avons décidé d'avoir un enfant. Jasper est né très peu de temps après. Ensuite, nous avons aménagé ici. Jasper était le seul enfant que nous avions et nous l'aimions de tout notre coeur. Il était très proche de son père. Ils étaient vraiment complices, ils faisaient tout ou presque ensemble. Alors, le jour où Stephan est mort dans cet horrible accident de moto, il a été anéanti... Il avait perdu la moitié de lui-même. Il a tenté de se tourner vers moi, mais j'étais trop accablée par le chagrin pour faire face à tout cela... Il a été doublement dévasté... Et il a finit par fuguer... Tout est de ma faute, je le sais à présent. J'aimerai tellement le revoir pour lui dire combien je l'aime et combien je regrette tout cela." sanglota-t-elle.

-"Bella, ta réaction a été normale... Tu as perdu l'homme que tu aimais... Et tu n'étais pas entourée pour faire face à la situation. Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable pour tout cela... Jasper en veux à la terre entière mais je pense qu'il sera prêt à te pardonner très bientôt..." Il s'approcha d'elle, lui prit la main et la consola comme il pouvait. "Viens-là" dit-il en lui ouvrant ses bras. Elle posa alors la tête contre son épaule, et ferma les yeux. Le contact d'Edward était tellement appaisant. Elle se sentit tout de suite mieux.

Edward lui caressa la joue et sécha les deux larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues avec son pouce. Elle se redressa et planta son regard dans le sien. Il caressa ses lèvres d'un geste doux et délicat qui la fit frissonner de plaisir. Il enserra sa tête dans ses mains et approcha doucement son visage du sien. Elle ferma les yeux alors que leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Puis, moins pudiquement, elles se touchèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient complètement scellées. La bouche de Bella s'entrouvrit et Edward en profita pour y insérer sa langue. Alors, à ce moment-là, leurs langues s'enroulèrent l'une et l'autre, dans une danse sensuelle et charnelle. Bella émit un petit gémissement, et Edward la serra encore plus fort contre lui afin d'approfondir leur baiser. Elle lui répondit et ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, de plus en plus fougueusement.

Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instants afin de reprendre leur souffle. Puis, Bella monta sur les genoux d'Edward, à califourchon, et fondit sur lui de nouveau. Leur baiser était plus intense que le précédent, et Bella fourrageait dans la chevelure désordonnée d'Edward. Les mains de ce dernier commençaient à remonter le long du dos de la jeune-femme, et leurs respirations étaient devenues plus erratiques.

Puis, tout à coup, sans que Bella ne puisse rien y comprendre, Edward s'arrêta. Il lui dit, confus :

-"Je m'excuse Bella, mais... Je ne peux pas..."

Bella reprit sa place dans le canapé et lui prit les mains. Elle chercha son regard fuyant et lui dit :

-"Edward, regarde-moi. Qu'y-a-t-il? S'il-te-plaît, parle moi."

-"Tu sais, si je tiens tant à m'occuper de Jasper c'est qu'il sera certainement un des derniers gosses dont je m'occuperai à l'Association."

Il s'arrêta. Devait-il tout lui avouer au sujet de sa maladie alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas encore annoncé à son meilleur ami? Ce ne serait certainement pas juste mais il n'écouta pas son coeur. Il était déterminé à tout lui révéler.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" demanda-t-elle d'un air interdit.

-"Je ne vais plus avoir beaucoup d'autres personnes à m'occuper car je vais... Je suis très malade. Et je..."

Elle pâlit et dit d'une voix sourde :

-"Oh, mon Dieu! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?"

-"Je suis séropositif, Bella."

Le mot était lançé. Elle resta bouche-bée, stupéfaite. Elle ne pouvait imaginer que cet homme, qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques semaines, ait pû lui avouer ce secret.

-"Je..." balbutia-t-elle. "Je ne voulais pas t'obliger à me dire tout cela. Je suis vraiment désolée Edward."

-"Ce n'est rien tu sais. J'aimerai t'en parler... Tu as sû me faire confiance tout à l'heure, alors j'aimerai qu'à ton tour, tu écoutes mon histoire... car je te fais entièrement confiance."

-"D... D'accord, raconte-moi ton histoire, Edward."

Edward remonta alors quatre ans en arrière et lui raconta toute l'histoire, dans son intégralité. Il ne connaissait pas Bella il y a encore quelques semaines de cela. Il semblait pourtant si bien la connaître que ça en était complètement déconcertant.

Bella écouta le récit d'Edward, sans l'interrompre. Elle fut émue de toutes ces mésaventures plus tristes les unes que les autres qu'Edward avait dû traverser.

Cependant, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle ressentait quelque chose pour cet homme, et tout cela ne changerait rien à ses sentiments, elle en était certaine.

A la fin de son histoire, Edward était très tendu et anxieux. Il avait vraiment très peur de la réaction de Bella. Il ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux durant tout son récit, et il avait vu qu'elle était restée impassible. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment dégoûtée ni horrifiée. Elle avait tout écouté sans l'interrompre, ni poser de questions. Cependant, ses yeux trahissaient de la tristesse et de la pitié.

-"Bella, s'il-te-plaît, ne sois pas triste pour moi... J'ai ENVIE de vivre, même si je sais qu'un jour, l'inévitable se produira. Je ne veux surtout pas t'imposer ma présence, ni ma maladie. Tu as eu ton lot de souffrances et de peines. Je ne veux pas t'infliger les miennes. Tu comprends?"

-"Edward, je... Je ne peux pas ne pas être triste lorsque j'écoute tout cela. Mais je suis prête à te soutenir et à rester à tes côtés pour lutter contre tes démons." Elle avait lâché ça d'une traite, surprenant Edward.

-"Pourquoi? Tu as d'autres préoccupations..."

Pour toute réponse, elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, de la manière la plus passionnée qui soit. Edward comprit alors qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux de cette fille. Et ça l'effrayait.

**Notes du chapitre** **: Aloooooooooooooooors ? Vous êtes contentes? Bon, pas de lémon, mais ça ne devrait plus tarder... Promis. Avant ça, Edward a des choses à dire à ses amis et à Jasper... Et oui ! Il faut bien y venir !**

**A très bientôt... **

**Til ^^**


	15. Chapter 13 : Blessures

**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour ! Me revoilà... Absente beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu, mais beaucoup d'obligations... Mais voici la suite des aventures d'Edward. Je ne vous ai pas oubliées ! Merci d'ailleurs pour toutes les mises en favori et les reviews ! (Steph, t'étais bien à la bourre cette fois! ;) ^^) Bon allez c'est parti...**

**Disclaimer : S. Meyer me prête ses personnages pour que je m'amuse un peu avec ! ;) Et je la remercie ! Lol !**

_**CHAPITRE 13 : Blessures**_

**Mai 1998** :

Les relations entre Jacob et sa jeune protégée Alice avaient vraiment progressées ces derniers temps. La jeune-fille ne l'ignorait plus et commençait à lui parler de plus en plus. Sa relation sentimentale avec Jasper avait été le point de départ de tous ces changements chez elle. Elle était moins froide et s'était radoucie. Les deux adolescents s'aidaient mutuellement, car leur situation familiale, bien que différente, les rapprochaient énormément. Ils avaient tous deux souffert d'un manque affectif, et ils le comblaient en étant ensemble.

Alice, tout comme Jasper, ne parlait pas de ses parents. Quand il lui arrivait d'y faire allusion, elle ne montrait que du dédain et de la méprise. Jacob ne comprenait pas cette attitude car son dossier ne mentionnait quasiment rien à ce sujet. Il ne parlait que des délis qu'elle avait commis. Jake souhaitait approfondir cet élément car il ne comprenait pas qu'une fille aussi gentille qu'Alice ne veuille plus jamais revoir ses parents. Il lui fallait la convaincre d'en parler un jour ou l'autre car elle risquait de finir dans une maison de correction pour adolescents jusqu'à ses 18 ans et ensuite de naviguer de foyers en foyers. Sauf si elle parlait. Alors là, Jake pourrait l'aider à s'en sortir.

Et si vraiment elle ne voulait pas retourner chez ses parents, il pourrait trouver d'autres solutions, comme une famille d'accueil. A la condition que Jake trouve ce qui ne va pas entre Alice et ses parents. Peut-être fallait-il qu'il rencontre Mr et Me Brandon? Il lui en parlerait... Maintenant qu'ils se faisaient confiance l'un l'autre, ils pourraient discuter plus aisément de tout cela. Il décida que dès la première heure le lendemain, il irait la trouver pour lui en parler.

Il frappa à la porte de la jeune-fille. Elle lui dit d'entrer. Elle fût surprise de voir Jacob, car elle pensait que c'était Jasper.

-"Jacob? Que faites-vous là à cette heure-ci?" demanda-t-elle surprise.

-"Bonjour Alice. Je sais qu'il est un peu tôt mais nous devons avoir une discussion sérieuse tous les deux."

-"Ah oui?" demanda-t-elle, surprise. "Et de quoi devons nous parler de si bonne heure?"

-"De tes parents, Alice..."

-"S'il-vous-plaît, Jacob. Vous savez que je ne veux pas en parler."

-"Mais nous le devons. Si je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec eux, je me verrai obligé de te renvoyer là-bas. Et si tu refuses – ce dont tu as le droit- nous serions alors obligés de t'envoyer dans une maison de correction. Tu as commis plusieurs délis, et nous ne pouvons pas te garder indéfiniment ici... Malheureusement. Je dois savoir Alice... C'est vital pour ton avenir... Tu pourrais le regretter un jour..."

-"Je n'en ai rien à foutre de mon avenir. Je ne veux plus retourner chez eux car c'est la galère là-bas. Je m'engueule avec mes parents tous les jours, ils ne me laissent rien faire. Ils ne me payent rien et je reçois des gifles à toute volée. J'en passe et des meilleures, croyez moi ! Je vis un enfer et mes parents en ont rien à foutre de moi. Ma petite soeur Nessie, au contraire, à tout ce qu'elle demande. Elle a des nouveaux jeux vidéo chaque semaine, des poupées et des fringues à ne plus savoir où en mettre! Et moi?... Quedalle ! C'est à peine si je peux écouter de la musique. Ma chambre est un placard à balai alors que ma soeur a une chambre énorme ! Vous comprenez? Ce n'est pas de la jalousie envers ma soeur. Mais c'est de l'injustice. Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter un tel traitement. Je me fais punir tous les quatre matins et je prends des coups de pied au cul et des coups de savate à longueur de journée ! Vous croyez que ça me donne envie de retourner vivre chez eux?"

Jacob était resté muet de stupeur. Il lui fit signe de continuer.

-"J'aimerai vous demander quelque chose. Est-ce que mes parents ont téléphonné à la police pour signaler mon absence?"

-"..."

-"Répondez!"

Jacob secoua la tête. Non, ses parents n'avaient pas signalé sa disparition à la police. Ils ne s'étaient, soi-disant, pas aperçus de sa fugue. Ils la croyaient chez une amie... En y repensant, Jacob trouvait ça vraiment dégueulasse... Et l'avenir d'Alice était vraiment compromis. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas retourner chez eux dans ces circonstances. Seulement, il devait apporter des preuves à tout cela. Et l'affaire devrait être jugée.

-"Vous voyez, ils n'en ont rien à faire de moi... Je vous l'ai dit. Vous savez, je préfère mille fois la maison de correction et les foyers à eux!"

Ses paroles avaient claqué comme un coup de fouet. De la colère transparaissait dans ses grands yeux noisette. Une larme était même apparue au coin de son oeil, puis avait roulé le long de sa jour blême, jusqu'à sa bouche rose et pulpeuse. Le petit lutin qu'elle était habituellement, courant dans tous les sens, s'était transformé en fragile petit être sans défense. Ses parents la battaient et ils la traitaient mal à longueur de journée. Jacob ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Il fallait qu'il en parle à Phil, et qu'ils trouvent une solution.

-"Que dirais-tu si je les rencontrais, pour leur parler. J'irai seul, dans un premier temps, puis tu pourrais m'accompagner."

-"Je ne viendrai pas avec vous. De toute façon, je suis sûre qu'ils ne raconteront que des mensonges à mon sujet. Ils me détestent."

-"Nous devons essayer Alice. Me permet-tu d'aller leur rendre visite?"

-"Si vous n'avez que ça à faire, allez-y. Mais je ne viendrai pas avec vous!"

-"Très bien. Puisque tu insistes..."

Jacob laissa Alice seule après l'avoir rassurée sur sa situation. Elle n'était pas satisfaite mais elle savait que même si elle avait désapprouvé , il y aurait été quand même. En même temps, Jacob ne faisait que son travail, et il cherchait à l'aider, rien de plus.

Alice entra dans la salle de bain, et alluma la douche. Elle se glissa sous l'eau très chaude et fondit en larmes. Sa discussion avec Jacob lui avait rappelé de très mauvais souvenirs qui l'avaient meurtrie. Elle se laissa aller quelques instants avant de se calmer. Elle se souvint que Jasper devait passait la prendre pour aller à un atelier d'arts palstiques qui se déroulait à l'Association. Alice était fan d'art et de mode. Jasper adorait la photographie. Elle ne voulait pas que Jazz la voit dans cet état. Il avait des soucis lui aussi.

Jacob alla voir Phil pour lui raconter son entrevue avec Alice. Le directeur lui dit d'aller rencontrer les parents d'Alice le plus vite possible afin de "sonder" les problèmes. Ensuite, s'il le fallait, ils contacteraient les services de protection de l'enfance qui prendraient le relais sur l'affaire.

L'heure du déjeuner approchait et Jake se souvint qu'Edward avait convié tous ses amis au restaurant italien du coin. Léah était en déplacement pour quelques jours et elle n'avait donc pas pû venir avec lui. Elle lui manquait énormément...

Cependant, Jacob était un peu inquiet car Edward l'avait appelé hier soir pour lui annoncer qu'il avait quelque chose de très important à leur dire. Ca ne présageait rien de bon, selon lui.

Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil du restaurant, il vit que Rosalie et Emmett avaient déjà pris place à une table. Edward n'était pas encore là. Il les salua et s'installa à côté d'Emmett qui avait déjà englouti toutes les olives que le serveur avait apportées.

-"Je me demande bien ce qu'Edward a de si important à nous dire." dit Rose.

-"Il va nous présenter sa nouvelle conquête !" s'exclama Emmett.

-"Je ne crois pas qu'Edward nous ait tous réunis pour nous présenter un fille ! Je me demande parfois pourquoi j'ai épousé un gros bêta comme toi!"

-"Parce que tu m'aimes ma chérie!"

Jacob pouffa de rire, pour se moquer de son ami. Il reçut un (gentil) coup de coude dans les côtes et Rose dû leur rappeller qu'ils étaient dans un restaurant, pas dans une halte-garderie !

-"Léah n'est pas avec toi?" demanda Rose.

-"Non, elle est en déplacement au Pays Basque pour observer des loups dans un Parc animalier."

-"Son travail a l'air de la passionner."

-"Oui, énormément. Mais ça ne me gêne pas. Ca la rend tellement heureuse..."

Edward entra à son tour dans le restaurant. Il embrassa Rose, puis serra la main de Jake et Emmett. Après avoir commandé l'apéritif au serveur, il commença à parler :

-"Je suppose que vous vous demandez tous pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ici. Alors voilà, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, car c'est vraiment trop difficile. J'ai déjà assez tardé à vous l'annoncer. Je ne peux plus garder ça pour moi." Rose se tendit et attrapa la main d'Edward pour l'encourager à parler. "Je suis malade... gravement malade. J'ai fait quelques examens de routine il y a quelques mois, et l'un deux s'est révélé très mauvais..."

-"Edward, tu me fais peur. De quel examen médical parles-tu?" demanda Rose.

-"Du VIH, Rose. Je suis séropositif..."

-"Oh mon Dieu... Comment?" Elle leva les yeux vers son ami, et dit : "Tanya?" Il hocha la tête. "La garce..."

Emmett était resté bouche-bée. Jacob était sonné. Les yeux de Rose lançaient des éclairs et traduisaient sa rage et sa colère.

-"Je voulais vous le dire avant, je vous le jure. Mais je n'en avais pas la force. Seul Phil est au courant... Et Bella."

-"Bella?" demandèrent-ils tous en coeur.

-"La mère de Jasper."

-"Oh mon Dieu !" s'exclama Emmett. "Je savais que tu nous cachais une fille !"

-"Emmett, la ferme !" dit Rosalie. Mais elle eut un petit sourire en coin, de même que Jake et Edward...

Emmett avait toujours le chic pour mettre une pointe d'humour là où on s'y attendait le moins.

-" J'ai rencontré la mère de Jasper il y a quelques semaines de cela. On s'entend plutôt bien. Un soir, je lui ai tout avoué sur ma maladie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris."

-" Tu avais besoin d'en parler. C'est normal. On se confie toujours plus facilement à des étrangers qu'à ses amis. C'est étrange mais c'est souvent ainsi." dit Rose en carressant la paume de sa main. Il lui sourit, en signe de reconnaissance.

-"Oui... Le plus important c'est que maintenant, vous le sachiez. Alors je vais vous raconter comment tout cela est arrivé."

Ses amis savaient tous ce qui était arrivé à Edward, mais il ne leur avait jamais raconté toute l'histoire. Ils écoutèrent donc leur ami avec attention mais aussi avec appréhension. Lorsqu' Edward eut terminé, un silence s'établit à leur table. Jacob était abasourdi. Il était son meilleur ami et pourtant il n'aurait jamais imaginé que la vie d'Edward puisse être aussi dramatique. Emmett, quand à lui, était soufflé. Rose, quand à elle, était au bord des larmes. Edward avait perdu son père et il était devenu un des hommes les plus riches de France. Aujourd'hui, il allait mourir et risquait de perdre tous ses biens. C'était vraiment horrible.

-"Tu vas... mourir Edward? Il n'y a pas d'autre alternative? Un traitement?" demanda Jake.

-"Malheureusement Jake je vais mourir oui... Mais pas encore. J'ai encore quelques années devant moi je suppose. Le traitement que je prends actuellement réduit l'échéance, mais cela arrivera, tôt ou tard..." répondit Edward.

-"Est-ce que l'on peut faire quelque-chose pour toi?" demanda Rose.

-"Il n'y a rien à faire Rose. Je vais mourir et tout mon fric va être refilé à l'Etat ! C'est ainsi !

-"Ne dis pas ça en plaisantant Edward! C'est grave. Il faut trouver une solution..."

-" Je le sais, mais j'ai beau y réfléchir, je ne trouve aucune issue..."

Le serveur vint débarasser les verres vides, et prit leur commande.

Jacob décida de changer de sujet et prit la parole :

-"Jasper est-il au courant que tu as rencontré sa mère?"

-"Non."

-"Je vois... Tu nous fais donc des cachoteries à tous ! Edward Cullen, tu es un sacré filou!"

Ils s'exclaffèrent tous de bon coeur. Cela faisait du bien de rire après la terrible annonce de la maladie d'Edward. Tous savaient qu'il ne voudrait pas qu'on s'appitoie sur son sort ou que l'on éprouve de la pitié pour lui. Même si c'était dur de ne pas laisser transparaître ses émotions, il fallait les masquer.

-"J'ai peur que Jasper se braque lorsqu'il va savoir que j'ai rencontré sa mère sans son accord préalable."

-"Si tu lui avais demandé, tu y serais allé de toute façon, n'est-ce pas?"

-"Oui, tu as raison, mais au moins il aurait eu des doutes sur mes intentions et..."

-"Ne te fais pas de bile..." le rassura Jake.

-"Le problème c'est qu'il n'y a pas que cela qui m'embête dans cette histoire..."

-"Ah bon? Il y a quoi d'autre alors?" demanda Jake.

-"Nous nous sommes embrassés... Et on a faillit coucher ensemble. Mais je n'ai pas pû..."

Emmett lâcha sa fourchette, laquelle retomba dans son assiette. Jacob éclata de rire et Rose pouffa.

-"Espèce de petit cachotier! Depuis combien de temps ça dure?"

-"Quelques semaines maintenant... Nous nous entendons vraiment bien. Mais cette putain de maladie me bloque pour aller plus loin avec elle..."

-"Edward, si tu lui as tout raconté comme tu viens de le faire avec nous, et qu'elle n'est pas partie en courant, c'est qu'elle tient à toi." dit Rose.

-"Je ne sais que penser Rose... Tanya disait m'aimer elle-aussi..."

-"Ne pense pas à Tanya. Pense à Bella, uniquement à Bella. Et à toi aussi."

-"J'y penserai, Rose. Merci."

Le serveur apporta leurs plats et ils mangèrent tout en continuant à discuter. Ils n'évoquèrent que très peu la maladie d'Edward. Il les remercia mentalement de ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de gâcher de si bonnes lasagnes avec tout ça.

Le lendemain, Edward décida qu'il était temps de parler à Jasper. Pour une raison étrange, une boule s'était formée dans son ventre et ne cessait de le tirailler. Il avait téléphoné à Isabella la veille au soir pour lui faire part de sa décision et elle l'avait encouragé à être honnête avec lui et à tout lui avouer.

-"Edward, tu dois lui dire. Cela fait trop longtemps que nous lui cachons la vérité à présent, et plus tu attendras plus ce sera difficile. C'est ton travail d'être honnête avec lui. Autrement, il ne te fera plus jamais confiance, et nous le perdrons... tous les deux." lui avait-elle dit.

-"Très bien Isabella, j'irai lui parler demain, je te le promets... Est-ce que je peux venir te voir demain soir?"

-"Bien sûr. A demain alors."

-"A demain, Bella."

Edward savait qu'elle avait raison. Il se leva donc aux aurores le lendemain et après avoir avalé quatre cafés bien serrés, il se mit en route vers l'Association. Il salua ses collègues et, sans passer par son bureau, se dirigea vers la chambre de Jasper. Il frappa à la porte et entra. Jasper était en compagnie d'Alice. Cette dernière avait les cheveux tellement ébouriffés qu'il se douta qu'elle avait passé la nuit ici.

-"Jeune-fille, vous n'avez rien à faire ici de si bon matin!" lui dit Edward tout en lui faisant un clin d'oeil complice.

-"Bonjour Edward." dit-elle, penaude.

-"Tu veux bien nous laisser? Jasper et moi avons à parler."

-"Bien sûr. A toute à l'heure Jazz."

Elle déposa un baiser furtif sur la joue de ce dernier et sortit gracieusement de la pièce. Edward s'assit sur la chaise du bureau de Jasper et attendit quelques instants avant de prendre la parole :

-"J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire Jasper. Mais ce n'est pas très facile."

-"Allez-y, je suis prêt à tout entendre."

-"Et bien voilà, il y a trois semaines environ, j'ai rencontré ta mère, et..."

-"MA MERE? Qu'est-ce que vous êtes allés foutre chez ma mère?" hurla-t-il, la colère s'emparant tout à coup de lui. Ses yeux noisettes s'étaient assombris et ses traits fins s'étaient durcis. Edward avait ouvert de grands yeux, surpris par cet assaut de colère.

-"Je devais aller la voir Jasper. J'aurais dû t'en parler avant, mais je savais que, de toute façon, tu ne serais pas d'accord."

-"Exact ! Je vous l'aurais interdit. Et j'ose espérer que vous n'y seriez pas allé ! Je ne veux pas que vous y retourniez, vous entendez? Jamais!" dit-il furieux.

-"Jasper, je ne l'ai pas vue qu'une seule fois. A vrai dire, on s'est revus plusieurs fois depuis." ajouta-t-il en hésitant, voyant la colère de Jasper augmenter encore et encore.

-"Régulièrement?" demanda-t-il, vraiment furieux. "Qu'est-ce que tu as été foutre chez ma mère régulièrement? HEIN? Je ne veux pas que t'y retournes, t'as compris? Je te l'interdit !" Il s'était levé de son lit et avait crié comme une furie. "Vous m'avez trahi" dit-il plus calmement. "Je vous faisais confiance, et vous m'avez trahi... SORTEZ !" dit-il en pointant la porte du doigt.

-"Je comprends que tu soies en colère contre moi, et je ne te blâme pas pour ça. Mais n'en profite pas pour me tutoyer et me manquer de respect ! Et puis, bon sang, calme toi ! Tu n'as pas à me parler comme ça! J'étais obligé d'aller la voir! Elle doit savoir comment ça se passe ici pour toi. Et elle demande de tes nouvelles...

-"Je vous parle comme je veux!" le coupa Jasper. "Sortez d'ici!"

-"Très bien, je m'en vais. Je reviendrai quand tu seras plus calme. Allez, et tâche de réfléchir à tout cela. Ta mère t'aime. Et si tu n'es pas trop stupide, tu comprendras que j'ai seulement voulu t'aider en faisant cela."

Edward sortit de la chambre de Jazz. Il avait gardé son sang froid durant tout l'entrevue. Il avait serré les poings si forts que ses ongles avaient laissé des traces dans sa paume. Il n'avait pas été trop surpris de sa réaction, mais il avait été choqué par sa vulgarité. Il ne lui avait pas parlé de la sorte depuis leur première rencontre. Il espérait seulement qu'il n'allait pas encore s'enfuir. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux nerveusement et se mit en route pour le bureau de Phil. Il lui fit son compte-rendu, comme à chaque fois. Phil tenta de le rassurer en lui disant qu'il veillerait à ce que Jasper ne s'enfuit pas.

Lorsqu'il sortit du bureau de Phil, il était encore tôt. Edward ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui. Il alla donc se promener en ville. Tout en flânant dans les rues du vieux Bordeaux, une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il se dirigea alors vers une cabine téléphonique et composa le numéro de téléphone de Jacob, au bureau.

-"Salut Jake, c'est Edward."

-"Hey, comment vas-tu?"

-"Plutôt pas mal. Quelques soucis avec Jasper, mais je te raconterai tout cela en temps voulu. Rien de grave. A vrai dire, je t'appellais pour tout autre chose. Que dirais-tu d'amener les gosses voir le match d'ouverture de la Coupe du Monde de football? J'ai la possibilité d'avoir des tickets à moindre prix en tribune d'honneur. Et puis, on pourra sûrement aller dans les loges voir les joueurs. On pourrait aussi inviter Rose et Emmett. Et Léah sera plus que bienvenue, bien sûr."

-"Tu es en train de me faire marcher c'est ça? Des places en tribune d'honneur? Et rencontrer les joueurs?"

-"Oui, Jake. Tu sais, je connais du monde..."

-"Et tu croyais que j'allais refuser? Bien sûr que j'accepte ! Je préviens Léah de suite, et j'appelle Em après! Bon sang il va être super content!"

-"Calme-toi Jake ! Tu es un vrai gosse ma parole ! Je vais téléphoner à mon ami alors. Il nous fournira sept places."

-"Tu ne prends pas de place pour Bella?" demanda Jake.

-"Non... Jasper et elle ne se sont pas encore retrouvés et il serait malvenu de faire des retrouvailles lors de cette soirée!"

-"Oui, tu as raison... Edward, il faut que je te laisse, j'ai une montagne de boulot!"

-"Passe le bonjour à Léah de ma part!" dit Edward.

Ils raccrochèrent. Edward souriait bêtement devant le combiné en pensant à la tête qu'avait dû faire Jacob en apprenant cette nouvelle. Il imagina aussi la tête qu'Emmett ferait lorsque Jake lui apprendrait la nouvelle. Rosalie allait devoir le tenir en place jusque là, et ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

Il décida de retourner voir si Jasper s'était calmé, et par la même occasion, de lui annoncer qu'il allait assister au match d'ouverture de la Coupe du Monde 98.

Il frappa, mais personne ne répondit. Il se risqua à entrer. La pièce était vide et Jasper n'était nulle part en vue. Son sac à dos avait disparu, ainsi qu'une grande partie de ses affaires. Edward s'effondra sur le lit. Il s'était enfui.

-"MERDE !" jura-t-il.

Il se leva d'un bon et alla frapper chez Alice. Elle lui ouvrit.

-"Où est-il?" demanda Edward en entrant dans la pièce.

-"Jazz? Il n'est pas là. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis ce matin. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Edward?"

-"Il n'est pas dans sa chambre, et une partie de ses affaires a disparu. Il ne t'a rien dit?"

-"Non..." répondit-elle la mine boudeuse. "Ohhh, Jazz..."

-"On va le retrouver Alice, je te le promets. Notre discussion de ce matin a été très houleuse, et je pense qu'il a eu du mal à encaisser tout cela. J'avais espéré qu'il vienne te voir après ça, et qu'il se confie à toi. Tu as toujours eu une bonne influence sur lui, Alice. Malheureusement, il a préféré la fuite, comme la dernière fois."

-"Edward, je suis sûre qu'il va revenir. Je le sens... Je le sais... Ne vous faites pas trop de soucis. Il sera à nouveau bientôt là."

-"Je l'espère Alice, je l'espère."

Edward quitta la chambre de la jeune-fille, puis alla prévenir Phil de la disparition de Jasper. Les recherches commencèrent donc aussitôt. Tout le personnel de l'Asso avait été mobilisé pour le chercher... en vain. Le soir venu, Jasper n'était pas rentré et il n'était en vue nulle part.

Bella chantonnait dans la cuisine. Elle préparait du café et des biscuits. Elle venait juste de terminer lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la porte. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Edward était à l'heure, comme toujours. Elle se dirigea à pas légers jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et ouvrit. Son sourire s'évanouit lorsqu'elle vit le visage d'Edward.

-"Edward? Que se passe-t-il? Tu es blanc comme un linge."

-"C'est Jasper, il s'est à nouveau enfui."

Bella devint blême à son tour. Edward la prit dans ses bras et elle se lova contre son torse. Il lui caressa les cheveux, pour l'apaiser.

-"Ca va aller, on va le retrouver. Je te le promets Bella." lui dit Edward gentiment.

-"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Raconte-moi."

Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé et Edward lui raconta toute l'histoire. Bella était choquée d'entendre que son fils avait été vulgaire et impoli envers lui. Elle se demandait comment Jasper, habituellement calme et posé, avait pû devenir ainsi. Elle était révoltée contre lui, et ne comprenait pas ses réactions violentes et fulgurantes. Edward lui avait pourtant dit qu'il avait beaucoup évolué ces derniers temps et qu'il était devenu très complice avec lui. Alors pourquoi lui parler ainsi, alors qu'il n'avait fait que son travail en venant la voir?

Evidemment, les choses avaient un peu dérapé par la suite, mais à ce sujet, Jasper ne savait encore rien. Bella était perdue. Elle ne reconnaissait plus son fils.

-"Est-ce que ça va aller?" lui demanda Edward.

-"Oui. Merci de m'avoir prévenue."

-"De rien. C'est mon travail..." dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

-"Tu restes dîner chez moi ce soir? J'avais prévu de faire des pizzas maison."

-"Avec plaisir! J'ai hâte de te voir faire ça!"

-"Mais tu vas m'aider ! Tu vas devenir un cuisinier hors-pair avec moi!"

-"Et toi une pianiste de talent." lui répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

-"Il va alors falloir beaucoup travailler." ajouta-t-elle en se rapprochant à son tour.

-"On devra se voir plus souvent alors."

-"C'est très tentant tout cela..."

Leurs lèvres étaient si proches que leurs souffles se mêlaient. Edward attrapa le pendentif de Bella et le tira gentiment afin de lui faire parcourir les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement mais chastement. Bella vint ensuite se lover dans le creux de l'épaule d'Edward. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, puis Bella claironna :

-"Allez grand paresseux, il faut préparer la pâte à pizza !"

-"Ok, ma belle, je te suis." lui répondit-il d'une voix plus que sensuelle qui la fit frémir des pieds à la tête.

-"Prenons chacun une jatte. Pour faire la pâte, tu n'auras qu'à suivre ce que je fais du début jusqu'à la fin. Par contre, tu choisiras ta garniture. A toi de jouer à ce niveau là. Il te faudra trouver les bons ingrédients à marier ensemble pour faire une bonne pizza. Ca te va?"

-"J'adore les challenge Madame Swan. Alors allons-y ! Mieux vaut en finir. Tu vas goûter la meilleure pizza de tous les temps!"

Elle éclata de rire, et il la suivit. Puis, ils se mirent à l'ouvrage. Bella sortit deux jattes de son placard, ainsi que tous les ingrédients utiles pour faire une pâte à pizza. Edward était un très bon élève. Il suivait les mouvements de Bella et les reproduisait sans faire aucune erreur. Une fois tous les ingrédients mélangés, il fallait pétrir la pâte sur une surface farinée. Tandis qu' Edward avait du mal avec cet exercice (la pâte lui collait aux doigts et il avait du mal à s'en défaire), Bella se débrouillait à merveille. Elle essayait de ne pas rire en le voyant faire mais Edward l'avait très bien vue sourire.

-"Ne te moque pas de moi, et essaie plutôt de me donner un conseil pour m'en sortir!" dit-il, un peu agacé.

-"Tu devrais rajouter un peu de farine. Tu n'as pas dû fariner assez ton plan de travail."

Edward s'exécuta. Par miracle, la pâte cessa de coller à ses doigts et il put la pétrir plus aisément. Ils envelopèrent ensuite leur pâte dans un linge humide. Il fallait la laisser reposer une heure avant de continuer.

Bella proposa un apéritif en attendant, et Edward accepta. La jeune-femme prépara des tapas en un tour de main et déposa des verres au salon. Elle ouvrit une bouteille de champagne rosé et remplit les coupes. Ils trinquèrent à leur rencontre, et commencèrent à discuter. Bella était vraiment inquiète pour Jasper même si elle ne laissait rien transparaître. Edward le savait mais il ne disait rien. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir davantage. Il tenait trop à elle pour ça.

L'heure s'écoula rapidement et il leur fallait continuer la préparation de la pâte à pizza. Ils durent pétrir de nouveau la pâte, puis en faire une boule. Celle de Bella était parfaite alors que celle d'Edward était assez diforme.

-"Ce n'est pas la forme qui compte ma belle. Quand tu l'auras goûtée tu ne rigoleras plus!" dit-il.

-"On verra cela, Mr Cullen."

Ils se mirent à rire une nouvelle fois. Il ne leur restait qu'à étaler la pâte et à la mettre sur une plaque à pizza. Ensuite, Edward devait créer sa propre recette et Bella la sienne.

-"Je te laisse choisir tes ingrédients en premier dans mon frigo. Ca te laisse un petit avantage."

-"Merci Isabella je saurais m'en souvenir quand je gagnerai!" dit-il en lui adressant un petit sourire en coin.

Elle rit et le regarda choisir méticuleusement ses ingrédients. Il choisit de la crème, des dés de saumon fumé, du fromage frais à l'aneth et un citron. Il retourna à son plan de travail et commença à confectionner sa garniture. Bella, quand à elle, choisit du coulis de tomates, de la mozzarella, un poivron vert, des merguez et du fromage râpé. Elle dénicha également un oignon dans un placard, ainsi que des épices orientaux.

Ils s'affairairent tous deux à la confection de leur pizza. Quand ils eurent finit il leur suffisait de les faire cuire. En attendant, Bella leur servit une deuxième coupe de champagne et quelques crackers. Ils discutèrent joyeusement, et Edward s'amusait à taquiner Bella sur le choix de ses ingrédients. Elle répondait du tac au tac, ne se laissant pas faire. Il aimait beaucoup celà chez une femme. Douce et tendre, mais avec un caratère bien trempé.

Lorsque le "ding" de la minuterie retentit, Bella alla sortir les pizzas du four et les déposa sur un plat de service. Elle les découpa et les posa sur la table de la salle à manger. Edward avait trouvé deux chandeliers et avait allumé les bougies. Il lui tira une chaise et elle s'assit. Il s'installa en face d'elle et lui servit un verre de rosé bien frais.

-"Je me suis permis d'aller farfouiller dans ton frigo une nouvelle fois. Une pizza aussi bonne que celle que tu vas déguster mérite un très bon vin."

-"Tu as bien fait Edward. Merci. Allez goûte un morceau de la mienne et je goûte un morceau de la tienne."

-"Ca marche. Si je gagne, il se passera quoi?" demanda-t-il sournois.

-"C'est une surprise. Mais, encore faut-il que tu gagnes..." lui répondit-elle en arquant un sourcil et en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

-"Très intéressant."

Ils goûtèrent les pizzas et les mangèrent jusqu'à la dernière miette. Bella était vraiment étonnée du travail de son ami, et elle ne put que le déclarer vainqueur. Les deux pizzas étaient délicieuses, mais celles d'Edward surpassait quelque peu la sienne. Edward était ravi d'avoir gagné.

-"Alors? Quelle sera ma récompense pour cette magnifique victoire?" demanda-t-il calmement.

-"Et bien..." dit Bella en se mordant délibérément la lèvre. "Y-a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais? Ou qui te ferait vraiment plaisir?"

-"J'ai bien ma petite idée, mais je ne sais pas si tu seras d'accord."

-"Dis toujours. On ne sait jamais."

-"Viens par ici alors..." lui sussurra-t-il.

Elle s'exécuta et s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Il lui enserra le visage avec ses mains, et la regarda dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Il n'eut aucun mal à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, et leurs langues se rencontrèrent très rapidement. Leur frénésie les emporta très vite et ils ne pouvaient plus se détacher l'un de l'autre. Il transporta Bella jusqu'au canapé et sans desceller leurs lèvres ils s'allongèrent dessus. Les mains d'Edward fourrageaient dans les cheveux de Bella et l'attiraient en même temps vers lui afin de resserrer leur étreinte. Leurs respirations étaient erratiques mais ils continuaient à s'embrasser. Mais alors que Bella commença à relever la chemise d'Edward, il se raidit et stoppa leur baiser.

-"Waouh, c'était une sacrée récompense dis-moi... Je te remercie, Bella." dit-il, un peu gêné.

-"De... De rien. Tu... Tu veux un café?" demanda-t-elle, fuyant son regard.

-"Bella... Ne fais pas ça. Je veux dire, je suis désolé d'avoir réagi de la sorte... Mais je... J'ai..."

-"Je sais Edward... J'ai compris... Et je respecte ta décision, crois moi. Seulement c'est dur pour moi, tu comprends?"

-"Bien sûr, j'en suis conscient. Ecoute, et si je nous préparais plutôt un bon thé aux fruits rouges? On va se choisir un DVD, et on va se glisser sous une couette bien chaude. Je ne veux pas te laisser, mais si tu veux que je m'en aille alors je partirai."

-"Je veux que tu restes." dit-elle dans un souffle.

-"Très bien, alors tu vas t'installer confortablement devant la télé et je m'occupe de tout, ça te va?"

-"Ok... Je vais chercher une couverture, et je reviens."

-"Je suis vraiment désolé tu sais, mais... "

-"Ssshhh... Je sais." dit-elle en lui posant un doigt sur la bouche.

Il l'embrassa passionément et alla préparer du thé.

Quelques instants plus tard, Edward se dit qu'il n'avait pas dû choisir le bon film car Bella s' était endormie à la moitié du film. Il éteignit alors la télévison et transporta son amie dans la chambre à coucher. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et se blottit contre elle. Il s'endormit aussitôt.

**Notes : J'espère que ça vous a plu... J'étais très inspirée sur la soirée pizza, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas barbé ! Il faudra patienter pour le lémon bande de coquines !**

**Vous savez quoi faire : review, review review.**

**Bizzz**

**Til ^^**


	16. Chapter 14 : Galère quand tu nous tiens!

**Note de l'auteur**** : Bonjour à tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Espérons que vous y trouverez quelques réponses. Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 14** **: Galère, quand tu nous tiens !**

_**POV Jasper**_ :

Cela fait trois jours que je suis dans la rue, que j'ai froid, que j'ai faim. Cela fait trois jours que je prends la direction du Centre mais que je n'y retourne pas. Trois jours que je pense à ma petite Lili, à qui, je le sais, j'ai fait beaucoup de peine en partant sans rien dire, comme un voleur. Trois putain de jours que je galère comme un chien !

Mais je ne dois pas rentrer. Pour quoi faire? Pour vivre avec des traitres comme Edward? Ca non ! Il a trahit ma confiance en allant rendre visite à ma mère, sans mon autorisation. D'accord c'est son boulot, d'accord il est dans ses droits. Mais pourquoi le faire sans m'en parler? Je ne pouvais pas accepter ça...

Je me demandais ce qu'était devenue ma mère. Il m'arrivait souvent de penser à elle, même si nous étions fâchés. Enfin, que j'étais fâché. Car c'est moi qui avait choisit de m'enfuir. J'en avais pris la décision, il y a presque un an. Et j'y avais réflachi longtemps. Papa était parti, et ma mère s'était totalement effondrée, me laissant totalement de côté. J'avais alors dû me débrouiller pratiquement seul. Une aide-sociale venait à la maison pour faire les courses et faire le ménage. Mais elle ne me lisait pas les histoires le soir, et ne me bordait pas !

Ma mère était tombée bien bas, elle avait fait une dépression et la DASS avait faillit m'enlever à elle. Heureusement, une tante à elle est venue à la maison, et s'est occupée de nous. Maggie a été comme ma mère pendant presque deux ans. Le temps que maman commence à se remettre de la mort de papa. Ce fut tellement long pour moi. L'avoir vue dans un tel état pendant si longtemps m'avait meurtri et je m'étais en quelque sorte muré dans une carapace. Maman et moi ne nous parlions presque plus, je sortais avec mes potes toute la journée et elle ne me demandait rien. J'aimais ma liberté, mais il y avait toujours un vide immense dans mon coeur. Les années passées avec mes parents me manquaient. J'aurais tellement voulu que maman me parle de papa, qu'on feuillette des photos pour se souvenir de lui ou qu'on rigole des vieilles blagues qu'il nous faisait toujours.

Mais elle avait préféré sombrer et me laisser face à moi-même. Sûrement pas par égoïsme, je le savais. Mais son chagrin l'avait fait sombrer et m'avait fait sombrer moi aussi. Cela pouvait paraître fleur bleu mais j'aurais préféré qu'on assume ça ensemble, main dans la main. Comme une mère et un fils.

Et aujourd'hui j'en étais là. A zoner dans les rues, à essayer de trouver à manger dans les poubelles d'un restaurant. J'étais pathétique. Mais c'était mon destin. Un reste de nouilles chinoises allait faire l'affaire pour ce soir. Mais, avais-je vraiment le choix?

_"Tu peux toujours rentrer, il n'est pas trop tard..." me supplia ma conscience._

Non. Ce serait vraiment admettre que je me soumets aux autres. Et je ne le veux pas... Jamais !

Je m'installais sous le Pont de Pierre, avec une couverture de fortune trouvée la veille. Je mangeais mon repas, me roulais en boule et tentais de dormir.

Une nuit de plus dehors. Mais encore combien?

Le lendemain, je déambulais dans les rues de Bordeaux, ne sachant que faire. J'avais tenté d'appeler quelques copains pour qu'ils puissent m' héberger. Mais leurs parents avaient refusé, ne voulant pas me prendre sous leur responsabilité. Ils avaient peut-être même appelé la police à l'heure qu'il est. Je ne savais plus où aller. J'étais complètement perdu, je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'avais faim. Et un reste de burger et de frites laissés sur un plateau n'avait pas suffit à me contenter. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je tiendrais à ce rythme. Il me fallait trouver un foyer qui pourrait m'accueillir sans faire de problèmes.

Je pensais soudain à Alice. Ma Lili. Elle devait être vraiment triste sans moi. Enfin, je le suppose, car tout allait vraiment très bien entre nous. Nos ébats étaient vraiment intenses. Nous nous aimons, c'est une certitude, même si nous sommes encore jeunes pour faire des projets. Elle a son petit caractère mais je crois que c'est ce que j'aime le plus chez elle. Je dois vraiment être mazo, car cette fille est parfois vraiment dingue. D'ailleurs, je souris rien que d'y penser...

Je devais manquer à ce crétin d'Edward aussi... Il devait se faire un sang d'encre. A moins qu'il ne soit chez ma mère à faire je ne sais quoi... Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir été faire "plusieurs fois" chez ma mère. Peut-être qu'il s'était passé un truc entre eux? _"BEUUUURK!" pensai-je. _Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ça une seconde de plus. Je chassais vite les images indécentes qui se dessinaient devant mes yeux. _"Beuuuuurrk!" pensai-je une nouvelle fois._

Edward n'était pas un mauvais bougre, mais il avait une fâcheuse tendance à vouloir tout arranger et ça m'agaçait. Son pote Jacob était plus cool que lui, et il se prenait moins la tête sur le bla-bla. Il fonçait et c'était une solution beaucoup plus efficace. Selon moi.

Je devais avouer qu'ils me manquaient tous. Et j'avais très envie de retourner là-bas, pour tout recommencer depuis le début. Serrer Alice dans mes bras et la câliner. La prendre en photo en tenue sexy et coquine. Manger un bon repas. Dormir dans un lit. Je n'avais guère le choix... Quitte à devoir encore faire des excuses...

Mes pensées m'avaient guidées vers l'Association. Et je me retrouvais devant le bureau d'Edward quelques minutes plus tard. Je frappais à la porte.

_**Fin POV Jasper**_

Edward était dans son bureau, en train de faire un peu de rangement. Il avait accumulé tellement de paperasse qu'il n'y voyait plus très clair dans ses affaires.

Cela faisait une heure qu'il avait commencé à trier et à ranger. La corbeille était pleine, son bureau était rangé correctement et les étagères étaient propres et rangées elles aussi.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il soupira. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir de visiteurs. La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'ait autorisé le visiteur à entrer.

-" Pas maintenant ! Je suis occupé! "dit Edward sans lever la tête du dossier qu'il triait.

-"Salut!"

Edward releva la tête. IL était revenu ! Est-ce que la fatigue lui jouait des tours, ou est-ce que c'était vrai? Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Ces derniers étaient grands comme des soucoupes. Il posa son stylo, et se leva doucement de sa chaise, sans pouvoir rien dire. Au bout de quelques instants, il prit la parole :

-"Alors, tu t'es enfin décidé à rentrer!"

-"Ben oui, on crève de faim dans la rue!" dit-il cassant. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait pas sû parler à Edward de cette manière. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds ébourrifés et reprit : "Je... Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je ne voulais pas que vous alliez la voir. J'ai mes raisons pour ça. Et puis, de toutes façons, à quoi ça sert d'y aller? Hein? Elle n'en a rien à foutre de moi! Elle ne s'inquiète même pas de ce qu'il peut m'arriver !" Dit-il un peu plus fort.

-"Mais bien sûr qu'elle s'inquiète !" dit Edward, abasourdi. "Elle est même folle d'inquiétude. Tu sais qu'elle t'a attendu pour ton anniversaire. Elle a toujours ton cadeau d'ailleurs... Enfin... Plus maintenant car..."

-"Vous voyez ! Osez dire qu'elle l'a mis à la poubelle car elle ne voulait plus attendre!"

-"... Car c'est moi qui l'ait !"

Il ouvrit un des tiroirs de son bureau et en sortit un paquet envelopé de papier vert et bleu.

-"Tiens! Il est à toi!" lui dit Edward en le lui tendant.

-"Je ne peux pas l'accepter. Elle a fait ça uniquement pour que je revienne, pas pour me faire un cadeau."

-"Tu te trompes ! Jasper, tu es exaspérant à la fin ! Prends-le ! Tu ne l'ouvriras que lorsque tu seras prêt..."

-"C'est vous qui êtes exaspérant ! A toujours vouloir aider tout le monde ! Vous n'êtes pas le Bon Dieu ! Vous ne pouvez pas tout résoudre en claquant des doigts!"

-"Je le sais, Jazz... Mais j'ai ENVIE de t'aider. De VOUS aider. Ta mère et toi avez besoin de discuter et d'arranger vos histoires. Elle t'aime et je suis sûre qu'au fond de toi tu l'aimes aussi, et vous devez vous retrouver."

Jasper soupira. Edward n'insista pas plus. Il venait de rentrer et il n'avait pas envie qu'il parte déjà. Ce serait vraiment trop dommage.

-"Allez! Ce soir, je t'invite à manger. J'espère que la nourriture de la cafétéria ne t'a pas trop manqué. Mais avant ça, j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi, moi aussi." annonça-t-il, triomphal.

-"Ah oui, et c'est quoi?"

-"Un billet pour aller voir les Bleus à Marseille pour le match d'ouverture de la Coupe du Monde! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?"

-"Vous rigolez? Je suis sûr que vous bluffez ! Faites voir !"

-"Regarde par toi-même. Nous irons avec quelques amis à moi, dont Jacob que tu connais déjà. "

-"Mince alors c'est super ! Depuis le temps que je rêve de voir un match des bleus ! Oh et puis ce ne sont pas n'importe quelles places ! En tribune d'honneur! Carrément ! Vous croyez que je pourrais les prendre en photo? Avec un zoom puissant bien sûr !"

-"Pas besoin de zoom, nous serons conviés dans les vestiaires ! Avec les joueurs!" lui dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

-"Oh la vache ! Vous êtes un type sacrément bien, Edward! Je n'oublierai jamais ça."

-"Merci ! Moi non plus je n'oublierai pas que tu me l'as dit ! J'ai une dernière chose à te demander, Jasper. Et je veux que tu soies vraiment honnête avec moi. Est-ce que tu m'autorises à continuer à voir ta mère? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas cette idée, mais pour mon travail c'est important."

-"Uniquement pour le travail? Je vous autorise à y aller si vous me dites ce qu'il se passe exactement entre vous?"

-"Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par là? Nos relations sont strictement professionnelles!"

-"Ne me dites pas de bobards, Edward ! Vous mentez et ça se sent à 10 kilomètres !"

Edward était vraiment gêné de parler de ça avec Jasper. Mais il était le fils de Bella, et il devait savoir. Après tout, ils devaient avancer, et seule une relation de confiance entre eux pourraient leur permettre de le faire. Il l'avait dit lui-même.

-"Très bien, Jasper. Ta mère et moi nous entendons bien. Vraiment bien. Et il nous arrive de sortir ensemble, de temps en temps. Ciné, restaurant, marchés. Des trucs assez banals."

-"Vous l'avez embrassée?"

-"Oui..."

Jasper fit la moue.

-"Ok. Je ne veux rien savoir de plus, c'est d'accord?" Edward opina. "Ne me parlez jamais de vos histoires entre vous, ça ne me regarde pas, et je trouve ça trop dégoûtant !"

-"Jasper, il est important que tout cela doive rester entre nous. Par rapport à mon travail, il serait inconvenant d'avoir une relation avec la mère d'un résident. Tu comprends?"

-"Ok, j'ai saisis ! Je ne dirais rien ! Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais rejoindre Alice, car elle m'a fichtrement manqué!"

-"Vas-y vite! A ce soir à la cafet'! Amène Alice!" lui cria-t-il.

Jasper laissa Edward seul dans son bureau. Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa chambre, il s'assit sur son lit, et posa le paquet sur ses genoux. Il se hâta de l'ouvrir. Il y trouva un magnifique objectif qu'il pouvait fixer sur son reflex. Il avait toujours rêvé d'en avoir un. Il manquait à sa mère et sa mère lui manquait également. Il trouva également une photo de son père à l'intérieur du paquet. Il la posa sur sa table de nuit.

Puis il se leva, rangea l'objectif dans sa boîte et quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre celle d'Alice. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte et qu'elle le vit, elle lui sauta au cou en poussant des cris stridents.

-"Ooooh Jazzzzzzz, tu es revenuuuuu. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué mon amour! Où étais-tu? Que faisais-tu?" demanda-t-elle, en l'embrassant fougeusement.

-"A'ice, 'aisse moi 'es'irer!" dit-il etouffé par sa petite-amie.

-"Excuse-moi Jazz! Je suis tellement contente de te voir." Elle fit une petit moue boudeuse, et cela le fit craquer. Il l'enlaça et l'attira contre lui.

-"Moi aussi je suis content de te voir ma Lily."

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, passionnément. Jasper ferma la porte de la chambre d'Alice et la guida vers le lit. Leurs respirations s'étaient accélérées.

-"J'ai très envie de toi, ma belle. Je n'aurais jamais dû partir, et je regrette de t'avoir laissée. Mais maintenant, je suis là, et je ne compte pas repartir avant un moment."

-"T'as pas intérêt sinon je t'arrache les yeux et je joue au ping-pong avec!"

-"Tu sais que tu es flippante parfois?"

-"Je le sais ! Maintenant, arrête de bavasser et fais moi l'amour! Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi!"

Il s'exécuta sur le champ, et bientôt, les murs de la chambre d'Alice vibraient à tout rompre...

**Le lendemain**** :**

Comme à son habitude, Edward commença sa journée en allant rendre visite à Jasper. Il pensait le trouver avec Alice, mais il était seul. Il le surprit en train de regarder une photo de son père. Lorsque Jasper s'en rendit compte, il cacha la photographie sous son oreiller.

-"Tu as ouvert le paquet?"

-"Oui."

-Cette photo que tu regardais, elle était dedans?"

-"Oui."

-"Tu sais, tout le monde ressent le manque d'un père..."

-"Il ne me manque pas!" rétorqua-t-il.

-"Voyons, ne dis pas ça! Pourquoi ne pas libérer ce poids sur ta conscience? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu aimerais avoir un père pour jouer au football, aller voir un match ou une course de motos!"

Le jeune-garçon se tut. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer. Il se leva, alla regarder par la fenêtre.

-"J'avais cinq ans. Cela fait longtemps maintenant que je vis sans mon père. Et ça me manque..."

Il y eut un silence de quelques minutes et Jasper reprit d'une voix sourde :

-"J'aimerai revoir ma mère pour la remercier... pour le cadeau...Lorsque je serais prêt, moralement, à affronter ça, vous m'accompagnerez?

-"Bien sûr, ce sera avec plaisir..."

-"Pourquoi vous avez toujours cet air triste?"

-"J'ai perdu ma mère moi aussi. A l'âge de sept ans. J'étais très malheureux, comme toi. Je ne voulais pas admettre qu'elle me manquait. Je regardais des photos d'elle, en cachette. Puis un jour, j'en ai parlé et tout à changé. Je parlais d'elle chaque jour et je savais que je l'aimerai toujours. Elle me manque encore aujourd'hui."

-"Ohhhh. Je, je suis désolé."

-"Il y a trois mois, j'ai aussi perdu mon père. Il a eu un grave accident de la route. Ca a été horrible pour moi."

-"Vous... Vous êtes orphelin?" demanda Jasper. Edward acquiesca. "Et moi qui me plains de ma vie alors que j'ai encore une mère qui m'aime. Quel idiot je fais!"

-"Ne sois pas si dur avec toi-même. Ce n'est pas ta faute..." Il regarda sa montre. "Allez, il faut y aller. Tu vas être en retard à ton rendez-vous avec Alice."

Ils prirent l'ascenceur et allèrent à la cafétéria. Edward et Jacob s'éclipsèrent afin de laisser les deux tourtereaux seuls. Mais ils ne s'éloignèrent pas trop afin de les surveiller un temps soit peu. Ils commandèrent un café et discutèrent pendant à peu près une heure.

La fin de la journée arriva vite. Edward fit un détour par le cimetière pour se reccueillir sur la tombe de ses parents.

-"Jasper m'a tout avoué aujourd'hui. Son père lui manque et il veut revoir sa mère. Il a allégé sa conscience et il a libéré ce poids qui lui pesait lourd... trop lourd. Et cela me rend vraiment très heureux de le voir comme ça..."

**Notes**** : N'oubliez pas la petite review. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster un chapitre ici avant 2012 ! Vu que je dois finir une mini-fic pour un concours pour fin décembre. Cette mini-fic sera postée avant le 31 décembre et porte sur la saga true blood... Je n'en dis pas plus, vous verrez bien !**

**A bientôt**

**Til ^^**


	17. Chapter 15 : Allez les Bleus !

_**Notes**_ : _**Merci pour vos reviews et mises en alertes ! Voici un new chapitre ! Désolée d'avance pour celles qui n'aiment pas le foot... lol ! **_

_**Chapitre 15 : Allez les Bleus !**_

**Mai 1998**

Jacob avait chaud. Trop chaud. Il essaya de s'extirper de la couette mais n'y parvint pas. Léah était envelopée autour de lui, comme du lierre autour de la goutière d'une vieille maison. Et elle ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Il soupira. Il devait de lever, car aujourd'hui était une journée très importante pour son travail. Il décida donc de la jouer fine et se mit à caresser la peau nue de sa compagne, du bout de ses doigts agiles et experts.

Elle poussa un petit gémissement et se tortilla sous ses doigts. Il prolongea ses caresses, dessinant des petits cercles sur ses fesses. Il remonta vers ses hanches voluptueuses, puis vers ses seins, dont les mamelons se durcirent instantanément. Elle échappa un nouveau gémissement, et Jacob se mit à sourire comme un gamin. Il empauma ses seins et les caressa avec douceur et sensualité. Il réussit à se dégager légèrement de son étreinte, mais pas suffisemment pour se lever du lit. Il approcha donc la bouche de ses seins et se mit à les lécher avec gourmandise. Léah dégagea son bras afin d'attraper la chevelure de son amant, qu'elle caressa amoureusement. Jake put donc l'attraper par la taille et la pousser légèrement sur son côté du lit. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front, et lui dit :

-"Je vais enfin pouvoir prendre ma douche. Tu prends trop de place dans notre lit ma chérie, j'ai faillit être en retard par ta faute." dit-il, espiègle.

-"Espèce de... ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça!" répondit-elle, en faisant la moue.

-"Tu peux toujours me rejoindre sous la douche!" lui lança-t-il avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain.

Elle se leva du lit d'un bond et le rejoignit, sans demander son reste.

OoooooooooOOooooooooOO

Une journée difficile allait commencer pour Jacob, et il était en retard. Il devait rencontrer les parents d'Alice. Après avoir mûrement réfléchi, et après avoir eu l'appui et l'accord de son patron, il leur avait téléphoné pour prendre rendez-vous avec eux. Madame Brandon lui avait semblé gracieuse et amicale, ce qui l'amenait à se demander si ses parents étaient aussi durs qu'Alice le prétendait.

Il prit sa voiture et de dirigea vers la demeure de la famille Brandon. Il gara l'automobile dans la cour et en sortit. Il réajusta sa cravate, lissa la veste de son costume, puis alla sonner à la porte. Madame Brandon lui ouvrit, et il se présenta :

-"Bonjour, Madame. Je suis Jacob Black, de l'Association Esme Cullen. Je suis actuellement en charge de votre fille Alice, à l'Association depuis quelques semaines maintenant."

-" Enchanté, Monsieur Black. Entrez, je vous prie." dit-elle en essayant de paraître guindée et polie.

Mais Jacob savait que tout n'était que farce et leurre. La maison avait été rangée pour l'occasion, et il voyait encore quelques traces sur les vitres tout juste nettoyées, et il y avait des vêtements cachés sous le canapé. Madame Brandon s'était vulgairement maquillée et portait une tenue à faire peur.

-"Monsieur Brandon n'est pas là?" demanda-t-il.

-"Il travaille. Il faut bien payer les factures!" lança-t-elle sèchement.

-"Je... oui, je comprends cela. Mais nous avons pris ce rendez-vous il y a plusieurs jours déjà, alors je pensais que votre mari aurait pû se libérer." Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. "Soit. Passons."

-"Vous désirez un peu de café ou de thé?" demanda-t-elle.

-"Non, merci. Venez-en au fait, s'il-vous-plaît. Que pensez-vous qu'il s'est passé pour qu'Alice décide de fuguer?"

-"Vous savez, ma fille et moi ne nous sommes jamais très bien entendues..." dit-elle gênée.

-"Et pourquoi donc?" questionna-t-il.

-"Je ne sais pas..." mentit-elle.

-"Ecoutez Madame, je vais jouer franc jeu. Votre fille a été interrogée par la police, vue pas des psychiatres et j'ai eu moi-même de nombreuses discussions avec elle. De tout cela est toujours ressorti la même chose : elle refuse de revenir ici ! Et préfère même la maison d'enfants ou les familles d'accueil. Elle m'a dit beaucoup de choses surprenantes au sujet de votre comportement avec elle." Il soupira. "Et permettez-moi de vous dire que c'est inadmissible. Si votre fille refuse de vous revoir, elle sera forcément prise en charge par les services sociaux, et pour le moment, c'est ce qu'elle souhaite le plus!" ajouta-t-il.

-"Cela ne m'étonne pas du tout, Monsieur Black. Vous savez, elle n'aime pas être ici, elle déteste sa soeur, et elle croit être malheureuse. Je pense qu'elle est paranoïaque, Monsieur Black, et que ça ne tourne pas rond dans sa petite tête... Elle voit le mal partout..."

-"Êtes-vous en train de me suggérer de l'enfermer à l'asile?" demanda Jake, surpris.

-"Oui... A mon avis, elle a besoin d'être enfermée. En tant que mère aimante, c'est ce que je ferai..."

-"Je crois que vous vous trompez, Madame. Je pense plutôt que vous faites subir trop de mauvaises choses à cette enfant : les disputes, les reproches, les moqueries. Vous gâtez Nessie et vous négligez Alice. Elle n'en peux plus, et elle veut être traitée normalement. Elle raconte que vous vous fichez d'elle, et aujourd'hui, je la crois, car vous me dégoutez."

-"Comment osez-vous?" demanda-t-elle, irritée.

-"J'ai tous les droits et je vais la soutenir. Quoiqu'il arrive. Ne vous étonnez donc pas si un jour ou l'autre vous recevez la visite d'une assistante sociale. Au revoir, Madame!"

Il tourna les talons et sortit de la maison des Brandon en claquant la porte. Il était furieux. Il fonça en direction de l'Association et alla directement dans le bureau de Phil pour tout lui raconter. Ce dernier décida de garder Alice ici encore quelques temps, ainsi que de prendre lui même rendez-vous avec les parents Brandon. Cette situation était vraiment incroyable. La mère était irritable et n'aimait vraiment pas sa fille. Elle le montrait sans scrupules : _"Elle est paranoïaque... Elle a besoin d'être enfermée." _Foutaises ! En plus, elle n'appellait jamais sa fille par son prénom! Jacob espérait qu'Alice ne retournerait jamais là-bas. D'un autre côté, la maison d'enfants n'était pas non plus une bonne idée. Restait l'adoption. Mais c'était difficile, et à son âge, personne ne voudrait l'adopter. Il faudrait aussi la scolariser, dès le mois de septembre. Qu'elle le veuille ou non. Ce serait difficile, mais elle devrait accepter... pour son avenir.

Il fallait aussi qu'il parle à Alice... Il avait vraiment du pain sur la planche !

OoooooooooOOooooooooOO

**12 juin 1998**

Edward se leva de bonne heure ce matin-là, malgré sa lassitude. Mais la vision de Bella allongée à côté de lui réussissait toujours à lui faire oublier qu'il était malade et qu'il souffrait chaque jour un peu plus... Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'elle venait dormir à la villa. Leurs relations intimes étaient inexistantes puisqu' Edward n'arrivait pas à franchir le pas. A plusieurs reprises, ça avait été très chaud entre eux, mais ils n'avaient pas été jusqu'au bout de leurs actes. Bella comprenait très bien sa réaction, mais il savait que tout au fond d'elle, elle avait envie de lui. Et lui aussi.

Mais, depuis quelques jours, il se sentait harassé et il perdait ses cheveux. Ses défenses immunitaires commençaient à foutre le camp, et c'était pas bon du tout...

Heureusement, ses amis étaient là pour le soutenir. Et Bella... Elle faisait tellement de choses pour lui que ça en était irréel. Ils ne se connaissaient pourtant que depuis peu, mais il avait l'impression qu'elle avait toujours été à ses côtés. Elle ouvrit ses yeux chocolat et sourit, apparemment très amusée :

-"La vue te plaît à ce point, Edward?" demanda-t-elle.

-"Plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer!" répondit-il, en s'approchant dangeureusement d'elle.

-"Tu vas être en retard..." le gronda-t-elle doucement.

-"Oui, mais vu que l'on ne se voit pas ce soir, j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait passer un peu plus de temps ensemble ce matin..." sussurra-t-il contre son oreille.

-"Ceci est très tentant Edward, mais je me permets d'insister... Il est presque 8h30..." répondit-elle entre deux gémissements.

-"Je serai bientôt le Boss, alors je peux être en retard pour une fois. Je trouverai une excuse, ne t'inquiète pas." affirma-t-il en glissant ses mains sous sa nuisette mauve.

-"Ce n'est pas sérieux..." tenta-t-elle. " Surtout si au final, nous ne faisons pas l' amour..." souffla-t-elle. Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans qu'elle le veuille réellement. Elle s'était rendu compte en parlant que ça le blesserait énormément. Mais d'un autre côté, il fallait creuser l'abscès.

Il se détacha d'elle, immédiatement. Elle n'osait pas le regarder. Il lui attrapa le menton, et releva son doux visage vers le sien. Ses yeux étaient embués et il comprit qu'elle regrettait déjà ses paroles. Il caressa ses cheveux bruns et joua avec ses boucles.

-"Isabella, je... Je suis vraiment désolé. Je te fais beaucoup de mal, je m'en rends compte. Seulement, je ne peux pas me résoudre à faire l'amour avec toi... C'est trop compliqué dans ma tête..."

-"Ssshhh... Je sais... N'en parlons plus... d'accord?" demanda-t-elle, la voix encore tremblante.

-"Je te promets de faire des efforts, Bella." dit-il en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes. "Je te le promets..."

-"Je sais. Maintenant, file sous la douche, tu vas être en retard et moi aussi ! J'ai un article à écrire pour cet après-midi!"

-"Ton patron est un tyran! Il devrait te laisser plus de temps pour faire ton travail! Il te demande beaucoup trop souvent d'écrire des articles de dernière minute! Et tu obéis sans broncher !" ajouta-t-il, un peu en colère.

-"Edward... Royce King est certes un peu exigent, mais j'aime mon travail! Et passer mon temps à écrire m'aide à éviter de penser... à Jasper."

-"Oh... Je vois. Il retourna vers le lit et l'enlaça. Je suis vraiment maladroit, pardonne-moi..."

-"Ce n'est rien..." le rassura-t-elle.

La douche lui fut vraiment bénéfique. Il resta longtemps sous le jet d'eau brûlante, qui lui massait les épaules et le cou. Il emprunta le gel douche de Bella afin de garder son odeur sur lui toute la journée. Elle allait lui manquer, ce qui était idiot puisqu'il la reverrait dès le lendemain.

En effet, aujourd'hui était le grand jour. Edward amenait Jake, Léah, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper et Alice au stade Vélodrome, à Marseille. Leur avion décollait en début d'après-midi. Il aurait tellement aimé amener Bella... Mais c'était tout bonnement impossible... Jasper et elle ne s'étaient pas encore revus, et un tour en avion n'était pas exactement la meilleure situation pour des retrouvailles!

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, il sentit une bonne odeur de crêpes et de bacon flotter dans l'air. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres : le petit-déjeuner risquait d'être vraiment délicieux. Il trouva sa cuisinière en titre affairée derrière la gazinière, remuant les hanches au rythme endiablé d'un tube de Michaël Jackson. Il sourit et se dirigea vers elle. Il glissa ses mains autour de ses hanches et déposa un baiser au creux de son cou.

-"Monsieur Cullen, votre petit-déjeuner est avancé. Veuillez prendre place, s'il-vous-plaît." dit-elle rieuse.

-"Merci, Mademoiselle Swan. Ca a l'air délicieux." souffla-t-il contre son cou.

-"De rien."

Ils s'attablèrent et dégustèrent les crèpes qu'ils nappèrent de sirop d'érable. C'était exquis, comme toujours. Edward lui promit de lui rendre la pareille très vite, même s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais égaler ses talents de cuisinière.

Il partit pour l'Association après avoir encore promis à Bella de faire des efforts envers elle. Elle lui dit de ne pas s'en faire, que ce n'était pas si grave, qu'elle avait sur-réagi sur le moment... Il lui laissa un double des clés et l'embrassa amoureusement.

-"Je te fais confiance... Reste ici pour m'attendre... S'il-te-plaît."

-"D'accord!" souffla-t-elle.

Il déposa son léger bagage dans le coffre de la Volvo, et se mit en route. Sur le chemin, il se mit à penser que dans quelques temps, il deviendrait le nouveau président de l'Association Esme Cullen. Ses parents auraient été si fiers de lui... Il nommerait Jacob vice-président, et il avait hâte de voir ce que donnerait leur duo de choc! Il sourit à cette pensée. Il n'avait encore rien dit à son meilleur ami, et il pensait lui laisser la surprise pour le jour J. Il voyait déjà sa tête!

Il pensa également à Jasper. Comment lui dire la vérité sur son état de santé? Fallait-il vraiment lui dire? Etait-ce nécessaire? Pour le moment, il espérait juste que Jasper ne se rendrait compte de rien.

La circulation était fluide, il arriva donc sans encombres à l'Asso. Il travailla d'arrache-pied dans son bureau toute la matinée. Il devait régler toute la paperasse avant de partir pour la ville Phocéenne. Il signa donc plusieurs dossiers, des acceptations de sorties et des admissions. Beaucoup de personnes arrivaient à l'association ces derniers temps, de quoi beaucoup occuper les salariés.

Il s'affaira ainsi jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Il rejoignit Jake à la cafétéria, comme d'habitude. Alec leur servit le plat du jour. Son ami lui raconta qu' Alec possédait désormais pas mal de meubles chez lui. Les deux seules choses qu'il ne voulaient pas étaient un lit et une gazinière. Selon lui, sa couverture, la cheminée et la nourriture lui suffisaient amplement. Malgré tout, Jacob avait très bien géré cette affaire et il s'en était bien sorti avec son protégé. Ce qui confortait Edward dans son choix de le nommer vice-président. Un jour, sans doutes, Jacob serait Président de l'Association Esme Cullen, et il serait très fier de son meilleur ami.

-"Comment vas-tu?" demanda Jacob, très sérieusement. "Tu as l'air fatigué."

-"Je vais bien, merci."

-"Tu devrais retourner voir ton doc pour qu'il te donne un autre traitement. Tu t'affaiblis..."

-"Je le sais... J'ai rendez-vous la semaine prochaine."

-"Bien. Tu veux que je t'accompagnes?" demanda-t-il.

-"Merci, mais..." Il rougit quelque peu. "Isabella m'accompagne déjà." lâcha-t-il.

Jacob resta muet de stupeur quelques instants. Puis ajouta :

-"Isabella? La mère de Jasper?"

-"Oui."

-"Bon sang Edward ! Le gamin le sait?"

-"Oui."

-"Et il l'accepte?"

-"Oui..."

-"Tu ne devrais pas sortir avec elle. Tu connais le règlement! Phil pourrait te virer..."

-"Je le sais..." soupira-t-il. "Mais je ne compte pas lui en parler pour l'instant... Cela ne regarde que moi. Et ce n'est pas une histoire sérieuse. On ne couche pas ensemble et on ne projette pas de se marier !" dit-il d'un ton un peu cassant.

-"Oh... Est-ce qu'elle refuse parce que tu es séropo?" demanda-t-il.

-"Non. C'est moi qui refuse... J'ai la trouille." avoua-t-il.

-"Oh... Profitez de cette visite au toubib pour lui en toucher deux mots... Cela te rassurera, j'en suis sûr."

-"Oui, tu as raison. J'en parlerai à Bella. Merci Jake."

-"De rien, mon vieux ! Les amis sont fait pour ça!" dit-il en souriant, révélant ainsi ses dents blanches.

Edward termina son assiette et dit :

-"Et toi alors, avec Léah?"

Jacob lui raconta leur dernier rendez-vous, tout en évitant soigneusement les détails croustillants. Tout allait bien entre eux, c'était devenu sérieux. Edward n'en revanait pas que son Don Juan de meilleur ami soit casé avec la même fille depuis un peu plus de trois mois. Il avait hâte d'être à ce soir pour pouvoir enfin discuter avec la fille qui avait fait craquer Jacob Black.

Son ami lui parlait à présent de sa rencontre avec les parents d'Alice.

-"Sa mère est vraiment abominable. Elle m'a dit, sans état d'âme, qu'Alice était une jeune fille parano qui détestait sa soeur et était jalouse de tout. A l'entendre, Alice est bonne à être enfermée !"

Entendant ces mots, Edward resta ébahi et surpris. Comment une mère pouvait-elle penser une telle chose de son enfant? C'était horrible. A en croire Jake, elle voulait s'en débarasser et l'envoyer directement en maison d'enfants. Du moins, elle l'avait fait sous-entendre. C'était inhumain ! Cette femme allait bientôt recevoir la visite de Phil Dwyer en personne ainsi que d'une assistante sociale, et elle sera certainement très surprise de ce qu'ils lui réservent! Les gens comme elle ne méritaient pasa d'avoir des enfants.

Les deux amis finirent leur déjeuner, tout en continuant à discuter de tout et de rien. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur café, ils se levèrent et sortirent de la cafétéria. L'heure de partir était imminente. Ils ne devaient pas rater leur avion.

De retour dans le hall d'accueil de l'Association, ils trouvèrent Emmett et Rosalie qui les attendaient. Quelques secondes plus tard, Jasper et Alice arrivèrent, main dans la main. Puis vint Léah, que Jake enlaça tendrement, sous le regard amusé de ses amis. Puis, ils se saluèrent tous chaleureusement. Rosalie était resplendissante, la grossesse lui allait à merveille. Emmett était en adoration devant son ventre imaginaire (elle n'avait pas encore pris un gramme!) et il prenait vraiment soin de sa femme, à un point que ça exaspérait Rose. Elle le rabrouait, gentiment, pour ne pas le froisser, mais il ne s'en rendait même pas compte, ce qui faisait mourir de rire ses amis. Jake en profita pour faire ce qu'il aimait le plus : enquiquiner Emmett, sous le regard désapprobateur de sa petite-amie. Les jeux de gamin étaient de retour, sous les yeux éberlués d'Alice et Jasper qui n'avaient jamais vu Edward et Jacob sous cet aspect de leur personnalité. La soirée promettait d'être vraiment drôle et enrichissante pour les deux ado!

Deux taxis les attendaient devant l'Association Esme Cullen. Il mirent leurs bagages dans les coffres et partirent pour l'aéroport. Une fois leurs valises enregistrées, ils n'eurent plus qu'à attendre l'embarquement. Ils étaient tous impatients d'arriver à Marseille qui devait déjà être en effervescence et pleine de supporters bleu blanc rouge.

Léah avait amené des fanions et des chapeaux tricolores, ainsi que du maquillage. Elle passa donc la dernière demi-heure d'attente à dessiner sur la peau des adolescents des "Allez les Bleus" et des drapeaux. Emmett lui demanda de lui maquiller tout le visage en bleu blanc rouge, ce qu'elle fit en souriant devant les yeux illuminés du jeune-homme. Jacob opta pour un "Allez Zizou!" sur le front. Ils riaient tous comme des gamins, et l'heure d'embarquer arriva vite.

L'hôtesse de l'air les dévisagea, médusée par leur accoutrement. Ils avaient bien sûr tous revêtu des T-shirts de l'équipe de France, ce qui ne les faisaient pas passer inaperçus. Elle leur souhaita un bon vol et un bon match. Ils la remercièrent et s'installèrent à leurs places respectives.

Le vol était court, et ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Les garçons discutèrent avidement des issues possibles du match. Léah et Rosalie discutèrent boulot et layette. Elles s'entendaient vraiment bien, et prévoyaient d'autres sorties shopping pour les jours à venir. Elles avaient déjà fait quelques virées à Bordeaux ensemble et Rosalie s'était découvert une nouvelle alliée en matière de mode !

Une voiture de location les attendait à l'aéroport. Edward s'était battu pour obtenir une voiture qui pourrait accueillir sept personnes, sans pour autant louer une limousine! Il signa les papiers nécessaires et ils purent partir pour l'hôtel qu'ils avaient réservé et y poser leurs bagages. Edward ne s' était pas moqué d'eux. L'établissement était ravissant et les chambres étaient sublimes. Ils décidèrent de se laisser une demi-heure avant de filer au stade. Il avait été convenu que Jasper et Alice ne dormiraient pas dans la même chambre, car même s'ils n'étaient pas à l'Association, ils étaient sous la responsabilité de leurs tuteurs. Ainsi, une chambre avait été louée pour Rose et Emmett et une autre pour Jacob, Léah et Alice. Edward et Jasper partageraient la dernière. Les deux adolescents étaient un peu mécontents, mais se dirent qu'ils auraient vite l'occasion de se rattraper.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous dans le hall de l'hôtel, prêts à partir pour le match du siècle! Ils étaient tous très excités. Edward les conduisit jusqu'au stade. Il y avait foule dans Marseille, et la circulation était vraiment dense. Les coups de klaxon fusaient et les supporters criaient dans tous les sens :

-"Avancez Nom de Dieu ! Le match ne va pas nous attendre..."

-"Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites? Avancez ! Merde !"

Les camions de police commencèrent à arriver et la circulation put être rétablie. Bientôt, le stade Vélodrome se trouva devant eux, majestueux et magnifique. Les garçons avaient les yeux qui pétillaient et les filles pouvaient bien dire qu'elles étaient assez impressionnées. Edward se dirigea vers une entrée privée, réservée aux VIP, et il laissa les clés de la voiture de location à un homme habillé comme les grooms des hôtels de luxe. Jacob siffla, impressionné.

-"T'as la côte dans ce monde-là mon vieux!" railla-t-il. Léah lui jetta un regard assassin, et il se ravisa d'en rajouter.

-"Jake, je suis un des hommes les plus riches de ce pays, c'est une chose normale pour moi... Même si je n'aime pas le montrer, comme tu le sais..."

-"Edward, je ... Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas..." Nouveau regard de reproche de la part de Léah. Jake avala sa salive difficilement.

-"Ce n'est rien mon vieux! Tu verrais ta tête, c'est à mourir de rire! " dit-il en levant un sourcil.

Il rirent tous de bon coeur. Jacob était un peu honteux d'avoir dit cela, même s'il savait que son meilleur ami ne lui en voulait pas vraiment. Il savait aussi que Léah allait lui en toucher deux mots dès qu'ils seraient seuls. Et vu qu'elle pouvait être très flippante parfois, il avait un peu la trouille!

Un homme de très grande taille, avec un badge de la coupe du monde accroché à sa veste, les accueillit et les conduisit à leurs places. Etre en Tribune d'Honneur pour assister à un match c'était vraiment le pied ! La vue était magnifique. Jasper dégaina son appareil photo et commença à photographier la foule en délire. Il y avait une superbe ambiance et le match promettait d'être vraiment sympa.

Une jeune-femme vint leur proposer quelque chose à boire, et ils acceptèrent. Décidemment, cette soirée allait leur réserver bien des surprises. Les coupes de champagne, servies sur un plateau d'argent, étaient accompagnées de nombreux petits fours. Emmett regardait le plateau avec envie. Jacob aussi. Rose donna une tape sur la main de son compagnon :

-"Hey! C'est moi qui suis enceinte, pas toi!" dit-elle en rigolant.

-"Ma chérie, laisse-moi manger à ta place, tu ne m'en seras que trop reconnaissante lorsque le bébé sera né!"

-" Hum ! Pas très convaincant et j'ai faim." dit-elle pour tout réponse.

-"Madame désire un jus de fruit peut-être?" demanda la serveuse.

-"Oh... Oui, merci." répondit Rose.

-" Je vous apporte ça tout de suite, Madame."

Ils sirotèrent leurs boissons en parlant gaiement. Jasper fit quelques clichés du groupe qu'ils formaient, et demanda à Edward de le photographier avec Alice.

Puis le speaker prit la parole et sa voix envahit le stade. Le match allait bientôt débuter.

Lorsque les deux équipes entrèrent sur le terrain, le stade était en folie et les flashs crépitaient dans tous les sens. Jasper aussi était aux aguêts. Il n'allait pas en rater une miette !

Christophe Dugarry ouvrit la marque, ce qui fit exploser le stade. Puis, Youri Djorkaeff et Thierry Henry assurèrent la victoire française. Le gardien de but français, Fabien Barthez, n'avait pas eu beaucoup de travail, et n'avait pas eu à s'en faire. Les fumigènes, bien qu'interdits, fusaient de toute part, accompagnés des mouvements des drapeaux et des chants des supporters dans l'assistance.

La fête allait continuer une bonne partie de la nuit dans les rues de Marseille. Nos sept compères comptaient bien y participer mais avant, ils avaient rendez-vous dans les loges avec les joueurs pour une séance d'autographes. Emmett, Jacob, Jasper et Edward étaient sur-excités. Le match avait été grandiose, et l'ambiance survoltée. Ils allaient maintenant voir les joueurs pour la première fois, en vrai, et ils étaient comme des gosses. Les filles ne purent s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, en pensant des choses comme "de vrai gosses!" ou " on dirait vraiment des gamins!". Elles rigolèrent en les voyant avancer à grand pas vers les loges, suivant un autre homme munit d'un badge.

L'homme frappa deux coups à une porte et un "entrez" se fit entendre. Suivi de gros cris et d'acclamations : "Hip hip hip hourra! Hip hip hip ! Hourra!" Puis des "pop" se succédèrent, signe que des bouteilles de champagne avaient été ouvertes. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans les loges, il faillirent se faire arroser de champagne et reculèrent, surpris. Jasper avait sorti son appareil photo (après avoir demandé la permission au gros malabar en costume sombre) pour immortaliser la scène.

Après avoir bu quelques goulées de champagne, ils demandèrent des autographes. L'entraîneur de l'équipe de France leur dénicha des posters qu'ils dédicacèrent tous. Zidane offrit son maillot à Jacob. Jasper eut celui de Lizarazu, Edward celui de Dugarry et Emmett celui de Henry. Les filles en récupérèrent des tout neuf, ainsi que des casquettes et des sifflets pour faire la fête dans les rues de Marseille. Le gros malabar leur proposa de les prendre en photo avec le groupe complet, ce qu'ils acceptèrent sans ménagement.

Leur visite dans les loges passa très vite, et ils durent bientôt les saluer et s'en aller. Ils étaient tous excités en sortant dans le parking et parlaient à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

Edward et ses amis partirent faire la fête dans les rues de Marseille, puis, tard dans la nuit, lorsque tout le monde commença à tomber de fatigue, ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel. Chacun récupéra sa chambre, et se prépara à dormir.

Jasper, qui partageait la sienne avec Edward, posa son appareil photo sur la table basse, enleva sa veste et ses chaussures, et se laissa tomber dans le canapé comme une loque. Après tout, une nuit sans Alice serait vraiment bénéfique pour lui. Au moins, il pourrait dormir un peu.

Il était éreinté mais heureux. Edward lui avait fait un merveilleux cadeau qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Cependant, quelquechose le turlupinait. Concernant Edward.

Durant le match, il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas dans le comportement d'Edward. Tout d'abord, il l'avait surpris en train de prendre des médicaments, en cachette de tout le monde. Ensuite, il lui semblait que son visage était différent des autres jours : las et... triste.

Jasper n'était pas du genre à laisser passer ce genre de doutes. C'est pourquoi il l'interrogea ouvertement :

-"Dites moi ce qui ne va pas." lâcha-t-il.

-"A quel sujet?" demanda Edward, surpris par sa véhémence.

-"A propos de votre santé. Je ne suis pas idiot. Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Vous êtes malade? Vous semblez vraiment fatigué et vous devriez vous reposer!"

-"Je n'ai pas besoin de repos. Je me suis juste un peu trop amusé ce soir. Comme nous tous. Voilà tout." répondit-il, impassible.

-"Vous mentez!" dit calmement le jeune garçon. "Vous ne savez pas mentir. Je vois très bien qu'il se passe quelque chose, et vous devez me le dire." insista-t-il. "On se confie tout, vous vous souvenez?" implora-t-il.

Edward hésita. Fallait-il le lui dire? Son esprit était torturé. Jasper semblait avoir presque tout deviné... et cela ne servirait à rien de lui cacher plus longtemps, car sa situation ne s'arrangerait pas de sitôt. Cela allait même sans doute empirer.

-"Tu as raison..." soupira Edward. "Je ne sais pas mentir. Il se passe en effet quelque chose de très grave."

-"Ne me faites pas peur... Qu'y-a-t-il?"

-"Je suis atteint d'une grave maladie. Je l'ai attrapée à cause de la drogue, et aussi à cause d'une fille. Il y a quatre ans de cela."

-"Le SIDA?" demanda timidement Jasper. Le ton de la conversation ne lui plaisait pas et il aurait préféré ne rien savoir, à présent.

-"Oui." dit Edward dans un soupir.

-"Oh mon Dieu... Je... Je suis désolé..." répondit le jeune-homme, gêné.

-"Ne le soit pas. S'il-te-plaît. Est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte toute l'histoire?"

Il acquiesca d'un signe de tête, trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit. Edward lui raconta tout, comme il l'avait fait pour ses amis et pour Bella. Jasper était très peiné de savoir que cet homme puisse mourir et que, par dessus tout, son argent puisse être perdu à jamais. Il ne le méritait pas. Quand Edward eut terminé, il posa une seule question :

-"Est-ce que ma mère est au courant?"

-"Bien sûr. Je lui ai tout raconté."

-"Oh..."

-"C'est une femme bien, Jazz."

-"Je le sais... Allons dormir maintenant. Je suis crevé."

-"Bonne nuit."

-"Bonne nuit Ed!"

Edward lui lança un regard assassin. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des surnoms. Jasper le savait bien, et il l'avait fait exprès.

Le jeune-garçon n'arriva pas à s'endormir aussitôt, malgré la fatigue. Il ne faisait que penser à Edward et à sa mère. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée qu'ils étaient ensemble. C'était incroyable. Edward était malade. Cela devait la rendre malheureuse... Peut-être devait-il songer à retourner la voir. Elle lui manquait terriblement...

Ses pensées continuèrent à le torturer jusqu'à ce que son cerveau ne puisse plus le supporter. Il s'endormit.

OoooooooooOOooooooooOO

**Notes**** : J'espère que ça vous a plu... Je ne suis pas super satisfaite... m'enfin, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez sans doute ce que vous attendez toutes! :D**

**Bisous et n'oubliez pas la review! Merci ! **


	18. Chapter 16 : Destiny

**Notes**** : Je remercie toutes mes revieweuses habituelles et fidèles pour leurs petits mots... Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde... Continuez comme ça, c'est vraiment encourageant... Je vous laisse lire, je pense que chacune d'entre vous y trouvera son bonheur... Bisous !**

**Chapitre 16 : Destiny.**

_**13 juin 1998**_ :

Tous les membres de l'Association étaient réunis pour cette soirée particulière. Phil Dwyer allait partir à la retraite et désigner le nouveau Président et Directeur de l'Association Esme Cullen.

Le réfectoire avait des allures de salle des fêtes, les petits plats avaient été mis dans les grands. Une estrade avait été montée, et une banderole où était écrit "MERCI" avait été accrochée au dessus. Sur l'estrade trônait un pupitre en bois blanc, surmonté d'un micro. La foule était massée devant l'estrade, et bavardait gaiement en attendant le début des festivités.

Parmi l'assemblée présente se trouvaient Jasper et Alice, Alec, mais aussi Jacob et Léah ainsi qu' Emmett et Rosalie. Tous les membres de l'Asso étaient présents, avec leurs compagnes ou leurs compagnons. Les résidents étaient venus dire un dernier au-revoir à leur directeur.

La cérémonie allait commencer d'ici peu. Edward était très nerveux. Il ne tenait pas en place, et se répétait sans cesse, pour lui-même, le discours qu'il allait sûrement prononcer. Ses mains tremblaient et il passait continuellement la main dans sa tignasse cuivrée. Il avait desserré le noeud de sa cravate et avait ouvert les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise afin de pouvoir respier convenablement.

Jacob arriva derrière lui et posa la main sur son épaule.

-"Hey! Ca va? T'es aussi blanc qu'un mort-vivant !"

-"Putain Jake, arrête tes conneries... J'ai le trac!" avoua-t-il.

-"Ca va bien se passer, patron." ria Jacob.

-"Je ne suis pas encore ton patron! Peut-être même que je ne le serais jamais!"

-"Ah oui? Pourquoi ça?"

-"Parceque j'ai le SIDA, Jake! " dit Edward d'un ton sec.

-"Dis pas de conneries, mon pote. On ne nomme pas quelqu'un Président pour son état de santé mais pour ses capacités et ses talents. Et quoique tu penses, tu en es bourré! Alors, arrête de flipper et remet-moi cette cravate en place... Est-ce que Bella sera là?"

-"Non..." soupira Edward. " Jasper ne veux toujours pas la voir... Je garde espoir..."

-"Oh... Ca viendra! Allez ça va être à toi! Courage!"

-"Merci..."

Jacob lui remit sa cravate en place et lui tapa gentiment sur la joue. Ils s'asseyèrent tous et attendirent l'arrivée de Phil. Ce dernier arriva enfin et se plaça derrière le pupitre. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit, et Edward cru voir du rouge monter aux joues de son directeur... Lorsque la salle se tût, il commença son discours par son parcours dans l'Association. Il énuméra ses plus belles rencontres dans le centre, et évoqua, bien sûr, Esme et Carlisle Cullen. A la fin de son discours, il ajouta :

-"Aujourd'hui, je peux affirmer avoir passé de très bon moments en tant que Directeur de cette Association qui est la notre. Et je vous le dois à tous. Sans vous, je n'aurais pas pû faire aboutir tous ces projets. Cependant, une seule personne ici mérite de me succéder, et je suis sûr que vous serez tous d'accord pour dire qu' Edward Cullen est cette personne. Edward... Si vous voulez bien me rejoindre, je vous prie." annonça-t-il, les yeux brillants de fierté.

Tous les regards étaient désormais posés sur lui. Embarassé, il se leva et les applaudissements fusèrent. Il croisa le regard de plusieurs personnes dans l'assemblée, toutes fières de lui.

-" Je... Hum... Je suis très flatté." balbutia-t-il. "A vrai dire, j'espérais être désigné ce soir. J'avais préparé un discours mais... voilà! Je ne sais plus quoi dire... donc, pour faire ça dans les règles, je tenais tout d'abord à remercier Monsieur Dwyer pour la confiance qu'il a eu en moi. Je remercie aussi tous les gens qui m'ont supporté quand mon père est mort. Vous le connaissiez tous, c'était quelqu'un de droit et honnête, et il aurait aimé être là et me voir ici ce soir..."

-"Edward...détendez-vous!" s'amusa Phil.

Un rire secoua la foule. Edward sourit à Jasper qui le prenait en photo, et ajouta :

-"Je crois que c'est à mon tour de nommer quelqu'un ce soir. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que je garde tous les honneurs pour moi. Je suis très fier d'appeler Monsieur Jacob Black à mes côtés." annonça-t-il gravement.

La foule n'émit aucun bruit. Jake rejoignit son ami sur l'estrade, quelque peu perplexe.

_"A quoi il joue là? Il m'a parlé de rien, l'enfoiré!" se demanda-t-il._

-" Mesdames et Messieurs, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter le nouveau vice-Président de l'Association Esme Cullen!"

Léah s'était levée d'un bond et applaudissait à tout rompre. Elle était fière de son compagnon, et le dévorait des yeux.

Jacob, abasourdi par cette nouvelle inattendue, laissa son ami le prendre dans ses bras et le féliciter. En retour, il lui donna une bonne tape dans le dos pour le remercier. Il était vraiment surpris. Mais il était heureux de cette nouvelle collaboration avec son meilleur ami. Il n'avait jamais espéré ça...

Il se tourna vers la foule, et dit :

-"Et bien, je ne vois qu'un chose à dire : allons fêter ça!"

L'assemblée rit de nouveau et les gens commencèrent à se lever les uns après les autres. Le buffet était prêt et des serveurs engagés pour l'occasion avaient commencé à remplir les coupes de champagne. Edward et Jake rejoignirent leurs amis et trinquèrent avec eux, pour fêter leur nouveau grade au sein de l'Association. Léah enlaça Jake et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres, auquel il répondit subrepticement. Il n'aimait pas trop se montrer en public, d'autant plus que là, c'était à son boulot...

-"Félicitations les gars!" dit Emmett en levant son verre. "J'ai hâte de voir ce que va donner votre duo!" dit-il en souriant.

-"Félicitations à vous deux!" ajouta Rose. Elle les prit tous les deux dans ses bras, à tour de rôle. "Hum... J'ai, moi aussi, une nouvelle à vous annoncer... Si Em' est d'accord pour que je le divulgue ce soir." Elle se tourna vers son compagnon qui hocha la tête. "Et bien, voilà... J'attends des jumeaux!" lâcha-t-elle.

-"La vache ! C'est pour ça que tu es si... Aïïïeeeeee ! " cria Jake. Léah lui lança un regard rempli de reproches. Les autres sourirent. Il n'en manquait pas une celui-là!

-" C'est une très bonne nouvelle ! Et tu le sais depuis le début?" s'enquit Edward.

-"Oui... Mais nous ne voulions pas le dire avant, car avec des jumeaux, les grossesses sont parfois compliquées et il est plus sûr d'attendre la fin du troisième mois pour l'annoncer... J'ai dû subir quelques examens supplémentaires, mais tout va bien!" ajouta-t-elle, très fière.

-"L'essentiel est que tout aille bien, Rose." dit Léah doucement. "Et n'écoute pas ce benêt de Jacob, tu es radieuse!"

-"Merci!"

-"Elle a raison." ajouta Edward. "Tu es superbe." Il se dirigea vers Emmett et lui dit : " Alors mon grand? Pas trop stressé à l'idée d'en avoir deux pour le prix d'un?"

-"J'avoue que j'ai flippé quand la gynéco a dit qu'il y avait deux coeurs... Mais je devrais pouvoir survivre!"

-"Vous serez des parents parfaits, je n'en doute pas du tout."

La soirée fut très réussie, et tous s'amusèrent énormément. Edward rit beaucoup en compagnie de toutes ces personnes qu'il aimait et, qu'un jour ou l'autre, il allait quitter, définitivement. Il les regarda un à un, et se mit à penser qu'ils étaient tous SA famille. Il était évident que toutes ces personnes étaient la seule et unique chose qui le raccrochait encore à la vie et à l'amour. Une idée germa assez rapidement dans son esprit et ses pensées se bousculèrent. Cette idée était vraiment ingénieuse et il allait s'atteler à la mettre en place très vite... Sans perdre une seconde

_**Le lendemain**_ :

Edward était dans son nouveau bureau. Celui qu' avait occupé Phil ces dernières années. C'était également celui que son père avait occupé, il y a maintenant longtemps. Il avait passé la matinée à l'arranger à sa façon, à classer ses dossiers ainsi que ceux du personnel de l'Association. Lorsque tout fut en ordre, il s'apprêta à aller rejoindre Jacob pour déjeuner quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-"Entrez!" dit-il doucement.

Jasper entra dans son bureau et vint s'asseoir sur la chaise destinée aux visiteurs, sans dire un mot.

-"Oh, bonjour Jasper. Tu vas bien?"

-" 'jour..." répondit-il. "Ouais ça va." Son ton était nonchalent.

-"Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence dans mon bureau à cette heure-là? Ne devrais-tu pas être avec Alice?"

Jasper parut réfléchir quelques instants. Son esprit semblait torturé. Edward pensa qu'il avait fait quelque chose de très grave, et il s'inquiéta. Soudain, le jeune-garçon lâcha :

-" Je veux retourner chez mam... ma mère... Elle, hum, me manque. Ah, je crois que je me suis absenté bien trop longtemps, et que j'en souffre tout autant qu'elle. Je dois y retourner."

Edward en resta sans voix, et il dut se retenir pour ne pas se décrocher la machoire. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Mais Jasper était bien là, tout penaud, à lui dire que sa mère lui manquait terriblement et qu'il voulait retourner vivre avec elle. C'était incroyable ! Il n'y croyait vraiment plus...

-" Je suis vraiment... ravi que tu aies pris cette décision, Jazz." lui répondit calmement Edward. Il mourrait d'envie de sauter au plafond, mais cela n'aurait pas du tout été professionnel de sa part. Il s'approcha du jeune-homme et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. "Tu as pris une sage décision, et je suis sûr que ta mère sera vraiment contente d'apprendre la nouvelle. Y-as-tu longuement réfléchi? Ca risque d'être assez dur au départ."

-"Oui. Depuis plusieurs jours, je n'arrête pas d'y penser."

-"Bien. Ecoute, les choses se feront en douceur. Tu devras aller chez elle quelques heures par jour dans un premier temps. Pour réapprendre à vous connaître, discuter. Je vais devoir venir avec toi. Au début seulement. Ainsi, je pourrais voir comment ça se passe. Puis, au fur et à mesure, je vous laisserai plus de temps seuls, et quand je jugerai que le moment sera venu, tu pourras retourner chez toi... définitivement. Tu as compris?"

-"Ca marche! Quand est-ce que je peux y aller?"

-"Je vais appeller ta maman cet après-midi, et si elle est d'accord, et si ce n'est pas trop tôt pour toi, alors vous pourrez vous voir dès demain. Préfères-tu aller chez elle ou dans un endroit neutre?"

-"Chez elle ça ira. Demain, ce sera super!"

-"C'est parfait. Je dois déjeuner avec Jacob là, alors va rejoindre Alice et repasse me voir vers quinze heures, je pourrais t'en dire plus."

-"Super ! Merci Edward."

Il allait partir quand soudain, il se jeta dans les bras d'Edward. Etonné de ce comportement, il se raidit un peu. Puis, il enserra les épaules du jeune-homme et lui rendit son étreinte.

Lorsque Jasper sortit de la pièce, Edward se rua sur le téléphone et composa le numéro de portable de Bella. Elle répondit à la deuxième sonnerie :

-"Bella Swan."

-"C'est moi. Comment vas-tu?"

-"Bonjour Edward... Bien et toi?" souffla-t-elle.

-"Extrêmement bien... Jasper vient de sortir de mon bureau. Il te réclame, Bella. Il veut te revoir, dès demain."

-"Oh..." Elle étouffa un sanglot. "Mon dieu... Je n'osais plus y croire."

-"Hey, ça va aller mon coeur, OK? Je suis là, je vais vous aider. On doit passer demain après-midi, te voir. Je suis censé rester avec vous tout le long, mais je vous laisserai seuls, dès que je sentirai que c'est le bon moment. D'accord?"

-"Ok... On se fait toujours notre soirée mexicaine ce soir, mon ange?"

-"Oui, bien sûr, je n'ai pas oublié. Je te ramènerai une petite surprise." dit-il dans un sourire.

-"Oh... Je suis impatiente de voir ça... Un indice?"

-"Ne compte pas là-dessus... Je dois te laisser. Jacob doit m'attendre à la cafétéria..."

-"D'accord. A ce soir alors."

-"Oui, à ce soir. Je t'aime Bella."

-"Moi aussi je t'aime, Edward."

Il raccrocha. Un sourire béat était affiché sur son visage, mais il s'en fichait. Cette journée commençait vraiment bien, et ce n'était pas encore fini... loin de là.

OoooooOOoooooO

Edward éteignit les lumières de son bureau et se dirigea vers le parking de l'Association. La journée était finie, et il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Il fit un détour par la pharmacie afin de récupérer ses médicaments et rentra. La camionette de Bella était garée devant chez lui, et en la voyant, son coeur loupa un battement. Cette fille le rendait complètement dingue. Il souria et entra dans la villa.

Une sublime odeur de guacamole et de sauce salsa vint aussitôt lui chatouiller les narines. Ainsi, Bella ne l'avait pas attendu pour commencer à préparer le repas.

Il ôta sa veste et la pendit dans le placard de l'entrée. Il se débarassa de ses chaussures, ôta sa cravate, et défit les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise. Il entra dans la cusine et trouva Bella très affairée en cuisine. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui enserra la taille et l'embrassa dans le creux de son cou.

-"Bonsoir..."

-"Bonsoir." souffla-t-elle.

-"Tu aurais dû m'attendre pour préparer ça..." gronda-t-il doucement. "J'aurais pû t'aider..."

-"Je n'ai pas encore terminé, ainsi tu peux toujours m'aider!" dit-elle, rieuse.

-"D'accord, par quoi je commence?"

-"Coupe ces tomates en dés et met les dans un bol. Puis tu peux nous préparer un peu de salade. Le reste est quasiment prêt. Je suis passée au vidéo club, j'ai pris quelques films pour ce soir. J'espère que tu les aimeras." Dit-elle tout en continuant à remuer la garniture pour les fajitas.

-"Tant que tu es là, le reste m'importe peu..." souffla-t-il. "On a de la téquila pour accompagner tout cela?"

-"Oui. Bien sûr, dans le bar."

-"Tu es parfaite, Bella. Tu penses vraiment à tout!"

-"Mouais... Quand tu découvriras tous mes vices cachés, tu ne diras plus ça..." ria-t-elle.

-"J'adorerai une petite exploration, alors..." murmura-t-il.

Il s'approcha d'elle, tel un félin prêt à dévorer sa proie. Leurs yeux s'étaient bloqués, et leurs respirations s'étaient presque arrêtées. En quelques secondes, il était à nouveau auprès d'elle et avait enserré sa taille. Il se jeta sur ses lèvres avidement et franchit la barrière de ses lèvres en un rien de temps. Leurs langues se mirent à danser frénétiquement, s'enroulant de manière parfaite. Edward stoppa leur étreinte, pour reprendre son souffle. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, puis passa son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure, qu'elle mordillait nerveusement.

-"Il ne me semble pas avoir trouvé le moindre défaut de ce côté-ci..." murmura-t-il.

-"Il faudra alors poursuivre vos recherches, Mr Cullen." dit-elle.

-"Promis." dit-il en s'écartant d'elle. "Je... Je vais mettre le couvert." dit-il en raclant la gorge.

-"Bonne idée!" répondit-elle en se remettant aux fourneaux.

Lorsque tout fut prêt, ils se mirent à table, devant la télé. Bella éclata de rire lorsqu' elle vit Edward se battre avec ses fajitas. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude d'en manger car il s'en mettait partout. Il lui jeta quelques regards noirs, mais cela la faisait rire encore plus. Il se résigna à rire avec elle et le dîner fut réellement festif. Leur repas avalé, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé pour regarder la fin du DVD.

A la fin du film, Edward fila prendre une bonne douche. La force du jet d'eau brûlante lui fit un bien fou. Il se sécha rapidement, enfila un caleçon et un t-shirt légèrement moulant, et revint à la cuisine pour aider Bella à finir de tout ranger. Elle avait presque terminé et Edward se dit qu'elle était drôlement exceptionnelle. Il avait beaucoup de chance de l'avoir à ses côtés, même s'il savait que tout au fond d'elle, elle souffrait. Autant de l'absence de Jasper que de le voir malade.

Bella lui proposa un autre film, mais il refusa. Il préférait aller sur la terrasse de la pisicne, afin de discuter avec elle de Jasper. Il faisait encore bon dehors, alors autant en profiter. Ils s'assirent sur la balancelle. Seules les lumières de la piscine éclairaient le jardin. Edward prit la parole en premier :

-"Tu es nerveuse?" souffla-t-il.

-"Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer..." avoua-t-elle.

-"Cela va très bien se passer, et je serai là pour vous accompagner. Jasper semblait assez tendu également, mais plus déterminé que jamais. Il le VEUT vraiment, Bella."

-"Oh mon Dieu..." Elle émit un sanglot. Edward lui enserra les épaules et l'amena vers lui. Elle se lova contre son torse et replia ses jambes sous ses fesses, faisant légèrement bouger la balancelle. Edward continua à la bercer tout doucement.

-"J'ai tellement envie de le revoir. Cela fait si longtemps que j'attends cela. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce jour arrive enfin. Et je te dois tout ça Edward." Elle leva les yeux vers son compagnon, et planta son magnifique regard chocolat dans les yeux verts d'Edward. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues qu'Edward essuya avec son puce. "Merci, pour tout. Vraiment." souffla-t-elle.

-"De rien. Je n'ai fait que mon travail, Bella."

-"Tu as fait bien plus que cela, et tu le sais. Et tu n'as pas à le cacher... Tu aimes beaucoup Jasper... Tu es vraiment proche de lui... "

-"Oui..." murmura-t-il. "Tu as raison... Ce n'est pas très professionnel, mais c'est vrai... Jamais auparavant je n'avais tissé de liens aussi forts avec un résident de l'Asso... Jasper est très important à mes yeux... Tout comme toi, bien sûr. Je remercie le ciel chaque jour de t'avoir mise sur mon chemin..."

-"Oh..."

Elle ne put rien dire d'autre. Pour toute réponse, elle se lova encore plus contre lui. Il l'enserra davantage, et ils restèrent quelques instants enlaçés, sans bouger. Ce fut Bella qui rompit le silence la première :

-"A quelle heure m'amènes-tu Jasper demain?"

-"Vers quatorze heures. Je serais obligé de rester avec vous. Normalement, le protocole veux que je reste jusqu'à la fin. Mais si tout se passe bien, je peux vous laisser une demi-heure seuls."

-"Merci, Edward. C'est très généreux de ta part."

-"Arrête de me remercier Bella. Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est mon travail. J'ai accepté de m'occuper de lui, je le ferais jusqu'au bout."

-"Combien de temps faudra-t-il avant qu'il ne revienne définitivement à ma maison?" demanda-t-elle.

-"Je ne peux pas te le dire exactement. C'est vous qui le déciderez. Mais si je peux te donner un conseil, prenez le temps... Réapprenez à vous connaître, et à vous redécouvrir... C'est très important. Il faudra évidemment mettre cartes sur table, et vous devrez vous expliquer sur de nombreuses choses... Ca sera très certainement douloureux... mais il faudra le faire... D'où l'importance de ma présence, pour agir en tant que "médiateur"."

-"D'accord." souffla-t-elle.

-"Ca ira, Bella..." lui murmura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux doucement. "Tout se passera très bien, je te le promets..."

Il la serra encore contre lui, et releva son visage vers le sien. Elle sentit son souffle chaud sur elle, et tout à coup, tous ses sens se mirent en éveil. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de les ignorer. Elle ne voulait surtout pas créer un nouveau conflit avec Edward à ce sujet... Pas ce soir. Elle sentit la paume de sa main caresser à nouveau ses cheveux et replacer une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Elle frémit légèrement.

-"Nous ferions mieux de retourner à l'intérieur." suggéra-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit dans le salon. Elle lui proposa de faire du thé, ce qu'il accepta. Alors qu'elle s'affairait dans la cuisine, il la suivit.

-"Bella... Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement de l'autre jour... Je n'aurais pas dû me conduire avec toi de la sorte..."

-"C'est oublié, Edward, ne t'inquiète pas." dit-elle sans même se retourner.

-"Bella, regarde moi! S'il-te-plaît..."

Elle se retourna, le visage un peu triste. Elle ne voulait pas revenir là-dessus. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les mains, lui glissant quelque chose dedans. Surprise, elle se demanda ce que cela pouvait être.

-"La surprise que je t'ai promise..." chuchota-t-il.

Elle ouvrit la main et y découvrit un petit paquet d'aluminium, de forme carrée. Un préservatif. A la fraise. Elle éclata de rire. Edward en resta interloqué.

_Elle se fout de ma gueule. Quelle idée de merde j'ai eu !_

-"C'est si drôle que ça?" demanda-t-il, piqué au vif.

-"Non! Edward... Je ne m'y attendais tellement pas... Je..."

-"Ecoute, oublie ça d'accord? Je n'aurais pas dû... C'était une mauvaise idée."

_"Bella Swan, tu es une idiote! Fais quelque chose pour réparer ça tout de suite! Merde!"_

Pour toute réponse, elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il en resta tout ébété, mais il lui rendit son baiser très rapidement, accompagnant son geste de caresses tendres et douces. Il la sentit se décontracter, comme si elle avait été soulagée qu'il réponde à ses avances. Elle poussa un petit cri strident quand il l'attrapa et la porta jusqu'à la chambre. Il la déposa délicatement sur le lit, et la dévora du regard. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, se releva et s'approcha de son compagnon. Elle lui ôta son t-shirt et l'envoya voltiger hors du lit. D'un geste de la main, elle somma Edward de s'allonger, ce qu'il fit. Elle lui déboutonna son pantalon et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Il respirait difficilement, la regardant agir sans rien faire. Il la laissait avoir le contrôle car pour le moment, il ne pouvait rien contrôler du tout. Lorsque le pantalon fut hors-jeu, elle posa sa main sur son caleçon, et se mit à caresser le membre tendu d'Edward, à travers le tissu. Il inspira longuement et reposa sa tête sur le couvre-lit. Il gémit, ce qui la poussa à continuer ses caresses. D'un geste lent, elle lui ôta son caleçon, lequel termina avec le reste des vêtements d'Edward. Elle attrapa le petit sachet en aluminium, et l'ouvrit. Elle en ressortit le préservatif et le déroula sur la verge gonflée et raide de son ami. Edward gémit alors qu'elle commença à le caresser, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite. Le mouvement de va et vient fit grandir encore plus le membre, et fit augmenter le rythme cardiaque d'Edward. Après lui avoir lançé un demi sourire, elle lui dit :

-"Voyons si ce truc a vraiment goût de fraise... Mmmmmmmmmmmh... J'adore la fraise, Edward, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?" Elle le lécha et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-"Oh oui... parfaitement..."

-"De la fraise, sans aucun doute..." ajouta-t-elle en engloutissant le sexe de son ami.

Edward en oublia de respirer. Puis, lorsqu'il recouvra ses esprits, il plongea ses mains dans les cheveux de Bella, qu'il tira légèrement. Cela l'excita tellement qu'elle approfondit ses mouvements, tout en jouant avec sa langue autour lui.

Edward lui murmura de continuer, de ne surtout pas s'arrêter et elle obéit avec ferveur. Une des mains d'Edward quitta la massive chevelure de la jeune-femme pour se retrouver sur ses seins. Elle changea automatiquement de position, lui offrant ainsi sa féminité plus facilement. Il glissa la main sous sa nuisette et écarta son string rose. Il effleura son sexe humide avec ses doigts, ce qui la fit arquer légèrement. Il intensifia ses caresses autour de son bourgeon gonflé par le désir, le titillant dans un mouvement circulaire intense.

Leurs gémissements se mêlaient, de plus en plus fort. Lorsqu'il entra un doigt en elle, il sentit l'orgasme le gagner. Il la sentit aussi se resserrer, et sut donc qu'elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, elle non plus. Il glissa un deuxième doigt et, à l'aide de son pouce, continua à caresser son clitoris. Leurs respirations étaient désormais erratiques et saccadées. Elle accéléra ses mouvements, sentant au plus profond de ses entrailles venir une boule de feu prête à imploser. Lorsqu'Edward accéléra aussi, elle sentit tout son être se tendre d'un seul coup et, après qu'il eut pincé une nouvelle fois son clitoris, elle explosa, comme une bombe à retardement.

Elle cria le nom d'Edward de manière étouffée, ne voulant pas lâcher prise sur lui. Mais presque aussitôt, elle sentit la verge se tendre et Edward grogna d'une voix rauque alors qu'il se déversait en longs jets dans le préservatif. Elle se retira, déposa un baiser dans sa toison intime et vint se lover dans ses bras. Après s'être débarassé de la capote, Edward l'enserra amoureusement, huma son parfum dans ses cheveux, et ferma les yeux. Ils s'endormirent sans demander leur reste...

OoooooOOoooooO

Bella se réveilla car elle tremblait. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se souvint où elle était. Et ce qu'elle avait fait. Ce qu'ils avaient fait. Elle sourit. Elle portait encore sa nuisette, mais Edward était nu comme un ver. Ils s'étaient endormis sans avoir pris la peine de se mettre sous les couvertures. Elle jeta un oeil autour d'elle. La pièce était un vrai champ de bataille : vêtements éparpillés, capote usagée... A la fraise. Hum. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé ça auparavant. Ca avait été si sensuel, si charnel. Tellement passionné. Ses entrailles se serrèrent légèrement. Oups... Son corps en réclamait encore. Et au vu du sexe tendu d'Edward, lui aussi...

Elle se mit sur le côté et commença à arpenter le corps d'Edward du bout de ses doigts. Elle dessina des cercles autour de son nombril puis remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine, où elle pressa doucement ses mamelons. Il frémit et gémit. Son vagin se tendit, comme s'il répondait instinctivement à ses gémissements. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui, et l'embrassa dans le cou, osant même le mordiller légèrement. Nouveau gémissement. Suivi d'un grognement. Elle continua son exploration, laissant traîner sa langue sur sa clavicule, puis ses dents. Elle réitéra ces gestes sur toutes les zones encore inexplorées du corps d'Edward, jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne là où elle s'était arrêtée hier soir. Son sexe était encore plus tendu, et semblait réellement dur comme du béton. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'embrasser et à le choyer de toute son âme, elle sentit la main d'Edward se crisper dans ses cheveux. Il l'attira vers sa bouche et lui dit :

-"On dit bonjour avant toute chose, petite dévergondée!" Sa voix était rauque et ses yeux étaient sombres.

-"Bonjour, Monsieur Grognon..." lança-t-elle, les yeux scintillants de malice.

Pour toute réponse, Edward se jeta sur ses lèvres, la retourna sur le matelas, et s'allongea sur elle, lui faisant sentir son érection proéminente contre son intimité déjà très humide. Elle grogna de plaisir, et ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier cette sensation de bien être qu'elle ressentait.

-"Ouvre les yeux! Je veux te voir gémir sous mon corps..." souffla-t-il, un peu durement. Elle obéit sans chercher à comprendre. Elle aimait l'entendre lui donner des ordres...

Il lui caressa les cheveux et l'embrassa dans le cou, là où pulsait sa jugulaire. Il la mordilla doucement, descendit vers ses épaules en la parsemant de baisers doux et brûlants. Elle haletait sous ses coups de langue incandescents. Sa nuisette fut bientôt un obstcale à éliminer et il s'en débarrassa en quelques secondes. Il s'attaqua ensuite à ses seins, les mordillants habilement, faisant tournoyer son organe autour de ses mamelons pointés par le désir. Elle pouvait à peine respirer tellement son corps était envahi de chaleur et d'envie. Elle savait qu'il avait besoin de prendre confiance en lui, au niveau sexuel. Que l'étau de la maladie lui fermait beaucoup de barrières. Elle voulait le laisser les franchir tout seul, à sa façon. Et, sacré bon sang, ce qu'il était en train de lui faire lui plaisait, et était au-delà de toutes ses espérances.

Elle poussa un long gémissement, très intense. Son corps en réclamait plus. Encore plus. Il le sentit et, après avoir tracé un chemin vers son nombril, qu'il dévora goulument au passage, il lui arracha son string trempé. Elle était tout à fait prête à le recevoir en elle.

-"Mon Dieu, Bella, tu es tellement mouillée. J'aime te sentir prête pour moi." dit-il d'une voix rauque et suave à la fois.

-"Mmmmmh, Edward..." souffla-t-elle.

Il tendit le bras vers son jean et en ressortit un préservatif, qui déroula rapidement sur sa longueur. Il s'allongea à nouveau sur elle, pressant son anatomie contre elle, la faisant ainsi gémir encore plus.

-"Tu me veux en toi, n'est-ce pas?"

-"O... Oui."

-"Demande-le moi, Isabella."

-" Je te veux en moi, Edward! S'il-te-plaît..." supplia-t-elle.

-" Tes désirs sont des ordres, princesse."

_"Oh Mon Dieu!" pensa-t-elle. _Elle allait se liquéfier sur place.

D'un habile coup de rein, il la pénétra. Elle hurla son prénom alors qu'un orgasme la terrassait complètement. Son corps s'arqua et fut secoué de spasmes violents alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux pour la calmer. Il l'embrassa et elle étouffa ses cris dans sa bouche. Il continua ses va-et-vient en elle, donnant de temps à autres de grands coups. Son pénis frappait alors le fond de son antre, la faisant gémir de plus en plus. Elle entoura ses jambes autour de la taille d' Edward afin qu'il puisse la pénétrer encore plus loin. Il ne se fit pas prier. Il sentait son sexe de tendre de plus en plus mais il n'avait pas envie de venir. Pas encore. Pas tant que Bella n'aurait pas jouit encore. Il voulait la sentir vibrer sous elle encore et encore. Il voulait tant lui faire plaisir.

D'un geste rapide et décidé, il prit ses jambes et les posa sur ses épaules, tout en continuant à la pénétrer, tantôt en douceur, tantôt rapidement. Une de ses mains glissa vers son clitoris et il se mit à caresser le petit bout de chair gonflé. Ce qui déclencha aussitôt l'orgasme de sa belle. Il la regarda rejeter la tête en arrière alors qu'elle prenait son pied, et son sexe, toujours actif en elle, ne put tenir plus longtemps face à cette vision divine. Il poussa un dernier gémissement avant de jouir à son tour et de se déverser dans le préservatif.

-"Oooooooooh, Bellaaaaa !"

-"Eddddwaaaaaaard!"

Il s'écroula sur elle, éreinté. Il lui caressa encore les cheveux, et lui posa un baiser sur le front. Elle ferma les yeux, car manifestement, elle était fatiguée elle aussi.

Il ôta le préservatif, le noua et le posa à côté de l'autre.

_"Bon Dieu, c'était tellement bon... et puissant!" pensa-t-il. _Jamais auparavant il n'avait exprimé autant de passion et de domination en faisant l'amour à une femme. Il espérait ne pas l'avoir trop choquée. Elle n'en avait pas eu l'air. Au contraire. Il la regarda dormir. Il tira la couverture sur eux, s'allongea auprès d'elle et s'endormit aussitôt lui aussi.

**Notes** : **Tadammmmmmmmmm ! Lol ! Voilà vous l'avez eu votre lémon ! Surtout toi STEF! ;) J'espère que ça vous aura plu... J'étais assez inspirée j'avoue ^^ . **

**Surtout n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!**

**A bientôt**

**Til ^^**


	19. Chapter 17 : Retrouvailles

**Notes**** :** **Voici le prochain chapitre. Bonne lecture ! **

**CHAPITRE 17**** : Retrouvailles.**

Le lendemain, Bella était nerveuse. La maison était étincelante de propreté et elle arrangeait les coussins du canapé pour la centième fois.

Edward était parti de bonne heure pour l'Asso, et depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison, elle avait senti un vide immense l'envahir. Elle avait donc dû s'occuper. Et elle avait fait un sacré nettoyage de printemps. Elle se demandait coment Edward prendrait le fait qu'elle avait fait le travail de la domestique pour le mois à venir.

Et maintenant, elle était là, à se ronger les ongles, assise sur le canapé du bout des fesses pour ne pas froisser le tissu et les coussins.

_"Ri-di-cule!" dis une petite voix dans sa tête._

Elle poussa donc un énorme soupir, se leva, massacra un autre de ses ongles et mordit très nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure.

Mon Dieu, le temps ne passait vraiment pas assez vite.

Quatorze heures sonnèrent enfin, et la sonnette de la porte retentit presque en même temps que l'horloge murale de la salle à manger d'Edward. Elle se précipita vers l'entrée de la villa, et ouvrit la porte.

Et resta figée comme une statue.

Jasper se tenait devant elle, aussi beau que dans ses souvenirs. Il avait beaucoup grandit, et il était devenu un solide garçon, mince et musclé. Ses cheveux blonds, couleur miel avaient l'air aussi doux que dans ses souvenirs. Elle se retint de se jeter sur lui pour pouvoir passer ses doigts fins dans ses boucles ébouriffées, comme elle le faisait autrefois.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et il lui renvoya un regard doux et serein. Avec tout de même une note d'anxiété qui se distinguait dans ses prunelles noisette.

Elle reconnaissait bien la personnalité de son fils : il veillait à ne pas se laisser surpasser par ses émotions et par celles de sa mère. Car il avait bien remarqué qu'elle était au bord des larmes, qu'elle massacrait sa lèvre inférieure et triturait ses doigts depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

-"Bonjour Jasper. Bienvenue mon grand." dit-elle, en s'écartant pour le laisser entrer.

Elle n'envisageait pas une seconde qu'il puisse l'embrasser ou la serrer dans ses bras. Pourtant, il choisit la deuxième option, se jetant littéralement sur elle, qui chancela, prise par surprise.

Elle fut énormément surprise par ce contact. Elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Après une seconde d'hésitation, elle enserra ses bras autour de sa taille massive, et ferma les yeux pour sentir l'odeur de son fils bien-aimé.

_"Dieu qu'il m'a manqué..." pensa-t-elle. _

Edward arriva à pas de loup derrière eux, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait délibérément oublié sa veste dans la voiture afin de leur laisser du temps. Et il avait bien fait. Les voir ainsi enlaçés était pour lui l'aboutissement de plusieurs mois de travail, et c'était bigrement satisfaisant. Et émouvant. Ceci était une très belle réussite.

-"Et si nous entrions à l'intérieur?" proposa Edward. "Nous y serons beaucoup plus à l'aise pour discuter."

Jasper se défit de l'étreinte de sa mère et sourit. Il acquiesca et entra dans la villa d'Edward. Bella lui dit de s'installer sur le canapé pendant qu'elle allait chercher à boire et à manger. Edward prit place dans son fauteuil et dit :

-" Tout va bien?"

-"Oui, ça va. Merci" souffla-t-il.

-"Arrête avec tes remerciements, Jazz. Bon sang, ça doit être de famille cette manie de remercier à tous bouts de champ!" répondit-il nerveusement en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-"Attention Edward, les Swan sont en position de force aujourd'hui. Tu seras perdant quoiqu'il arrive!" s'amusa Bella en revenant de la cuisine.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, agissant comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. L'ambiance était vraiment bonne, et ils étaient tous les trois très à l'aise l'un envers l'autre.

Mais il fut bientôt temps pour Edward de laisser Bella et son fils seuls. Ils devaient parler, ne serait-ce qu'une demi heure. Seuls, pour se retrouver, sans tierce personne à côté d'eux.

-"Je vais vous laisser bavarder, je dois aller faire une course. Vous devez avoir mille choses à vous dire." annonça-t-il.

Ce fut comme l'effet d'une bombe et le silence pesa de nouveau.

-" Isabella, appelle-moi si ça ne va pas, d'accord?"

Elle hocha la tête. Jasper regarda Edward et lui dit:

-"Pars tranquille. Tout va bien se passer. Prend ton temps surtout!" dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-"Vous avez une demi-heure. A tout à l'heure."

La porte d'entrée claqua doucement alors qu'Edward sortait. Un petit silence pesant s'installa quelques secondes. Ce fut Bella qui le brisa :

-"Jasper, je suis tellement contente de te revoir. Tu as l'air... en forme."

-"Oui, ils ont prit soin de moi à l'association."

-"Oh... Je n'en doute pas. Edward est formidable. Il me tenait informé de tout, tu sais. Je lui posais beaucoup de questions sur toi. Comment tu te portais, ce que tu faisais..."

-"Il me l'a dit... Ecoute maman... (le coeur de Belle se serra de joie) Je voulais te dire que je ne t'en veux plus pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé durant tout ce temps. Je n'ai pas oublié, bien sûr, car j'ai été blessé au plus profond de moi-même. Papa me manque terriblement. Et tu m'as manqué aussi. J'ai eu l'impression que tu te désintérressais complètement de moi, que tu m'abandonnais comme papa l'avait fait. J'ai subi une sorte de double abandon. Tu te laissais complètement aller, tu ne t'occupais plus de moi. Alors j'ai préféré fuir... Je sais qu'on t'a accusée des pires choses possibles, et je m'en excuse. Car c'est en partie à cause de moi. Car j'aurais aussi dû t'aider au lieu de m'enfuir comme un voleur."

Il n'avait pas pû s'arrêter et avait tout débité d'un coup. Il avait préféré cracher tout le morceau pour rendre tout cela moins pénible. Il avait vu sa mère pâlir. Et devenir blême. Mais il avait continué quand même. Pour leur bien. Pour mettre les pieds dans le plat. Une fois pour toute.

Un nouveau silence se créa. Que Bella brisa à nouveau.

-"Je suis tellement désolée d'avoir été la source de toutes tes souffrances. J'étais tellement anéantie que je n'avais même pas vu que toi aussi tu souffrais de l'absence de ton père. Tu l'aimais tellement, et vous vous entendiez si bien tous les deux. J'aurais dû m'en aperçevoir bien avant aujourd'hui."

Elle pris la main de son fils et l'enserra dans les siennes.

-"Je t'aime Jasper." souffla-t-elle

-"Je t'aime aussi, maman." répondit-il.

Elle l'amena vers elle et il posa sa tête sur ses épaules, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Mais c'était des larmes de joie et d'amour, et non pas des larmes de tristesse, comme avant.

OooooooooooooOO

Leurs retrouvailles furent vraiment émouvantes.

Lorsque les effusions de larmes furent terminées, ils discutèrent longuement, de tout et de rien. Pas assez à leur goût cependant, car une demi-heure passait vraiment vite.

Jasper avait interrogé sa mère sur sa relation avec Edward et elle ne lui avait rien caché... ou presque. Elle lui avait avoué l'aimer, et vivre quasiment vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre avec lui. Quand la question de la maladie d'Edward avait été évoquée, Bella s'était rembrunie.

-"Il ne m'a rien caché. Dès que nos relations ont commencé à être un peu plus fréquentes, il m'a tout avoué."

-"Il est très malade maman. Cela doit te rendre triste."

-"En effet, mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire? Je le soutiens, je l'aide. Je ne peux faire plus..."

-"Ouais... On se sent impuissants face à tout ça, hein?"

Elle soupira et ne put qu'acquiescer. Ils se promirent de l'aider au mieux, et de faire en sorte qu'il vive le plus longtemps possible. Ils ne se sentaient ni l'un ni l'autre prêts à le laisser partir. Ils l'aimaient trop pour ça.

-"Et ton Alice? Tu me la présentes quand?" demanda Bella pour changer de conversation.

Les yeux de Jasper se mirent à briller. Et il sourit. Bêtement.

-"Tu voudrais la rencontrer? Je suis sûre que tu l'aimeras. Elle est tellement merveilleuse."

-"Je n'en doute pas. Vu la tête que tu fais..."

-"Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire..."

-"Et encore, tu ne l'as pas vu quand elle est juste à côté de lui... Il est méconnaissable dans ces cas là." dit une voix derrière eux.

Edward était rentré. Une heure avait passé. Il leur avait laissé plus de temps que prévu. Ni Bella ni Jasper ne savait depuis combien de temps il était là. Ils espéraient juste tous les deux qu'il venait d'arriver car Edward n'aimait pas la pitié, et s'il avait entendu la conversation qui avait eu lieu juste avant, il n'aurait sans doute pas apprécié.

Bella se leva, et se dirigea vers lui, comme pour l'enlacer. Mais elle hésita, jetant un oeil vers Jasper.

-"Hey, vous pouvez vous bécoter devant moi, tant que ça reste décent bien entendu..." grinça-t-il.

-"Merci Jasper, je n'oublierai pas ta gratitude!" répondit Edward avec un sourire entendu.

Il encercla Bella dans ses bras et vit Jasper sortir son Blackberry de sa poche et s'éclipser dans la cuisine. Elle leva la tête vers lui et il en profita pour lui déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres roses clair, douces et fines. Elle lui rendit son baiser, poussant un petit gémissement discret et posa sa tête sur le torse dur et musclé d'Edward.

-"Je vous ai entendus..." lâcha-t-il sans préambule.

Bella se raidit, mais Edward continuait à lui caresser doucement les reins. _"Merde..." se dit-elle. "Il a l'air tellement serein malgré tout..."_

-"Je me doutais que vous en parleriez. Détends-toi Bella. J'ai été très touché par ce que vous avez dit. Je t'aime, et même si je déteste la pitié, je peux comprendre que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Et Jazz aussi."

_"OUFFFFFFF !" Elle se détendit._

Et il ria, l'enserrant encore plus fort contre lui. Il lui murmura à l'oreille, d'une voix rauque:

-"Tu as de la chance que Jasper soit dans le coin, sinon, je t'aurais volontiers prise dans le salon, maintenant."

-"Disons que ce n'est que partie remise..."

-"Oh, que oui!" dit-il avec un sourire en coin qu'elle connaissait très bien.

Sur ces mots, ils s'embrassèrent encore, jusqu'à ce que Jasper réapparaisse, prêt à rentrer à l'association.

Il serra très fort sa mère contre lui, et l'embrassa sur la joue, lui promettant de revenir très bientôt.

Edward ramena Jasper, et, sur le chemin du retour, passa au cimetière pour se recueillir sur la tombe de ses parents. Comme à son habitude, il leur parla :

-"Je suis Président de l'Asso maintenant, et j'aurais vraiment aimé que vous soyiez là... Jasper a revu sa mère et d'ici une quinzaine de jours, il retournera chez lui. Alice a finalement trouvé une famille d'accueil, en attendant d'être peut-être adoptée un jour... Elle est ravie car elle ne voulait plus retourner chez ses parents. Et personne ne peut l'en blâmer... L'assistante sociale a trouvé des choses pas jolies-jolies chez eux. C'est triste bien sûr mais la vie n'est pas toujours rose."

Il les quitta sur ces paroles pas très joyeuses. Il ne dit rien concernant les résultats d'analyses qu'il avait été chercher cet après-midi là, et qui n'étaient pas franchement glorieuses. Ni du nouveau traitement hyper corsé que le docteur lui avait refilé.

Il allait déjà devoir en parler à Bella, et son coeur se serra à l'idée de la rendre malheureuse... Car elle ne le méritait pas du tout. Mais il avait promis de tout lui dire, de ne rien lui cacher. Et la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire était de rompre cette promesse.

**OooooooooooooOO**

**Notes de fin de chapitre : Ce fut court, mais je ne pense pas que ça suffisait, non?... Comme d'habitude, laissez moi votre avis, car ça m'intéresse.**

**A bientôt pour la suite...**

**Til ^^**


	20. Chapter 18 : Friendship and love

**Notes : Coucou ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, plus long que le précédent et qui permet aussi d'avancer un peu. Profitez bien, et bonne lecture... Bisous!**

**CHAPITRE 18 : Friendship and love**

**15 jours plus tard**

Edward avait pris une très grande décision. Du moins, il l'espérait. Il alla donc trouver Jasper et lui annonça qu'il pouvait rentrer chez sa mère. Définitivement. Pour toujours.

Jasper devrait quitter l'Association dès le lendemain, pour réaménager chez Bella. Edward avait réussi son pari, et les avait réunis. Il était très heureux de sa réussite, et à voir la façon dont les yeux de Jazz brillaient, il était ravi lui aussi.

Le jeune-garçon courait dans tous les sens. Il ne tenait pas en place. Il posait des milliers de questions à Edward qui lui répondait machinalement. Car il était triste. Il s'était attaché à ce gosse... Il l'aimait bien et espérait le revoir très vite... De plus, Jasper était le dernier résident de l'asso dont il s'occupait personnellement. Bien sûr, il aiderait ses confrères dans leurs affaires, mais il n'aurait plus de cas bien à lui. Il était trop fatigué pour assumer les deux rôles à la fois...

Son état ne s'arrangeait pas. Son médecin lui avait donné un nouveau traitement, qui ne fonctionnait pas comme il voudrait. Il devait donc y retourner, pour refaire des examens, et tenter autre chose.

Il se sentait tellement las. Ses cheveux tombaient de plus en plus, il attrapait des rhumes et des angines à tout va. Ses défenses immunitaires commençaient à perdre pied. Et ça lui faisait peur... Mourir lui foutait une sacrée trouille. Et il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir peur.

Ses amis et Bella étaient sa seule source de motivation pour continuer à se battre. Ils agissaient tous comme un médicament sur lui. A eux tous, ils formaient une sorte de bonne étoile qu'Edward était content de trouver quand il était au plus mal.

Passer du temps avec eux lui faisait du bien. Et il envisageait d'en passer encore plus.

Edward avait enfin présenté Bella à tous ses amis, et elle avait été très bien intégrée. Ils l'adoraient tous, et elle les adorait aussi. Ce qui avait ravi Edward. Lorsqu'il partirait, il savait que ses amis seraient là pour elle. Jamais ils ne la lâcheraient, surtout Emmett, qui la considérait comme une soeur. Ces deux-là s'entendaient comme larrons en foire, et les soirées étaient égayées par leur nouvelle amitié.

De leur côté, Jacob et Léah filaient le parfait amour, et envisageaient d'habiter ensemble très bientôt. Emmett ne ratait pas un moment pour se moquer de son ami qui avait été très longtemps un coureur de jupons. Ce qui bien sûr animait toute sortie ou soirée qu'ils faisaient.

La grossesse de Rosalie se passait bien. Son ventre commençait à s'arrondir, mais ça la rendait encore plus merveilleuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Emmett ne le montrait pas, mais il était quand même très stressé à l'idée d'avoir deux enfants d'un seul coup. Evidemment, il faisait le gros dur, mais il n'en était rien. Edward le savait car il s'était confié à lui. Il avait juré de ne rien dire à personne. Bien sûr.

Bella et Edward passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, se découvrant, autant au niveau personnel que sexuel. Isabella avait fait de nombreux progrès au piano et Edward avait réussi à l'étonner en cuisine. Il se confiait énormément à elle, et elle l'écoutait. Elle le réconfortait quand il se sentait mal, elle le conseillait quand il se posait trop de questions. Elle était là tout le temps. Chaque fois qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Car elle l'aimait. Profondément. Et qu'elle voulait tout faire pour le sauver. Du moins essayer. Car elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Edward avait encore changé de traitement, et ce ne serait pas la dernière fois. Mais elle devait être forte. Pour lui. Pour elle. Pour eux.

OoooooOOoooooOO

Le lendemain, il accompagna Jasper chez Bella. Leurs retrouvailles furent encore émouvantes, et d'autant plus cette fois car le jeune garçon retournait chez lui pour toujours.

Bella avait réarrangé la chambre de son fils. En fait, elle avait tout redécoré. De haut en bas. Edward l'avait briefée sur ses goûts actuels, à sa demande, pour ne pas se tromper. Après tout, elle n'avait plus vu son fils depuis longtemps, alors il avait dû changer...

La cerise sur le gateau fut l'arrivée surprise d'Alice, que Bella avait invitée pour la journée. Elles s'étaient déjà rencontré auparavant, et Alice avait beaucoup plû à Bella. Et inversement.

Jasper était resté bouche-bée en voyant sa petite amie sur le pas de la porte. Ils étaient encore ensemble une demi-heure plus tôt, dans son ancienne chambre à l'Asso et elle ne lui avait rien dit.

-"Petit démon, tu savais tout et tu ne m'as rien dit!" dit-il en grognant légèrement.

-"A voir ta tête, j'ai bien fait de tenir ma langue! C'est HI-LA-RANT, Jazz!" répondit-elle en lui sautant dans les bras.

Elle se jeta sur ses lèves, et il répondit à son baiser, forçant directement ses lèvres avec sa langue pour enflammer leur baiser. Elle gémit légèrement, ce qui commença à l'exciter.

-"Hum, hum... Jeunes gens, ce n'est pas ainsi que se comportent des enfants de votre âge." dit Edward en se râclant la gorge.

Les deux ado se séparèrent, en riant, à cause du ton guindé qu'avait pris Edward. Ils savaient qu'il aimait bien faire ça de temps en temps, pour déconner, mais il avait eu l'air si sérieux cette fois, que ça en avait été hilarant.

Il se joignit à leur fou rire, qui dura assez longtemps. Puis, Bella émergea de la cuisine, salua Alice et leur rappella que le repas allait bientôt être servi.

Le repas fut très animé et très convivial. Bella était heureuse car autour de sa table se trouvaient toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait. Et elle avait l'impression d'avoir, à nouveau, une famille unie et heureuse.

OoooooOOoooooOO

Les évènements footballistiques du moment permettaient à Edward de se divertir, et d'avoir ses amis chez lui, comme avant. Pizza, bière, fous rires, et un bon match de foot. La recette idéale pour une bonne soirée.

Et ce soir-là, c'était la demi-finale de la coupe du monde, et Edward avait, pour l'occasion, invité tout le monde chez lui pour voir ou non la France accéder à la finale de la Coupe du Monde.

Il avait préparé un gargantuesque apéro-dinatoire (avec Jake et Emmett dans les parages, il fallait prévoir à manger!) pour l'occasion. Qu'il avait fait tout seul. Bella avait passé la journée avec Jasper et Alice dans les magasins, car les deux filles étaient d'accord sur un point : Jasper avait besoin de renouveller sa garde-robe!

Il était bientôt l'heure et Edward terminait les derniers préparatifs. Les canapés avaient été réajustés et il avait posé des poufs par terre. Les verres étaient posés sur la table basse, ainsi que les cure-dents, les serviettes en papier ainsi que les autres petites choses dont ils auraient besoin, sans avoir à se lever trop souvent. Le match était trop sacré pour ça. Ils auraient juste à aller chercher des bières de temps en temps, dans le réfrigérateur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était installé dans le salon d'Edward et papotait gentiment en attendant les pizzas et surtout, le début du match. France -Croatie. Demi-finale de la Coupe du Monde. La tension était à son comble.

Mais le match avait été très difficile. Un but croate d'abord. Grosse déception.

Heureusement, le héros du match, Lilian Thuram inscrivit les deux buts qui donnèrent la victoire à la France et tout le monde exulta de joie! Ils étaient en finale! Le rêve! Le bonheur! La joie! C'était incroyable...

Ils décidèrent d'aller voir la finale au stade Chaban Delmas, à Bordeaux, afin de profiter de la liesse qui animait tout le peuple en ce moment même.

Le match serait retransmis sur écran géant, et ils seraient aux premières loges pour faire la fête.

Ils avaient vraiment hâte.

OoooooOOoooooOO

**12 juillet 1998**

Ce jour tant attendu arriva enfin. Edward était surexcité. La france était en finale et par dessus tout, contre le Brésil, les numéro un mondiaux. Le match s'annonçait serré et difficile pour les deux équipes.

Il y avait foule au stade, mais comme la dernière fois, ils allèrent en tribune d'honneur et furent accueillis comme des rois. Bella avait pû se libérer et elle les avait accompagnés. Toute la bande était réunie, pour le plus grand bonheur d 'Edward qui, en plus, pouvait librement se montrer avec Bella, sans attirer les foudres de Jasper!

Ils s'asseyèrent dans les gradins, une coupe de champagne à la main, et attendirent le début du match.

Le coup d'envoi fut enfin donné et une OLA commença à faire le tour du stade pour encourager les Bleus.

Il fallut attendre vingt-sept minutes pour que Zidane marque à la suite d'un corner tiré par Djorkaeff. Ce fut l'euphorie dans le stade : les drapeaux tricolores se levèrent, les klaxons retentirent, ainsi que les cris de joie.

A la mi-temps, le score était de deux buts à zéro car Zidane avait renouvellé l'expérience. Toujours sur corner. Incroyable. Edward n'en croyait pas ses yeux. On gagnait!

La pause fut longue. La seconde mi-temps aussi car, pendant quarante-cinq minutes, les occasions ne manquèrent pas. Ce ne fut seulement qu'à la quatre-vingt dixième minute de jeu que Petit ajouta le but de la délivrance. Le stade était en folie! La France était championne du monde!

Incroyable! C'était totalement fou. Il l'avait tellement souhaité. Jasper lui sauta dans les bras, criant et hurlant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Jake faisait la danse de la victoire avec Emmett, et Rose les filmait discrètement, en souriant. Alice et Bella discutaient tranquillement, quand elles n'étaient pas assailies par un Jasper survolté. Edward sapprocha d'elle et lui entoura la taille, par derrière. Il lui déposa un baiser dans le cou, et posa son menton sur son épaule. Se tenir là avec elle, après ce match fabuleux était un tableau parfait. Il était heureux. Très heureux.

La troupe décida d'aller fêter la victoire dans un bar à Bordeaux. Jake proposa le Frog&Rosbif, mais Edward refusa. Il avait trop de souvenirs enfouis là-bas. Ils choisirent le Connemara, un pub irlandais où régnait vraiment une très bonne ambiance. Avec un peu de chance, il y aurait un concert de musique irlandaise ce soir-là...

Le soirée fut excellente. Les gens faisaient la fête, et peu importait le pays d'où ils venaient. La bière coulait à flot, et tout le monde s'en donnait à coeur joie.

Ils rentrèrent tous dormir chez Edward, en taxi. Epuisés, ils s'endormirent sans demander leur reste.

Lorsqu' Edward rejoignit Morphée, Bella resta un moment à le regarder. Elle lui caressa les cheveux et murmura :

-"Je t'aime Edward."

Une larme perla dans le coin de son oeil.

OoooooOOoooooOO

Plus les jours avancaient et plus la maladie de faisait ressentir.

Pourtant, certains jours, il paraissait très bien. Mais d'autres jours, il vivait un enfer.

Tantôt il dormait toute la journée, épuisé par les quintes de toux et autres maux dont il souffrait, tantôt il ne fermait pas l'oeil de la nuit, car il avait envie de vomir tous les quart d'heure.

Bella l'aidait beaucoup et elle le soutenait énormément. Maintenant que Jasper était rentré chez elle, elle passait moins de temps chez Edward. Et moins de nuits. Son fils assurait que ça ne le dérangeait pas, mais elle ne voulait pas le laisser. Pas encore. Même si ça lui déchirait le coeur de ne pas passer plus de temps avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et qui était malade...

Edward comprenait. Mais il avait besoin d'elle. Inexorablement.

Alors qu'ils déjeunaient tous les trois à la terrasse d'un restaurant, Edward demanda :

-"Et si vous veniez vivre à la villa? Bella, tu pourrais vendre ta maison et venir t'installer avec Jazz chez moi..."

Cela faisait des jours qu'il essayait de lui proposer. Sans y parvenir.

-"Je... Edward. C'est tellement... inattendu." bégaya-t-elle. Le rouge lui monta aux joues.

-" Je dors beaucoup mieux quand tu es à mes côtés..." avoua-t-il. "Et je serai vraiment rassuré que tu soies à mes côtés si la situation dégénère..."

-"Edward... Ne parle pas comme ça. S'il-te-plaît." supplia-t-elle.

-"Jazz? Qu'est-ce que tu en dit, mon grand?"

-"Si maman est d'accord, je suis Ok." dit-il avant d'enfourner une portion de lasagnes dans sa bouche.

-"Tu vois Bella. Jasper est d'accord. Tu n'as plus qu'à dire oui..." ajouta-t-il en lui prenant la main.

-"Je vois que je n'ai plus le choix." répondit Bella dans un sourire. " C'est d'accord."

-"Super..."

Bella n'avait pas eu de mal à vendre sa maison. Et à très bon prix. Elle avait donc pû s'installer chez Edward très rapidement.

Et elle devait avouer que c'était vraiment pratique. Elle avait désormais tout ce qu'elle désirait au monde auprès d'elle.

Mais Edward allait vraiment mal. Et ça l'inquiétait. Elle avait peur. Peur de le perdre trop vite. Avant même de l'avoir vraiment connu.

Elle se sentait impuissante face à sa maladie. Elle voulait tellement faire quelque chose d'utile. Mais quoi? Rien. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Et c'était vraiment frustrant.

La vie était vraiment mal faite...

OoooooOOoooooOO

A la fin du mois de juillet, Edward avait pris une énorme décision. Après l' arrivée de Bella et de Jasper chez lui, il avait beaucoup réfléchi. Qu'allaient-ils devenir une fois qu'il ne serait plus là? Leur maison était vendue, et ils n'auraient nulle part où aller.

Il n'en était pas question.

La question de son héritage devait être réglée. Au plus vite.

Il avait donc pris rendez-vous avec son notaire, pour régler tous les détails, et toute la paperasse.

Le pas était dur à franchir. Mais il fallait le faire. Bella ne devait pas être abandonnée. Jasper non plus.

Hors de question !

Ce matin-là, il partit donc à son rendez-vous chez Maître Newton. Puis il lui expliqua ce qu'il voulait faire de son argent. Le notaire l'avait écouté attentivement, et l'avait guidé dans certains de ses choix... Si Edward avait retranscrit lui-même son testament, voici ce que cela aurait donné :

_"Moi, Edward Anthony Cullen, je souhaite léguer tous mes biens de la façon suivante:_

_x% seront versés à l'Association Esme Cullen dont je suis actuellement le Président. Qu'ils en fassent bon usage pour aider le plus de personnes possible, durant de nombreuses années._

_Alice Brandon se verra verser une bourse scolaire qui lui permettra de mener à bien les études qu'elle choisira de suivre. Aussi longues puissent-elles être. _

_Ma Voiture, une Volvo S60 ainsi que ma maison de campagne reviennent à mon meilleur ami et collègue, Jacob Black. Il bénéficiera également de x% de mes biens._

_Emmett et Rosalie McCarthy verront le crédit de leur maison annulé, puisque je m'engage à le payer en tout et pour tout. De plus, un compte bancaire sera créée pour les jumeaux que Rosalie Hale McCarthy porte actuellement._

_Enfin, ma villa revient à Isabella Marie Swan et à son fils Jasper Whitlock Swan. Ils bénéficieront également de x% de mes biens. Comme Mlle Brandon, Jasper bénéficiera d'une bourse d'études._

_Des Associations carritatives que Jacob Black et Isabella Swan choisiront bénéficieront du restant de mon héritage. _

_Pour faire valoir ce que de droit_

_Edward Cullen_

Lorsque tout fut réglé et qu'Edward sortit du bureau de Monsieur Newton, il ne put retenir ses larmes... Il n'avait jamais senti la mort si proche...

Pourtant, il avait envie de faire tellement de choses.

A commencer par voyager.

En quelques coups de fil, il organisa tout. Le vol, l'hôtel, les sorties.

Tout le monde était d'accord.

Alors... Cap sur Barcelone ! Deux semaines de rêve les attendaient. Et il comptait bien en profiter.

Le jour J, Bella avait fait sa valise et attendait Edward. Ils devaient retrouver les autres à l' aéroport.

-" Jasper, mon chéri, tu es sûr que ça va aller?"

-" 'Man! J'suis plus un bébé... Je vais très bien me débrouiller. T'inquiète."

-" Je t'ai laissé tous les numéros sur le frigo. Appelle-moi à n'importe quelle heure."

-" Tu me l'as déjà dit." soupira l'adolescent.

-" Alice arrive à quelle heure?"

-" Elle avait un rendez-vous important. J'ai pas trop compris ce que c' était..." s'agaça-t-il.

-" Jasper... Je suis désolée d'être une mère envahissante pour toi..."

-" C'est pas ça, maman... Je comprends... Mais Alice et moi, on va bien s'en sortir... Pars tranquille avec Edward, et profite d'être avec lui pendant ces quinze jours. Vous en avez besoin."

-" Je vais essayer... Viens là..."

Il s' engouffra dans ses bras et enserra sa mère avec amour. Elle lui rendit son câlin et lui passa la main dans les cheveux. Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi, sans rien dire. Ils se comprenaient et plus rien d'autre ne comptait.

Un râclement de gorge les sépara. Edward se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il était magnifique et Bella s'était retenue de lui sauter dessus. Elle préférait éviter cela devant Jasper.

-"On y va? Les autres vont nous attendre."

-"Ouais... Bien sûr. Je suis prête." dit-elle en essuyant une larme sur sa joue.

-"Maman, c'est... gênant! Tu ne pars que quinze jours!" s'indigna Jazz...

-"Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi..."

Edward pouffa et attrapa sa belle par le bras pour l'amener hors de la maison. Elle fit un dernier signe de la main à son fils, et se laissa embarquer dans la voiture d' Edward. A peine étaient-ils assis dans la voiture qu' Edward se jeta sur ses lèvres. Elle lui attrapa le cou et appuya leur baiser.

Ils se séparèrent, essoufflés. Il lui sourit et démarra la Volvo.

-"Bon sang Bella, t'es vraiment une femme incroyable."

Elle sourit et il démarra. Direction l'aéroport.

OoooooooOOoooooOO

_**15 jours plus tard**_ :

Ils avaient passé deux semaines inoubliables à Barcelone. La capitale de la Catalogne regorgeait de ressources et était une mine d'or en termes de visites. Emmett, Rosalie, Léah, Jake, Bella et Edward avaient écumé une bonne partie de la ville en quinze petits jours.

La ville était dynamique et vibrante. Et elle amenait à quiconque la visitait de quoi ne pas s'ennuyer une seconde.

Malgré la grossesse de Rose et la maladie d' Edward, ils avaient pû faire quantité de choses : Parc Guël, Sagrada Familia, Fort de Monjüic, le quartier de Las Ramblas et bien sûr, les musées, les bars et les discothèques. Ils s'étaient couchés tard chaque soir, fatigués mais heureux. Ils eurent même l'occasion d'assister à un match du F.C Barcelone, ce qui fut une expérience extraordinaire pour eux.

Les filles avaient aussi beaucoup profité de la plage, laquelle était accessible depuis leur chambre d'hôtel. Les garçons avaient participé à des tournois de Beach Volley pendant que les filles faisaient bronzette.

Mais la journée préférée de Bella avait été la fois où Edward et elle étaient partis tous les deux en promenade à cheval. Ce jour-là, chacun des garçons avait amené sa compagne pour une journée en amoureux. Et Edward avait choisi une balade à cheval et un pique-nique romantique au bord de l'eau, dans une crique très isolée.

Les chevaux étaient fatigués après avoir galopé le long de la plage. Edward les avait attachés à un arbre, près d'une source d'eau potable, afin qu'ils puissent s'abreuver. La crique était magnifique, et il y avait une vue imprenable sur la mer. Bella en avait le souffle coupé, et elle sentit à peine Edward se placer derrière elle et l'enlacer. Lorsqu'elle descendit enfin de son nuage, elle entrelaça ses mains à celles de son amant et les serra plus fort contre elle. Elle avait besoin de sa présence, de le sentir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne d'elle.

-" Ne fais pas ça Bella." chuchota-t-il.

-" Mmmmmmmh..."

-" Je ne vais aller nulle part, tu sais... Je vais encore te casser les pieds un bout de temps."

-" Edward! Ne parles pas comme ça."

-" Tu as raison. Désolé. On mange?"

Elle acquiesça. Même si elle avait vraiment d'autres idées en tête... Le pique-nique qu'il avait préparé était un vrai festin. Il y avait même une bonne bouteille de rosé. Déliceuse d'ailleurs. Ils trinquèrent à leurs vacances.

Leur pique-nique avalé, ils rangèrent tout dans le sac à dos. Edward en sortit deux énormes serviettes qu'il déplia et étala sur le sable fin.

-"Une bonne sieste nous fera du bien, Mademoiselle Swan. Si vous voulez bien vous allonger..."

-"Avec plaisir, Monsieur Cullen." répondit-elle, joueuse.

Ils rigolèrent et s' embrassèrent, comme deux adolescents en colonie de vacances. Mais bien vite leurs corps prirent le dessus sur leurs esprits, et ils ne purent se détacher l'un de l'autre. Les mains d' Edward se baladaient sous le débardeur de Bella, et cherchaient le contact de sa peau nue et douce. Bella haletait et gémissait en même temps, alors qu'elle ôtait le short de son compagnon. Elle se positionna sur lui et il en profita pour lui ôter son vêtement. Il empauma ses seins, les cajolant lentement, sensuellement. Sa tête partit en arrière alors qu' Edward pressait délicatement son mamelon, durci par le plaisir. Il l'attira à elle et l'embrassa encore.

Le reste de leurs vêtements furent rapidement éparpillés, et ils se retrouvèrent nus en un éclair.

-" Mon Dieu, tu es si belle." dit-il d'une voix rauque.

-" Il faut toujours que tu exagères..." se moqua-t-elle.

Pour tout réponse, il se jeta sur elle et commença à arpenter son corps avec sa langue. Elle frémissait de désir sous ses caresses ardentes et se cambrait à chaque coup de langue. Les doigts longs et fins de son amant vinrent s'imiscer dans son antre, ce qui la fit gémir encore plus. Son bassin ondulait, comme pour répondre aux caresses et elle sentit très vit naître au fond de son ventre une nuée de papillons excités et désireux de remonter à la surface. Son corps se tendit d'anticipation et son vagin se resserra automatiquement. Edward le sentit, il sourit contre le ventre de Bella. Il aimait l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Il aimait le pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle. C'était indescriptible, mais lui le sentait, et le voyait.

A force de l'entendre gémir et murmurer son prénom, son sexe devint de plus en plus dur et difficile à contrôler. Il en voulait plus.

Il attrapa un préservatif, et après avoir déchiré l'emballage, le déroula sur son sexe tendu à l'extrême. Il se positionna à son entrée et se frotta à elle de manière très suggestive. Elle gémit si fort que son cri déchira le silence qui les entourait.

-"Mmmmh, Edward, si tu ne me prends pas maintenant, je vais... Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Edward!" hurla-t-elle avant d'avoir pû finir sa phrase.

Il l'avait pénétré d'un coup, par surprise, et assez fort, pour lui prouver qu'il était dingue d'elle, de son corps, de chaque parcelle de sa peau. Elle était tellement excitante : ses yeux étaient fermés, sa langue caressait ses lèvres magnifiques. Ses doigts s'étaient égarés sur ses propres tétons. Ca l'avait rendu fou de désir. Il la voulait sienne. Immédiatement.

Il entama un mouvement de va et vient assez rapide, sortant parfois complètement pour ré-entrer plus violemment. Il voulait faire naître le désir en elle, crescendo. Ca ne devait pas être ni trop rapide, ni trop lent. Il voulait entendre chaque gémissement et chaque halètement monter en puissance au fur et à mesure qu'il la prenait sur cette plage.

Et c'est ce qu'il se produisit. Bella n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel. Une petite boule de feu s'était créée au fond de ses entrailles, et chaque fois nouveau coup de buttoir, elle sentait la boule devenir plus grande, plus forte, plus chaude. Puis enfin, prête à exploser. C'était tellement bon. Son intimité était trempée de désir, et comme elle n'avait rien à quoi se raccrocher, elle griffait ardemment les épaules et le dos d'Edward.

Bella s'approchait de l'extase, et elle sentait que le sexe d 'Edward était prêt à exploser également.

Elle s'accrocha encore un peu plus à ses épaules et releva légèrement le bassin pour le faire entrer encore plus profondément. Il comprit qu'elle avait besoin de jouir. En réponse à son appel, sa main descendit vers son intimité, et du bout des doigts, titilla son clitoris. Elle perdit pied immédiatement. Ses parois se ressérèrent violemment et la boule de feu en elle explosa, comprimant le sexe d'Edward qui se déversa instantanément.

Ils vinrent ensemble, criant leurs prénoms respectifs. Edward roula sur le côté et pris Bella dans ses bras. Leurs respirations étaient irrégulières et ils mirent quelques instants à récupérer. Il embrassa son front, et sourit. Il était définitivement l'homme le plus heureux de cette planète...

OoooooooOOoooooOO

_**Septembre 1998**_

La fin de l'été se déroula sans encombre. Edward semblait aller mieux depuis leur escapade à Barcelone, et tout le monde semblait soulagé de ce regain d'énergie dont il faisait preuve.

La rentrée arriva très vite, et Jacob et Edward avaient du travail en pagaille à l'Association.

Jasper entra en seconde professionnelle, ce qui ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Il n'aimait pas trop l'école, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Heureusement, il avait pû choisir ses options : photographie et arts cinématographiques. Il pouvait vraiment remercier Edward sur ce coup-là, car ça n'avait pas été évident d'être accepté dans ces cours...

Alice avait trouvé une famille d'accueil. Elle s'y plaisait vraiment beaucoup. Elle aussi était entrée en seconde professionnelle. Dans le même lycée que Jasper. Elle avait choisit de se spécialiser dans le stylisme. La jeune-femme était très déterminée à aller de l'avant sans ses parents biologiques. Sa nouvelle famille c'était Jasper, Bella, et Edward. Elle avait seulement hâte d'avoir dix-huit ans pour pouvoir avoir le droit de garder sa soeur avec elle... Nessie lui manquait incommensurablement. Mais elle vivrait de nouveau avec elle... Bientôt.

**Notes**** : j'espère que ça vous aura plû. Merci pour toutes vos reviews. N'oubliez pas de continuer! ^^**

**Je précise qu'il ne reste qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue... C'est bientôt la fin.**

**Si le coeur vous en dit, allez lire mes OS... et laissez-moi un petit commentaire aussi...**

**A bientôt**

**Til ^^**


	21. Chapter 19 : Christmas

_**Notes**** : Le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. Ne soyez pas tristes, et ne m'en voulez surtout pas... On se retrouve en bas. Bonne lecture. **_

_**CHAPITRE 19 : **_

_**24 décembre 1998**_ :

La fin de l'année était très vite passée, et la veille de Noël était déjà là. Quand Bella et Jasper avaient aménagé avec lui, Edward s'était senti mieux. Il avait eu un regain d'énergie qui lui avait permis de mettre à jour de nombreuses choses, notamment dans son travail. Il y avait eu beaucoup de changements à l'Association. Des travaux de rénovation dans les chambres, la cafétéria et les bureaux avaient été effectués. Une salle informatique avait été créée, de même qu'une salle de jeux avec billard, baby foot et flippers. Un écran de télé y avait aussi élu domicile, pour les soirées foot ! Edward projetait aussi d'agrandir l'espace "résidence" afin de pouvoir accueillir plus de personnes.

Bella était impressionnée par son grand coeur. Il avait travaillé sans relâche pendant quatre mois, aidé de Jacob. Les deux amis étaient vraiment complémentaires et au boulot, ils savaient se serrer les coudes et faire quelque chose de bien. De très bien même. C'était sûrement ce qui l'avait décidé à prendre la décision la plus importante de sa vie, un mois plus tôt.

_**Flashback -24 novembre 1998**_

-"Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux?" demanda Edward. Il faisait les cent pas dans son bureau et se passait la main dans les cheveux, très nerveusement.

-"Absolument. C'est tout réfléchi. J'ai d'ailleurs posé ma lettre de démission ce matin." assura-t-elle.

-"Tu es complètement folle. Tu aurais dû m'en parler!"

-"Si je l'avais fait, tu m'en aurais empêchée."

-"C'est vrai. Mais tu ne m'aurais pas écouté."

-"Exact. Donc, tu vois, pas la peine de discuter."

-"Tu ne lâcheras pas, hein?" dit-il en grincant les dents.

-"Non." dit-elle en souriant.

-"Têtue!" affirma-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

-"Avoue que tu aimes ça." rétorqua-t-elle, en avançant elle aussi.

-"J'avoue..." souffla-t-il, en comblant d'un seul pas, l'espace que les séparait... "Bienvenue dans l'équipe, Mademoiselle Swan."

-" Merci, Monsieur Cullen." murmura-t-elle avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

_**Fin du flashback**_

Un mois qu'elle travaillait ici, et elle aussi fourmillait d'idées. Au diable Royce King et son journal à la noix! Elle préférait mille fois bosser pour l' Association que de servir de bonniche à tout faire à son ancien patron. Il avait été sidéré de la voir arriver dans son bureau et de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Elle avait gagné sa bataille en lui clouant le bec!

Elle sourit à ce souvenir, mais il se fâna quand elle vit Edward vaciller et s'asseoir à temps sur une des chaises de la salle à manger. Elle se précipta vers lui, un verre d'eau à la main et lui dit :

-"Mon coeur, tu devrais aller te coucher. Je vais m'occuper de la déco avec Alice. Tu sais bien qu'elle saura très bien gérer ça..."

-"J... Je vais bien." assura-t-il.

-"Tu es blanc comme un linge. Va te reposer. Tu pourras profiter davantage de tous tes amis ce soir."

-"D'accord. Maîtresse."

-"Hum...". Elle rougit, repensant à la nuit précédente.

-"Moi aussi j'ai aimé ça..." murmura-t-il dans son oreille. "On recommence quand tu veux."

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna pour rejoindre sa chambre, et Bella dût se retenir pour ne pas lui courir derrière. C'était très tentant, mais il était vraiment fatigué.

La voix d'Alice la ramena sur terre, et elle suivit la jeune-fille dans la cuisine pour terminer à farcir la dinde de Noël.

Le réveillon allait se passer à la Villa, chez Edward, et depuis quelques jours, Bella s'affairait dans la demeure des Cullen. Elle avait fait les courses, acheté un gros sapin qui trônait dans la gigantesque salle à manger, et les décorations. Elle avait trouvé du gui qu'elle avait pendu dans l'entrée, et du houx pour décorer la table.

Alice avait été autorisée par sa famille d'accueil à passer Noël avec toute la bande. Elle était très heureuse, se plaisait au lycée et adorait ses cours de stylisme. Elle voyait Jasper chaque jour, puisque ils étaient dans le même établissement. Les deux amoureux avaient aidé Bella à décorer le sapin et la salle à manger. Ils y avaient passé du temps, mais tout était enfin prêt.

De très bonnes odeurs commençaient à émaner de la cuisine, signe que Bella avait fait des prodiges en cuisine.

-" Les enfants, la dinde est au four pour un bon moment, vous pouvez aller vous préparer. Les autres ne vont plus tarder. Et ne réveillez pas Edward... Il a besoin de se reposer."

-"Il est tellement pâle..."

-"Je sais, Jasper. Mais rien ne lui fera plus plaisir que de nous voir tous réunis, heureux. Alors ne le décevez pas!"

Ils acquiescèrent et rejoignirent leurs chambres. Bella, quant à elle, se fit couler un bain dans la baignoire à remous d' Edward. Elle y mis quelques gouttes d'huiles essentielles, pour se détendre. Elle était si inquiète pour lui. Mais elle devait faire face, et ne jamais montrer qu'elle était faible et triste en le regardant dépérir...

Cette soirée devrait rester la meilleure qu'il n'ait jamais eue.

Bella resta presque une demi-heure à se détendre. Elle aurait pû y rester plus longtemps encore, c'était vraiment très agréable. Elle avait beaucoup de souvenirs dans cette baignoire. Son bas-ventre se contracta et papillonna rien que d'y songer. Elle secoua la tête pour ne plus y penser, et se rinça.

Elle s'envelopa dans un peignoir et entra dans la chambre. Leur chambre. Edward dormait à poings fermés. Du moins c'est ce qu'il lui avait semblé. Elle sortit du dressing une magnifique robe bleu nuit et l'enfila après avoir mis des sous-vêtements assortis. Elle décida de laisser ses longs cheveux tomber sur ses épaules, comme Edward le préférait. Elle se maquilla légèrement, et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. C'était parfait. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre, une voix derrière elle la fit sursauter :

-"Tu es magnifique."

Elle se retourna.

-"Merci." souffla-t-elle. "Est-ce que je t'ai réveillé?"

-"Non. Viens..." demanda-t-il.

Elle obtempéra et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il 'enserra et huma son parfum. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes.

-"Je vais devoir retourner en cuisine, Edward. Ou la dinde sera brûlée." chuchota-t-elle.

-"Est-ce que j'ai le choix?" demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-"Non Monsieur Cullen..."

-"Dommage. J'aurais bien voulu t'enlever cette jolie robe et explorer les jolis dessous que tu as mis."

-"On va dire que ce n'est que partie remise..."

-"Mmmmh..."

-"Pas de supplique, Monsieur Cullen. Nos invités seront bientôt là, et ça fait mauvais genre. Et tu devrais t'habiller." gronda-t-elle doucement.

Il se pencha vers elle et lui déposa un doux baiser. Auquel elle répondit, sans toutefois y mettre toute la fougue qu'elle aurait voulu. Pour ne pas le tenter plus, et pour être sûre de ne pas craquer.

Il la laissa se relever et partir vers la cuisine. Il fila sous la douche. Froide. Il devait se calmer, et tout de suite. Il enfila un pantalon, une chemise blanche qu'il laissa un peu ouverte en haut. Il hésita à mettre une cravate mais ne le fit pas. Il jeta un oeil dans le miroir, il était vraiment palot. Tout le monde verrait qu'il était souffrant, et ça le gênait. Il voulait juste ne pas être malade. Bella avait mit tellement de coeur à préparer tout ça. Ca aurait été dommage de tout gâcher. La soirée devait être parfaite.

Son organisme en décida autrement et il ressentit une violente envie de vomir. _"Non! Pas ce soir!" _pensa-t-il durement en serrant les poings. _" Pas ce soir!"_. Il ne devait pas! Pourtant, il se sentait si mal. L'envie passa. Edward souffla. Soulagé.

Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée, et dès qu'il y arriva, ses papilles furent mises en alerte. _"Nom de Dieu! Ca sent très bon!"_. Il connaissait les talents de Bella pour la cuisine, mais là, le niveau était vraiment haut. Il regrettait cependant de ne pas avoir pû l'aider. Il aurait tellement voulu lui donner un coup de main. Malheureusement, il avait été beaucoup trop fatigué pour ça.

-"Bella! Tu veux un coup de main?" demanda-t-il en entrant dans la cuisine.

-"Non merci, je contrôle la situation." dit-elle en enfourant des feuilletés apéritif dans le four.

-"Tu es sûre?" demanda-t-il en lui entourant la taille.

-"Mmmmh... Tu pourrais aller chercher le Punch dans le cellier. Il devrait être assez frais maintenant. Et amène aussi deux bouteilles de champagne et du jus de fruits. Pour Rose."

-"Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je reste là avec toi?" susurra-t-il en remontant ses mains vers les seins de sa compagne.

-"Edward!" le sermonna-t-elle. "Alice et Jazz sont dans les parages, et les autres ne vont pas tarder..."

Il s'avoua vaincu et partit vers le cellier.

Dix minutes plus tard, Rosalie et Emmett, puis Léah et Jacob arrivèrent à la villa. La soirée pût commencer. Tout les monde s'installa dans le salon pour prendre l'apéritif. Alice et Jazz furent autorisés à boire un verre de punch, pour trinquer. Les conversations s'orientèrent vite vers la venue imminente des jumeaux. Le ventre de Rosalie était bien rond, et il était évident qu'elle était fatiguée.

-"Vivement qu'ils arrivent!" avoua-t-elle. "C'est vraiment très dur... Et je suis pressée de voir leurs frimousses."

-" Vous auriez au moins pû demander le sexe." bouda Alice. "On ne sait pas si on doit acheter du rose ou du bleu. Même si je suis sûre que vous aurez deux garçons."

-"Il y a beaucoup de couleurs mixtes, Alice. La chambre qu'on leur a préparé est de couleur vert-pomme. Et leurs trousseaux de naissance sont blancs pour l'un et jaunes pour l'autre."

-"Vous ne leur avez pas acheté le même?"

-"Non! Pourquoi les habiller à l'identique? Nous ne voulons pas ça, du moins le moins possible."

-"C'est mieux ainsi." dit Jacob. "Au moins Emmett pourra les reconnaître!" pouffa-t-il.

Tout le monde explosa de rire. La soirée était agréable et les plats que Bella avaient préparés étaient délicieux.

-"Comment se passe ton nouveau travail, Bella?" demanda Léah.

-"Très bien, merci. J'apprends vite, grace à Edward et à Jake. Ils sont de très bons professeurs."

-"Et tu es une très bonne élève." ajouta Jake. "Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un apprendre aussi vite. A cette allure là, on te confiera un résident très bientôt."

-" N'allons pas trop vite non plus."

-"Jacob a raison. Tu es douée." ajouta Edward en l'enserrant dans ses bras.

Bella rougit, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

-"La maison avance, sinon?" éluda-t-elle en s'adressant à Emmett.

-" On ne va pas se plaindre. Nous pensons y être cet été."

-" Super ! Je suis contente pour vous..."

-" Merci."

Minuit sonna sans que personne n'ait vu le temps passer. Et il fut donc l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Ils se les échangèrent, excités comme des enfants. Rose et Emmett étaient ceux qui avaient le plus de paquets. L'arrivée imminente des jumeaux avaient poussé tous leurs amis à faire des cadeaux de naissance en avance.

-"Vous êtes tous complètement dingues!" dit Emmett en sautillant comme un ado excité.

-"Merci beaucoup à tous...c'est vraiment superbe" dit Rose les larmes aux yeux, en découvrant deux magnifiques gigoteuses. "Le tissu est vraiment superbe."

-"Je les ai cousues moi-même." annonça Alice.

-"Merci. Tu n'aurais pas dû." dit-elle en l'embrassant.

La panoplie pour acueillir les jumeaux était complète. Rose avait offert une nouvelle montre à son homme et Emmett lui avait offert un week-end dans un SPA, pour l'après-grossesse.

Jasper offrit à Alice un médaillon magnifique en forme de coeur et elle lui offrit une petite chevalière avec ses initiales.

Bella avait déniché le nouveau maillot de l'équipe de Bordeaux pour Edward. Il était comme un gosse. Bella reçut un joli tableau de la part de son compagnon. Elle l'avait reperé dans une galerie d'art quelques semaines auparavant, et elle fut vraiment touchée qu'il s'en soit souvenu.

Léah avait offert à Jake un bijou indien qu'elle avait fait fabriqué spécialement pour lui, et elle reçut un collier dont le pendentif représentait une tête de loup.

Alice avait confectionné et brodé une étole pour chacune des filles. Les garçons avaient eu une jolie écharpe, brodée également. Elle avait vraiment beaucoup de talent, et les convives apprécièrent vraiment son geste.

Tout le monde était très content de ses présents. La soirée fut inoubliable pour tous. Les symptômes qu' Edward avait ressentis au début de la soirée s'étaient dissipés, ce qui l'avait enchanté et permis de passer une agréable soirée avec ses amis. Cependant, il avait quand même beaucoup toussé et avait utilisé une tonne de mouchoirs... Le médecin l'avait prévenu : son corps n'était plus immunisé. Mais combien de temps allait-il encore résister?

Alors que chaque couple avait rejoint sa chambre (il n'était vraiment pas prudent de laisser ses amis repartir sur la route...), Edward s'était assis derrière le piano et avait commencé à jouer. La mélodie était quelque peu mélancolique mais Bella aimait cette balade. Elle se positionna derrière lui et posa les mains sur les épaules musclées de son compagnon. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il attrapa Bella par la taille et la posa sur ses genoux, face à lui. Il repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et fit glisser ses mains le long de sa nuque, puis sur ses épaules. Elle frissonna alors que les paumes d'Edward courraient le long de ses bras. Il lui attrapa les mains et les embrassa avec douceur. Elle lui sourit et il recommença.

-"J'ai un dernier cadeau pour toi." murmura-t-il.

-"Oh..."

-"Je voulais qu'on soit seuls pour te l'offrir." annonça-t-il, mystérieux.

-"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda-t-elle curieuse.

-"Viens. Il est là-haut."

Elle le suivit dans les escaliers. Il ne l'avait pas lâchée une seconde. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre, elle s'assit sur le lit, et après lui avoir déposé un autre baiser sur la main, il disparut dans le dressing. Il en revint avec un paquet cadeau de la taille d'un livre. Bella se demandait bien pourquoi Edward se donnait tant de mal pour un livre. Elle trépignait d'impatience, et attendait d'en savoir plus.

Il s'asseya à ses côtés et lui tendit le paquet.

-"Joyeux Noël." souffla-t-il

-"Merci Edward. Mais qu'est-ce que..."

-"Ouvre-le. C'est le meilleur moyen de savoir."

**POV BELLA**

Tout ce mystère autour de ce cadeau m'émoustillait. Mais, bizarrement, ça m'affrayait aussi. Je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi, mais c'était le cas. Je pris le paquet qu' Edward me tendait. Mes mains tremblaient. C'était du grand n'importe quoi, je le savais, mais mon corps ne réagissait pas de la même façon que mon cerveau.

Sous les encouragements d' Edward, je défis le papier cadeau. Et je découvris... un album de photos!

Je ne comprenais plus rien à tout ça. Pourquoi m'offrir un album en privé?

-"Seul Jasper était dans la confidence, et je préférai qu'on le feuillette ensemble, et non pas avec les autres." expliqua Edward, comme s'il avait lu mes pensées.

C'était logique. Surtout si on prenait en considération que Jacob et Emmett avaient toujours une blague douteuse à vociférer. Et ils n'auraient pas eu besoin de ça.

J'opinai de la tête et ouvrit la page de garde. Je lus:

_"A Isabelle Swan, pour tout l'amour qu'elle m'aura donné. De la part d'Edward Cullen."_

Ne pas pleurer. Pas tout de suite. Je levai la tête vers lui et le regardai intensément, mimant un 'merci'. J'étais incapable de parler. Je continuai à feuilletter l'album qui comptait tous nos souvenirs depuis notre rencontre jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-"Jasper m'a fait parvenir quelques clichés. Il est très doué." dit Edward, devant mon mutisme.

-"Oui. Il tient ça de son père." réussis-je à dire.

-"J'avais pris celle-ci lors de notre première balade à cheval, tu te souviens?"

-"Oui. C'était une superbe journée. Merci. Pour tout." soufflai-je.

-"C'est à moi de te remercier. Pour avoir toujours été là. Pour moi."

-"Je t'aime Edward. Jamais je ne t'aurais laissé tomber."

Je l'embrassai tendrement et revint à l' album. Tous les moments forts de notre relation y étaient représentés. Edward y avait mis quelques annotations, parfois drôles, parfois touchantes et sincères. Une larme glissa sur ma joue. Je n'avais pas pû la retenir. Ce cadeau me touchait de toutes les façons qui pouvaient exister. L'album n'était pas complet et à l'endroit où il s'arrêtait était collée une petite carte qui disait :

_"Les pages restantes seront pour tous les autres moments que nous partagerons ensemble, et je suis sûr qu'il y en aura plein d'autres. Je t'aime. Edward."_

Je refermai l'album et le posai à côté de moi, bouleversée. Sans dire un mot il me prit dans ses bras et commença à me bercer tout doucement, pour me réconforter. Je crois que c'est à ce moment précis que je me suis rendu compte que j'allais le perdre. Bientôt. Et forcément, j'avais du mal à encaisser. Mon dieu que c'était dur et éprouvant. J'allais voir l'homme que j'aimais partir. Pour la deuxième fois. Comme allais-je réussir à affronter cela? Encore? Une multitude de questions se bousculèrent dans ma tête, auxquelles je ne pouvais pas répondre.

-"Bella, ce cadeau n'était pas destiné à te faire souffrir, au contraire. Je suis désolé s'il était inaproprié pour des circonstances comme celles-ci." dit Edward doucement.

-"Non, ne te sens pas coupable. C'est un très beau cadeau. Vraiment. Merci." le rassurai-je.

-"Je vais bien, Bella." ajouta-t-il comme s'il lisait mes pensées. "Je vais bien, et on aura encore beaucoup de moments à partager, je te le promets." dit-il en embrassant le sommet de mon crâne.

J' hochai la tête et me redressai pour lui faire face. Il essuya mes larmes du bout de son pouce et caressa mes lèvres. Puis, doucement, comme s'il me demandait l'autorisation, il le remplaça par ses lèvres, qui étaient chaudes et douces. Leur volupté m'envahit aussitôt, formant un halo protecteur autour de moi, m'enfermant dans un cocon de douceur et de désir.

Mon bas-ventre s'enflamma aussitôt à mesure que la température de mon corps s'élevait de quelques degrés. Je sentis ses mains enserrer ma taille, puis caresser mon dos. Je répondis, timidement d'abord, puis de manière beaucoup plus frénétique. En quelques secondes, mes mains fourrageaient dans ses cheveux désordonnés et mon corps s'arquait vers le sien. J'avais très envie de lui, et tel un aimant, je ne pouvais résister à l'appel de son corps. Il comprit aussitôt mon besoin et me colla contre lui. Je ressentai la bosse qui se formait dans son pantalon, et je sus qu'il n'était pas insensible à mes avances.

Il m'attrapa par la taille, me remit debout et se plaça dans mon dos pour défaire la fermeture éclair de ma robe, laquelle tomba au sol dans un bref froissement. Il ravagea mon cou de baisers, tout en dégrafant mon soutien gorge. Il rejoignit ma robe au sol. Il avait repris le contrôle et avait stoppé mon élan, car il voulait prendre son temps. Il voulait m'aimer lentement, passionnément.

-"Je t'avais dit que je voulais t'enlever cette robe et inspecter ce que cachaient ces jolis dessous." dit-il d'une voix vraiment rauque. "Et c'est ce que je vais faire. Maintenant."

Ma respiration s'était coupée d'elle même alors que je regardai ses yeux assombris par le désir. Il me porta à nouveau sur le lit, et m'allongea. Il prit place entre mes cuisses, et commença à silloner mon corps avec sa langue, insistant sur les points sensibles qu'il connaissait désormais par coeur : le lobe de mon oreille et ma jugulaire. Je frémis et laissai échapper un gémissement. Je le sentis sourire sur ma peau, qui réagit instantanément.

Une de ses mains se posa sur mon sein dont la pointe se durcit aussitôt. Je gémis encore, ne sachant pas combien de temps j'allais tenir sans relâcher la pression sexuelle qui tiraillait mon bas ventre. Edward accentua la cadence de ses caresses. Il avait senti mon corps se tendre et il voulait jouer avec moi. J'écartai un peu plus les jambes, afin que son sexe vraiment dur se frotte davantage contre ma fente très humide. Comprenant mon désir, sa main glissa le long de mon ventre pour atteindre mon sexe, lequel hurlait de désir. Il titilla mon clitoris, juste quelques secondes et j'explosai aussitôt, libérant ainsi l'ouragan qui s'était formé en moi, et ne demandait qu'à sortir pour exploser toute sa fureur. Edward m'embrassa pour étouffer mes cris, ce qui fut presque peine perdue tellement je criai ma jouissance.

Ma respiration fut saccadée pendant quelques instants, et, pour me calmer, Edward continua ses caresses sur mes seins. Il se mit à les mordiller et les sucer avec délicatesse, tout en continuant à se frotter contre mon sexe, désormais complètement trempé.

-"Edward, je..."

-"Que veux-tu, Bella?" demanda-t-il.

-"Toi. En moi. Tout de suite." ordonnai-je, presque sèchement.

-"Hummmm... A vos ordres, princesse..." susurra-t-il.

Il attrapa un préservatif dans la table de chevet, le mit en place et revint se placer entre mes jambes. Il continua à me torturer, se frottant à moi de manière très suggestive, sans pour autant entrer. Je grognai de frustration.

-"Edward!"

-"Mmmmh?"

-"S'il-te-plaît..." minaudai-je pour lui faire plaisir. Je détestai quand il faisait ça!

D'un grand coup de rein, il entra en moi. J'étais tellement trempée que ce fut vraiment facile. Je grognai en sentant son sexe énorme dans mon intimité très serrée. Il gémis aussi et nous commençâmes à bouger, nous délectant de nos caresses et de nos soupirs. J'avais l'impression d'être sur un nuage et de ne plus pouvoir en descendre. A mesure qu'il allait et venait en moi, il ravageait mon cou de baisers passionnés et enflammés alors que je crochetai mes jambes autour de sa taille pour qu'il puisse me pénétrer plus profondément. J'agrippai ses épaules musclées et enfonçai légèrement mes ongles dans sa peau. Il gémit.

Son sexe grossissait et m'emplissait de plus en plus, faisant naître en moi une boule de feu, prête à exploser.

-"Plus fort, mon amour!" demandai-je.

Il poussa un grognement sourd en entendant ma supplique et s'exécuta aussitôt. Les coups de butoir qu'il m'assénait me faisait m'enfoncer dans le matelas du lit.

-"Oh Bella c'est si bon. Je veux que tu viennes pour moi. Toute la nuit."

-"Edwwwwwwaaaard!" hurlai-je alors que mon corps se cambrait et était secoué de spasmes.

Il vint avec moi dans la seconde qui suivit et nos râles rauques envahirent la pièce. Nos corps étaient trempés de sueur et nos respirations étaient erratiques. Nous restâmes collés l'un à l'autre le temps de reprendre notre souffle, puis Edward décréta qu'il nous fallait une bonne douche.

-"Je serai davantage tentée par la baignoire..." avouai-je, en rougissant légèrement.

-"Mmmh. Aurais-tu d'autres projets que celui de te laver?" demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil inquisiteur.

-"Ta proposition de venir pour toi toute la nuit n'était donc qu'un leurre?" dis-je d'une voix suave.

Ses yeux se noircirent d'un seul coup et il se leva d'un bond pour aller remplir la baignoire. Il revient vers moi, tel un prédateur affamé et se coucha sur moi.

-"Me tenter ainsi n'est pas très fair-play, mademoiselle Swan. Mais si vous voulez jouer, alors jouons. Toute la nuit..." murmura-t-il, en cajolant mes seins avec sa langue.

-"Toute la nuit..." soufllai-je.

Il me porta jusqu'à la salle de bain, et me posa dans l'eau chaude de la baignoire. Il me rejoignit aussitôt et se jeta sur moi... toute la nuit.

_**(Fin POV Bella)**_

OoooooooOOooooooOO

**31 décembre 1998 :**

A la Saint-Sylvestre, ils avaient invité les même et avaient recommencé. La fête battait son plein et ils discutaient tous gaiement. Rose était assez fatiguée, mais elle avait tenu à venir et à profiter. Si ça pouvait faire venir les jumeaux plus vite, ça l'arrangeait!

Alice montrait à Jasper le croquis qu'elle avait dessiné pour son futur costume et il semblait enthousiaste. Edward avait vu sa main trainer sur les cuisses de sa petite-amie. Il secoua la tête. Ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas se lâcher... Ils étaient inséparables.

Jacob était affalé dans le canapé et discutait avec Emmett. Léah était lovée dans les bras de Jake, qui lui caressait les cheveux amoureusement.

Bella, quand à elle, semblait très inquiète. Elle avait remarqué qu' Edward n'allait pas vraiment bien. Il s'était éclipsé plusieurs fois pour aller aux toilettes, certainement pour vomir... Il toussait aussi beaucoup.

Minuit sonna et ils s'embrassèrent toutes et tous. Les "bonne année" fusaient, et à l'extérieur on entendait les pétards et les feux d'artifice. Alice et Jasper n'avaient pas oublié les cotillons, et une bataille de sarbacane commença dans le salon d'Edward. Ils avaient vraiment bien rigolé. Emmett avait gagné la bataille après avoir attrapé toutes les boules multicolores et les avoir fourrées dans sa poche. Il pouvait donc atteindre tout le monde dans aucun problème. Bella, Rosalie et Léah avaient mal aux côtes à force de rire.

Lorsqu'elle vit Edward se diriger vers la salle de bain, vers trois heures du matin, elle ne s'en inquiéta pas. Mais lorsqu'il ne réapparu pas au bout de quinze minutes, elle alla le rejoindre. Il était assis sur le bord de la baignoire, la tête entre les mains.

-"Est-ce que ça va?" demanda-t-elle, vraiment inquiète.

-"Ca pourrait aller mieux. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Et l'estomac en vrac."

-"Va t'allonger Edward, ça ira mieux demain."

-"Je vais aller saluer tout le monde, et je me couche."

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de le faire. A peine debout qu'il s'écroula. Bella hurla et se jeta sur lui. Il ne répondit pas.

Emmett accoura dans la salle de bain, suivi de Jacob. Ils appellèrent une ambulance et prodiguèrent sur leur ami les gestes des premiers secours afin de lui laisser une chance de vivre plus longtemps.

**Notes : *Est partie se cacher dans un coin de la planète inconnu de ses lectrices*. Ne m'en voulez pas. Vraiment. Cette histoire était pensée telle que depuis le début... **

**Je poste l'épilogue sous une quinzaine de jours...**

**A bientôt**

**Til ^^**


	22. Epilogue

**Notes de l'auteur** : Voilà c'est la fin de cette histoire. Merci à celles qui m'ont suivies tout au long de l'aventure... Excetionnellement, je réponds aux reviews ici, pour cette fois.

**Réponses aux reviews** : **Habswifes**, je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire. Merci pour tous tes comm... **Coco-des-îles**, Ne perds pas ton temps à me chercher, tu ne me retrouveras jamais... Hi hi ! Une solution miracle? Je sais pas... Ca ne me paraît pas bien parti... **Aelita48**, en effet, s'il part maintenant, c'est sans doute mieux... Même si c'est dur. Evidemment. **Lolivamp**, voilà la fin! Inévitable ! **Bellardtwilight**, Contente que tu aimes! Merci pour toutes tes reviews! **Leausy**, merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires qui m'ont été très utiles. Je suis désolée pour les erreurs de frappe dans les dates. C'est corrigé! ;) J'espère que tu auras apprécié la fin de ta lecture. **Doudounord2**, et oui sniifff c'est triste, mais c'est ainsi. Je suis cruelle! ^^ **Grazie**, tu auras bientôt la réponse à ta question. **Midsum**, merci pour ta review, bonne fin de lecture ! :)

Enfin, je remercie **MakeUpGirl77 **pour avoir corrigé certains chapitres, et pour m'avoir donné son avis quand je doutais de moi... Bisous ma belle! D'ailleurs t'es en retard dans tes reviews! Lol !

Allez, place à la FIN ! Bonne lecture ! Si vous avez une boîte de mouchoirs, allez la chercher ! Pour ma défense, j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux en écrivant!

**EPILOGUE**

Bella avait appelé une ambulance alors qu' Emmett et Jacob avaient prodigué les premiers soins sur Edward. Il respirait, mais il était faible. Il avait une forte fièvre et il respirait difficilement.

Les secours ne tardèrent pas à arriver et il fut transporté très rapidement à l'hopital. Bella avait été autorisée à monter dans l'ambulance. Les autres suivaient dans le nouveau 4x4 d'Emmett.

Quelques heures plus tard, Edward était de nouveau stable, même s'il était faible. Il avait une grave pneumonie que son corps n'avait pas pû combattre.

Bella était assise sur une chaise à côté de lui et lui tenait la main. Elle pleurait. Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues et, d'un geste tendre Edward les lui essuya. Il avait le regard livide et paraissait très mal.

"- Désolé d'avoir gâché ton dîner, Bella." souffla-t-il.

"- Ce n'est rien. Le plus important c'est toi, pas le dîner. Tout le monde est inquiet pour toi. Ils doivent attendre leur tour pour et voir. Deux visiteurs à la fois sont acceptés. Mais Rose ne pourra pas venir, à cause des bébés..." sanglota-t-elle.

"-Hey... Arrête de pleure, Bella. Je veux me souvenir de toi souriante et belle... Je t'aime et c'est de qui compte le plus pour moi en cet instant. "

"- Je t'aime aussi, Edward."

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux bruns, jouant au passage avec ses boucles. Elle souria.

"- C'est beaucoup mieux ainsi." dit-il en soulevant une mèche de ses cheveux soyeux pour la remettre en place.

Elle lui prit la main et la posa sur sa joue. Pendant un instant, elle n'entendit plus rien. Elle s'était tellement attachée à cet homme, tout en sachant qu'elle allait le perdre un jour. Elle l'aimait plus que de raison, et elle avait vraiment mal de le voir souffrir ainsi.

Elle revint à la réalité quand Jasper entra dans la pièce. Il s'approcha d' Edward. Il avait les yeux brouillés par les larmes. Edward lui ébouriffa les cheveux et le serra contre lui. Il lui fit comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas pleurer.

-"Jazz, prends soin de ta mère et d'Alice. Pour moi."

Jasper acquiesça et resserra son étreinte autour de son ami.

Le reste de ses amis vinrent lui rendre visite. Jacob fut le dernier à entrer. Il était livide, et ses yeux habituellement pétillants de malice étaient sombres et tristes. Il avait mal. Il ne voulait pas perdre son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte et le laisse seul. Il avait besoin de lui. Nom de Dieu, c'était vraiment difficile d'assumer tout ça. Des sentiments étranges l'avaient envahi et il ne les comprenait pas. C'était dur. Trop dur.

Edward avait réussi à se relever dans son lit, de telle sorte qu'il était presque en position assise. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main :

-"Jake! Efface cette mine triste de ton visage... "

-"Je... Edward! Comment pourrais-je? Tu es mon meilleur ami..."

-" Justement! En tant que tel, tu dois montrer l'exemple à suivre..."

-"J'ai eu tellement peur quand je t'ai vu inconscient par terre, je..."

-" Je sais... Mais ça va mieux maintenant. Tu vois? Je suis encore en vie..."

-"On va pouvoir en profiter?"

-"Je doute que les infirmières nous installent un écran plat et nous commandent des bières et des pizzas!"

Ils éclatèrent de rire, ce qui déclencha toutes les alarmes auxquelles Edward était branché. Une infirmière entra en courant, et fit les gros yeux aux deux amis qui pleuraient de rire. Bella entra en catastrophe dans la chambre et ria quand elle vit la tête des deux compères.

Finalement, ils allaient peut- être pouvoir profiter un peu...

OoooooooOOooooooOO

**5 janvier 1999**:

Le coeur d' Edward s'arrêta de battre après cinq jours de souffrances. Bella était restée auprès de lui tout ce temps. On lui avait aménagé un lit à côté de celui d' Edward.

Une heure avant d'être emporté, Edward lui avait avoué qu'il avait écrit un testament, et qu'elle le trouverait dans son bureau, à la villa. Il lui demanda de le lire à haute voix le jour de son enterrement, lequel devait être sobre et privé. Aucun journaliste ne serait autorisé.

Elle hocha la tête, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Elle lui prit les mains et lui mima un "je t'aime."

-" Je t'aime aussi, Bella. Et ce, depuis le premier jour où l'on s'est rencontrés. Viens près de moi..." dit-il en lui faisant une place à côté de lui.

Elle s'allongea sur le lit d'hopital et se blottit dans ses bras. Il lui caressa une dernière fois les cheveux, et déposa un baiser sur son crâne. Elle resta ainsi, tout contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il rende son dernier souffle. Il s'était endormi bien avant et était donc partit paisiblement.

Un lon "bip" continu se fit entendre, et l'infirmière éteignit l'appareil pour laisser le couple tranquille, une dernière fois... Bella ne put se retenir et ses larmes coulèrent à flot sur ses joues. Elle pleura tout ce qu'elle put, jusqu'à ce que Jacob entre dans la pièce.

-"Bella, viens. Rentrons..."

-"Je... Je veux rester avec lui. S'il-te-plaît, Jacob."

-" Ca fait déjà plus de trois heures qu'il est parti. L'équipe médicale doit faire son travail... Allez viens."

-"Non! Je ne veux pas le quitter"

-"Sshhh, calme toi. Il posa une main sur son épaule. Je suis là. Nous sommes là. Nous allons nous serrer les coudes et avancer, tous ensemble."

Il la vit déposer un baiser sur les lèvres d'Edward et se lever péniblement. Il la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'effondre au sol, comme une poupée de chiffon. Il la porta jusqu'à la salle d'attente, où tout le monde attendait.

-"Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle a?" demanda Alice, inquiète.

-"Du calme Alice, elle n'a pas fermé l'oeil depuis cinq jours et elle est à bout de forces. Rentrons à la villa. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire pour elle. Nous appellerons un docteur qui viendra la voir là-bas. Où est Emmett?"

-"Il a ramené Rose chez eux. Elle était fatiguée, et très pâle." répondit Alice.

-"Bien. Jazz, envoie lui un sms pour lui dire qu'on rentre, s'il-te-plaît.'

-"OK."

**8 janvier 1999**

L'enterrement d' Edward était prévu trois jours après son décès. Bella avait tout préparé, en respectant les dernières volontés d'Edward. Elle avait trouvé le testament dans le bureau, ainsi qu'une note supplémentaire expliquant ses dernières volontés pour son inhumation.

Elle dormait peu. Jacob et Léah étaient venus vivre avec elle pour l'aider et l'entourer. Mais elle tenait bon. Elle avait promis de rester forte et elle le ferait. Pour lui.

Le révérand Mallory fit la messe de deuil, et Edward fut enterré auprès de ses parents. La cérémonie fut brève, et privée, comme l'avait demandé Edward.

Le moment fut venu pour Bella de lire le testament devant toute l'assemblée. Elle avait la gorge serrée mais elle tint bon. Elle se plaça derrière le pupitre, posa le papier dessus et commença :

-"Edward et moi ne nous connaissions pas depuis longtemps. Cependant, il avait confiance en moi. A tel point qu'il m'a confié un travail dans son Association et qu'il m'a rendu mon fils. Il m'a aussi donné tout son amour et ça, je ne l'oublierai jamais." Elle fit une pause, et releva les yeux vers l'assemblée. "Edward m'a demandé de vous lire son testament. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi il voulait que je le fasse ici, mais je vais, bien sûr, faire valoir sa dernière volonté. Voici donc ce qu'il écrit :

_"Moi, Edward Anthony Cullen, je souhaite léguer tous mes biens de la façon suivante:_

_x% seront versés à l'Association Esme Cullen dont je suis actuellement le Président. Qu'ils en fassent bon usage pour aider le plus de personnes possible, durant de nombreuses années._

_Alice Brandon se verra verser une bourse scolaire qui lui permettra de mener à bien les études qu'elle choisira de suivre. Aussi longues puissent-elles être. _

_Ma Voiture, une Volvo S60 ainsi que ma maison de campagne reviennent à mon meilleur ami et collègue, Jacob Black. Il bénéficiera également de x% de mes biens._

_Emmett et Rosalie McCarthy verront le crédit de leur maison annulé, puisque je m'engage à le payer en tout et pour tout. De plus, un compte bancaire sera créée pour les jumeaux que Rosalie Hale McCarthy porte actuellement._

_Enfin, ma villa revient à Isabella Marie Swan et à son fils Jasper Whitlock Swan. Ils bénéficieront également de x% de mes biens. Comme Mlle Brandon, Jasper bénéficiera d'une bourse d'études._

_Des Associations carritatives que Jacob Black et Isabella Swan choisiront bénéficieront du restant de mon héritage. _

_Pour terminer, je souhaite confier les rênes de l'Association à Jacob Black, qui, j'en suis sûr, saura tenir son rôle de Directeur à la perfection._

_Pour faire valoir ce que de droit_

_Edward Cullen"_

Plus personne ne parlait dans l'église. Tous étaient en admiration devant la générosité d'Edward. Ce qu'il offrait à tous ces gens était incroyable.

Au bout de quelques instants, le révérand remercia Bella, et termina l'office.

OoooooOOoooooOO

**12 janvier 2000** :

Un an s'était écoulé depuis la disparition d'Edward. Ses amis étaient tous réunis à la villa pour célébrer la naissance des jumeaux : Anthony et Edward.

Rose et Emmett les avaient ainsi nommés pour faire hommage à leur ami.

Alice et Jasper filaient le parfait amour. Les parents de la jeune-femme avaient fait l'objet d'une enquête très sérieuse, et Nessie avait été placée en famille d'accueil, elle aussi. Les deux soeurs étaient séparées, mais elles essayaient de se voir le plus régulièrement possible.

Jacob servait toujours d' intermédiaire entre les deux familles afin d'organiser ces rencontres. Et en tant que Directeur de l'Association, il avait plus de pouvoirs qu'avant pour effectuer ce genre de tâches.

Mais la seule chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire et dont il avait vraiment envie, c'était d'adopter Alice. Léah et lui en avaient beaucoup parlé, et ils allaient se battre pour y parvenir. Toute l'Association les soutenait mais la justice n'était pas de leur côté, malheureusement.

Ils avaient cependant prévu de se marier en juillet, et d'aménager ensuite définitivement dans la maison de campagne d'Edward, ensemble.

OoooooOOoooooOO

**Notes : Voilà c'est fini ! Merci encore à toutes celles qui m'ont suivies de près ou de loin. **

**N'oubliez pas que même si aujourd'hui on soigne le SIDA, il y a toujours des personnes qui en meurent malgré tout, dans le monde entier. Donc utilisez des capotes, c'est vraiment important! ;) **

**A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventure ! Venez lire mes OS aussi...**

**Pour finir, un peu de pub... Je fais partie d'un forum super, où un projet a été créé en début d'année. On cherche donc des auteurs pour écrire 365 lémons qui seront réunis dans un "livre d'histoires". Ainsi, chaque soir, on peux lire une histoire pour faire de beaux rêves... Il y a déjà une vingtaine d'écrits. De nouvelles plumes sont donc cherchées... **

**Inscrivez-vous ici : http:/damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . Fr/ (enlevez les espaces!)**

**A bientôt**

**Til ^^**


End file.
